The Vinyl Umbrella
by Bagatelle
Summary: When bad parts of life rain down on the GG's, they look to Corn for help. He protects them. He's their umbrella. But he just can't trust Clutch...Pairings include ClutchJazz, ComboCube, BeatGum, GaramRhyth, and one sided SodaCorn. Please R&R!
1. Part 1: Stress

The Vinyl Umbrella

"…_I drove to New York  
__In a van, with my friend  
__We slept in parking lots  
__I don't mind, I don't mind  
__I was in love with the place  
__In my mind, in my mind  
__I made a lot of mistakes  
__In my mind, in my mind _

_You came to take us  
__All things go, all things go  
__To recreate us  
__All things grow, all things grow  
__We had our mindset  
__All things know, all things know  
__You had to find it  
__All things go, all things go _

_If I was crying  
__In the van, with my friend  
__It was for freedom  
__From myself and from the land…_"

—"Chicago", Sufjan Stevens

* * *

Not much to say about this right now...it's going to be my first (though hopefully not my last) multi-chaptered JSRF fanfiction. I hope you guys like it...it seemed like a really interesting idea when I thought it up, so...I'm excited to see what people think, if anything...! 

For **volian**, I suppose, for being a good reviewer...for my friend Heather...and for **lolipop-maf** on deviantART, who promised me fanart of "Wither". :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sky is olive and ebony over Highway Zero, light polluting the air and blocking out the stars that have weakly tried to shine their clean faces through the haze. Deep within the maze of twisted streets, construction sites, and crooked buildings, two young men are settled in an alleyway, frantically spraying a thick tag over the brick wall that envelops them. Above them, a window is open in the building opposite them, where a woman is shining a flashlight out into the alley below, and shrieking to beckon authorities to where the two delinquents are. They ignore her and continue painting as quickly as they can, both of them twisting around each other in a frantic attempt to finish their tag before the police arrive.

The wail of sirens that emanates suddenly through the darkened streets is like a knife digging into the brain, piercing the eardrums of the two teenagers and making them jolt back from their tag in shock. One of them dashes to the end of the alley and stares down the curving street, his yellow eyes wide, watching the dimness as it fades to headlights and a car comes speeding around the bend, red and blue lights flashing atop its chassis. Two operatives in black suits are outlined in the seats, and the juveniles drop their half-empty spray cans, turning heel and tearing down the sidewalk in a mad dash to find safety.

The bigger skater lunges ahead, momentum gained by his own weight plus that of the heavy boom box on his shoulder, and he leaps with surprising grace onto a gutter, showing the lanky other where to go. His companion follows close behind, scaling the gutter with snakelike fluidity. The police car traces their path, hot on their heels, one of the officers leaning out of his window and calling up to the two young men through a megaphone. "Halt or be shot!" he shouts to the two fleeing young men, as they leap onto a rooftop and speed off into the next block. The cop car swerves down an alleyway and keeps the chase up, the driver screaming into the radio for backup as the passenger leans out the window again and takes careful aim at the boys with his pistol.

Bullets ricochet past the teenagers' ears, and the slightly smaller, gangly boy throws his weight forward as he fights to keep pace with his larger companion, who hisses a warning as they approach another curve in the road. The smaller boy narrows his yellow eyes and pulls his goggles down as the road suddenly ends, and he and his friend take a leap of faith off of the end of the street's barricade, not hesitating for a moment for fear of the consequences. The cop car screeches to a halt at the barricade, the passenger jerking forward with inertia and squeezing out several more bullets from his pistol as the boys fall.

A sharp, plastic explosion tears through the night.

Blood oozes thickly from the smaller delinquent's ankle, and he lands hard on one foot with a low cry of pain and falls heavily forward when the street below realizes his weight. His companion skids to a stop, turns, and helps him to his shaking feet, leading him as quickly as possible away from the overpass where the two officers are now staring after them over the barricade, shrieking expletives that echo in the thick night air. The boys stumble down an almost empty side street and disappear as a chorus of police sirens wails angrily in the distance.

* * *

_It's been six months_, he thinks tiredly. _Six months since Gouji fell._

That thought has been eating at the back of his brain for nine hours now, and he shoves it back down for the umpteenth time with great valor, grinding his teeth as strands of unwashed hair fall into his face. He doesn't have time to think about that. There are more important things to be worrying about, right now…like where the hell Soda, Clutch, and Combo are.

He relaxes a little when the words fade out of his mind, but he's still nervous, still unsettled.

Corn sighs deeply and tries to concentrate on the magazines spread out on the floor before him, pushing his hair back with one restless, sinewy hand and glancing for the twentieth time in five minutes over at his bed, where Yoyo is sleeping unhappily, drooling on Corn's pillow. The leader of the GG's lets his eyes linger there for a while, a fond, half-smile creeping onto his face. It's such a strange sight: Yoyo in Corn's bed, curled up in dirty sheets like he's been there all his life. Like he _belongs_ there. The blue of Corn's eyes glistens, flares with feeling, and he purses his lips as he shuffles his magazines into a quick pile and pushes them off to the side. Yoyo shivers when Corn inches up beside him, sitting on his knees, brushing strands of rebelling hair gingerly behind Yoyo's ear and looking carefully, tenderly, into the younger boy's sleeping face.

Corn reaches down and presses the bare palm of his hand gently to Yoyo's forehead. He doesn't feel quite as hot now as he did a few hours ago, Corn thinks to himself with a sigh of relief. _God, but this kid…he's always getting sick. _Corn grabs his sheet and wipes Yoyo's mouth like a father would do for his child, and the youngest GG grimaces and closes his eyes a little tighter, digging his pale face anxiously into the pillow. Corn falls back in surprise when a thick fist suddenly knocks on his bedroom door, and a deep voice whispers his name, layered with urgency. Corn gets to his feet and treads quietly to the door in his bare feet, opening it a crack and staring out at Combo, huge and hulking in the dark. He's sweating and breathing hard, and Corn's eyebrows furrow beneath his bangs in concern.

"What's up, man?" he asks, stepping out of his room and shutting the door gently so as not to wake Yoyo. "Where are Soda and Clutch? What happened?"

Combo rubs his neck anxiously and winces. "…It's pretty bad, Corn…come on out here, you've gotta see it…I…I didn't know what else to do with him…"

Corn follows Combo quickly down the hall and into the TV room, where Soda is settled crudely on the couch with his knees over the armrest, sweating and clenching his teeth in pain. His skates have been carefully removed, and his right foot, Corn can see, is smeared with red, the leg of his pants stained and ripped from his injury. Corn's heart sinks into his stomach as they walk quickly over to Soda and Combo kneels on the floor beside him, touching Soda's arm to let him know that Corn is there, too. Soda's eyes open weakly: his face is pale and he looks absolutely miserable.

"…Those motherfuckers shot me…" Soda mumbles, grimacing when Corn pulls his pant leg up to examine the wound more closely. Corn swears under his breath, but gives Soda an encouraging look.

"Well…from what I can see, the bullet didn't go in…you just got nicked pretty bad," he says. Combo's body loses pounds of tension. "…But your ankle is pretty much exposed…and it looks like pieces of your skate are imbedded in your leg." He hesitates and looks Soda in the face. "…I'm gonna have to stitch you, man. You gonna be okay?"

"So long as you don't have to cut off my leg, I ain't gonna die," Soda says, grinding his teeth when Combo skates off to the bathroom to get the first aid box. Corn is staring at the angry wounds on his friend's leg, his eyes narrowed.

"…So where the hell is Clutch?" Corn asks again. Soda sneers.

"That dickhole ran off somewhere about half an hour after we left the Garage. Said he had other shit to do: that he didn't want to go running errands for you. Idiot. If he'd've been there…! Fucker…it's his fault I'm bleeding…!!!" Soda snaps. Corn clenches his jaw when Combo comes rolling heavily back with the first aid box, reaching in immediately to search for what he needs. Soda looks away when Corn pulls out a curved needle and thick, strong thread. "…How's the brat doing?" the redhead asks, trying to sound nonchalant, but at the same time, watching Corn pour peroxide over a towel out of the corner of his eye and hissing in pain when the cloth touches his skin. Corn wipes the blood up quickly and glances at Combo, who grips one of Soda's arms while Corn forces the other under his patient's body and squints to see where he has to work in the dim light.

"…Yoyo's doing a little better," Corn murmurs, trying to work as quickly as possible with Soda's wounds. "…I think his fever's down…he's asleep right now. Kinda pale, though. Did you guys get what I asked for?"

"Yeah," Combo intones, closely watching Corn stitch up Soda's ankle. "Ibuprofen…and grape pop, though I dunno what _that's_ gonna do for the kid. He's throwin' up, right? Kid shouldn't be drinkin' pop…!"

"He loves it," Corn says, looking for a split-second up at Soda's pained face. "And besides, he's been telling me that he wants some. If he can drink it and keep it down, then good…he needs to keep his energy up."

"The brat's a…a d-dumbass," Soda breathes, shuddering. "If he's d-drinking any pop…he should have ginger ale…!" Corn cuts the thread and wipes Soda's ankle again, looking at where sharp plastic is still jutting out of Soda's lower leg. He frowns.

"…I don't think those cuts are bad enough to need stitches…but…I'll still have to—"

"Just s-shut up and do it, Corn," Soda chokes, swallowing hard. "…P-please…" Corn nods and clenches his teeth, pulling thick bandages and padding out of the medical box. Combo grunts.

"Fuckin' Clutch…I'm gonna tear that little asshole a new one when he gets back here," he says angrily. "…He never does _anythin'_ he says he's gonna…!!!"

"He does what he likes," Corn responds flatly, monitoring Soda for any signs of excessive agony as he removes the pieces of imbedded rollerblade from his friend's calf. Soda grits his teeth, though, and lets Corn work. Combo grunts.

"Well that ain't the GG way, man!" he snarls. "Clutch is the only one you don't seem to mind runnin' around, actin' like he's still a loner!"

"…It's not that," Corn sighs after a moment. "He's just…the only one who acts that way."

There's an odd moment of silence in the room, during which Soda's breathing is oddly heavy and strained. The head of the GG's pulls bandages tight around his friend's leg and ankle, trying his hardest to stop the bleeding. Dark spots slowly fade to pale beige, and Corn tucks the end of the bandage in on itself, giving Soda a very troubled look. "…You have to tell me if it starts to burn, or ache, or anything weird, alright? Right away. Anything other than itching is bad."

"Gotcha," Soda growls, closing his eyes: he's sweating at his temples. Corn looks warily up at Combo for a second before the behemoth GG nods and comes around to the front of the couch, leaning down and picking Soda up in his arms as if the lanky redhead were a ragdoll. Soda groans in embarrassment but slings his arm around Combo's neck, anyway. "God, treating me like I'm fuckin' five years old…"

"I doubt you'd rather walk," Corn says, a sort of affectionate bitterness tingeing his voice that makes Soda's eyes flicker. Even Combo manages to smirk a little as he carries Soda down the hall to his room. Corn dutifully follows suit, turning the light switch so that Combo won't accidentally skate over something important, and watches as the biggest GG sets Soda down on his bed. Combo turns around and lowers his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, and Corn nods solemnly, earning an unsure look from Combo. But the latter nods and heads out of the room, muttering a somewhat distracted "goodnight" to both present. The door closes behind him and Corn heads over to the bed, pulling up a very rickety wooden chair and sitting in it while Soda jerks out of his jacket and throws it to the floor.

…Corn and Soda have known each other the longest out of all the GG's, save Corn and Gum. Corn still finds Soda difficult to understand, though, even after all they've been through together. The leader of the GG's purses his full lips together, watching his best friend with utmost care. He doesn't really want to have to play doctor for two people at once, but he knows that Soda's condition is serious enough to require as much of his attention as he can provide.

The redhead's yellow eyes meet Corn's stern blue gaze, and they both freeze.

"…You feeling alright, man?" Corn asks softly. Soda shrugs, but his face looks weary.

"I've been worse, I guess," he replies, yet there is honesty in his words. His voice is softer now that Combo is gone: taking on the tone of someone much more relaxed and satisfied with whom he's speaking. "…How are _you_, bro?"

Corn smiles weakly. "I'm okay. Trying…to be a good leader, you know. It's tough, when you guys get fucked up like this."

Soda looks at Corn for a long, empty time before his mouth trembles and opens again. "…How long am I gonna be out of commission?" The question is full of dread. Corn grunts and frowns deeply.

"I don't know. A few weeks, probably, minimum."

Soda scowls. "God_damnit_, Clutch…!" he spits. "Man…I can't be lying around here for a few fuckin' _weeks!_ I've got shit to do!"

Corn looks at him uncertainly. "You can keep Yoyo company until he gets better…that way I can actually go out and do things for myself instead of sending you out all the time."

"Oh, boy," Soda mumbles sarcastically. "Babysitting the brat with the stomach flu. My greatest wish has come true. Ugh…Corn…" he trails off irritably. Corn blinks, and his friend's eyes narrow hotly. He's quiet for a moment. Soda's jaw is firmly set, but his mouth tightens, then loosens, and finally he opens it again, his eyebrows furrowed and almost puzzled. "…You're not our dad, you know."

Corn is taken aback by this statement, but he nods in acceptance anyway. "Yeah. I know."

"You don't have to take care of us. _Any_ of us."

"Well, if I didn't…who _would?_"

"I don't know," Soda growls. Corn thinks that there's some kind of concern buried under that mild argument, somewhere, so he nods a little and makes sure that Soda finds a comfortable position in bed before he gets up and heads for the door. Soda watches him as he opens the door and steps out. "Hey…when Clutch gets back in…fuckin' break his ankle for me, okay?" he calls. Corn puckers his lips.

"I'll take care of it," he says, laughing a little as the door closes behind him.

* * *

Clutch has a smug smile on his face as he rolls casually down the alley cutting off of Rokkaku-Dai heights that leads back to the Garage, his hair tousled more than usual, blood red lip marks staining the base of his neck under the stretched collar of his shirt. What luck, he thinks to himself, beaming inwardly, that he would run into a stray Love Shocker out in the Heights. He had just wanted to get away from Soda and Combo, Corn's goody-good-guys for the day, but that encounter had been a huge added bonus. He sighs deeply and scratches his chin: he can still smell her weird perfume on his fingers. She hadn't wanted to race, or anything. She was upset. That's what Clutch lives for: finding upset girls, just in time to _comfort_ them…skating…and fast cars. That's his life. And he hadn't had a _real_ upset girl in a long time. The GG girls always run to Corn or their boyfriends for help if they need it, and Corn hadn't really given Clutch an opportunity to get out of the garage on his own in quite a while, now. Clutch thinks that Corn must be trying to tie him down, and the thought of that pisses him off. He isn't ready to be bound to anything, just yet. _Especially_ not by Corn's will. 

The sky is dim. It must be late, the redhead thinks lazily. _Whatever._ A tiny part of him surprises the rest of him by wondering if Yoyo has gotten the medicine that he needed. Corn had acted like that kid was really sick, earlier. It would've been bad, then, if Combo and Soda had been caught. Clutch thinks about that for a second, then mutters _damn_ under his breath. _I'll be in big shit if they _did_ get caught._ Like he needs _that._ The last thing he wants is to get nagged at by Gum for disobeying the big-hatted bossman. Clutch rolls to a halt at the threshold of the secret door that leads into the underground complex where they all live beneath the garage, and hesitates. Does he really want to deal with that _now_, if it's there to be dealt with? He grinds his teeth.

_Yeah_, he thinks. _It's better to just get it overwith._

He opens the door and locks it behind himself, treading heavily on the staircase in his oversized skates as he makes his way down to the main basement level. It's quiet, calm, and smells faintly like rubbing alcohol. The lights are off, and he feels with his hands along a familiar path, trying to get to the stretch of hallway that will lead to his and Yoyo's room. He hopes that no one is in there taking care of the kid. His hopes are oddly answered when the lights snap on, and Combo's hulking form appears in Clutch's confused vision. The much bigger Rudie grabs his companion and swings him around, pressing him against the wall. Clutch tries not to look afraid as Combo presses his nose against Clutch's, his teeth bared and his upper lip trembling.

"We almost got _caught,_ 'cause a' you," Combo snarls. "Soda got shot…fuckin' put outta commission for God knows how long…you're a little _bitch_, Clutch. If you ever pull shit like this again…I'll make sure that you get kicked outta this gang, got it? 'Cause you sure don't seem to care whether you're a part of it or not." He stops, seeing the trail of lipstick kisses on Clutch's throat. His fists clench inside of Clutch's oversized red turtleneck. "…You're a real _dick_…you know that, right?" Combo growls. "I thought you would maybe care about Yoyo, even though you were doin' a favor for Corn, too."

"Get out of my face!" Clutch demands, pushing Combo just hard enough to get him to step back. Combo still looks furious, though. "It ain't your business what I do…the important thing is that you and Soda got back, right? So, whatever. It's over with."

"It _ain't_ over," Combo spits, striking the light switch with such a force that Clutch is mildly surprised that it doesn't break off completely. "Corn'll _kill_ you for what happened to Soda."

Combo turns and snakes own the hallway, his heavy fists clenched at his sides. Clutch waits until the heavy sounds of Combo rolling away have disappeared into a door shutting, and he lets out a long, pained exhale, rubbing his chest where Combo's knuckles had dug into his skin. Corn would kill him over Soda getting shot, hmm? _What is that big-nosed ape, Corn's _boyfriend_ or some shit?_ Clutch thinks darkly, trekking uneasily down the dark hall to his room. He's still thinking, his own inner voice a distant buzz in his ears, when he sees a faint light in the crack under Corn's door, and realizes that he can hear the vague sounds of Yoyo being violently ill and Corn comforting him behind that barrier. He swallows hard and feels the most distant pang of guilt as he opens his own door and steps into his and Yoyo's messy-as-hell room.

_I'll make it up to the kid_, he promises himself. _Later. Once he's better. Take him for a ride or something._

It's cool and comfortable, back home, Clutch thinks as he kicks his skates off and peels his sweaty shirt and pullover off. Good to be back in his own room. He flops down on his smelly, unmade bed, wondering if Corn really _will_ have at him tomorrow for what happened to Soda. He hopes not. He's supposed to meet up with that Love Shocker again in a few days…and how is he going to do _that_ if he's _dead?_

Clutch falls asleep in minutes, like a rock on his mattress…completely oblivious to everything else as the other GG's settle into their own eras of anxious sleep. He dreams about Ferraris and roller coasters, and in the other room, Corn keeps thinking, as Yoyo throws up again and again and again:

_Six months…six fucking months…_


	2. Breakfast

The point of this chapter? Character development and introduction. 8D

Thank you to my single reviewer from chapter one, **noh-mask-of-oblivion**. I love love you.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Cube wakes up in a mood.

It isn't like doing so isn't very characteristic of her, but she knows that it will make today a bad one for everyone else—Combo in particular—if she doesn't get over it soon. She rolls over and looks at him, frowning, remembering how he had crashed into bed at four in the morning last night and scared her shitless. She should let him sleep, she knows, and her conscience actually wins over her storm cloud when he leans forward a little in his sleep and touches his forehead to hers. She rolls her eyes. She's too nice to him. She presses her lips gently to his eyebrow before she rolls over again and steps out of bed, rummaging through her stuff for clean clothes to wear. Corn hasn't had time to go to the laundromat recently because of Yoyo, so it's hard to come by anything that doesn't smell like sweat and pizza, but she does manage to find one wrinkled tee shirt and a pair of jeans that she hasn't worn in a year or so. Jerking them on, she throws her sleep shirt back toward the bed, and it lands precariously on Combo's face. She smirks when he wakes up and pulls it off, staring at her dazedly.

"…What time is it?" he mumbles. She shrugs.

"I don't know. Seven? Eight? Whatever time I usually get up."

Combo groans heavily. "Ughhhh…damnit, girl, you know I didn't get to sleep 'til dawn last night…"

"Yeah, well, whose fault was _that?_ I heard you guys come back in at one. I was still _awake_ at that point, _waiting_ for you because you promised you'd be back by then, you dumb bastard…" she mutters. "I was up for it, too, so you missed out. Too bad."

Combo scowls and looks somewhat hurt, but Cube lets her cloud take over and ignores it. "Cube…why you gotta be like this? It ain't my fault…I had to put Clutch in line…that little shithole ran off on me and Soda last night, and 'cause of him, we ended up lookin' for him and gettin' chased by the fuzz…! Soda got shot, babe, I had to help Corn take care of him, and then I had to wait up to teach Clutch a thing or two…"

"Why didn't you just wait until this morning to deal with Clutch?!" Cube asks, raking her fingers through her hair. "You know he always sleeps until noon, at the earliest."

"'Cause…I wanted him to go to bed, knowin' that me and Corn and Soda were pissed off at him," Combo grunts. "Didn't want that son of a bitch to get a peaceful night of sleep."

Cube says nothing as she clips up one side of her bangs, shaking her head slowly. Combo watches her, then sighs deeply, throwing the sheet off of himself and getting out of bed, as well. Cube looks at him in surprise when he starts getting dressed. "…You're getting up?" she asks. He frowns and pulls his baggy pants on, giving her another one of those injured looks. He's oddly good at that, she thinks.

"Well, what good's bed if my girl ain't there to hold?" he asks quietly, and Cube's shoulders droop a little, some of her bitterness melting away at those words. _God, he can be such an ass,_ she thinks. He's picking a shirt out of a pile when pale, lean hands run up his arms and rest on his shoulders, and he turns and stares at Cube again, his eyebrows cocked. She scowls.

"…Want to run up to the café with me? I'll buy you a coffee," she offers, and he smiles a little.

"And here I was, thinkin' you were gonna stay pissed at me all day."

A slow moment passes between them before Cube leans up and kisses Combo's goatee. "Oh, don't flatter yourself, Dante."

"Fuckin' shut up, _Vivian_." He catches her mouth.

She's too caught up in the enchanting way he holds her to respond.

* * *

Corn, likewise, wakes up in a terrible mood. He, however, has no significant other to roll over to, and when his eyes crack open, the first thing he sees is pale little Yoyo, his hair a mess, his shirt stained from several of the many times he was sick last night. There's a washcloth in Corn's hand: he had been using it the night before to wipe up Yoyo's face after each bout, he recalls, and he groans when he peels himself off of the floor and goes over to check on the status of his patient. He presses his knuckles into Yoyo's forehead: it's normal, almost cool to the touch, and Yoyo looks almost healthy, aside form the lack of any significant color in his cheeks. Corn silently hopes that last night was the worst of it, and that it'll be over, soon: he'll be catering to Soda in the week or so to come, until his leg has healed up, and it's hard enough to pay special attention to _one_ person, let alone two. 

Resting his face in his palm, he shakes his head. It's hard to be the leader of such a big gang. He doesn't understand how Beat always seemed to have such an easy time of it, back when the GG's were just starting off. And he should feel honored, to have inherited the position, but…it all seems so much more complicated, now. Everyone's older, everyone's smarter…but at the same time, everyone is still so dependent on the gang, and their friends, and especially their leader…

…_You're not our dad, you know._

_Yeah. I know._

_You don't have to take care of us. _Any_ of us._

_Well, if I didn't…who _would?

_I don't know._

_I don't know_, Soda had said, and Corn grinds his teeth because _he_ doesn't know, either. Nothing can happen to him, or the gang will fall apart. He knows _that._ And not only would it hurt the gang, but…it would hurt them all individually, too…Gum, and Beat…Yoyo…Soda…

_What would they do…if I…?_

Corn jolts out of his morbid daydream when there's a soft knock on the door. Hoisting himself to his feet, he tousles his hair in an attempt to look like he hadn't just been asleep on the floor before he opens it and is presented with Gum's gently smiling face.

"Good morning," she says brightly. Corn can't help but to smile back.

"Hey, Gum," he replies. "What's up?"

"I came by to give you a break," she tells him as he lets her into his filthy room. "I think everyone could hear what was going on last night with this kid…you deserve some sleep. Beat says you can use his bed, if you want. I guess he figured Yoyo would be taking yours up."

"That's sweet of him," Corn says, half-sarcastically. Gum keeps smiling, though, and he laughs a little under his breath. "Ahhh…shit, do you know what happened to Soda last night?"

Gum blinks. "No."

Corn knows she probably won't give a damn about the fact that it was Soda, but she _will_ care about the fact that the police are back on their tails and willing to shoot them for spraying graffiti again. "He got shot by the cops. He and Combo were out on an errand for me last night, and they got chased and his ankle got nicked by a bullet."

"Fucking hell," Gum says, and it's anything but odd to hear something that vulgar coming out of her mouth. Corn has been hearing it for the past eight years. "…Is it the Rokkaku again…?"

"I don't know. Didn't ask if they'd seen. I hope it's not, though."

"Shit…yeah," Gum murmurs. She knows as well as Corn does that the last thing they need is a Rokkaku comeback. Her gray-blue eyes fixate on his face as it falls ever so slightly, and she puts a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, making him look up at her through his bangs. She gives him a stern look. "…Go take a shower, Corn. I'll watch Yoyo. Beat's making waffles, so go and eat something after you wash up, okay? And try to relax today."

"…Fine," Corn sighs, letting himself be briefly hugged before he's kicked out of his own room, holding a few pieces of clean clothing and abandoned in the hallway. It smells like butter, and he can hear a few of his other friends laughing over breakfast in the other room. That, at the least, is comforting.

"…So since when do _you_ cook for us, hotshot?" Garam asks, giving Beat a half-suspicious look as a plate is shoved under his nose. "You _never_ did this. Not even when you were in charge…!" The redhead smirks in his trademark way and goes back to the toaster to fix breakfast for Rhyth, who is watching him just as intently as Garam.

"Since Bossman got caught up with a midget with the flu," Beat replies cheerfully, and Garam and Boogie smirk. "Anyway, Gum said it'd be nice if we tried to take some of the work off of Corn's hands today, and I agreed with her. She's off taking care of Yoyo right now, but I was up a little earlier than she was and I caught Combo and Cube heading out, and Combo told me that he and Soda ran into a little trouble last night, so Soda's laid up, too, now. Corn's definitely got his work cut out for him, and he could really use our help."

"Oh…what happened to Soda?" Rhyth asks, her eyes wide. Beat frowns.

"He got shot in the foot. Not a pretty thing, you guys know." They murmur under their breath in agreement, and the toaster dings and spits Rhyth's waffles out. He passes them to her. "…Apparently Clutch had something to do with it. I mean…he didn't shoot Soda or anything, but, according to Combo, it was mostly Clutch's fault they got chased."

"The three of them went out to get some medicine for Yoyo, right?" Boogie asks, looking up from her breakfast. Beat nods. "I was there when Corn sent them out…saw the smug look on Clutch's face. That guy has always been trouble. I'm not surprised something like this is his fault."

"Ahh…don't be mean to Clutch!" Rhyth says softly. "Combo is probably just mad at him…I mean…it's nobody's fault that Soda got hurt except for the people who hurt him, right?" Beat makes a noise as he's toasting more waffles that sounds like he agrees with what Rhyth is saying. Garam shrugs.

"I dunno, girl. I guess you're right, but…I dunno. I don't know anything about what happened, right? Can't pass judgment. Maybe none of us should."

"Well, Corn's gotta work twice as hard, now, and if Combo and Soda are blaming Clutch for it, then I'm with them," Boogie says, finishing her waffles. "I don't know about you guys, but I personally think they know what's what."

"…Where _is_ Clutch, anyway? It's one o'clock…isn't he usually up by now?" Beat suddenly asks, and there's a weird silence between the four of them as they all exchange looks.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," Boogie says.

"Me neither," Garam and Rhyth say in unison. Beat scratches his head.

"…You think he skipped out on Corn?" the redhead asks. Garam frowns.

"To avoid trouble? Probably," he says. "You know how Corn gets about Soda."

"Well, I don't blame him," Boogie intones. "I mean, it's not like Soda ever even really talks to anyone but Corn. They're like brothers."

"Yeah, he'd kick Clutch's ass if he thought it was his fault," Beat agrees. Rhyth looks sadly into her waffles. "…Well…hmm. I dunno. Boogie? Garam? You guys going out today?"

Garam shrugs. "Might hit Chuo Street later today for a race or two," he says, inclining his head toward Boogie to imply that she'll be going with him. "And Jazz said she wanted to go up to the Heights to do some tagging and piss Poison Jam off, so she might be up there for a while."

"Cool," Beat says, smiling. "I might have to join you guys at Chuo if I've got nothin' better to do."

"Sweet," Boogie responds, getting up from the table. "…Well, guys, I'm gonna go see if Gum needs any help with Yoyo…Garam, come get me when you're ready to head out, okay?"

"Sure," Garam says, watching Boogie head down the hall as Beat sets two new plates of waffles on the table. Rhyth sighs.

"…Clutch isn't really a bad guy, you know," she says quietly. "I've talked to him. Like…really _talked_ to him. He's…really nice."

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you have a thing for redheads," Garam says airily, and Beat's face flushes for a moment. Rhyth looks at Garam sternly.

"Don't say that to me! That's not why! He's just a sweet guy! We went out together, a few times, and he was a real sweetheart to me!" Rhyth argues. "He's not as heartless as you guys think…he just likes to do things his way…he doesn't like to be told what to do…!"

"Rhyth…babe…he was only nice to you 'cause he wanted to get in your pants," Garam says gently, patting Rhyth's hand sympathetically. "Hopefully you didn't give him the satisfaction…?"

Rhyth looks mortified. "I'm not that kind of girl!!! Why would you say that to me?!"

"Sorry, sorry," Garam replies quickly. "I just wanted to make sure. He doesn't deserve a nice, cute girl like you, Rhyth."

Beat smiles at how quickly Rhyth's expression changes from horrified to flattered. "Oh…thank you, Garam…!" she says. "But…mmm…I still think Clutch is a nice guy…"

"He'll be happy to know that _everyone_ isn't teaming up against him," Corn says as he steps into the room, flashing a small grin at Rhyth when she looks up at him in surprise.

"Oh, Corn! You're here!" she says, beaming. "How are you feeling? How's Yoyo?"

"I think he's doing better, today. And I'm alright. Just a little tired," Corn replies, hitting his knuckles against Beat's as he sits down at the table to eat his breakfast. Beat sits, too, and they join Garam and Rhyth in eating. "You guys talking about what happened last night?"

"Yeah," Garam says. "Speaking of that…how's Soda's foot?"

"Haven't checked today," Corn responds through a mouthful of waffle. "I think it should be okay, though. I did the best I could for him last night. He won't be able to skate for a while, though."

"That sucks," Beat murmurs. Garam nods in agreement.

"Yeah, he's really pissed off about it," Corn sighs. "I hope Clutch at least apologizes to him. It probably wouldn't do much, but…still, it might show Soda and Combo that he _does_ have a heart, you know?"

"Mmm," Garam mumbles. "…So, Corn…you gonna need any help with anything today?"

Corn smiles weakly. "…Nah, man. You guys should go out and have fun. I'll probably end up sending Gum out after you, in a little while, too. Really…she's just a little too concerned. I'm fine." He finishes eating his waffles before he stands up and starts making another plate, with Garam watching his back carefully.

"…You're sure, Corn?" Rhyth asks gently. "…You look like you haven't slept in a while…"

"I slept last night!" Corn says loudly. "Just…not very well. Really, guys. Just…go out, have fun today. It's my job to take care of things around here…and to take care of you guys when you're hurt or sick. I'll sleep when Yoyo's better and Soda's ankle is healed, okay? I promise."

"Corn…" Rhyth sighs. The GG leader hastily fixes the fresh waffles when the toaster spits them out and nods to the three Rudies at the table before heading down the hallway to Soda's room.

* * *

Jazz is skating slowly down the sidewalk of Dogenzaka Hill when she recognizes two people that she knows sitting close together in a tiny hole-in-the-wall coffee and pastries shop. She skids to a stop, her scarf falling to rest against her back, and smiles when she sees how happy Cube looks today. Combo is saying something to her, his arm around her shoulders, and she's grinning from ear to ear. Jazz smoothes her hair down over her head and skates carefully into the shop, waving at Cube and Combo when they see her come in and beckon her over to their table. Cube moves over to make room for Jazz, and the white-haired girl sits down. 

"Jaaaaazz, how you doin', girl?" Combo asks warmly, in a way that just makes Jazz happier. Combo's deep, rich voice is always soothing, for some reason. "You skatin' alone today?"

"Yeah, for now, anyway," Jazz responds. "You know I usually come out with Gum and Beat, but Beat said he and Gum were gonna hang out in the garage for most of today. He said they were gonna help Corn out with some stuff. Probably Yoyo. I hope he gets better soon…"

"Yeah, Beat caught us as we were heading out," Cube remarks. "Jazz, you know what happened last night, right? With Soda and Clutch and everything?" Jazz shakes her head, and Combo quickly recites the story to her. She frowns.

"So he was making out with a Love Shocker?" Jazz asks, looking a little uneasy. Combo cocks his eyebrows.

"I don't know of any other girls who wear lipstick like that," he says. "Though why he'd want to make out with them…or why _they'd_ want to make out with _him_…is beyond me."

"He's a boy, dear…he likes _boobies_," Cube intones dryly, laughing under her breath. Jazz giggles at the embarrassed face Combo makes. "And he obviously doesn't care what kind of a mug he's kissing so long as he can grope all he wants in the meantime. Love Shockers, well…they're all desperate. They all say they hate men, but…I've seen a few of them skating around alone at night, sometimes, looking for guys to pick them up."

"I think Corn may be more angry with him for making out with a Love Shocker than he will be over the fact that he abandoned you and Soda," Jazz says to Combo, earning herself an appraising look from both him and Cube. "I mean…that's even more disloyal to the GG's than skipping out on you guys, isn't it?"

"Depends on how you look at it," Combo growls, though it's obvious that he's thinking Jazz's logic over carefully. Jazz shrugs.

"Either way, I'm sure Corn will give him an earful," she says. "You really don't need to worry about anything, Combo. It sounds like you did everything you could to help Soda out when he got hurt, and, well, that's all anybody can ask of you, right?"

"Yeah," Cube agrees, nudging Combo's jaw with her fist. "Jazz is right, and you know it."

"Uh-huh," Combo replies. "Still…can't help but be pissed off at that little weasel for runnin' off like he did."

"When has Clutch ever done anything other than what _he_ wants to do?" Jazz asks. "He's always gonna be like that…a rebel among rebels…and there's nothing we can do. We've just gotta deal with it. As long as Corn is cool with him, he's a part of the GG's, right? And anyway…Yoyo doesn't have a problem with him, and neither does Rhyth…and even Beat and Gum seem okay with him most of the time. Cube…?"

"Ah, yeah, Clutch can be okay sometimes," Cube says, flashing her most winning smile at Combo. "He can drive. That's fuckin' _cool_. And he _does_ keep Yoyo out of our hair more often than not."

"…Yeah…" Combo reluctantly agrees. "And wherever that kid goes, his little doggy goes. Keeps that little bastard outta my way."

"See?" Jazz laughs. "Clutch is…"

She trails off as, suddenly, a young redheaded man with sideburns and a baggy, striped shirt whizzes by. He sees her in the half-second that he's passing, oddly enough, and grins crookedly at her in a strangely magnetic way, waving at her before he disappears behind the wall. She's still staring after him when Cube taps her shoulder.

"…Jazz? Clutch is what…?"

"Clutch is, uh…he's waiting for me. I just remembered he asked me to meet him in the Terminal. So, umm…I'll see you guys later, okay?" Jazz says quickly, flashing a smile at her friends before she dashes out of the coffee shop and begins speeding after Clutch. Cube gives Combo a bewildered look, and Combo shrugs as he runs his hand up and down Cube's arm.

"…So, like I was saying before Jazzy showed up…" he says airily. Cube smiles.

"Yeah?"

"I owe you some serious love for this coffee, girl."

She feels his hand close around hers, and she acts nonchalant as she takes a sip of her own coffee. "You owe me for skipping out on me last night, too."

"I'm already workin' on my moves in my head," Combo reports. They both laugh.


	3. Difficult

I've been in one hell of a writing mood, so, here's the second chapter in two days!

Lol I was very disappointed to be rejected.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Soda's room is oddly well-kept, compared to everyone else's. Things are put away in boxes, stacked on top of each other, and the bed is usually made. Corn pads over the carpet in his bare feet and finds the wooden chair he had been sitting in the night before, pulling it back up beside the bed and sitting beside his friend. Soda's eyes are wide open, staring at the ceiling, but he glances over at Corn when his best friend is settled. His eyes fix on the waffles.

"Breakfast, huh?" he asks. "…It's after noon, you know."

"I'm sorry," Corn says gently, and Soda's mouth twitches. "I was up really late taking care of Yoyo, and I didn't have a chance to set any kind of alarm. I sort of hoped you'd sleep in a little today, since you were up so late last night." He scoots closer to the bed and sets the plate of waffles on Soda's makeshift bedside table (an old crate full of porn magazines), looking into his friend's face as Soda sits up a little and winces. He grinds his teeth and shudders.

"Nngh…"

"Be careful," Corn murmurs. "You don't want to rip the stitches out."

"I didn't sleep at all," Soda says miserably. "Up all night 'cause my ankle feels like it's on fuckin' fire. I fuckin' _hate_ this, Corn! Did you chew Clutch out yet?!"

Corn sighs and picks up the plate of waffles again, passing it to Soda and watching him start to cut them sloppily. "No. I haven't seen him today. I think he went out before I got up."

"I'll kill the bastard," Soda grumbles. "I'll rip his balls off."

"Soda," Corn says sternly, garnering himself a nasty look from his counterpart. Corn can see Soda's jaw clench angrily, and his eyes flash with telltale coldness, not unfamiliar to any member of the GG's. Corn grunts and lowers his head, looking away, and eventually, Soda's glacial eyes move back to his breakfast. "…I…was thinking about what you said, yesterday…"

"About what?" Soda asks, chewing forcefully. He doesn't look at Corn.

"About how I don't have to take care of you," Corn sighs. "Or anyone."

There's a moment of stillness between the two of them, and Soda's powerful eyebrows furrow as he glances at his best friend. "…Yeah?" he urges, because he really doesn't know what else he should say to that.

"…You're wrong. I _do_ have to take care of you. 'Cause nobody else is strong enough to be the leader, right?" Corn asks, pushing hair out of his face. He looks smaller, without his hat and his jacket, Soda thinks. More fragile. He's never really thought about how little Corn is. He's tall, sure, but…such a tiny thing. Soda blinks. Corn's eyes are shining. "Everybody else is too squeamish to sew up bullet wounds, or…or splint broken arms…and everyone's too lazy to work part-time to keep everyone else here…nobody else wants to give advice, or do l-laundry, or…"

His throat clenches, and he jerks his head away so that Soda can't see his face, but it's obvious that he's started to cry. Moments later, the sound of sobs that couldn't be restrained start coming out, sharp and sad, and Soda's gut clenches. He hasn't seen Corn cry in three…almost four years. Not since before they were GG's. It's still the worst thing in the world, to him, to see his best friend cry. Soda frowns deeply.

"Hey…hey, man, don't…don't cry, okay?"

"Who's c-crying?!" Corn chokes, tearing fiercely at his eyes. "I'm n-not crying…!"

Soda sets his half-eaten waffles aside and reaches out to grab Corn's fingers, curling them tightly in his own. "Hey. Corn. Listen to me," he growls. "Corn? _Corn._ Fuckin' look at me, man…there. Okay. You…stop sniffling, that's so lame…you are a great leader…okay? And everyone…everyone is willing to help you out, alright?! Aren't Gum and Boogie taking care of Yoyo? And…Beat made breakfast, right? Everyone is gonna hold you up, alright, man? You can't…you can't do this, you can't lose faith in yourself, okay? Shit, man…don't…don't worry, stop worrying, things will be okay. We're a gang for a reason…we stick together, we help each other out! Goddamnit, Corn, you gotta stay tough, alright? I _know_ you can stay tough for everybody…!"

Corn lets out a hissing breath through his teeth. "…I…I don't…S-Soda…"

Soda's upper lip pulls back in frustration. "Hey. Cornelius. Keep looking at me." He touches Corn's face when it starts to wander away, holds the trembling jaw in his hand. Corn's pale cheeks are flushed and wet. "…What did you tell me…when we were younger…you told me we'd always stick together, right? You and me…I'll always be here for you, okay? I'll always have your back. And I swear to God, swear on Jet Set Radio, swear it on…on _everything_…that…if anything ever happens to you…I'll take care of you. And I know that Gum will, too. And Beat, and Yoyo…everyone…everyone will make sure you're okay. Dude…Corn, stop fuckin' crying…please…nothing's gonna happen, man…it's not like you're gonna die or anything…Corn…"

"How do you know…I w-won't die…" Corn breathes. "Y-you got shot in the f-foot…you got lucky…w-what if the next one doesn't miss…?"

Big hands grab both of Corn's heaving shoulders, and Corn suddenly finds himself staring deep into boiling, golden eyes. "You ain't gonna get shot!!! Fuckin'…Corn…what happened?! Why are you suddenly so scared of this?! The Rokkaku are gone, it's just…it's just the regular cops, now! They ain't gonna shoot to kill…Corn…don't…" Corn leans forward and rests his forehead on Soda's shoulder, breathing heavily into the ratty tee shirt his best friend wears to bed. Soda frowns, his eyes widening, and he stares at the limp body inclined against him. Corn shudders.

"…I…I want to be a k-kid again…I j-just don't want to h-have to w-worry…" the blonde says softly, his breaths coming out in wheezes. Soda, dumbstruck, finds himself able only to wrap his arms around his friend and hug him awkwardly. It seems to help, though, even if only a little. Corn feels so feeble in his grasp, Soda thinks sadly. He can still remember the last time Corn cried…the last time they hugged. The only time. _Aren't we supposed to be brothers?_ Soda asks himself bitterly, feeling a fragment of self-hate bubbling out of some thin crevice in the back of his mind. _Shouldn't we be close like this…?_ It still feels the same to hold Corn today as it did years ago: awkward, distant, uncomfortable. It's frustrating.

_It should be easier_.

Soda closes his eyes and pulls Corn closer, hating himself for being so nervous. If he was a real friend…he would be able to do something about this…right?! Corn swallows hard and his breathing is slowing down, getting calmer, soothed. "…Th-thanks man…thanks…for l-listening…" he says quietly. Soda grimaces.

"…Don't cry…Corn…I fuckin' hate it when you cry…"

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"…You're such a pussy…" Soda mumbles, feeling his own eyes sting. "Goddamnit..."

* * *

"Well, that took you long enough. I thought you were faster than that…!" Clutch chuckles. His voice is just slightly nasally, smug enough to be annoying. He has a bright and handsome face, though, and that takes away from his grating personality, at least for most girls. Jazz scowls at him. 

"If I'd known we were racing, I would've kicked your ass," she says smoothly, pulling up beside him and leaning against one of the guardrails of a platform overlooking Shibuya Terminal. He pulls out a cigarette and offers her one, which she turns down. "…So what's your deal? I heard about what happened—"

"Fuck what you heard," Clutch cuts in loudly, his brows creased. "…They're all pissed off because I didn't want to go and get some TUMS for that stupid brat, Yoyo. But you know somethin'…? I went to Highway Zero this morning, and I saw a tag there that wasn't there yesterday afternoon. A GG tag. You know what that means? It means those bastards stopped to _tag_, and _that's_ why they got chased and shot at, _not_ 'cause they were…_looking_ for me or whatever the fuck they told you." He bites his cigarette irritably, tails of smoke flailing off of it. "…They're fucking jerks."

"Oh," Jazz says quietly, blinking at him. "…You know…you guys all being mad at each other isn't going to help anything. And it'll probably just make Corn get pissed at you."

"Don't remind me about Corn," Clutch mumbles. "…I don't want to have to think about that shit. Not right now, anyway. I'm going to wait until everybody cools down before I show my face too much around the garage, too."

"That's pointless. People are going to get even more pissed with you if you're not there. And I'm sure Corn would appreciate it if you at least tried to show some compassion for what happened to Soda," Jazz says gently, drumming the railing with her fingernails. "…You know what it's like to not be able to skate."

"So what?" Clutch growls. "I hate that asshole. He's never said two words to me, you know."

"He hasn't ever said much to me, either, but…you know, I think it's just because he's not a very open person," Jazz speculates, raising her eyebrows at Clutch, who ashes his cigarette over the rail while giving her a sour look. "...Nobody's known him as long as Corn has…I'm not surprised that Corn's the only one he talks to. And…well, they go way back, right? Even before the GG's. Something might've happened, back then, that makes him want to stay closed off…?"

Clutch blinks, then looks contemplative. "You know, Jazz, you think this shit through way too much for it to be healthy. You're like a shrink."

"I'm assuming that you think that's a _bad_ thing that I understand our friends," Jazz says, smiling. "Well…look…Clutch, I'm just saying…I really think it would help if you just…said you were sorry, or tried to help him out a little bit. Don't you…?"

Clutch snorts. "No."

"Well, fine...!" Jazz responds, her grin quickly turning into a frown. "You know…more people have grudges against _you_ than they've got against Soda, even though he doesn't say anything to them…! Maybe you should think about what that means…!"

"It means people don't like what I've got to say," Clutch mutters. "I know that already. Hell, but, people still talk to me, don't they? And…I've got friends. You, and Yoyo—"

"You _hate_ Yoyo!" Jazz cries indignantly.

"Nahh…no, I don't hate him! Just because he gets on my nerves doesn't mean I want him _dead_, heh," Clutch says, shrugging. "We share a room, for Christ's sake. You've got to know your roommate, right?"

"Mmm," Jazz says, sounding unconvinced. Clutch rolls his eyes and scratches his chin, spitting his cigarette down into the street below, where buses are coming and going like clockwork.

"We've…'bonded', or whatever. Talked about women," he says sheepishly, grinning at Jazz, who gives him a look. "Talked about cars and skating and shit. He wants me to teach him how to drive."

"Oh, really?" Jazz asks, furrowing her eyebrows. "Yoyo, behind the wheel of a car? I don't think Corn would approve of that."

"Yeah, well, my old man didn't approve of _me_ behind the wheel of a car, and it's saved my life…seven…eight times," Clutch retorts, his teeth shining through his weird, crooked smile. "So what if the kid's a little…ehh…nuts? He'll do alright. And if he's in an accident, well, maybe a concussion and a few broken ribs will knock some sense into him."

"Clutch!" Jazz chokes. "What a horrible thing to say!"

"Well it's true, ain't it?!" Clutch asks, laughing. "You know that brat's fucking crazy. It's about time that he learned what pain really is."

"Oh, well why don't you just run him over, then?" Jazz suggests dryly, glaring at people walking by on the crosswalk. Clutch looks at her when he hears the biting sarcasm in her voice, and he chews his lower lip for a second.

"Like I said, I don't want him _dead_," Clutch says thoughtfully. "…Maybe just his legs, though…?"

Jazz whirls around and startles both of them by slapping Clutch's face with a lot of force: loud enough that some people stop to look up at them from down below, hard enough that it leaves an imprint of a hand on the side of his face. He stares at her, dazed, and touches his face half-consciously. She backs up a step, watching him, trying to decide how that was justified. "…You…why would you say that…?!" she demands weakly. "Clutch…!"

His face falls, suddenly, and he glares at her, his brown eyes hot and angry. "…You know, _you're_ the one who followed me here…I was just minding my own business, you didn't have to chase my ass…come up here just to tell me I'm an asshole…!"

"I'm your friend…that's why…!" Jazz says softly, regretting that strike all of a sudden. She feels a little sick to her stomach. "I…Clutch…after what happened to you…why would you—?"

"I'm _over_ it," he spits, shaking his head at her. "I don't care. It could happen to everyone else in the world, I'm not gonna have a fucking flashback to Nam." Jazz shrinks, wringing her hands. He looks her over and senses no threat, though he's still standing a little stiffly, his face still red where her hand left its mark. "…I don't get why you think it should bother me this fucking much."

"Because…well…wasn't it a painful experience for you?!" she asks, gripping the railing with one hand. He scowls and is quiet for a few seconds, like he has to think about his answer.

"…It doesn't matter," he mutters. "…I don't want to fucking talk about this, Jazz. I never do. Stop trying to psychoanalyze shit, for once in your life…!"

"…Fine…" she sighs, looking away. "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I followed you. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." She lets go of the railing and backs up a few feet, nodding to him once before she turns around and skates off, jumping into a grind and skidding down the railing before he has a chance to protest her leaving. He leans back against the guardrail and grunts, rubbing his face halfheartedly and trying to enjoy how the sun is feebly shining off of the dull surface of his old skates. His stomach growls, and he wishes that he had money.

* * *

Yoyo looks extremely frustrated when Garam glances into Corn's room. It's obvious why: his pullover is missing, cast aside and buried in a pile of dirty laundry, somewhere, and his hair is being combed by a very serious-looking Boogie while Gum is muttering something to herself about how everything in Corn's room is a health hazard. Garam half-wants to back out of the doorway, but Gum looks up and sees him there and seems to remember what she's supposed to be doing. 

"Oh…hey Garam. Boogie, yeah, I'll go get Yoyo something else to wear. Sorry." She jets out of the room as Garam lets himself in, looking at Boogie and Yoyo through his grid-pattern goggles in uncertainty.

"What's…going on, guys?" Garam asks, not quite sure he really wants to know.

"We're trying to make this kid look and smell like he hasn't been hibernating for the past week," Boogie says matter-of-factly, flashing a smile at Garam when Yoyo groans. Half of his green eruption of hair is smooth and falling tamely over his head and face, while the rest of it is still clutched in Boogie's able hands, being attacked with an elderly plastic comb. The youngest GG looks over at Garam with pleading eyes.

"They've dressed me twice already," Yoyo says pathetically, and Garam laughs under his breath.

"Hey, Boogie, don't you think it'd be a better idea to have the kid take a bath first? I mean…that'd help with the smell, right?" Garam suggests, beaming. Yoyo scowls.

"Yo, I _did_ take a bath," he says indignantly, sniffing. "That's just Corn's room that smells like ass."

"Oh, shut up," Boogie commands, jerking the comb through a particularly nasty knot. Yoyo yelps. "You and Clutch's room doesn't exactly smell like a field of flowers, either, now does it?" Yoyo's lower lip sticks out and he pouts, looking pitiful as Gum comes back in holding a dark blue pullover and a pair of black shorts.

"I think this would look nice," Gum says thoughtfully, looking it over in her hands. "I checked it all over this time, there aren't any stains on it."

"That's because I don't _like_ that one. I don't _wear_ it," Yoyo complains, and Gum shoots him a look full of hellfire that makes him shrink down in fear. Gum smiles at Garam as she heads over to the bed and Boogie eases back, allowing Gum some room to jerk the pullover onto Yoyo. She fights to get his arms through the sleeves, then steps back and lets Boogie get back to work on his green mop of hair. Garam snickers and shakes his head.

"Poor Yoyo. I'll bet you miss Corn taking care of you, hmm?" he asks.

"Fuckin' A," Yoyo grumbles under his breath. "At least Corn lets me dress myself."

"Yeah, and that's why you always look like a bum," Boogie coos, exchanging thrilled looks with Gum. "Come on…you've got to admit that you feel better, having your hair all nice and untangled, now…?"

"Shit, it was like hacking through underbrush," Gum remarks brightly, and Yoyo groans.

"Yo, Garam…save me, man…!" he pleads. Garam smirks.

"'Ay…Boogie, you said come get you when I'm ready to head out to Chuo, right?" he asks. "Well, I'm ready now. Let's get to it, girl, I've been waiting for you all day."

"Oh, fine," Boogie sighs, handing the comb to Gum. "My hands are getting tired, anyway. Gum, Beat's gonna come out and join us later…if you come too, we can play some team Death Ball…!"

"Oh, shit, you can count me in!" Gum replies, nodding vigorously. "As soon as Yoyo is presentable I promise I'll come."

"Wicked," Garam says, nodding to both Yoyo and Gum as Boogie grabs him by the arm and drags him out of Corn's room. Yoyo is quiet for a moment, then decides to speak up.

"Yo, Gum…you're not really gonna spend another hour brushing my hair…are you…? I'm gonna go crazy if you are…just a heads up," he says warily. Gum snorts.

"Calm down. Corn should be back soon and he'll probably let you lay around in your socks and underwear for the rest of the day," she assures him. "We just wanted to mess with you. Your hair _did_ need to be combed, though. Shit, I'll bet you've never felt it that soft, have you?"

Yoyo frowns. "It's like girls' hair."

"Ahaha. Well, now you and Rhyth have equally beautiful hair, so you actually have a reason to be together, right?" Gum teases him. His face flashes beet-red.

"She doesn't like me," he mumbles. "She's all over Clutch, yo. And I'll never be as cool as him."

"Ohh, don't say that. You're cool. You're cooler than Clutch any day of the week. Even Beat says so," Gum argues, halfheartedly running the comb through fields of green. "You've actually got a heart, unlike Clutch. So don't hate yourself over thinking that you're not as cool as him or some shit. Eventually Rhyth will realize what a dick he is and she'll come _running_ to you."

Yoyo is quiet for a moment, thinking this over. His face screws up in contemplation. "…Beat thinks I'm _cool?!_" he cries suddenly, and Gum bursts out laughing at how excited he sounds. The door eases open, then, and a very exhausted-looking Corn steps into the room. Gum immediately knows something's not right, and she stares at him with deep concern etched into her face. Yoyo heaves a sigh of relief.

"…Hey Corn," Gum says gently. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah…hey…Yoyo, you doing okay, kid?" Corn asks, his voice hoarse. Yoyo grins stupidly up at Corn.

"Hell yeah, I feel a thousand percent better, yo!" Yoyo says warmly, and Corn gives him a feeble smile.

"That's great to hear, kid. Hey…you want to do me a favor, if you're sure you're not gonna throw up again…?" Corn asks. Yoyo nods eagerly. "Hey…great. Go and keep Soda company, alright? He's hurting. And…there's some grape pop in the fridge, I know you've gotta be thirsty. Grab Soda some tea and go hang out with him for a while, okay, kid? He wants to make sure you're okay."

"Sweet! No problem," Yoyo cries, scrambling to get away from Gum and hastily making his way out of the room. Once the door has shut behind him, Corn looks over at Gum, who is still staring at him knowingly. He sighs.

"…It's getting harder," he says quietly, running his hand through his hair. "It's getting harder to be in charge of everything, Gum. You were right, you know that? I'm…not cut out for this…not for so many…"

Gum bites her lower lip. "Look…Corn…don't say that, okay? I…I said I was sorry, for saying that…I…I didn't know what I was saying…I was mad, I was…_stupid_, I…it was a _year_ ago, Corn…! Christ, I mean…you led us through the most difficult time of our lives…Corn…you're the best leader the GG's could ask for…even—"

"…I'm tired, Gum," Corn breathes. "Please…leave me alone…"

…A cold moment of silence passes between them, and Gum sniffs and nods, heading slowly out of the room with her head bowed. She hears the door lock behind her, and all too suddenly, she doesn't feel like playing Death Ball anymore.


	4. Advice

I'm going to try to start focusing on the two main storylines from this point onward, as this is where the action starts to pick up, so forgive me if your favorite characters start appearing less...this is supposed to be a story about Clutch and Corn.

The rival gangs (particularly Rapid 99 and Poison Jam) are going to be very heavily involved with the story from this point onward, just a heads up. I'm going to refrain from naming them because that gives them an OC-ish feel, which I'm trying to avoid (since I've already mangled the main characters enough, heh). Anyway, that's enough notes...I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_99__th__ Street is always fun_, Clutch thinks to himself, as he's settled atop the massive dragon tower in the middle of the plaza. It's probably one of his favorite places in all of Tokyo-to, for the simple fact that there are always people moving around, lights flashing, music playing: it's a big disco party, even at three in the morning. He smiles to himself and swings his feet over the edge of the platform he's on, a pizza roll in his hand, and enjoys the sounds of the restless city below.

He took Rhyth up here once, for a date, he remembers, or whatever it was that she called it. It wasn't like that for him. He doesn't ever consider going out with girls a "date", unless it's with Jazz. Nothing ever feels like a date unless it's with her. Nothing is ever serious enough to have that title (or _any_ title, really), with other girls. Because they all fall over themselves to be cute and pretty and perky for him, and Jazz only cares about being herself. _He_ should be trying to impress _her_, and he respects her for having that attitude. That's why they're friends. Because she's a tough girl, and she's not gonna bend over backwards for him. _Ever._

But he knows, just because they go on dates in _his_ mind doesn't mean that _she_ thinks they're dates, too. They're only friends, after all. Why _would_ she think of them as dates? If she's a typical girl in that sense, there's no reason that she would. And she proved to him today that her feelings for him are anything _but_ romantic: no girl, not even Jazz, would slap the guy she liked across the face like that. Anyway, Clutch thinks, taking a deep bite of his pizza roll…it's less complicated this way. Being friends…not _really_ dating. Clutch grunts. He likes it to be less complicated.

No matter how cool Jazz is.

His eye is caught by a flash of blue hair and magenta stripes ages below, and he blinks out of thought to focus on the two Rapid 99 girls who are grinding benches and leaping over shrieking pedestrians. He smirks. _You'd think these people would be _used_ to them by now,_ he thinks to himself, shoving the rest of his food into his mouth and wiping his hands messily on his pants. One girl flips and casts a lazy eye up toward the top of the dragon, and Clutch waves to her, making her eyes widen and a scowl etch into her face. He laughs. It's always fun to mess with Rapid 99. They get pissed off so easily…

Jumping with full confidence, Clutch lands on the spiraling dragon and grinds it easily back down to solid concrete, dashing after the fluttering teal pigtails and pink net stockings that are so familiar to 99th Street. The two girls glare at him, and he beams at them, clenching his fists in exhilaration when they start jetting along the usual racing path of their turf. One of them falls back and rams into Clutch from the side, trying to get him to fall over, but he keeps his balance and rams back, throwing his weight forward to catch up to the girl who saw him in the first place. She's taller and a little leaner than the second girl, and, Clutch thinks, maybe she looks a little better in those short shorts than her friend does. He smirks lewdly to himself and puts on a burst of speed, startling the girl in front of him by nudging her arm lightly and pulling ahead of her as they round a corner. She's caught off-guard and runs painfully into the wall, shrieking to her fellow gang member to "_tag him!!! TAG HIM!!!_" as she attempts to regain speed and join the race again.

Clutch skids back into the main plaza and soars over benches and people, wall-riding a few times before kicking off and easing down onto his knees, rolling down the incline and into the pool of water that surrounds the dragon tower. He can hear the shorter 99 girl gaining on him, and he laughs loudly when he reaches the tail of the dragon again: a safe zone to those who win races against Rapid 99, here. The girl screams to a halt and clenches her fists, a can of paint clutched in one of them, a furious expression marring what may in fact be a beautiful face. The other Rapid 99 girl comes rocketing up beside her, and the two girls glare at Clutch as he wheezes to catch his breath and grins smugly at them.

"So, ladies…what's up?" he asks. The taller girl frowns.

"What's your business on our turf, GG?" she asks bitterly, stepping forward. There's a nasty scrape along her arm where she ran into the wall, but she has both arms stiff at her sides, ignoring the blood dripping down her elbow, obviously pissed that Clutch is there. Clutch shrugs nonchalantly and scratches his head, somewhat impressed that neither of the girls are panting or gasping for breath. _Did they go easy on me…?_

"I'm just hangin' out. Care to join me?"

"Why don't you go back to _Shibuya_ and hang out _there?_" the shorter girl snarls. "We don't want you here."

Clutch looks at her in surprise. "Why the fists and fire breath? Shit, I was just having dinner. What's wrong with a little friendly competition to spice things up every now and again, anyway?"

The taller girl, who obviously has authority over the shorter girl, sighs and puts one hand on her hip, tugging at her right pigtail thoughtfully. "…Well…you'll have to excuse us for being paranoid. Our leader has seen some of Poison Jam's boys hanging around here, recently. And…well…since their ex-leader is a part of your gang, we can't be too thrilled about having your kind out here, either. Do you understand?"

Clutch grunts. "Yeah. I ain't a dumbass. Cube's harmless since she joined up with us, though. Really. And she's got nothing to do with Poison Jam, now. She's a GG, through and through."

"How charming," the shorter girl mumbles. "While your support for her is touching, we still aren't so excited about having outsiders coming into our territory."

"Well, it ain't like I'm tagging or anything," Clutch argues. "I just came for some cheap grub. I was starving to death, you know. Hadn't eaten all day. And I just spent four hours scouring Shibuya Terminal for loose change on the ground, so, cut me a break, okay? I could barely afford a pizza roll."

"Oh, you poor thing," the tall girl says, smiling a fake smile at him. "Why didn't you go back to your garage, if you were so starving? Back to your…_Corn_, or whatever that guy's name is? He's got a job, hasn't he? I've heard he pays all you losers' ways, getting you pizza and doing your laundry and shit, like Mister Mom or whatever. You know, _real_ gangs have members who _all_ chip in."

"Hey, fuck you, hotpants," Clutch growls. "If your boss was willing to do all that shit for you, you know you'd fall over yourself to let her do it."

"You'd better watch what you say to us on our turf, asshole," the short girl hisses, still clinging to her spray can. "_We_ write the laws, here."

"Oh, like you could do anything to me. You girls can't even keep Poison Jam in check, and they're the stupidest lot in all of Tokyo-to," Clutch chuckles, running a hand over his hair. He notices that the girls' faces fall slightly at that remark, and some tiny piece of him does feel sorry for them. Poison Jam _are_ difficult to deal with, he knows as well as the next Rudie: they may be stupid, but they're strong, and these skinny little girls really are no match for them, no matter how fast they are. They have reason to be afraid of an invasion. Clutch frowns.

"It's not like we don't _try_, you know," the taller girl says angrily. "We love this place. We're just not as tough as them, or as big."

"Man, you guys are plenty tough," Clutch replies, feeling like an idiot after he says it. "You just go about protecting your turf the wrong way."

"Oh? And how would _you_ do it?" the tall girl asks, though she does sound very interested in whatever Clutch might have to say. He cocks his eyebrows.

"You all split up and go one-on-one with them, right? I've seen you have at it before, back before I was a GG," he says, enjoying the serious looks on the girls' faces. "Well, what you need to do is stick together, and draw them away from each other, one by one, and team up on them all one at a time. That way you guys…err…girls…can combine forces against one Poison Jam at a time and take them down."

The girls are quiet for a moment, exchanging glances with each other, and they turn around and talk amongst themselves for about a minute. Clutch is somewhat amazed. Did he really just give advice to Rapid 99…? Even more bewildering…are they really going to _take_ his advice…?! They wheel back around and stare at Clutch, and the taller girl steps forward. "…We've agreed to talk about this with our leader," she says, and her tone of voice is extremely serious and businesslike, as if she and Clutch have just made some life-changing agreement. "If we end up going through with it…and if it's successful…we'll let you know. But, for now…if you get out of here right now, maybe we'll take it easy on you the _next_ time we race, too."

Clutch blinks stupidly, and his face flushes in embarrassment when he realizes that both of the girls are laughing at him behind those stone-cold scowls.

_Shit._

* * *

Combo hesitates in the darkness for a moment when he sees an out-of-place tuft of hair dangling over the arm of the couch, and his hand goes for the light switch, turning it carefully before stepping forward and staring at the hair. It's attached to a tired head, which is connected to a small, skinny body, curled up and sleeping uncomfortably amongst the ratty, stained cushions of the beloved red sofa. Not sure exactly what he should do in this situation, Combo stands for a moment beside the couch, dumbstruck, just staring at the body and thinking as quickly as he can. The tiny thing on the couch sniffs in its sleep, and Combo frowns, walking over and taking a seat on the couch, as well. He places one massive hand on Yoyo's shoulder. 

"Hey, kid…wake up…" he murmurs, shaking his friend gently. Yoyo's eyes crack open, and he looks blankly down at Combo, not quite registering what's happening, yet. Combo pats Yoyo's arm. "Kid, why're you sleepin' on the couch? You've got a bed, you know."

"Yo…so what?" Yoyo asks defensively, curling further in on himself. "I like the couch."

"You shouldn't be sleepin' out here. You just got done bein' sick, right?" Combo questions, still watching Yoyo intently. "You should be gettin' as much rest as you can, in your own bed, and keepin' your strength up! If Corn knew you were sleepin' out here…he'd pitch a fit!"

Yoyo purses his lips and stares straight ahead, like he doesn't really want to think about that. "…Please don't tell Corn…yo, he's got enough shit to deal with…"

Combo's heart sinks when he hears the sadness in Yoyo's voice. He hates it when his friends are upset, especially the younger ones, because he knows they don't need to be shouldering such big burdens like they do. He pats Yoyo's arm gently. "…Alright, fine, I won't tell. Why're you out here, though? This couch is the most uncomfortable piece of shit in this whole garage. Not even Soda will sleep on it, and you know that guy can sleep _anywhere_. Somethin' botherin' you, kid?"

Yoyo's eyes are still empty, not even searching for anything as he's lying there. "…Combo…" he says softly, "…do you think…Corn is okay…?"

Silence.

"…What do you mean by that, kid?" Combo asks, puzzled. "You mean…do I think he's feelin' alright? I…I dunno. I guess so. He seems okay. Kid…if he's stressed out…like you said, he's got a lot of shit to deal with, right now. His best bro got shot, right? Of _course_ he's gonna be a little freaked. On top of that, Clutch bein' a little asshole like he is…the Noise Tanks and Poison Jam bein' suspiciously quiet…there's a lot to be concerned about, especially bein' the leader of such a big gang of Rudies."

Yoyo thinks about this for a moment before he digs his elbow into the arm of the couch, leaning up to look Combo in the face. The two of them stare each other down for a few seconds before Yoyo decides to say something else. "…A little earlier I was talking to Soda…" he says, his voice still oddly quiet, in that way that lets Combo know that he's truly worried about Corn. "…I know Soda's always all closed off and shit, yo, but…he would barely look at me today…and…you know…usually I can get him to at least look me in the eye when I'm talking to him…to let me know that he's actually paying attention to me, yo…and Corn told me that Soda wanted to make sure I was okay…I mean…I…" he hesitates for a moment before he remembers what he was trying to say. "…Soda never really gets upset. He gets mad, yeah, but…he doesn't…he doesn't get _upset._ I've never seen him like that, before. His eyes were sad. It was…weird."

Combo blinks at Yoyo, absorbing what he's saying. The kid is absolutely right: as far back as Combo can remember, he can't recall a time when Soda has ever been sad, or even really worried about anything. He's either calm and relaxed, concentrating, or pissed off. He doesn't really seem to have any emotions beyond that. It's out of the ordinary for him to be anything _but._ Scratching his head, Combo's brow creases, and he's frustrated when he realizes he doesn't really have anything to say in response to Yoyo's concerns.

"…Yo…I think something's wrong with Corn," Yoyo murmurs finally. "…I don't know any other reason…why Soda would be sad…"

"Yoyo…if Corn had a problem…he'd tell us," Combo says, before he even realizes that his mouth is moving. "It ain't like him to keep secrets from us, you know? And I'm sure he knows that not tellin' people shit is the fastest way to hurt your friends…he doesn't want to hurt us, Yoyo. He cares about us way too much, okay?"

Yoyo still doesn't seem convinced. His eyes wander away from Combo's face again, to his hands, which are clenching and unclenching around his pullover in his lap. "…I…I guess so, yo…" he sighs, and his tone screams that he's anything but satisfied. "I mean…I get that Corn cares loads for us…but…everybody keeps shit from other people, don't they…? Like…any half of us doesn't even know who the people in the other half _were_ before they were GG's…nobody knows exactly where Soda came from, 'cept for Corn and Gum…even…even I haven't told anybody about my past, 'cept Corn…it's like…everybody's got one or two other people that they trust fully, and…everybody else is just _there_…just in case, I guess. Yo, even you, Combo…only Cube really knows your whole deal, right? 'Cause you guys have known each other since you were little, I guess. That's all I really know about you and her. See…nobody tells anybody anything around here…we don't even know who our friends are…"

Combo is silent. There's something so dark, so out of the blue about this moment, about the way that Yoyo is speaking. It's weird, he thinks, because it sort of hurts to hear him say this. It's all true, Combo knows, and he's never really been bothered by it before, even though he's thought about it in the past. _Maybe he's right_, Combo thinks grimly. _What if there _is_ something wrong…?_ It's a disconcerting thought, and he fights against it, grabbing Yoyo's shoulder and squeezing it gently. "…We know all we need to know about each other," Combo says warmly. "We know enough to care about each other, and to have a reason to want to look out for one another and stay loyal to the gang. Isn't that what's important, kid? You might not know what's botherin' Corn, but…like you said, he's got people he trusts with his really bad issues. He'll talk to them, they'll help him work shit out. Life'll go on. That's how it works, right? And before you know it, shit'll be back to normal, and you'll feel like a fool for ever worryin' that it wouldn't be."

A minute or two passes, full of quiet, and Combo breathes slowly, hoping and praying that Yoyo understands just what it is that he's trying to say. _It really is hard, bein' the oldest_, Combo thinks sadly. _Bein' like a parent to all these crazy kids. Shit. Maybe that's what's botherin' Corn…maybe Soda gettin' shot…was a little too much for him. He's gotta be scared. Damn, I know I'd be scared outta my mind if _my_ main nigga got shot…or…Cube…_

Yoyo looks up at Combo, finally, and his eyes are filling back up with some of that trademark vivacity at last. The youngest Rudie manages a smile, which quickly plasters to his face and becomes a full-fledged grin. Combo smiles back. That's the Yoyo he loves to see. Goofy and crazy and happy to be alive. "…Yeah…yeah, you're right, Combo! Damn…I dunno why I worked myself up so much…yeah…Corn's been sad before, he's pulled himself back up again…yo, I really need to have more faith in him, don't I? Aww, I feel bad now for thinking he couldn't deal with it…!"

"Yeah, Corn's a tough son of a bitch," Combo chuckles. "Just keep happy, kid. Don't worry. Whatever it is…Soda's obviously gonna get his back, alright? We just gotta keep everybody else upbeat. Corn'll be happier if _we're_ happy. You know that's what he wants for us."

"Uh-huh," Yoyo says, beaming. _This kid lets off more light than the sun_, Combo thinks fondly, mussing Yoyo's perfectly-combed hair. He pats his head gently and nudges him off of the couch, getting up, as well.

"Hey, so you gonna go to bed now, kid?" Combo asks, giving Yoyo a firm look that says _you'd better, you little bastard._ Yoyo clenches his teeth nervously.

"Ehh…I guess so…Clutch wasn't in there earlier, though, and I hate going to sleep in there if I'm the only person in the room. Clutch has all those weird posters hanging up, and creepy figures and shit on his table…I dunno…it just freaks me out," he says, and Combo blinks at him. After a moment or two, Yoyo laughs uncomfortably and rubs the back of his head, like he's just said something that he shouldn't have. "…Well…I'll bet you didn't know that about me."

"Nope. Shit, kid, you could've said somethin' before," Combo says, somewhat taken aback. "I'm sure somebody else wouldn't have minded sharin' a room with you…" Yoyo hunches over a little, obviously embarrassed, now, and Combo sighs, shaking his head. "Hey. Tell you what. Go have a look in your room, and if Clutch isn't in there, you get dressed and then come to me and Cube's room. The three of us'll go and get something hot to eat, okay? My treat."

Yoyo smiles crookedly, his face flushed a little in quickly-ebbing shame. "Heh, now I kinda hope Clutch _isn't_ in there. One-Pound Burger sounds pretty fuckin' sweet right about now."

"You're damn right it does!" Combo agrees, laughing to himself.

* * *

Beat and Gum are laying side-by-side atop the huge speakers in the courtyard of the garage, just barely dozing off when they hear the sounds of three pairs of skates heading off into the darkness of late, late night. Beat blinks and eases up on his elbow, squinting to see in the dark. 

"Who is it?" Gum asks softly as the three GG's fade away into silence again. Beat settles back down and wiggles a little bit to get back into the groove he had been in before, looking up at the slowly fading stars.

"Cube, Combo, and Yoyo," he responds. "Probably going out to get something to eat. I'm a little hungry myself."

"Mmm," Gum says, sighing. She can see about six constellations, still trying to shine overhead, and she knows that they're there but she doesn't know their names. Corn would, she knows. He used to point out the window of the inner-city orphanage and whisper them to her. Back when he still wore that stupid stocking cap. Back when he would still talk to her like she meant something special to him. Back before…she ruined it.

_God…the way he looked at me today…_

…_It was like…he was broken…_

…_Is it really my fault…?_

Gum swallows hard to get a lump out of her throat, and she leans over a little bit, to look at Beat's profile in the dim starlight. "…Beat…do you think I'm a bad person…?" she asks, the words quiet and more feeble than she wants them to be. Beat looks over at her.

"…No…why?"

"…'Cause…I feel like complete _shit_," she murmurs, and she swallows again, refusing to cry. Her hand is shaking against her hip, and Beat's knuckles run over the back of her glove, his fingers carefully finding the spaces between hers. She clenches hard to him, and shivers when he gently kisses her eyebrow.

He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't need to.


	5. Conflict

Sorry this took so long to get up!! I got in trouble, then I went to Otakon for 3 days...DRESSED AS TAB, it was beyond sexcellent.

I'd like to apologize for how emo, shit, and short this chapter is. Yaay. Also this fucker formatted weird in its edit, so, sorry about that.

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

When Soda was thirteen years old, Corn, fourteen at the time, had given him a pair of shoes.

They were new. Brand-new, in fact, and beautiful: they were white, with lights that sparkled when you stepped down, and their new plastic skin shone blindingly in the sunlight. They had been bought with money that Corn had stolen out of the donations box in the orphanage: he snuck out late at night, he said, and bought them. Soda had looked at them for a long time, speechless, awestruck. They were too big, but it didn't matter.

He had never owned shoes before.

He hadn't wanted to, but he had cried against the railing of the orphanage's stone porch, because he couldn't believe that Corn would have risked so much just to get him something. Corn. The only person who even cared that he was alive. Eventually Corn had leaned over and gently hugged him, tried to calm him down, always smiling, so happy, so reassuring, even though he knew damn well he was going to be beaten once the sisters found out that he had taken the money.

…Soda grimaces in the darkness of his room, remembering how that felt. How easy it was for Corn to hug him. And how loved he had felt because of that. _God, but I can't…why can't I do that for him…? Why can't I be his brother…like he's always been to me…don't I care enough…?!_

The shoes are still there. Worn out, too small, useless, now, tucked away in a box under his bed. The only present he's ever gotten from anyone. Almost seven years ago, it was. And Corn still smiles at him in that kind, reassuring way. Every day. _Every goddamn day._ Like they'll never be apart, like they'll always be best friends. Like he'll never let Soda down.

Soda has thought that to himself before, and it's an uncomfortable thought, a scary thought: one that makes him feel like he's being strangled, like somebody's stepping on his throat. He can't have too much faith in that thought, no matter how badly he wants to trust in it…because nobody's ever done that for him, before. Nobody's ever had his back whenever he needed it, before. Everyone has always let him down, at one point or another. Except for Corn. And part of him wants to believe that that will never change…while another part thinks it's just a matter of time before the inevitable happens.

Soda shudders. His leg hurts, but he doesn't want to call out for Corn, like some helpless baby. He's not that weak, anymore. He rolls over, stares at the wall, and his ankle throbs. _Not that weak. Not that weak._ He grinds his teeth and closes his eyes. He can deal with this. It's not like seeing Corn cry. Nothing hurts like that.

_Nothing._

* * *

Clutch wakes up very confused. Half because he can see blue sky overhead, and half because Yoyo's voice sounds so far away. He sits up, dazed, and looks around: takes in the familiar billboards of the music plaza of Dogenzaka Hill, and realizes that he must have fallen asleep on a rooftop the night before. Yoyo calls over to him again, from the rooftop across the street. 

"Yo! Clutch! What're you doing?!" he cries. Clutch grunts and grabs his head, shaking it quickly to jam his thoughts back into place. He feels heavy from not having any neck support all night, and his back is stiff from the hard roof. He looks over at Yoyo, who waves frantically.

"I'm sleeping, idiot, what're _you_ doing?!" Clutch shouts back. Yoyo blasts a smile at him.

"Waking you up!"

_What a retard,_ Clutch thinks, though he smirks and shakes his head again, getting unsteadily to his feet. He slaps his pocket and frowns, feeling a little on-edge when he realizes he doesn't have any cigarettes left. He looks over at Yoyo and backs up against the wall, gesturing for the kid to join him on his roof, and Yoyo complies happily, looking as awake and alert as ever. Clutch cocks his eyebrow at him. "So, you're feeling better, brat?"

"Yeah, tons," Yoyo replies warmly, a huge smile on his stupid little face. Clutch scratches his chin. "Why were you sleeping on this roof, yo?"

"I was on 99th Street last night, but the girls out there didn't like me on their turf…I guess I came out here and just crashed," Clutch responds airily. "Didn't want to go back to the garage. Too many pissed customers there, you know?"

Yoyo blinks. "No."

"I…never mind. Soda's pissed at me, and Combo, too, that's all you gotta know, shrimp. Hey, I'm flat fucking broke, you got any money on you?" Clutch asks, realizing that he's hungry again, as well as needing a smoke. Yoyo shakes his head.

"Nah. Sorry, dude. If you're hungry or something, though, we could just go back to the garage…I mean, yo, Soda's stuck in his room twenty-four seven, right? And Combo's out with Cube right now, cutting up Pharaoh Park. If they're the only ones you're trying to avoid—"

"Actually, Jazz is kinda pissed at me, too," Clutch says, a little more quietly than he means to. Yoyo pulls his sunglasses down his nose a bit and looks carefully at Clutch.

"Really?" he asks. "Yo, she _never_ gets mad at you."

"Yeah, shut up, fucker," Clutch growls, pushing Yoyo a little bit harder than he really needs to. Yoyo shuts up and follows Clutch when he jumps gracefully down from the rooftop to the sidewalk, skidding around the corner and following the twisted street for a while. He pants, and Clutch rolls his eyes and slows down a little to let him catch up.

"…So what…are you gonna do today…?" Yoyo asks, breathless already. _Nothing with you, assmunch_, Clutch yearns to say, but doesn't. He knows that he owes this kid for skipping out on the Goody-Goody-Gay Brigade a few nights ago, even though he doesn't _want_ to owe him. Clutch scowls, then sighs.

"I think I might take a drive," he says flatly. "And, you know…pick up some chicks, maybe, out in the Heights. The Love Shockers like it out there. Heh. You like them, right, kid?...Yoyo…?"

"…Huh…hhhh…"

Clutch stares at him. "…_Yoyo?!_"

Yoyo is quiet, wheezing, gasping, grabbing at his throat, and Clutch skids to a stop all of a sudden and pulls Yoyo over to the sidewalk, pushing him into a wall, fumbling with the strap across Yoyo's chest until he finds the little pocket along the inside that he's looking for. He pulls out the kid's inhaler and sticks it in his mouth, and Yoyo's hands quickly take over, hitting it a few times before he puts it away, shaking, staring at the ground. Clutch glares at him. "...What the hell is your problem?! Can't you take care of yourself?! Shit…! Couldn't you _tell_ you were having an attack…?!"

Yoyo says nothing, still swallowing, staring at nothing. Clutch smacks him, and he flinches.

"Hey! Shitferbrains! Are you listening to me?! You gotta pay more attention, you stupid idiot, I mean…I couldn't see you, I was two feet in front of you, right? Like _I'm_ supposed to be keeping track of that shit…! God_damnit_ Yoyo…" he snarls. His hands are shaking, and he knows it, but he tries to ignore it as best he can. "…Christ…pay a-fucking-tention to yourself, brat. I'm not your mommy."

"Sh-shut up, Clutch…" Yoyo sobs. "Just shut up…y-you don't know what it's like…"

"If you can't breathe, you suck on your inhaler! It's fucking simple!" Clutch snaps, shoving Yoyo back into the wall when he tries to step away. Yoyo sniffs and glares at him.

"Sometimes I can't _think_, alright?!" he spits. "Yo, it's kinda hard to think when you're freaking out 'cause you think you're gonna die!"

"So…don't freak out," Clutch retorts coldly as he starts to skate away. There are people looking at the two of them and whispering. "Accept death. Stop being such a pussy."

"…!!! Ohl-like you didn't freak out_…_when that_ car _ran over your_ leg…!!!_" Yoyo chokes, sending a tremor down Clutch's spine. The redhead stops, and Yoyo gains ground. "Yeah…it's n-not so easy, is it?! Don't be a hypocrite j-just 'cause you d-don't like me, Clutch!" Clutch clenches his fists and turns around. His blood is boiling. He wants…so badly…just to punch Yoyo in the face until there's nothing there but a bloody, pulpy mess of teeth and skin. _And yesterday this didn't bother me_, his brain sighs, barely there, unnoticed. He takes a step forward, and Yoyo grimaces backward.

"…What the fuck did you say to me, asshole?!" Clutch hisses, continuing to step forward and urging Yoyo back toward the music plaza. "What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?! You don't talk to me like that! I'm half a foot taller than you and I've got forty pounds on you, you little cocksucker, I could rip you apart if I wanted to!" His fists are shaking at his sides. How in the hell did Yoyo find out about his leg…?! "…Don't start crying, you little shithead, if you start crying I swear to god I'll punch you so hard you'll be shitting molars for a week…!!!"

Clutch surges forward again. Yoyo hesitates.

"…F-fuck you, Clutch…"

A few people scream as Yoyo suddenly flies backwards, clutching his nose with both hands and sputtering. He loses his balance and falls, blood oozing thickly through his fingers as he chokes and gasps, his sunglasses cracked and crooked on his nose. Clutch shakes his hand out and steps forward again, trembling, his shoulders heaving with angry breaths. "_You ain't so tough now, are you, you little shit?!_" he snarls, and Yoyo coughs and spits blood sloppily to the side, barely missing his own leg. People are starting to nervously gather around them, now. Yoyo sobs and lets out a low moan, still grabbing at his bleeding face. Clutch leans down and grips the front of Yoyo's bloody pullover, pulling his limp body up so that it's even with his fist. "…I'll fucking kill you…I'll..._OOUGH—!!!_"

Clutch drops Yoyo and finds himself ramming into the brick wall of a Cloud Café when he's suddenly bowled over by a tall, skinny girl with white hair and a billowing checked scarf. Jazz throws her full weight onto Clutch's shoulders and slams him to the ground, and when he looks up and sees her face, her eyes are on fire, black, burning. He's stunned for a moment, forgetting where he is and what's going on, and she kicks off of the wall, hurrying over to Yoyo and dropping to her knees in a way that will definitely leave both of them skinned and bruised. She takes his face in her hands and gently urges him to take his hands away, pulling him so that he leans forward and the blood can drip out of his nose and onto the sidewalk. He's crying quietly, and Clutch hears her whisper that she'll help him back to the garage if he'll just hold onto her arm. He sees them get up through the fog in his mind, and he jolts back into reality when Jazz looks back over at him. He scrambles to get to his feet. When he rushes forward, Jazz immediately puts herself between him and Yoyo.

"Jazz…" he breathes, pulling into a stop. "What in the hell…?"

Her face holds a mixture of anger, sadness, and fear that he's never seen in her before. This isn't the pretty, tough girl he knows. This is…someone else. She's shaking. "Clutch…Clutch, go…d-don't…" she swallows hard and backs up a little, moving Yoyo with her. "…J-just leave him alone…"

Clutch stares at her, forgetting entirely about Yoyo, only seeing her, standing there, shaking, afraid of him. "…Jazz, I…I can't…why are you…?!"

"Oh, for God's sake, Clutch, haven't you hurt him _enough?!_" she hisses, hooking Yoyo's arm with hers as gently as she can. She urges him away from Clutch, down the straightaway, and Clutch can only watch them go, confused, dumbstruck, empty. People begin to leave, and the small circle around Clutch and the bloody spots on the pavement starts to thin out.

"What a freak…!" someone whispers.

"…Son of a bitch…"

"…I oughta kill him myself…"

_…_

_Yo, she never gets mad at you._

_Like you didn't freak out…when that car ran over your leg…_

_…She never gets mad…_

* * *

"Holy shit…what happened?!" Cube asks, quickly rising to assist as Jazz helps the still-bleeding Yoyo down the stairs and into the main living area in the garage. She passes Yoyo to Cube, who guides him to the couch, and Jazz rubs her eyes furiously. 

"…He broke his nose, I think," she says vaguely, tired, and glances up in frustration. "Where's Corn?"

"At work. He should be back soon, though."

Jazz swears under her breath and rakes a hand through her hair. Cube is helping Yoyo hold a napkin to his nose to stem the bleeding, but she gives Jazz a look, regardless. "…You alright?"

"No."

Cube frowns. "…Jazz…did Clutch do this?"

Jazz sighs heavily. "…Ngh…yes…damnit, though, Cube…I know he wouldn't do this for no reason…I…I'm not trying to defend him or anything, I mean, shit, poor Yoyo, but…you know…he never hits somebody unless he has a hell of a reason to do it."

Cube is scowling, and Yoyo is still crying fitfully. Cube pushes his hair back from his forehead and gently kisses his eyebrow in reassurance before she stands up and approaches Jazz. The white-haired girl looks helplessly at her friend. "Jazz, you know I'm gonna have to tell Corn what happened," Cube says sternly.

"Yeah…I know," Jazz murmurs.

"And you know that two screw-ups in one week is _not_ gonna fly well for Clutch."

"…Yeah…"

"D-don't tell 'im," Yoyo groans, and the girls stare at him in surprise. "…Don't s-say anything to Corn if it's gonna g-get Clutch kicked out…I d-don't wanna be r-responsible for that…"

"He's bound to notice a broken nose, Yoyo," Cube argues, her eyebrows lowered in concern. "You can't hide it from him—"

"…H-he won't notice…" Yoyo sobs. "Not if I h-hide it…h-he's too upset…p-please Cube, I don't w-wanna bother him anymore…it…it w-was my fault that Clutch hit me, anyway…"

There's a moment of silence between the three of them, and Cube looks at Jazz while Jazz is staring at Yoyo. Jazz swallows hard. "…What did you do?" she asks, trying to sound firm but failing. Yoyo shudders.

"I s-said something to him…ab-bout his leg…I…I know I shouldn't have…f-fuck, Jazz, I'm s-sorry, I know you t-told me not to…b-b-but he…h-he was being such a b-bastard…!!!"

…There is an instant when Jazz's face is almost the same color as her hair before she swallows thickly and her hands start to shake.

_Wasn't it a painful experience for you?!_

…_It doesn't matter…_

…

…_I don't want to fucking talk about this, Jazz…_

An uncomfortable flood of emotions washes through her, and she bites her lip hard, tearing her eyes away from Yoyo's begging face. She shudders and shakes her head.

"…Shit…shit, Yoyo," she whispers, staring at her toes. "…Ugh…I told you…never to tell him that you knew…!"

"I know…" Yoyo whimpers. Cube's wide-eyed gaze is flitting back and forth from Jazz to Yoyo, trying to absorb the full meaning of the conversation.

"Wait…what?" she asks carefully. "What happened to Clutch's leg…?"

Jazz's hands clench into fists. "Nothing," she snaps, turning around and speeding back up the stairs. "Cube, please take care of Yoyo…and if Corn comes home soon…tell him to meet me at Kibogaoka at three o'clock." She's out of the room before Cube can ask her another question, and Yoyo just shakes his head, blood dribbling, unnoticed, over his lips and onto his pullover. He doesn't even care anymore, Cube thinks, and the whole situation seems a little too unreal, to her.

She wishes she knew what to say to him, but it doesn't help at all to wish.

* * *

"Hey." 

It's been almost ten minutes spent in awkward silence, Combo realizes, when he feels his own mouth close behind that single word. Still, Soda doesn't move, staring blankly at the ceiling, but Combo feels more words coming. "…I talked to Yoyo last night, man. He's worried about Corn. Says he thinks Corn's havin' some kind of a…a breakdown, or somethin', and that he thinks you might know somethin' about it." No response. It's not like he expects one, but it makes Combo nervous, a bit. Soda's blank, empty expression is the only thing that really _does_ make him nervous, aside from Cube being reckless, or dogs. He runs his hand over his head. "…If it's serious, man, I'd like to know about it. Just so I can do somethin', you know? I mean, I'm sure that I hate to see Corn freakin' out almost as much as you do—"

"No," Soda says, and his voice is flat and bitter. Then he says nothing else, still staring aimlessly at the ceiling, like he's waiting for something to drop out of it onto his chest. Combo looks at him wearily.

"…I know you don't like talkin' to me, man, but…Yoyo…you know how much that kid loves Corn. He's like…a father to him." Combo pauses for a moment and tries to find any hint of anything in Soda's face, but the redhead has a hard, desolate look on his face that's proving any plans of that sort to be useless. "…Whatever's goin' through your mind…man…I know you care a lot about Corn…but…you gotta let us know if he needs us to be there for him, right? I mean…shit, man…you're badass and all, but…not even _you_ can take care of all that all the time. Corn's got a lot of shit to deal with." Soda's mouth purses into a tight, almost angry line on his face, but his yellow eyes stay ever-focused on the unchanging ceiling. Combo sighs. "…You guys went through a lot when you were younger…and…maybe you don't wanna trust anybody but him. I know how that is, man. I feel the same way about Cube, sometimes. I don't wanna say shit to anybody else but her. But…even though she's the only person I can confide in most of the time…I still gotta be open with everyone else, right? I still talk to all the rest of the gang. 'Cause I know that she can't shoulder all my problems with me alone. You get what I'm sayin', man?"

…Soda is still silent, though his eyes seem to have flared, a little, now, and they're twitching, maybe glancing at Combo every instant that he blinks or looks away. Combo gives Soda a feeble smile.

"You're one tough fucker, man. It really sucks that you got shot…I'm sorry I didn't want to leave that alleyway sooner." Combo nods, like he's agreeing with himself, or like he wishes Soda would. "…I feel guilty about that. And I'm sorry…for whatever it is that you're tryin' to help Corn with. I've never seen you sad before, man. I know it's gotta be some total bullshit."

He hesitates for a moment before he feebly waves at Soda and turns around in an awkward way, heading out of Soda's room in the same half-certain way in which he came in. He's startled badly enough to flinch when he hears Soda's voice from behind him, firm and cold.

"…Tell him you've got his back," the redhead growls. "…And that…everything's alright. He…he needs…to know that he's doing okay. Got it?"

Combo pauses, nods, and looks over his shoulder at Soda, who's sitting up in bed, looking as angry and serious as he always does. More like he's thinking about _killing_ Corn than making him feel normal again. Combo thinks…he and everyone else may not completely understand why Corn is best friends with this weird dude, but…maybe that doesn't matter to Corn or Soda…and maybe…_that's_ what's important. The fact that they don't give a fuck, and that they're so alright with just having each other to turn to when shit really matters. The fact that they trust each other so completely.

He mutters an agreement and heads out of the room, and the instant that he turns into the hallway, he swears that he hears Soda let out a wounded sigh.


	6. Favors

Ahh, back on a regular updating schedule. :D

I got this done WAY faster than I expected myself to. I was thinking it would be up Thursday night at the earliest...this is pleasing, though. Haha, probably because I didn't read any Harry Potter today. Yes I am a nerd.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Clutch finds himself on 99th Street again, because he can't think of anywhere else to be. Every other place seems a death trap, at this point: he can't go back to Dogenzaka Hill…Boogie and Garam are almost certainly at Kibogaoka…the Skyscraper District is either still entertaining Cube and Combo, or…Corn might've gone up there to think, or whatever he does there. The Bus Terminal is never void of Rudies…Gum might be wandering around the Heights or Highway Zero with Beat…he can think of a reason to avoid every place but this one. At least on 99th Street, he's almost guaranteed to blend in with the shadows and the never-waning crowds.

He's walking around with his skates dangling limply from his left hand, miserable, his feet aching, his hood up, his stomach still empty and his lungs still crying for a cigarette. He doesn't want to draw any attention to himself, though, so he can't skate, and since he can't go back to the garage to get some cash, it looks like he isn't going to eat today. He grinds his teeth and pauses on one of the twin bridges, sitting down and swinging his feet over the ledge to let them rest. His socks have holes in them, because he always buys cigarettes with his "allowance", and Corn has to pay for food with the money he keeps out of his paycheck. He can't afford to buy everyone new clothes all the time, and everyone else is too lazy to go out and get a job. Clutch grunts and picks a splinter out of the ball of his foot. _Maybe I should just quit smoking._

He squeezes the railing of the bridge. He's doing everything in his power not to think about the way that Jazz looked at him today: like she hated him, like he was some cruel, twisted monster. He clenches his fist. It's still stiff from socking Yoyo: blood staining the end of his sleeve. Most of him thinks that Yoyo deserved it, for the shit he said about his leg, but the rest of him is miserable, hating himself for making Jazz feel like that toward him. He grimaces. Clutch knows that he needs to learn to control his temper…that he should try to be more brotherly toward Yoyo, since they _do_ share a room, and the kid _does_ think that Clutch is beyond cool. It's hard for him, though. He wants everyone to just leave him the hell alone, sometimes. Jazz listens. Yoyo doesn't. So he gets punched in the face.

_…How did that son of a bitch know…?_

Clutch had absently been rubbing his splintered foot, and he realizes now that his hand is slowly moving up and down his shin. He scowls to himself and stops. He hasn't even seriously thought about that in almost a year…and it's been four years since it happened…he shakes his head, angry. He has a right to be pissed at Yoyo, he thinks, trying to justify everything. Trying to make Jazz need to apologize. Who the hell should get to talk to him like that…?! Nobody! Clutch clicks his teeth, and his stomach groans. He sighs loudly and ignores the fact that he can see people staring at him in their reflections in the water below him.

"Grahaha! Whatchoo gonna do, girly?"

"You got nuffin' you _can_ do!"

"Fuck you! Get the hell away from me!"

Clutch starts. He knows that voice. Looking slowly over his shoulder, he sees two Poison Jams and the tall girl from Rapid 99 speed by on the opposite bridge. The Poison Jams look positively thrilled with themselves, their gloved hands held up to make themselves look bigger, and the girl is out-skating them but she looks tired. Clutch grabs his skates and shoves them on, watching the three other Rudies turn a corner just down the road. He grinds the bridge railing to pick up speed and rockets after them, straining to catch what they're saying.

"Where you goin', sweetheart?!"

"We just wanna talk!"

He sees them skating through the water, toward Benten Tower. The Rapid 99 girl speeds up the dragon's head, the Poison Jams right behind her, and Clutch skids along half a second behind them. The backmost of the Poison Jams looks over his shoulder when he hears the fourth pair of skates, and he lets out a rather loud yelp of surprise when he sees Clutch's angry face two feet behind him. The other Poison Jam roars.

"Beat it, GG, dis is _our_ bidniss!"

"Two on two is fairer, fishfucker," Clutch shouts. The Rapid 99 looks behind her and starts when she sees Clutch pull a can of paint out of his pocket and shake it up. "You wanna do a Tagger's Tag to settle this, assholes? Hotpants and I will take you on, and if we win, you two leave 99th Street and its girls _alone_ until you buck up enough courage to come back and face _me_. Huh? Sound good?"

"You insultin' me, gingersnap?!" the backmost Poison Jam growls as they reach the top of the tower. "We don' make _deals_ wif da likes of _you!_ Dis ain't your turf!"

"It ain't _yours_, either!" Clutch argues.

"Iss gonna be soon enough!"

The Rapid 99 girl is holding onto the top spire of the tower, watching the dispute curiously. Clutch has both of the Poison Jams' attention, and he waves at her to get away as he glares at the two Poison Jams. She nods and stealthily grinds down a wire as the two Poison Jams begin to advance on Clutch.

"How 'bout we make you make up for what you just cost us, fire-crotch?" the bigger one says, cracking his knuckles. The other chuckles gratingly.

"Hurr hurr, yeah, man, we were 'bout to get some ass from Miss 99…" he growls. "…But you can suck our dicks instead for bein' such an…_inconvenience_."

"Fuckin' _make _me, shithead," Clutch snarls, and with one fluid motion, he sprays both Poison Jams in the face with the can he's still holding. As they're screaming in pain and anger, he skids down the wire that he saw the Rapid 99 girl speed down a minute ago, and by the time he reaches the bottom, the fishy buffoons are still at the top, struggling to get the paint out of their eyes. Clutch laughs and pockets the paint can, heading casually out of the water and stopping for a moment on the steps to take his skates off again before returning to his spot on the bridge. He's smiling ear-to-ear. He hasn't felt this good since—

"Hey."

As he's hoisting himself up, his skates over his shoulder, he spots the tall 99 girl he just saved leaning against the wooden beam just behind the stairs. She beckons to him, and he walks over to her, cocking his eyebrows and putting on his best _it-was-nothing_ face. Her mouth is pulled up in a surprised smile. "…I know you, right?" she asks, and he nods.

"Yeah. We met yesterday," he responds smoothly.

"Met? Not exactly. What's your name?" she pushes, twirling her pigtail casually in her fingers.

He smirks at her. "Clutch."

"Cute," she laughs, putting her free hand on her hip. "Okay, _now_ we've met. Now you get to tell me what you're doing back here after we told you to beat it yesterday."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Clutch asks, using his coolest tone and smiling his most charming smile. "I'm saving _you_, hotpants."

She actually laughs at that, too. Clutch sighs inwardly in relief. And this girl is looking better by the second. "Thanks for that, Clutch. Those assholes have been tailing me all day."

"I could tell. You look exhausted."

"Fuckin' A," she sighs. "So…seriously…why are you back out here?"

Clutch looks at her, his face stern and serious. "…I'm having some problems with my gang," he replies. She glances him over, then nods toward the blood on his sleeve.

"Mmm. Fighting?"

"Something like that."

The 99 girl looks up at the top of the tower, from where the Poison Jam boys are carefully making their way down the dragon and still groaning about their eyes. She doesn't seem concerned by them anymore, though, because of the way they shy away from her and Clutch once they reach the bottom, heading straight for the tail of the dragon that'll take them back out of 99th Street. The girl smiles broadly. "You know…you seem like a good guy. And my leader was impressed by the suggestion you gave us…maybe you should come and talk to her? It'd be kind of nice to have an alliance."

"I don't really speak for the GG's," Clutch mutters, inclining his head toward the skates over his shoulder. The girl looks down at his battered socks in amusement.

"Well…you should come and eat something, anyway," she insists. "And I'll pay for you. Since you saved me, and all."

Clutch's stomach trembles at the thought of food, and he nods instinctively. "Okay…sure. Why not? Bite to eat sounds wicked."

She grins, pointing at a building across the way. "Come on. The rest of the girls are in the sushi place just across the plaza."

* * *

Jazz is standing on the threshold of the maze of rooftops, pitfalls, and power lines that make up Kibogaoka Hill, leaning against a tortured wall of sheet metal and idly rolling her left foot back and forth. She glances at her wrist radio. 3:07. If Cube did what she was asked to do, Corn should be joining her here soon. 

As if on cue, a thin young man grinds up the railing behind Jazz and skates up to her, pulling his visor up out of his eyes and looking at her seriously. Jazz glances at him and does a double-take, startled when she sees that his eyes are unusually bloodshot. The way she hesitates seems to make him uncomfortable, and he pulls his visor back down again, his pale face flushing slightly. "What's wrong?" he asks stiffly. "Why did you want to meet here?"

"…I wanted to talk to you about Clutch in private," she responds, still watching him carefully. "I think…he might be feeling alienated. He's not acting like himself."

Corn frowns. "What do you mean? Running out on Soda and Combo…hanging mostly by himself…that sounds like one hundred percent Clutch to me."

"No…Corn…he's really frustrated. Most of you guys only really see him like _that_," Jazz argues. "You know…I'm the only one he's really even close to, in the gang."

"That's because he only likes _you_, Jazz," Corn replies tiredly. "I've talked to the guy before. He's told me that he hates everyone. He's only in the gang because _you're_ in it. And because I pay his way."

"…I know…he has a bad temper…and…he can be rude, but…Corn…Corn, you of all people…should be able to see _past_ that…!"

Corn cocks his visor up again and looks Jazz in the face, and Jazz's eyes widen once more at how frazzled and wild he looks. "…What…Jazz, what do you want from me?" he asks miserably. She swallows and grabs his shoulders, holding them steady and looking pleadingly into his face.

"…I want you to find him, and talk to him," she murmurs, searching his eyes for strength. "Please. Corn, I need you to convince him that things are going to be okay for him in this gang. I…I messed up…said shit I shouldn't have said to him today…but…he…he does have respect for you, Corn. He'll listen to you, if you talk to him. I think he just wants to know that nobody's trying to hurt him, or kick him out. He's…I'm sure he's sorry about what he did the other night." She's lying about that last part, but she's almost certain that Corn won't be able to tell.

Corn bows his head, smiling weakly. "Jazz…this is why I like you. You're so sure of him, even though everyone else thinks he's a complete dick."

"I'd say it's not much different from your relationship with Soda," Jazz says gently, and Corn jerks up to look at her again, his blue eyes full of surprise.

"…Nobody thinks that Soda's an asshole but Gum," Corn responds, his voice so, so certain. Jazz smiles.

"I know. But…the way Clutch only really talks to me…only really cares about me…it's like you and Soda," Jazz says, watching Corn's face as his eyes shimmer for a moment. "Soda doesn't say a word to anybody but you if he can help it. You know that. Clutch is…like that…but…he gets pissed at people, and he gets into fights. I think that's the only real difference between him and Soda. And…well…you can see how different it makes them…"

"Soda only talks to me because he doesn't trust anyone else," Corn retorts, and Jazz catches the faintest hint of disgust in his voice, like he's not pleased to have just had his best friend compared to someone like Clutch. Jazz furrows her eyebrows. "…And he doesn't trust anyone else…because no one else has given him a _reason_ to trust them."

"…Why does he trust you?" Jazz asks, knowing it's none of her business but curious, anyway. Corn looks dismal.

"…You don't need to know that," he mutters, clenching his fists in a way that is possibly meant to be threatening. Jazz nods, knowing that now is the time to back off.

"Alright. It's fine. But, Corn…" she says, "just…please…will you please find Clutch and talk to him for me…?"

Corn purses his lips and thinks for a moment, looking very uncertain. But, he nods. "…Yes. If I see him…I'll find out what's going on. And I won't hurt him, I swear. I'm not allowed to. I made a promise to myself not to hurt anyone, if it could be helped."

Jazz's eyes sting out of nowhere, and, spontaneously, she flings her arms around Corn's neck and pulls him into her. "Oh…thank you, Corn…!!!" Corn lets out a strangled cry of surprise, and Jazz squeezes him, kissing his cheek fiercely before she lets him go. He backs into the sheet metal wall and falls over, obviously stunned and incredibly embarrassed. Jazz can't help but laugh at him and how flustered he is. His hat falls off and he has to grab it quickly and jerk it back on, jamming the visor down over his face to hide how red his cheeks are. He stumbles to his feet and clears his throat loudly, quickly re-organizing himself, much to Jazz's amusement. He gives her a look, pieces of blonde hair sticking out of his hat from under the earflaps.

"…J-Jazz…Jazz, please promise me that you'll _never_ do that to me again," he begs. Jazz beams at him, her eyes still wet.

"Ahh…alright…I won't, I'm sorry…" she says, nodding. "…I just can't lose Clutch, you know? He's my best friend…"

Corn looks out over Kibogaoka. That, at the least, he can relate to.

* * *

"Where's Corn?" 

Cube looks up from her comfortable spot on the couch, blinking at Gum, who is standing in the doorway looking frazzled. Beat is right behind her, a worried look on his face. Cube grunts. "What the hell is this, Corn Day? Everybody wants to see Corn."

"Where _is_ he?" Gum asks again, stepping forward. Cube holds up her hands defensively.

"Hey, settle. He's out in Kibogaoka with Jazz," she says. She looks Gum over and cocks her eyebrows. "…Where've _you_ two been all day?"

"That's none of your business," Gum snaps bitterly, turning around and heading back out of the garage, obviously to head to Kibogaoka Hill and find Corn. Beat looks at Cube, whispers an apology, and follows Gum, calling after her to wait up a second. Cube settles back down on the couch and mumbles "fucking bitch" under her breath, staring blankly at the buzzing television screen.

_I should probably go and check on Yoyo…_

She gets up unhappily and skates down the hall, stopping at the faded brown door that leads to Clutch and Yoyo's room. She turns the knob and steps in, appalled immediately by the smell. There's laundry all over the place, old plates, nameless stains. It's not hard to tell that Corn hardly ever comes in here, and for good reason. Breathing through her mouth, Cube steps over a pile of tee-shirts and comes to a stop beside Yoyo's bed, where the youngest GG is lying flat on his back, sound asleep with a bag of melting ice balanced on the bridge of his nose. The bleeding stopped about an hour ago, but the ice is to soothe the swelling that started immediately afterward. Yoyo's entire nose is an ugly purple-brown color, as well as the inside halves of his eyes, and Cube is sure that both of his eyes are going to be swollen shut by tomorrow morning. She sighs. He's a pitiful sight.

At the foot of Yoyo's bed, Pots is settled between Yoyo's feet, curled into a little ball of dog, one paw and his head draped over Yoyo's left ankle protectively. He looks up at Cube tiredly, tries to wag his tail, and only succeeds in doing so when she gently scratches him behind his ear. The way he sighs and droops his head back onto Yoyo's leg reminds her of how exhausted Corn looked when he came back to the garage, earlier, and she frowns. She gets the feeling that something is going on that people aren't telling her, and she's keen to find out as soon as possible. Rubbing Pots' head one more time, she heads back out of the room, thankful for the fresh air when she closes the door behind her.

Stepping back into the TV room, she sees that Combo has taken up her spot on the couch. She sits close to him, gladly, and leans against his chest, burying herself in his presence. He rests his face in her hair. "How's our little munchkin doin'?" he asks quietly. Cube sighs.

"He's really swollen. I honestly didn't think that anybody could do that much damage with just one punch," she replies, picking at a thread on the bottom of Combo's shirt. He grunts.

"I don't care what Jazz says…Clutch is nothin' but trouble. I don't trust that guy any farther than I can throw him."

Cube smiles, snickers. "You'd make such a great father."

"Oh?" Combo asks, his eyebrows raised. "And why's that?"

"Because you're so protective of the babies, here. Yoyo, and Rhyth…you treat them like they're your kids."

"Nahhh, more like my baby brother and sister," Combo says, waving it off. Cube laughs a little under her breath. "Mmm. Don't care what you think," he chuckles.

"Sure. How was Soda when you checked on him…?" Cube asks. Combo's expression immediately turns stone-serious.

"…He's alright. I think he just needs some time to himself," Combo says. "…He's probably goin' crazy, bein' cooped up in his damn room all the time. I know _I_ would be. Maybe we oughta get him some crutches…?"

Cube blinks. "That's a great idea!" she says brightly, pulling back and looking Combo in the face. He smiles down at her, flattered. "We should go out tomorrow and get him some. I'm sure Corn would appreciate it, too."

"Corn…yeah…" Combo murmurs, flipping through the TV channels absently as Cube leans back into him.


	7. A Deal

I'm not going to have internet access for a few days coming up here, so I thought it would be a good idea to get this chapter up before I left. Here we start getting even deeper into the plot. For those of you wondering (I know there are more of you out there reading than reviewing, though I wish you'd leave me some feedback), eventually, ALL of the rival gangs will get involved in the plot. We're moving very slowly, though, and there is still a lot more that needs to happen. I sort of consider this chapter the end of a metaphorical "part one" of God knows how many.

Anyway, enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Yoyo wakes up in the middle of the night with a plastic bag full of warm water on his throbbing face, and his eyes can barely open, the ceiling only visible through tiny slits of dimness. His entire head aches, and he whimpers a little, hating himself for waking up and interrupting painless sleep. Pots sighs at his feet, and he slowly reaches up and takes the bag of water off of his face, miserable when he realizes that the loss of weight doesn't do very much at all for the pain.

His bedroom door is opening. He wants, for a moment, to sit up, but then he realizes that he probably shouldn't move his head, and he lays still, listening, since his eyes are all but useless. He hears somebody stumble in and swear under their breath, and he realizes immediately that it's Clutch. The redhead shuts the door and begins stepping over piles of stuff, maneuvering his way across the room to his own bed. Yoyo swallows. "…Clutch?"

Clutch stops, turns. Yoyo can't see him, but he can tell that Clutch is frozen to the spot, staring at him. Yoyo thinks, waits. Clutch shudders. "…Y-yeah, kid?"

"…Yo…I don't hate you…"

Yoyo wonders if Clutch expected him to say that. Probably not, judging by how long the following silence is. Clutch sits on his cot—which responds with a loud creak—and takes his skates off, throwing his red pullover down to the foot of his bed and wriggling under his own sheets. Yoyo sighs.

"…I…I'm sorry, Yoyo."

Pots whines, and Yoyo tenses. He's never heard Clutch say that before. It's weird, though, the tone of his voice…could he possibly…_mean_ it? He swears in his mind and wishes that he could see, though he realizes quickly that, even if he _could_ see, Clutch is probably facing the wall so that he can't see his face. The youngest GG shivers.

"…It's, um…it's okay. I forgive you."

"…"

Clutch says nothing. He falls asleep before Yoyo does, leaving Yoyo awake to wonder.

* * *

Corn is startled, when he goes into Soda's room to check on him the next morning, to see that someone has already beaten him to the chase. 

He's even more startled when he realizes that Soda is standing up.

Cube and Combo look over at Corn, their faces lit up, almost expecting praise. Corn blinks at them and raises his hat, however, confusion evident in his eyes. "…What's…going on?" he asks. Cube smiles.

"We went out this morning and found some crutches, so Soda could walk around a little if he wanted," she replies warmly, patting Soda on the shoulder. Corn's eyes quickly shift over to his best friend. Soda looks more than a little uncomfortable, staring at the floor, his expression dismal. Cube's smile falters when Corn doesn't smile back. "…What…what's wrong, Corn? We thought it was a good idea."

"Oh…" Corn says softly. "Err…I, well…could you guys wait, just a second…? Outside? I just need to talk to Soda for a second…it…it was a great idea, don't worry…"

"…Ah…right," Cube says, sounding a little bewildered. She leaves, Combo following suit, and they shut the door gently behind themselves to let Corn and Soda be alone. Soda sits back down on his bed and leans the crutches against his makeshift bedside table, looking up at Corn. He looks embarrassed, now.

"…I…well…they're a little short," he mutters guiltily, inclining his head toward the crutches, and Corn smirks.

"I noticed. Sweet of them, though...really unexpected. I was thinking you might like some, to go out and get some fresh air…but…really, you're healing a lot faster than I thought you would…I'll be able to take your stitches out in a couple of days."

Soda nods in approval, looking firmly up at Corn. "…Are you doing alright, man? Better than before…?"

Corn hesitates. "…Well…yeah. You know how it is, though. The sooner you heal and all this shit with Clutch is over with…the sooner I'll be back to normal." His hesitation makes Soda frown, though.

"…You ain't been going off on your own to cry…?" Soda breathes. Corn's face flushes, and he looks at his hands, which are wringing themselves nervously. He clenches his hands into fists and puts them in his jacket pockets.

"…No…to _think_," Corn says. Soda doesn't appear to be satisfied. He glances Corn up and down, trying to find fragments of lies.

"…Does Gum know what's up…?" he asks gently. Corn scowls.

"She doesn't give a shit, it's not important if she does or not," he replies bitterly. Soda's eyes narrow.

"Well, since she's the only other person you tell anything to, I'd say it's pretty fucking important if she knows what's going on with you," Soda says. Corn looks at him in surprise.

"…Why would you say that?! You _loathe_ Gum!"

"Yeah, but I care about _you_," Soda mumbles. "And no matter how much I hate her, my concern for you _always_ overpowers my dislike for her. So if talking to her will make you feel better…which I'm sure it will…then I want you to do it. Forget about how I feel."

Corn looks like he's just been stabbed in the chest. "…R-really…?"

"I want you to get back to your old self, dude," Soda growls, looking down at his feet. "I fucking hate seeing you fall apart like this."

Corn watches Soda for a second or two, considering what they've just said to each other, before he nods and steps forward, quickly smoothing Soda's mussed ponytails like a worried mother. "You look like shit," Corn snickers, then steps back over to the door and opens it to let Cube and Combo back in. Cube smirks at how flushed Soda's face is.

"What'd you guys do, make out?" she asks, and Corn smiles.

"Nah, I gave him a blowjob."

Combo chokes, his cheeks darkening, and Cube cackles, carefully approaching Soda. He doesn't look at her, but she gently touches his arm, anyway. "Soda…yeah, I know you probably don't wanna see me, but, I hope you're feeling better, dude. And…I hope the crutches work out for you. If not, well…that's okay, too." She looks at him for a minute, considering something, and Corn and Combo exchange unsure glances when she quickly leans forward and hugs Soda awkwardly around his neck. Soda stiffens and closes his eyes, bowing his head when Cube pulls away, but she still smiles at him as she stands back up and heads for the door. Combo takes her arm, and he nods at Corn.

"…Where are you guys going, now?" Corn asks.

"We're gonna hit up the Heights with Garam," Combo says warmly. "Pick on Poison Jam a little bit…they've been gettin' a little restless. You're welcome to come out with us if you want."

"Nah…that's okay. I've got some shit to do," Corn says, and he doesn't see it, but Combo's eyes flit to Soda for a second before he nods in understanding. "Tons of laundry and groceries to buy, as per usual."

"I heard that Clutch came back last night," Cube says in a low voice, so as not to let Soda overhear. "…Maybe you should get him to help out a little, or…I dunno…_something_."

"I'll decide what to do about Clutch," Corn murmurs in response. "I talked to Jazz yesterday…she's actually a little worried about him, so I don't know if what he's been up to is really all his fault, Cube."

"Did you see what he did to Yoyo, though?!" Combo hisses, and Corn's eyes widen in confusion and surprise. "That guy's _nuts!_"

"…What?" Corn asks, shocked. "What happened to Yoyo…?!"

"_Combo!!!_" Cube hisses, and Combo's face falls upon remembering the fact that they weren't supposed to tell Corn about it.

"Oh…well…I mean…the kid got kinda upset, yesterday…Clutch was just bein' a bastard…same as always…err…look, Corn, we gotta go, Garam will get pissed if we're late," Combo mumbles, and Cube pulls him out of the doorway with a weak nod at Corn, who stares at Soda the second that they're gone.

"…Soda…do you know…if anything happened to Yoyo yesterday?" he asks slowly, like he's trying to sort Cube and Combo's words out in his head. Soda looks bitterly at him.

"Well Jesus, Corn, I dunno. I mean, I was just skating around with him all fucking day yesterday, with my fucking gimp leg," he growls. "…What the fuck was with the whispering? Are you keeping something from me?!"

"No," Corn says immediately, gently, calmly, and after a tense moment, Soda turns away again, red-faced, obviously feeling guilty for doubting Corn. "…Clutch came back to the Garage, that's all. They don't want you to know, they think you'll pitch a fit or something. But…I think something must've happened between him and Yoyo yesterday…I…I'm sorry, Soda, I'll be right back, I have to check on Yoyo, now…"

"…It's okay," Soda says quietly, hunched over, angry with himself. Corn pulls his visor up.

"…I…I'll be right back," he repeats, before skidding out of Soda's room and heading two doors down to Clutch and Yoyo's shared bedroom. Yoyo is still lying in bed when Corn steps in, a fresh bag of ice on his face, though he's wide awake, now. Pots is still faithfully curled up by his favorite GG's feet, but he gets up and wags his tail excitedly when he sees that Corn has come to pay him and Yoyo a visit. Corn pets Pots absently and kneels beside Yoyo, gently reaching out and grabbing Yoyo's arm. The youngest GG turns his head toward Corn, and Corn's insides clench at the sight of Yoyo's face.

"What…Cube? Is it Cube?" Yoyo asks. His voice sounds a little off.

"It's Corn," Corn says, and he feels Yoyo shiver a little under his hand. "Hey…hey, don't get upset, kid…I just want to know…what happened to you?"

"…I broke my nose," Yoyo says quietly, his words trembling. Corn nods.

"Yeah, duh. How?"

"I…well…I fell down…" Yoyo lies, and if his face weren't so bruised, it would be turning red. "I hit my face on a bench…"

"Really?" Corn asks. Yoyo nods weakly. "That's interesting…'cause I just talked to Cube and Combo, and they said that Clutch punched you in the face." He's lying, too, but Yoyo doesn't need to know that. It's more than obvious that that's what really happened, anyway.

"…O-oh…" Yoyo wheezes, horrified.

"…Don't lie to me, Yoyo, you know I can tell…" Corn says softly, and Yoyo swallows, nods again. Corn brushes hair out of his bruised face. "Look…don't start crying, kid, it'll hurt real bad. Just tell me something…are you mad at Clutch?"

Yoyo's lips tremble. "…N-no…no, he…he told me he was sorry, last night...when he came back…I f-forgave him…"

"Shh…" Corn murmurs, and he squeezes Yoyo's little hand warmly to calm him down. "Hey…it's okay. Yoyo, I'm not mad at you…"

"…Are y-you alright, Corn? Are you…y-you're not…_sick_, are you…?" Yoyo whimpers. Corn stares down at him.

"…What? Why would you…?!"

"Wh-when I went to visit Soda…yesterday…after I was f-feeling better…h-he was so sad…Corn…h-he would only be sad…if y-you…if you were…" Yoyo trails off, and tears ooze out of his slit, puffy eyes. Corn frowns when Yoyo's fingers clench around his, and he can't help but wonder if Soda said anything to this poor kid. _He shouldn't know…no…Soda wouldn't have said anything like that to him…_

"…Hey. Hey, kid. I'm not sick, okay? I'm not…dying. I'm just fine. I'm a little worried about some shit, but…other than that…I'm okay," Corn says gently, gripping Yoyo's hand a little tighter to let him know that he's still there with him. "…Everything's gonna be okay, alright? Just…just try to calm down, Yoyo, you've had a really hard time, lately…but…this mess with your face will clear up within a week…and…and hopefully by then, Clutch will have calmed down, right? Shit will settle down soon. I promise. And when you're feeling better, we…me and you and Soda…we'll go tagging together, okay? Just the three of us. I know it's been a long time."

Yoyo sniffs, and Corn can tell that it's painful for him. "Ah-all right…" he mumbles. Corn nods, even though Yoyo can't see him.

"Hey…I'm proud of you for forgiving him," Corn says quietly, and Yoyo shudders again.

"…Th-thank you…" he breathes. Corn squeezes his hand again before he gets up and heads back out of the room, for some reason feeling even less satisfied now than he did before he came in.

_What am I going to do about Clutch…?_

* * *

The sewers in the district of Kogane-cho are generally avoided by all outsiders, for the simple fact that Poison Jam makes their home in the depths of the pipe maze beneath Tokyo-to. It's not so much that there is a fear of the Rudie gang outside of the sewers: pedestrians and Rudies alike just know that being on Poison Jam's turf uninvited is like asking to have an arm or a leg ripped from its socket. Even the bravest only dare to sneak to the outskirts of Rokkaku-Dai Heights before turning back and heading to safer ground. 

Poison Jam knows of the situation. Despite being rather dense, the monstrous boys of Poison Jam know fear when they smell it, and they know the meaning of boundaries and the scent of the zone that belongs to them and them alone. They know that their gang, if even one man up on another gang, will always emerge victorious, and if they still had a leader who was as quick-witted as Cube had been, they might be able to overtake the rest of the Rudie gangs in Shibuya and Benten, to become kings of the streets of Tokyo.

But, about eight months ago, Cube abandoned her devoted followers and joined the GG's again. So now, Poison Jam is just a gang of fish-faced morons once more.

…They sit in silence around the gaping gorgon's mouth that still holds the Lady's "throne", staring at it as if at an apparition of their former leader. All six of them are silent, two of the smaller ones still nursing bloodshot, infected eyes from their run-in with Clutch late yesterday, the rest of them breathing slowly, frowns plastered to their faces, their clawlike gloves clinging to the grating of the elevated platform that they're sitting on. Green and violet light from torches set beside the gorgon's head dances over everything, and the six Poison Jam boys let out one simultaneous, aching breath.

"Lady…" they murmur. "Oh, Lady Cube…"

Their words echo through the main room of their headquarters like a sorrowful moan, the English no longer discernible as it vibrates out past the antechamber. They fall silent again, listening, as if waiting for a response from their beloved Lady, but none comes. Cube hasn't set foot in the sewers in months, and none of them know if she will ever again. Still, they hope. They pray for her return, so that she will lead them to triumph over the weak-spirited gangs of Shibuya and Benten.

The six suddenly jerk to their feet as the sound of wheels over the floor of a metal half-pipe billows into their ceremony, but excitement is quickly stifled by anger when they see the short form of an unwelcome visitor on the threshold of their ritual. His crooked face and jarring motions set the injured boys nervously into place behind the larger members of Poison Jam as he approaches them, skating awkwardly, like he hasn't in a while. His shirt is ripped, one arm half-mangled, hanging lifelessly beside his hip, but his grin is uncaring beneath his hood. The biggest Poison Jam, intern leader of the group, steps forward menacingly and threatens the intruder with a nasty look.

"_How DARE you set foot here, GG!!!_" he snarls, and there is a murmur of agreement from behind him. He, the largest, is also the most intelligent of the remaining group. "_Tainting this holy remembrance with your filthy presence…! Traitorous scum, who stole our Lady from us—!"_

"I'm no GG," the intruder says quietly, only half of his mouth moving, as if there's something wrong with his brain. His dead arm twitches, and he steps forward. The intern boss stares at the short boy, almost taken aback: he knows this boy, he's seen him before. Horror sinks in slowly, and he holds his arms out perpendicular to his body, pushing his gang back protectively.

"…Bastard…" murmurs the biggest Poison Jam, his voice faltering. "…It was you, your kind, that swayed the Lady's interests…I remember you…the Lady destroyed you…!"

"It seems that she failed," the boy says lazily, uninterested. "To be convinced so easily…you think she's a goddess, don't you? You're a fool…you, and your little group here…all of you. She is but a mere mortal. But, I and my…'_kind_', as you put it…we, the _true_ gods, have need of your cooperation."

"What?!" calls a subordinate Poison Jam from behind the dazed boss. "We don' talk to you an' yer lackeys anymore…! You ain' natural…!"

"Fuck nature," says the boy, glaring almost through the intern leader to the one who spoke behind him. "Who's to say what's natural, anyway? Either put on this Earth, or made as a byproduct of former generations…everything has its place in the order. Even dim-witted jackasses like _you_."

"For someone who needs our help, you talk a lot of shit," the boss murmurs, glaring back at the feeble-bodied intruder. Red eyes look back up into his, and he shivers involuntarily. "What do you want to drag us into, anyway? The only thing that we're interested in is getting our Lady back…"

"And we can help you with that," the boy says. "What we're planning is…the dismantling of the GG's. The annihilation of the only group that stands in the way of the true masters of Tokyo."

_Us_, is the murmur that runs through the group of six on the bridge, and the boy's lip curls upward into a sneer. The biggest Poison Jam eyes him suspiciously. "…Explain yourself," he demands, and the small boy chuckles gratingly.

"You'll understand as it plays out. But for now…a few of our number have witnessed a friendship growing between one outsider GG and the members of Rapid 99." The two smallest Poison Jam boys grimace in acknowledgement of the situation, and the boy nods. "As that certain GG…I recall his name being 'Clutch'…is losing ground quickly within his gang, we'll need you to launch some sort of an attack against the GG's that will put him at fault, and draw him even further away from the core. Do you understand?"

"You want us to make the rest of his gang hate him even more," the intern boss says, nodding. "Yes."

"Do it in such a way that he will be forced to go to the Rapid 99 girls for assistance," the boy says slowly, meeting the boss' eyes firmly. "He _must_ go to them for help."

"What good'll _dat_ do?" a subordinate asks angrily. "Da girls plus him'll take us down like nuffin' at all!"

"That's the point," the boy murmurs. "Rapid 99 will come to trust him even more, and he will trust them, and if all goes to plan, well…it may be a situation much like your own, so many months ago. A male leading females, separated from his old gang after some great falling out. It echoes the tragic story of your…_Lady_, doesn't it?"

"Don't you _dare_ speak badly of her in this place," the intern boss growls, stepping forward and forgetting the true power of this little boy for a minute. The boy grins lop-sidedly and twitches. "…We'll do as you ask…but…if Lady Cube doesn't return to us in exchange…"

"Then we will kill Clutch and eliminate Rapid 99, and that area of the Benten district will be yours to conquer," the boy croons coldly. "Your Lady's plot of total domination of Tokyo will be one step closer to completion. Fair?"

The torches on either side of the gorgon's head flicker and crackle softly, casting a dismal light over the whole scene. The intern leader of Poison Jam glares at the intruder, seriously unsure what to do, but the prospect of Cube's return to the sewers is too tempting to turn down. He bends slightly, showing his acknowledgement of the seniority that this boy's power has over his. "…Very well," he says quietly, and the rest of the boys of Poison Jam exchange wary looks behind him. "We'll do as you ask."

"Magnificent," the boy replies, nodding and turning quickly, his mission completed. He hobbles out of the chamber awkwardly, and the six members of Poison Jam watch him go, each of them nervously wondering if he will really do as he has promised.


	8. Part 2: Rejection

I brought my computer with me on a whim, and there is a feeble-as-all-hell internet connection out here in the wilderness. :O thank god.

Chapter eight, which I think may be my favorite chapter so far, aside from chapter one. This one flowed really easily, and I had a lot of fun writing it, mainly because a lot of the second scene has been in my head since even before I started writing this story.

My friend has been pointing out that despite my most furious attempts at self-control, this story implies a Corn/Soda relationship. So, this chapter.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_One week later_

"Clutch! _Clutch!_"

He doesn't expect to be tackled, so, naturally, he stumbles and almost falls over. Boogie and Garam watch the spectacle from the sofa, amused, as Rhyth clings to Clutch's middle and hugs him desperately. He casts a wary look at Yoyo, sitting in the ratty armchair, who looks both a little nervous and a little jealous. Rhyth sighs and lets Clutch's middle go, gripping his shoulders instead and gazing up into his brown eyes with her big blue ones. He smiles weakly down at her.

"Oh, Clutch, I haven't seen you in such a long time! I wanted to go tagging with you and Jazz yesterday, but the two of you left so early and didn't come back until so late…!" Rhyth says sadly. Clutch's face flushes as Boogie exchanges a knowing look with Garam. _Jazz was very happy yesterday_, that look says, and it makes Yoyo relax a little.

"Ehh…sorry about that, Rhyth…Jazz and I just needed some alone time, y'know? Maybe tomorrow you and me can go out and do something, alright?" Clutch offers, holding his hands out in supplication. Rhyth looks unsure.

"Tomorrow?" she asks. "Well…why not today?"

"I've got plans already," Clutch replies, his voice taking on a serious, almost businesslike tone. He casts an eye in Yoyo's direction, and the youngest GG grins broadly. "…Yoyo and I are going for a drive."

"_What?!_" Rhyth cries, staring at Yoyo accusingly. Yoyo sinks behind the back of the armchair again, watching the two of them over the rims of his new sunglasses. His nose is still a rather unflattering yellowish color, and it's a bit off-center, but his eyes are back to normal again, at the least. "Why?! Can't I go?!"

"No," Clutch says without hesitation. "And before you beg me…you can ask Corn why. It was his idea, really." A lie. He just wants to bother Corn.

Rhyth hesitates, thinking. Then she frowns, but nods. "…Oh. Alright. I understand. It's to make up for you breaking his nose, right?"

Clutch cocks his eyebrows. "…Kinda." Yoyo beams, and Rhyth scowls at him.

"Fine. Whatever. You guys do your…'_man'_ thing," Rhyth says, pouting, and she skates huffily off down the hallway toward her room. Beat passes her up and looks after her, puzzled. He cocks his head down the hall once the door slams.

"What's her issue?" he asks.

"She's pissed 'cause she wants a date with Clutch, but he won't have her," Boogie answers loudly. Clutch smirks at her.

"Hey, we've gone out before. She just ain't my type."

"Yeah, poor girl can't take a hint," Garam chimes in. "She needs to find herself a nice, _good_ boy to settle down with. Right, Yoyo?" Yoyo's face erupts into red, and he hugs a cushion to his chest, mumbling something indiscernible into the fabric. Garam laughs. "Aww, c'mon man, don't get so worked up."

Beat shakes his head and looks uncertainly at Clutch. "What time'd you and Jazz get back last night?" he asks. Clutch shrugs and scratches his chin.

"I dunno…'round one. Why?"

"Gum and I spotted a couple of Poison Jams hanging out around Shibuya Terminal close to midnight last night," Beat says seriously. "It's been ages since they chilled there…just kinda suspicious. I'd keep an eye out if I were you, especially since you're planning on taking Yoyo out there today. Corn doesn't need any more drama concerning this kid, especially not any brought about by your hand."

"We can handle ourselves!" Clutch responds, rolling his eyes and tousling Yoyo's hair roughly. "The brat and I know our way around, eh? And we'll be in a car. Man versus machine, machine _always_ wins." A chill runs down Clutch's spine as he wonders if Beat's eyes just flitted to his leg, but he shakes it off, smirking. Beat shakes his head and looks at Yoyo over the back of the armchair.

"I still don't get why you think cars are so wicked," he says, and Yoyo grins widely at him.

"'Cause they're fast, yo, and chicks dig 'em," he responds matter-of-factly. Boogie laughs.

"He's got a point, there," she says brightly. "Gives 'em a bad boy feel. Lots of girls like that. Right, Clutch?"

"Far as I'm aware," Clutch responds airily, folding his hands behind his head and drifting toward the stairs. Beat and Yoyo get involved in a mild discussion about the pros and cons of automobiles, and Boogie and Garam re-focus on the TV, allowing Clutch time to escape out into the open-air part of the GG's headquarters.

It's a sunny morning, as fresh-smelling as Tokyo ever smells, with the stink of the sewers coming in from the west, the choking smell of cars from the bus terminal to the south, and the relaxing smell of food from 99th street to the east. The sound of DJ Professor K's somehow soothing voice echoes into Clutch's brain the instant he steps out, repeating the thoughts he's already had:

"…_Hey kids, it's the finest day I've seen in a while out there, so brush those teeth and hit those streets…! No more Rokkaku police means a good time's to be had for all…_"

Clutch grinds his way over to the main platform area of the garage and finds Gum playing pinball furiously and Jazz relaxing in the shade of the elevated dance floor. She smiles and waves at him, and he waves back as he kicks off of the dirty old bathtub and skids around to grind up onto the elevated floor. As he expected to, he finds Soda with his eyes closed and his jacket halfway unbuttoned, sunning himself on the sofa like some pale, lanky lizard, and Corn, swaying in time to "Koto Stomp", which is now crooning out of the speakers instead of DJ K. Soda's eyes shoot open and flit to Clutch the instant he skids to a stop on the tile floor, and Clutch does his best to ignore the malevolence in the gaze. The crutches that Cube and Combo gave to him are tucked carefully out of sight under the sofa, but his feet are bare, one knee propped over the other, and the thin bandages around his lifted ankle are more than obvious. Clutch thinks to himself that they must just be superficial, by now: Soda must just want to keep his foot wrapped up to keep him on his toes, like he should feel guilty, or some shit. And of course, Corn plays along, the ever-loving, submissive little _bitch_, Clutch thinks, and it makes his skin crawl, but he holds it in. Maybe it's not _all_ like that, he tries to convince himself. But Corn took the stitches out five days ago: there's no reason for the bandages anymore.

Soda's just a _dick._

And Corn is just playing favorites.

Corn stops swaying for a moment and opens his eyes when he too realizes that someone else has joined them on the platform, and he smiles warmly at Clutch and raises the visor of his hat to nod at him. "Hey, Clutch," he says kindly. Soda doesn't move any part of himself but his eyes as Clutch skates forward and nods back at Corn. "Yoyo's really excited about today, huh?"

"I know," Clutch replies carefully, trying not to make obvious the fact that he keeps casting nervous glances over at Soda. "He can't stop talking about it."

"It's great that you guys are finally getting a chance to bond," Corn continues, still smiling. "And…you know…since Soda's not completely healed, yet, it's good that he's got something to do before he can come skating with the two of us, again."

"Hmm," Clutch responds lamely, feeling aggravated again at the mention of Soda's now-nonexistent injury. He wants to be bothersome, because of that. Get under some skin. "…Corn? I kind of wanted to ask you…about…the talk we had, a few days ago…"

"Oh," Corn says, frowning. "Well…we can talk some more later…if you want. If it's personal, I mean."

Clutch swears that he feels Soda's eyes get ten degrees colder. "No, I…I just wanted to know…why you said that you understood what Jazz and I meant to each other. I mean…there's no way you could understand that."

Corn's face tints pink. "…Ah. Well…I've…been in love before, Clutch—"

"No. That's not what I mean." Corn's eyes meet Clutch's sternly, confused. "…You said you knew how she felt."

Corn is silent for a moment before he steps forward. His voice is barely a breath, and Clutch grins smugly inside when he realizes that Soda is not supposed to hear. "…What it's like…to be a friend to the friendless…" Corn murmurs, and there's a hint of injury in those words, like he hates himself for saying that. "…She and I aren't very different, Clutch. She pointed that out to me. And he and you…" he grimaces in Soda's direction ever so subtly, "…aren't so different, either. I realize that, now. That's all I was trying to say. The four of us are all in the same boat."

Clutch narrows his eyes and glares at Corn, disgusted at having been compared to Soda. "…Nngh. I don't see any resemblance," he mutters, frustrated. He needs to get the upper hand, again. "…Unless I take what you said literally, which would mean that what I think is going on here really _is_."

"…What? What are you talking about?" Corn whispers, his voice still quiet enough so that Soda can't hear it over the music. Clutch's eyes gleam.

"I think you and him," he glances meaningfully over at Soda, "are fucking each other."

There are an eerie three seconds of silence in what appears to be a bubble around Clutch and Corn, and they simply stare each other down, Corn's face riddled with shock and utter bewilderment. Then "Let Mom Sleep" eases its way in.

"…_**WHAT?!?!**_" Corn bellows, no longer concerned about Soda overhearing. Clutch scowls.

"I'm pretty sure that you're fucking. Or else, you have in the past and just don't want anybody to know about it." Corn is blinking and opening and closing his mouth like he doesn't know what to do with himself, and meanwhile Soda's interest in the conversation has more than tripled with Corn's outburst. He still can't quite hear what Clutch is saying, though. "…Why else would you two be 'best friends', with some mysterious past together that only Gum knows?! Why else would he only talk to you, and hate everyone else?! Why else would Gum hate him so much?! It all makes sense!"

There is a moment in time in which Clutch is almost one hundred percent positive that Corn is going to punch him in the face, but that moment comes and goes without incident, leaving the redhead more than relieved. Corn's frantic expression simply subsides to one of bitter anger, and he points in some nameless direction, his blue eyes as cold as Soda's, now. "…_Go_," he murmurs, his voice wavering. "…Get away. I…I'll talk to you later…once I've…contained myself…f-fucking go, take Yoyo, j-just go…"

"Fine," Clutch responds coolly, feeling that he's done his job for today. He glances over at Soda for good measure as he grinds back down to the main level, and Soda's nostrils flare, the eyes as cold as ice, biting into every inch of him. Clutch shivers involuntarily the second he's out of Soda's line of sight. "What a fucking nut job," he mutters to himself, shaking his head, but feeling lighter than air, even when he hears Corn start screeching something to Soda furiously.

* * *

Dogenzaka Hill is always littered with cars of all shapes and sizes: zipping up and down the road, parked against the curbs, in garages, illegally beside fire hydrants with tickets slapped on their windshields. So it's no surprise that Yoyo is having a hard time discerning which car is Clutch's. Why Clutch didn't just park his car in or at least closer to the Garage is a mystery to Yoyo: why they've been walking around for thirty-seven minutes looking for it is another matter entirely. Yoyo squints and uses his hand to shield his eyes from the glaring midday sun. 

"So…_which_ car is yours again?" he asks, confused. Clutch elbows him in the ribs lightly.

"You'll know it when you see it," Clutch responds cryptically, grinning to himself as they turn a corner at the end of another block. They've both changed out of their skates in favor of sneakers, today (because "you can't wear your skates inside of my car, idiot, why wear wheels when you're already gonna be ridin'?!"), so the going is slower, but much more precise. They'd look almost normal, if not for Yoyo's bright blue pullover, and their rather noticeable hairstyles. Yoyo frowns to himself and rubs his ribs, still looking around furiously for any car that screams—

"_Clutch!!!_" Yoyo exclaims, bewildered. "Yo, Clutch, I think I see it!"

Lo and behold, a bright red Ford Thunderbird sits across the street from them, sparkling like a ruby in the sun, brilliantly restored, chrome gleaming, its tailfins glorious. The chances of such a beautiful creature crossing their paths are slim to none. Clutch stops dead in his tracks and ogles the car for a long, sweet moment, and he actually feels his mouth water as he runs his eyes over the Landau detailing. He grips Yoyo's shoulder hard, staring at the car longingly.

"Oh my god, 1962…" he breathes. "Sweet Jesus, my heart beats so that I can live this kind of dream. Fucking _yes_, Yoyo, you've found my car." He grabs Yoyo by the arm and drags him across the street to the Thunderbird, taking a brief moment to run a hand down the body and along the tailfin, a chill racing down his spine. He pushes Yoyo over to the passenger's side and gets carefully to work on the driver's door, an expert with a small screwdriver and a nail file. Within minutes, he has the door open, and he slides into the driver's seat and unlocks Yoyo's door. Yoyo opens it, but looks in at Clutch hesitantly.

"Why did it take you so long to get into your own car?" he asks suspiciously. Clutch smiles.

"I misplaced my keys," he responds brightly. Yoyo's eyes widen in realization, and Clutch thinks for a moment that this kid is going to be a snitch, but then his face bursts into a huge, excited grin, and he hops into the passenger's seat and snaps his seatbelt into its buckle.

"Yo, this is so fuckin' sweet," Yoyo whispers gleefully, like someone might overhear them, even when they're shut inside of the car. "Can you teach me how to pick locks and hotwire cars and shit, Clutch?!"

"Never," Clutch replies, already working with the wires under the steering wheel. With a weird, jarring buzz, the T-Bird roars to life, and Clutch and Yoyo exchange thrilled looks as the elder GG puts the car into gear. "…You ain't been in a car until you've been in one of these babies," Clutch croons lovingly, pulling smoothly into traffic and speeding off down the hill. Yoyo howls out his open window in sheer delight, the wind whipping his hair into his face as countless people stare at him in rampant confusion. "Music!" Clutch shouts, and he turns on the radio, tuning carefully in to Jet Set. "Rockin' the Mic" blasts out of the speakers, and Clutch and Yoyo let out a simultaneous cry of joy.

"_…Tell me who's known for rockin' the mic, mic, mic, mic,_

_Settin' fires, blazin' all stages in sight, right,_

_Leave it to the emcee, holdin' the crowd you must admit,_

_You didn't know but now you know, hip-hop is the shiiiiiiit!!!_"

People are peeling away from the street as Clutch and Yoyo zoom by, cackling joyously and screaming the lyrics they know so well. Clutch swerves and hits a sharp turn recklessly, bobbing his head and slapping the steering wheel in time with the infectious beat. He glances at Yoyo, smirking: there's no way Corn or anyone will still be mad at him, after they see how happy this kid is. Corn. Heh.

_Shit._

Clutch spaces out for a split-second, remembering his uncalled for need to be a smartass this morning.

_I'm pretty sure that you're fucking._

…_Get away…_

But it seems so true, Clutch thinks, barely remembering to stop at a red light. Yoyo jerks forward in his seat a little with the jarring motion, but he doesn't seem to notice it, really. Really…his logic makes sense. He looks at Yoyo again and turns the music down a little. "Hey…Yoyo," he says loudly. Yoyo is still flailing around, tapping out the beat on any available hard surface he can find, but he looks up at Clutch to acknowledge that he's heard him. "…I'm gonna ask you something a little trippy, alright?"

"Alright, yo," Yoyo responds, muttering the lyrics under his breath but still listening to what Clutch is saying. They turn, suddenly, and find themselves in Shibuya Terminal, where cars and buses are driving much more slowly, and a lot more people are crossing the street. Clutch slows down reluctantly and starts driving pointlessly through the zigzag of the terminal, just to annoy people.

"…Do you think Corn and Soda…love each other?" he asks in a breath, in the most nonchalant tone he can muster. Yoyo doesn't even flinch, though, and Clutch knows immediately that he's misunderstood the question.

"Yeah. You know…'cause they're like brothers. Closer than close. Always been like that." He looks at Clutch, obviously puzzled. "Why did you think that was so trippy?"

"'Cause that's not what I _meant_, stupid," Clutch mutters. "I mean, do you think they're _fags?_"

The way that Yoyo falls silent is almost _impressive_, in some indescribable way. His hands fall into his lap, and he looks at Clutch, utterly shocked by what he's implying. Yoyo's eyes are wide behind his sunglasses: new ones, to replace the ones that broke when Clutch punched him in the face. "…W-why…you…do _you_ think that?!"

Clutch scowls. "Yes."

Yoyo's lips sort of tighten, then he looks away. He's staring firmly out his open window when he answers, and his words are barely audible over the sounds of the city outside. "…I don't think there's anything wrong with it, if they are." Clutch says nothing in response, and there's an awkward tension between the two of them, Clutch trying to decide if Yoyo is being cryptic in some way, Yoyo wondering why Clutch even posed the question in the first place. They roll to another stop as people are crossing in front of the car, and Clutch stares at the side of Yoyo's face intensely.

"…So…do you think they are?!" he urges, intent to find out. Yoyo keeps staring out his window, almost as if he's trying to decide whether to feel angry or frightened by this situation. He clenches his hands into fists against his knees.

"…I don't—"

The car lurches off of two of its wheels as something suddenly rams violently into it on Clutch's side. Both he and Yoyo let out shouts of surprise, twisting around to see four snarling, masked faces, climbing over the car and skating around it to Yoyo's side. Clutch watches numbly as the biggest Poison Jam reaches in and jerks Yoyo's seatbelt off, not even bothering to open the door, just hoisting the youngest GG out of the open window of the Thunderbird. He's got the shocked Yoyo in a full nelson, and Clutch is still sitting there stupidly when another Poison Jam clocks Yoyo on the back of the head with a splintering length of wood, which snaps in half when it comes into contact with Yoyo's skull. Yoyo's head lolls, and he's out. Then Clutch reacts.

"_**HEY!!!!!**_" he bellows, kicking out of the car and leaping over the hood, forgetting how beautiful the car is for a second, only realizing that some horrible shit is going down, and he's caught in the middle of it. The biggest Poison Jam reaches down in one fluid motion and tucks his arm under Yoyo's knees, pulling him into his chest before he grins crookedly at Clutch and speeds off down the road with his three lackeys behind him. On skates, they're no match for Clutch, and within seconds he sees them dashing around a corner way down the road, Yoyo in tow, and he's swearing furiously in his mind.

_Oh my god, oh my fucking god, Corn is going to castrate me, holy fucking shit, what the fuck just happened to me_

If he had been paying attention…if he hadn't been such a careless idiot…

_Corn doesn't need any more drama concerning this kid…_

_We can handle ourselves!_

Clutch screams, his hands clench into fists, and he takes off running down the street again, giving chase, no matter how futile it is. He can't go back to the garage without Yoyo: not even for an instant. He'll die. He'll lose everything. They'll know. They'll _know_ that he fucked up again.

For the first time in his life, Clutch wishes that he weren't so selfish.


	9. Conversation

This got finished a lot more quickly than I expected it to. That's good, though!

I changed the summary of this story to maybe be a little more..._precise_, I suppose, is the right word. Can't decide if I like it this way or not.

I'd like to thank **noh-mask-of-oblivion** once again for his continued support and reviews...I don't know if I'd still be writing this story if not for you, Noh! Btw, all of my readers should check out his main story, "_The GGs: Adventures and Misadventures_", if they haven't already, as well as all of his other stuff! He has not once failed to put a smile on my face with his work!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Yoyo wakes up and groans, partly because of how much his head hurts, but mostly because of the overpowering smell that's all around him. He gets a sickening sense of déjà vu when he looks around and realizes that he's in a rather compact metal crate, settled lazily in the corner of Poison Jam's main meeting room. He can see murky water drifting by a dozen or so feet below the ledge he's on, and he shudders at the horrible odor of raw sewage. Gripping the bars of his cell, he looks around for anyone else. A smallish Poison Jam is leaning against the railing a few feet away, and Yoyo starts at the sight of him, not having expected anyone to actually _be_ there. He sits back down and blinks, rubbing his forehead gingerly. His skull is throbbing, a steady beat in time with his heart.

"Hey!" the Poison Jam says, when he realizes that Yoyo has woken up. "Hey, shrimpy! Sit still." There's really no point in saying that, and Yoyo stares over at his companion weakly.

"…Wh-…why the hell am I here?!" he demands. "Why did you take me…?! What the fuck is going on?!"

"T'ain't got nothin' to do witchoo, kid," the Poison Jam grunts, and Yoyo just blinks at him, clueless. "…Juss try 'n sit still. Sooner or later yer friend'll be here to pick you up."

Yoyo gawks at him. "…Did you just take me to freak Clutch out?!" he asks, his eyebrows lost in his bangs. "…I…I mean…did someone from our gang put you up to this?!"

"Shut up!" the Poison Jam barks, glaring over at Yoyo nastily. "I ain' here to answer yer questions, idiot. Juss do what yer told an' I won't hafta hurt you."

Yoyo is breathing heavily. He leans back against the bars of his cage, though, not wanting to get hurt anymore, and he waits, because that's all that he can do, at this point.

* * *

Cube is careening underneath the elevated platform where the couches are, heading for the stairs, burning with news, when she hears something she doesn't think that she's supposed to. 

"…Promised Jazz I wouldn't hurt him…but…I swear to god, if he fucks up one more time…he's out of here." Corn's voice, a low murmur, angry. Cube nearly falls over, stopping. "…I'll never forgive him for saying that to me…acting like he's so mighty, just because he thinks he's _deduced_ something…I've never met such an asshole in my entire life. He's right about _one_ thing, though. I see next to no resemblance between you and him."

Cube leans against the bathtub and looks upward, listening. The rest of the outside of the garage is abandoned: everyone's inside having lunch. Soda grunts.

"You know…he's gonna think he's even more right, since you reacted like you did," he says, and Cube furrows her eyebrows. What in the hell are they talking about…? "…You should've just brushed it off."

"_You_ would've been able to?!" Corn snaps. "With him looking you in the face and telling you that you're fucking me, even though it's _NOT_ true?! God, I wanted to _KILL_ him!!!"

Soda is quiet for a moment, and Cube takes that time to let it all sink in. _Clutch called them queer?_ she wonders, blinking. She tries to think about that, and she grimaces. It's an uncomfortable thought. "…I find it strange that you're so pissed off," Soda says quietly. His voice is smoother and a little less deep than Cube had imagined it to be: she's hearing it for the first time, and it's a bit odd. "…We _are_ best friends…I couldn't care less about anybody but you…you really don't see his logic? I thought you were the genius."

"Oh, since when are _you_ his best friend?!" Corn snarls. "Fuckin'…you know what, I think…I think you _are_ a fag, that's why you don't give a shit…!"

Cube feels her chest tighten. She's never heard Corn talk like that before. _Now…is not a good time…_

Soda doesn't say anything, but Cube can tell from the way that Corn lets out a shuddering sigh after a few uncomfortable seconds that he must be looking at Corn with very cold eyes. "…I…I'm s-sorry…I'm sorry, Soda…you know I don't mean that…I'm sorry, come on…please don't be angry, I can't handle that right now…"

"…You know…_Cornelius_…I've never picked at you for being half-and-half…" Soda growls.

Corn coughs. "…I know…Monty, I—"

"Don't fucking call me 'Monty'. Not after you just called me a faggot." Corn is silent. Cube swallows a lump in her throat. She never thought that anyone had that kind of power over Corn. It reminds her, dimly, of the way that she can get Combo to do almost anything, and that's sort of unnerving, bringing her thoughts back to Clutch's accusation. She can hear Soda breathing hard through his nose.

"…I didn't mean to hurt you…please, man, you know I'm having a hard time…" Corn mumbles.

Soda grunts, thinks for a moment. "…Yeah. I know. I know you're hurting."

"…Y-yeah."

"…But what would you do…if I _was_ a fag…? You would've just done what I've avoided doing to you for…how many years?"

At this point, Cube starts backing away from the conversation as quietly as possible, so that neither of the guys will know that she was listening. She can see Corn's back up on the platform, staring down at his best friend. "…I…Soda…it's n-not the same thing…I w-would still care for you just the same, if y-you were…I…I mean…you'd still be my bro…" Corn says weakly, obviously trying to stop Soda from looking at him so angrily, though his words are very genuine. _You're the one being defensive, now, Soda_, Cube thinks half-consciously. "And…I w-wouldn't…god, why are you doing this?! Stop fuckin' _glaring_ at me!!!" Cube slinks behind the speakers, which are accursedly silent, and manages to open the door to the underground just as Soda mutters:

"…You…don't have to act like it'd be so horrible…that's all..."

Cube slips in, her mind racing, and she heaves a sigh of relief when she sees that Jazz is sitting alone on the couch in front of the TV. The precise person she wanted to see. She skates over to her friend, and Jazz looks up at her, smiling. "What's up?" Jazz asks. Cube frowns.

"…Tons of shit, apparently…but…I just came from Rokkaku-Dai Heights. I saw Clutch running through there like a madman. No skates. I didn't stop him, didn't want him to know that I saw him…but…I thought he was out with Yoyo, today?"

Jazz blinks in confusion. "Yeah, the two of them went for a drive…" she thinks for a second, then gives Cube a worried look. "You don't think…something happened?"

"I think we should go and check it out," Cube says firmly. "Just in case. He won't be that hard to catch up to, since he's wearing shoes."

Jazz nods, then, as they're heading back toward the door, she seems to realize something. She cocks her eyebrow at Cube. "…Did you tell Corn about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Cube keeps a straight face. "He's…busy. Anyway, he doesn't need to be bothered if nothing's going down."

"Oh. Right."

"Let's move. I don't want anyone else to tag along," Cube mutters. She quickly grinds a railing once they're outside, mostly to make Corn and Soda hear the noise and speak softer if they're still arguing, for their sake. Jazz follows suit, hearing nothing she shouldn't as she and Cube make their way over to the shortcut into Rokkaku-Dai Heights and quickly disappear out of the Garage.

* * *

Down the hall, Gum is sitting on Beat's bed with him, gnawing at her fingernails while he's swinging his bare feet over the edge of the mattress. He's talking. 

"…Corn's been a lot happier, these past few days," he points out warmly, and Gum nods slowly. "He talked to Clutch, I heard…I'm kind of glad about that. I hope Clutch will just calm the fuck down, you know?"

"Don't we all," Gum sighs. "…Speaking of that, though, _I_ talked to Corn, too. He really _is_ doing better."

"Mind if I ask what he said to you?"

Gum actually smirks. "Yes, I do, but I'll tell you anyway." She looks over at Beat, thoughtful. "Essentially…well, for this to make sense, I have to tell you about another conversation we had a long time ago…"

Beat raises his eyebrows. "Turning this into a novel, are you?"

"Someday. Anyway, a year or so ago…he and I got into this huge fight…I…y-yeah, you know what it was about…and I told him he would never be as good a leader as you were, back when you were in charge…that he couldn't handle so many of us, or something like that…I don't know, I was pissed. 'Cause he's always been…like…he has this mindset, where he wants to be a father to everyone," Gum mutters, pulling at a thread on Beat's blanket. "…I told him he couldn't deal with so many people. He told me to fuck off. I don't know, I guess we kind of forgave each other, after a few weeks or so…I eventually apologized, and so did he…but…yeah, the day before yesterday, we were talking again…he told me a little while ago that he was feeling the effect of what I said, you know…like…he really _was_ having a hard time, playing daddy to all of us…"

Beat is quiet, his mouth pursed into a thin line on his firm face.

"…But…when we talked again, he said he was doing better. He feels strong, again. I'm just relieved…that's who he really is, that's who he should be all the time…" Gum sighs. She has a nostalgic look on her face, and Beat gently grips her hand in consolation.

"…You worry about him a lot more than you should…" he says gently. Gum frowns.

"Yeah, I know…but…we went through so much together…and…I _did_ break his heart pretty badly…" she says guiltily. "…I can't help it…I feel bad about that, even now…"

"Gum…"

She looks hard at Beat. "…That doesn't mean I don't love you, though. He and I are over. We have been for ages…"

"I know. He's your friend, though. Mine, too. I understand."

Gum is quiet for a second, running her thumb over Beat's fingers. "…I used to worry that he had a grudge against you…like he thought it was your fault that I broke up with him…but…I don't know. He's confusing…he seems to change who he is every day…it's hard to keep up, sometimes. I was wrong. I…don't think he _ever_ actually had any sort of grudge against you. He was just…sad. For a long time. And he wouldn't talk to anyone…but…ngh, _Soda_…that…made me so mad…"

Beat nods. "…Gum?"

"Mmm?"

"…Why do you hate Soda so much?"

Gum's eyes flash. "…You…well…you know that Corn and I grew up in an orphanage together…Soda was…kind of there, too. But…well…I don't know. Corn and I were friends, first, and then, Soda showed up…and…he was a year older than me, and he was a boy…so…I don't know. I felt abandoned, when he came around. Like Corn gave more of a shit about _him_ than he did about _me._ I guess I still sort of feel that way, sometimes. Like…I…I've never seen Corn cry over anything but his parents…and even _that_ was back when he was really young…but…I know that Soda's been there for him when he's crying over shit, now, because he's the one that Corn goes to, when he's…_like_ that…" She clenches her free hand into a fist, and Beat looks up at her intently. "Like he trusts Soda more, for some fucking reason. Even though I was there first. Even though…ngh…I just _hate_ him, Beat, okay?! I hate that son of a bitch and I wish Corn wouldn't talk to him…"

"…Do you worry about them?" Beat asks softly. Gum blinks and stares at him, her eyes shining.

"What? What do you mean?"

"…I don't know…like…do you worry about what'll happen if they ever…_stop_ being friends?" Beat asks, and he sounds a little confused by his own question. Gum looks hard at him.

"…I don't think they ever will…" she says coldly. "It's…I don't know, it's so damn weird…Soda has always been such a dick, but…Corn's always loved him…stood by him…I guess…he must be different, when they're alone…"

"Everyone's like that," Beat replies. "Everyone puts on a different face, depending on who they're with."

"Yeah," Gum murmurs. "You're right. I don't know, Beat…I guess that I just want Corn to…have a friend who actually _seems_ like his friend, instead of just some creepy shadow who follows him around everywhere…"

"That's sweet of you," Beat says. Gum smiles softly.

"I'm glad _you_ don't have a best friend," she laughs. "I have no reason to worry about you."

"Just tryin' to make life easier," Beat responds, and they grin at each other.

* * *

The sewers are going to be beyond difficult to navigate without skates, Clutch quickly realizes, and he's cursing to himself as he's staring across his first obstacle: the huge gap at the entrance of the sewers. There's no way he can make it across without help from his skates. Feeling his heart sink and his stomach knot, he kneels and stares down into the gorge. _So…what now? I still can't go back to the Garage…can't face them without Yoyo…shit…I…I don't know what to do…_

"Awwh, boo-hoo, you gonna cry, asswipe?" cackles a cold voice from across the gap. Clutch jerks to attention and scowls angrily when he sees a Poison Jam taunting him from so close, yet so far. The fishy goon grins toothily. "Why don' you go get yer _girlfriends_ from 99th Street to help you out? Or would yer leader disown you even more if you did that—?"

"_Shut up!!!_" Clutch roars, and it echoes through the vast chamber. "When I get over there, I swear to god I'm gonna rip your arm off and beat you unconscious with it…!!!"

"Big threats from a little man," the Poison Jam guffaws, and he turns on his heel and skids around the far corner. Clutch spits into the gap, furious, and turns around as well, defeated, but wondering. _That dumbass just had a great idea…maybe I SHOULD go and ask Rapid 99 for help…their leader owes me one…_

He's off again within seconds, making the long run to 99th Street, determined. The shadows are getting longer by the time he gets there, and tacky neon lights and signs are starting to turn on above doors. Clutch stops for a moment in the central plaza, crouching down by the pool of water surrounding Benten tower and splashing some on his face, despite knowing how filthy it is. It's warm, and doesn't help very much, but he feels relieved for some reason, anyway. He gets back to his feet and scans the crowd. The girls will be obvious…apparently they aren't in the plaza…he heads for the bridges, moving slowly, and he thinks about Yoyo. Whatever Poison Jam are doing to him, Clutch hopes that they're not hurting him, partly for his own sake but mostly for Yoyo's. He didn't really want anything else to happen to that kid…not after the drama of last week…

Clutch stops on the bridges and looks down into the water. He looks miserable. Sweaty, angry, frustrated…in pain. He clenches his teeth. His leg is aching from running so much. It hasn't hurt in such a long time…

"Clutch!" a girl calls from the other side of the bridge, making Clutch snap to attention. The tall Rapid 99, Clutch's personal favorite, is smiling and beckoning him over. He lurches into motion and treks over to her, and her face falls into a worried expression when she realizes how tired he looks…and that he doesn't have skates on. "…Is something wrong?"

"My buddy got nabbed," he mutters, looking up at her and trying to muster up a handsome face. "By Poison Jam, down in Shibuya Terminal. They just knocked him out…neither of us had skates on, we were driving around…I mean…it happened so fast, I kinda flipped out…I know they took him down into the sewers, though."

The girl looks a little put off. "…Did you tell your leader?"

"…He and I…are not seeing eye-to-eye at the moment," Clutch sighs. "Again, problems. Ones I made myself, but, problems, nonetheless. I can't go back to the Garage without this kid."

"Which kid?"

"His name is Yoyo. Kind of short, got an annoying voice—"

"Oh, the one with the green hair and the glasses?" she asks, her face lighting up. Clutch nods and cocks his eyebrows suspiciously. The girl snickers at his expression. "I've heard a few Love Shockers talking about him. They think he's cute."

"They're too old for him," Clutch says quickly, and the Rapid 99 laughs. Clutch grunts, frustrated at having been knocked off-topic. "Look…look, Hotpants, the point is I've gotta get this kid back from Poison Jam, and you and the 99th Street girls are the only people I can look to for help, right now…"

"You really did set yourself up for trouble when you started coming out here," the girl says, smiling and shaking her head. "You should've known that getting involved with us would get you a nice fat beef with Poison Jam."

"Maybe someday I'll realize it was worth it," Clutch replies, balling his hands into fists at his sides. He can feel his expression becoming one of desperation, and the Rapid 99 nods at him when she sees it.

"…I'm sure you will, Clutch. Come on, we'll go and get the other girls. They're just down the block." She links arms with him very casually to keep her balance as she skates slowly in time with his walking: Rapid 99 are used to going fast, all the time. "Maybe we have some extra skates laying around in HQ…"

"You guys have a garage?" Clutch asks, feeling stupid when he realizes how ignorant that sounds. She smiles at him, though.

"Yes. We actually live in Benten tower. Now that the Noise Tanks don't come around here anymore, we've got the place all to ourselves," she replies. Clutch finds himself trying to picture a teal-and-magenta Garage as they turn a corner and are confronted with four other girls in short shorts and magenta fishnets. "Rapid 99!" the one at Clutch's side says, dropping his arm stealthily. "Look who's back!"

"_Clutch!_" the girls all shout in unison, beaming at him and skating over to welcome him. Clutch feels a little taken aback, too weary to really enjoy these five beautiful girls hugging him and smiling at him. He smiles back as best he can, and a couple of them giggle.

"What's wrong, Clutch?" their leader says, the shortest of them all, built like a gymnast. "You look exhausted."

"I've been running all over Tokyo all day, that's why," Clutch replies, careful to look this girl in the eyes: she may be short, but she's tougher than nails, and she commands respect. "My friend Yoyo was kidnapped by Poison Jam." The other girls hiss angrily at that, and they all look eagerly to their leader as the tall girl speaks.

"I say we help him out," she intones firmly, and the others nod. "He's having more difficulties with the GG's, and there really is no time for them all to kiss and make up. We can take Poison Jam on if we go at it with the strategy Clutch suggested."

The leader thinks for barely half a minute before nodding in agreement. Then she looks accusingly at Clutch's feet. "Alright. We'll head for the sewers, as soon as you tell me why you're not wearing skates...?"

Clutch shifts uncomfortably, suddenly feeling like a complete idiot. "…I left them in the Garage, today…I was taking the kid out for a car ride…didn't think I'd need them…"

"Very well, then," the leader says quickly. "Come on, girls, we'll make a stop at the Tower, then we're gonna catch some fish."

_"YATTA!!!_" Rapid 99 choruses, and the mass of girls bolts off, dragging Clutch along in its wake.


	10. Saved

This chapter is a little short...but, it's significant, because it's the first chapter with such a long-running scene in it. Also, this chapter is pretty much all about Clutch, so, that's a little different, too.**  
**

Keep in mind that I suck at writing action scenes. I'm a romance writer, kthnx. Haha. Enjoy this.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Cube? Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

Cube blinks over at Jazz. Jazz is staring at her, a worried expression on her face, her head cocked slightly to the side. Cube shakes her head to clear it.

"Yeah…I'm alright. It's just…been _ages_, since I came down here…" she says softly. She and Jazz look across the gap, to where the pipe maze begins, and Jazz nods.

"It must feel a little weird…" she says sympathetically, and Cube sighs.

"…I'm not the same person anymore," she grunts. "I've changed a lot since my days as the boss down here…"

"…If…you want to go back, that's fine," Jazz murmurs, giving Cube a concerned look. "…We're most likely going to run into Poison Jam, going down here…I don't want you to freak out or anything."

"It's not like that. I can handle it," Cube says, smiling. "I'm mostly worried about those guys…they adored me, you know. I was like their _queen._"

"Well…I believe you. Just saying, though…Clutch is really _my_ problem. I should be the only one chasing him down here…"

Cube laughs. "That's cute," she snickers, putting on a burst of sudden motion and grinding the steel rail out into the gap, jumping across expertly and landing on the opposite rail. She rides it to the other side and skids to a halt as Jazz follows after her, baffled.

"_What's_ cute?" she demands.

"The fact that you call him your _problem_," Cube replies, grinning. "I thought you two were—"

"_No_," Jazz cuts her off, and Cube blinks at her, one eyebrow cocked.

"…Alright. If you say so." She shrugs and starts skating slowly down into the sewers. "…I don't blame you, then. I mean, _I_ wouldn't want to be with him. He's good for nothing. A quick fuck, _maybe_, if I didn't have Dante…and if I was drunk…and if Yoyo wasn't interested, first—" Jazz glances at Cube, who is smiling slyly, "—but…nothing _useful_. He doesn't really seem like boyfriend material."

"He's not," Jazz says, and Cube hears a hint of sadness in her voice, but says nothing about it. Jazz looks at her again, obviously intent on changing the subject. "…What did you mean, 'if Yoyo wasn't interested'…? Do you like him?!"

"He's cute," Cube says airily. "Stupid…and young…but cute. And I'll bet he's a virgin. He'd be like putty in my hands…"

"You'd fuck him?" Jazz asks, bewildered. Cube snickers.

"Maybe…"

Jazz gawks at her, obviously having a hard time picturing Cube and Yoyo together. Then she smiles, giggling under her breath. "…He _is_ cute. Have you seen the way he looks at Rhyth?"

"Yeah, I know…he's like a helpless puppy around her," Cube says. "Rhyth doesn't want any of it, though. I've talked to her about it. She says he's a baby, and she's not interested in that kind of a relationship, or some shit like that."

"That's sad," Jazz murmurs. They speed over the twisted pipes of the inner sewer as quickly as they can, grinding a half-pipe next and rolling over an elevated metal grating. "…You know…I think that Yoyo's the only one out of all of us…who's never been in a relationship."

"Well, you don't know that," Cube replies, glancing at her. "I mean…what about Soda? Does anyone really know?"

Jazz looks thoughtful. "…I think he has."

"…Really?! With who?" Cube asks, and she tries not to think of the conversation she overheard earlier. Jazz shrugs, smiling.

"I don't know. Lots of girls like the strong, silent type, you know?" she says quietly. "Anyway…I think he's a sweet person. I've never talked to him, personally, but…I don't know. I've seen how much Corn cares about him, and I don't think he'd care that much if Soda wasn't a really great guy. Just because he and Gum don't get along…I don't think that really says much at all about what kind of a person he is. Gum can be a real bitch, sometimes, and anyway, she dumped his best friend flat on his face. I don't blame him for not liking her."

Cube's face breaks into another crafty grin. "Ahhh…do you have a little crush, Jazz…?"

Jazz smirks and shakes her head. "I'm not in love with every single redhead, Cube."

Cube starts laughing again, but she's quickly cut off when the two of them coast into a very familiar room. It's empty, but the lighting is even more eerie in the silence, the great gorgon's head gaping out at them from the left-hand wall. Cube feels a chill race down her spine, and Jazz purses her lips into a thin line of concern. They should have found Clutch by now…

"_Jazz?! CUBE?!__ WHAT THE—?!_"

Both girls whirl around at the sound of their own names, startled into momentary paralysis at the sight of the filthy and beguiled Clutch, flanked by all five members of Rapid 99. The pigtailed girls look the other two up and down suspiciously, the leader of Rapid 99 scowling at Cube.

"_Cube_," she spits, and Cube gathers herself long enough to exchange an icy look with the Rapid 99 leader. "I see you've come back to your true home…?"

"Fuck off," Cube growls. "We were just looking for _this_ idiot."

"What?!" Clutch demands, glaring at her just as angrily as the leader of Rapid 99. "Why are you down here?! Are you _following_ me?!"

"Yes," Cube says angrily. "Where the hell is Yoyo, Clutch?! You were supposed to be taking him out for a drive, not…wandering off with these _hussies!!!_"

"He's down here!" the tall Rapid 99 says, meeting Cube's gaze uneasily as Clutch looks at Jazz. Their eyes meet, and there's a strange moment between them that makes Clutch grimace.

"…He got kidnapped," he mutters, and Cube stares at him accusingly.

"You were in charge of him, and you let him get _kidnapped?!_" she demands. He scowls at her.

"Hey, it's not my fucking fault, alright?!" he snarls. "Your ex-best buddies down here fucking dragged him out of the car and beat him over the head! I couldn't do a goddamn thing!"

"We're here to help Clutch rescue him," the leader says bitterly. "Either you can help us, or you can stay the hell out of our way, Cube."

Cube glances at Jazz, whose face is a little pale and sickly-looking out of nowhere. "...Clutch…why didn't you come back to the garage and tell Corn about this…?!"

"He's fucking blown his top 'cause I told him I think he's secretly a fag, that's why," Clutch mutters, and Jazz swallows thickly, looking down at the ground and saying nothing. "I couldn't go back there. He would've ripped my balls off."

"It would've been better than what _I'm_ gonna do to you for putting us through all of this shit," Cube hisses, glancing around at the sound of approaching skates. "…Ngh, goddamnit…you guys take care of Poison Jam…Jazz and I will keep looking for Yoyo, alright?"

"What's the matter, Cube?" the short Rapid 99 asks, her voice cold. "Too ashamed to face your old gang, again? It's just like what happened with _us_, huh?"

…There's a cold stillness while Cube looks at the girl, both of their faces frozen with hatred. Then Jazz grips Cube's arm silently and rockets back out of the main chamber, leaving Clutch and the five 99's to contend with the approaching collective Poison Jam. They all face the opposite wall, where, down the other half-pipe, shadows are moving, sounds growing more excited. By the time the first masked behemoth arrives, the sounds of Cube and Jazz's skates have all but disappeared behind them. Clutch clenches his hands into fists, and the six Poison Jams snarl simultaneously.

The biggest one is holding Yoyo like a baby. He's curled up and shaking, breathing hard, weak. Clutch's stomach sinks, and he moves forward, gripping the railing and staring across the pool of raw sewage at Yoyo's crumpled form.

"…He's not breathing well," Poison Jam's leader growls. Clutch can feel how wide his own eyes are, how pale his face is.

"He…he has asthma…come on…shit, guys, seriously, we don't have time to fuck around, I mean, _look_ at him…!" he says frantically, and Rapid 99 gathers around him, all of them looking worriedly across the gap at the wheezing Yoyo. "Just give him to us!"

"You know da rules," another Poison Jam mumbles. "You gotta beat us in a Tagger's Tag, first."

"_Fuck_ the rules, you idiots!" Rapid 99's leader shrieks. "That poor boy could _die—!_"

"We don't care," Poison Jam's leader barks back. "It's not our loss, if he does. And why should _you_ care, either? The only person to whom this boy is significant is that redheaded fool standing with you…and even _he_ hasn't shown any _real_ concern for this boy's life over the past few months. Isn't that right, boy?" He shakes Yoyo a little, and the youngest GG wakes up, his eyes bugging as he grasps at his own throat. Clutch's insides feel frozen, twisted, painful, aching with each stifled breath that Yoyo takes. _He could die…shit, the kid could die if he doesn't get his medicine…_Yoyo turns to look around when he realizes that he's not in his cage anymore, and when he sees Clutch, his face lights up with fear. Clutch's knees buckle when Yoyo moves to reach for him, and he has to grip the railing to stay upright.

"_C-Clutch, p-p-please…hhh…I…c-can't…hhuuhh…_"

"Shut _up_, Yoyo!" Clutch shrieks. "Don't talk, don't fucking move…!"

"So what's it going to be, ladies?" Poison Jam's leader asks monotonously. "Will you humor us, or watch this boy slowly suffocate…?"

"You're _sick!!!_" the tall Rapid 99 screams. Clutch feels his heart pounding in his chest. He can't let Yoyo die…he can't have that on his conscience…but they didn't bring any paint with them for a Tagger's Tag…Clutch reaches quickly into his pants pockets and pulls out two spray cans: all that he has. He hands one to the tall Rapid 99 and the other to the leader, pulling in and whispering something to the five girls that Poison Jam can't hear from across the way. Then he turns around, unarmed, his eyes slits on his face, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Alright, you bastards," he snarls. "Let's go."

Poison Jam erupts into six separate entities the moment the final word leaves Clutch's mouth, cans of paint held tightly in each of their hands, and Clutch is overwhelmed for a moment, forgetting even how to breathe until he sees the five members of Rapid 99 split up into three sets: the leader with the fat one, the tall one with the young one, leaving Clutch with the short one. She grabs his wrist and gives it a fierce tug, and then his face sets and he remembers what he's doing. The two of them jet off down the half-pipe that Poison Jam came out of minutes ago, one of the larger goons following them closely. The girl gives Clutch a very uncertain look.

"Are you sure that we can pull this off?" she asks, and Clutch can hear the fear in her voice. He nods firmly.

"Yeah. Just follow my lead," he replies, and makes a sudden turn up the wall of the half-pipe, jumping just before his skates pull him into a grind along the edge. The Rapid 99 repeats his move on the other side, and the two of them soar over the Poison Jam who had been following them, Clutch coming down just in time to grab one of the spiked straps of the goon's overalls. As Clutch had hoped he would, the Poison Jam roars and reaches up to smack Clutch away with the hand that he's carrying a can of paint in, and with a vicious swipe, Clutch steals the can from him easily and begins tagging the Poison Jam's back as quickly as he can while the Rapid 99 runs into their target from the side and knocks him to the ground. Clutch finishes his tag and grinds the heel of his skate into the defeated Poison Jam's back, edging down a little to glare at him.

"Give us any other paint you've got, asshole…_now!_" he demands. Accepting his loss, the Poison Jam miserably tosses out three more cans of paint, one of which Clutch tosses to the short Rapid 99 before he shoves the other two into his baggy pants pockets. They head back to the gorgon's head room together, the Rapid 99 grinning wildly and shooting impressed glances back at Clutch, who is smirking, himself.

The two of them pause and listen for sounds of battle, but the echoes are confusing in the sewers. The girl looks firmly at Clutch. "We need to find the others," she says, and he nods.

"Yeah…ugh, shit, well, let's just try to move fast," he mutters, and they grind the railing, jumping across the toxic pool and backtracking toward the entrance to the sewers. Clutch feels an odd rush, accompanied by a sickening feeling of guilt, when he realizes that the Poison Jam boss, unable to contribute to the fight, must be hiding somewhere with Yoyo still in his possession. He grinds his teeth, working as hard as he can to keep up with the Rapid 99 girl. She bolts around a corner and lets out a surprised yell, and Clutch puts on a burst of speed to come to her aid. A streak of paint is across her back, one of the smaller Poison Jams grabbing at her arm and trying to tag her again. Clutch kicks off of the damp half-pipe floor and nails the Poison Jam in the face with his skate, fighting dirty but not caring at all. As their enemy collapses on the floor with a low groan of pain, the Rapid 99 quickly leaves her mark on him and collects his paint cans before the two of them rocket off again.

"Two down, three to go," she says sternly. "Then Yoyo should be safe."

"I'll never be able to thank you enough," Clutch murmurs, actually glad that he's able to find strength enough within himself to say that to this girl. She smiles, her face flushing distantly.

"You've helped us more than you know," she replies. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you when we first met."

"Don't sweat it."

They peel into a room with coiled red and blue pipes, and they ride the shorter blue pipe a brief ways before they see the Rapid 99 leader and her accomplice take down a third Poison Jam in the shallow waters below. The two of them leap fearlessly from the pipe to join their group, and the Rapid 99 leader nods approvingly at the sight of Clutch, untagged, with his pants pockets full of paint. He hands one can to the fat Rapid 99, who smiles at him appreciatively.

"How's the situation?" the leader asks.

"Three down. Two more left, unless Hotpants and her friend took down one or both of them," Clutch responds. The leader nods, not even seeming to notice Clutch's demeaning nickname for her second-in-command.

"Fantastic," she replies, inclining her head toward the grid staircase behind them, and the four of them continue to move as fast as they can, making their way back up to the beaten path of the half-pipe and moving as one solid unit down the curves and slopes of the sewer pipe maze. It isn't long before they encounter the other two Rapid 99's doing battle with one of the two remaining Poison Jams, and with four more coming to their assistance, the hulking buffoon falls easily. Clutch looks at the tall girl.

"We brought down three. This is number…?"

"Five," she replies, a little breathless. There are two stripes of paint decorating her left shoulder and the tip of her pigtail. "We just need to find the boss, again, and then…you'll probably need help taking your friend back to your garage, right?"

"I can do it myself," Clutch murmurs, as the six of them start racing back to the room with the gorgon's head throne. "Corn won't like outsiders coming into the Garage. But…it's…not that…"

"We get it," the leader says warmly. "You're welcome. We're even, now."

"…Y-yeah," Clutch mumbles, his face hot. The girls of Rapid 99 exchange glances and sly smiles as their group pulls into their destination. They stop. Their stomachs sink, at first, at the sight of a room void of Poison Jams, but then Clutch dashes over to the gorgon's head, reaching in with shaking hands and pulling Yoyo gingerly out of the solid chair in its mouth. Yoyo looks at him weakly, his breaths coming out in gasps, air struggling to pass through a pin-sized hole. Clutch swallows a lump in his throat and pulls Yoyo into him, and the green-haired boy locks his arms weakly around Clutch's neck as the redhead slips his other hand under his friend's knees and turns around. The five girls look at the scene with mixed emotions, and Clutch nods sternly at them all as Yoyo chokes against his chest.

"…I think I probably owe you again," he murmurs. "…You saved his life…I…I mean…shit…"

"_Go_," Rapid 99's leader says firmly. "He needs help. If we see Cube and your other friend…we'll tell them you two made it out safely."

Clutch nods, looks at them all one last time, and then speeds up toward the surface again, clinging to the trembling Yoyo with every inch of strength that he has. He won't lose this kid again.

* * *

Sweating, Clutch places Yoyo as softly as he can on his own bed (Pots is curled up on Yoyo's) before he rips around and starts throwing clothes and papers and trash everywhere, searching for Yoyo's belt. _Why he didn't wear it today…I'll never fucking know_, he thinks frantically, feeling relief pouring over him when he finds the strap under the kid's bed. His hands shaking, he pulls the inhaler from the strap's underside and shuffles over to Yoyo, pressing it into his mouth and pulling the trigger. 

"C'mon, kid…" he whispers, and he hates that his voice is shaking so much. "Come on…you can do it…"

Nothing. Then, four seconds later, Yoyo lets out a feeble cough and gasps a few times, trying to sit up, but Clutch pushes him down hard again and gives him another shot from the inhaler, watching, waiting, his entire body aching with prayer. Yoyo's chest heaves, and slowly, slowly, his breathing relaxes, and he's shaking, but he's okay. Yoyo swallows and coughs, staring up at Clutch with huge, frightened eyes. Clutch can feel his own mouth trembling.

"N-never…never do this again, you dumb bastard," he hisses through clenched teeth, jamming Yoyo's inhaler into the kid's hand. He turns around and leans against the bed frame, hiding his face in his hands, reluctant to let Yoyo see how awful he looks. He stares at the skates he's still wearing, Rapid 99 colors vibrant under his boring, stained, khaki pants, and his eyes cloud. "…Never fucking do that…"

"…C-Clutch…you…saved me…th-thank you…_so_ much, I…" Yoyo pants. Clutch shakes his head.

"Sh-shut up, kid," he growls. "Just shut the f-fuck up…"

Yoyo moves cautiously off of the bed and presses close to Clutch again, and Clutch moves his arm up, wrapping both around Yoyo and holding him tightly. Yoyo is crying, too—soft, weak sobs—and Clutch has never been so relieved in his entire life.


	11. To the Curb

This particular chapter is dedicated to **noh-mask-of-oblivion**...and not just because he's one of the two who's reviewed this story more than once, heh. Thank you, Noh, for your input on the second scene, and for helping me to improve this story. It really is a lot better this way than it was before.

**I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE USE OF THE "N" WORD IN THIS CHAPTER** (only once, I promise). All other swear words...fuck you, deal with it. Lol.

By the way...the Japanese words that Cube uses in the first section are: "_kaibutsu_", which means "monster"...and "_oushikuso_", which means "bullshit".

Enjoy. Metaphorical "part two" (of, I guess...maybe...five? damn) is almost over**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Cube and Jazz are making their way bitterly out of Rokkaku-Dai Heights when Cube hears a familiar voice call to her from a distance. She whirls around, making Jazz stop and stare at her in confusion. She didn't hear the voice.

"…What is it?" Jazz asks after a moment of silence, her arms folded across her chest to keep out the bitterness of Kogane-cho's nighttime breeze. Cube squints and hears that barely-there whisper again, and her jaw clenches.

"…Go ahead back to the Garage," she murmurs. "And slap Clutch in the face for me, if you get the chance. I've got to take care of something…but I should be there ten minutes behind you." Jazz considers arguing for a moment, but when she sees how tense Cube is, she realizes that it wouldn't be appreciated at all, so she nods.

"Alright," she says gently. "See you later."

Jazz skates off, and only when the sound of her blades on the ground has disappeared does Cube step forward, her eyes narrow, catlike. "…_Kaibutsu_…show yourself_…_"

A heavy form begins to approach her from out of the darkness, the arms hanging low, the face obscured by a mask. The Poison Jam intern leader steps slowly up to Cube and stares down at her for a moment before he kneels before her and lowers his head.

"…Lady…" he murmurs. She hears him grunt in pain before she feels her palm sting, and she's glad that he felt it, first.

"_IDIOT!!!_" she hisses, her teeth clenched and her head throbbing with anger. "How could you?! How _dare_ you do that! Kidnapping that boy…you learned _nothing_ from me! Not a fucking _thing!!!_"

"We were assured of your return," the Poison Jam says softly, seemingly ignoring the left side of his face, where Cube's hand has most likely left its mark. "We did what we were supposed to do. The rest will play out soon enough, certainly."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" she growls. "Look…I don't want to hear your shit…I…I'm never coming back to you, alright?! _Never._ Especially not after what happened tonight…! I heard what you said back in the sewers…_'it's not our loss if he dies'_, I mean…Christ, that boy is _sixteen years old…_"

"You are our only concern," he replies, his voice still quiet and monotonous. Cube's face screws up in anger.

"Well, too bad," she says bitterly. "I told you I was leaving and I meant it. I'm _done_ with you guys. And I never want to see you again, now, as far as this whole situation is concerned. Yoyo…you don't know what he means to the GG's. You have no idea…! And he could have _died!!!_ It would have been _your fault!!!_"

"You were never this angry when you were our leader, Lady."

Cube hesitates. Then she grabs the Poison Jam by his overalls and hoists him to his feet, so that she has to look up into his masked face. She doesn't care. She's still tougher than he is. "I never _gave a shit_ when I was your leader," she says quietly, menacingly. The Poison Jam's face actually flashes with an emotion, at that, and he scowls.

"I believe, as do the others, that you were just brainwashed…you liked the thought of no responsibility…the thought of being even _more_ intelligent than those around you…" his gray-blue eyes are bitter and full of pain, like he's doubting his own words, even now. "…The GG's are all fools…they let their emotions get in the way of their choices…they drew you in with illusions and promises, and now you're _miserable_, now you're _angry_ and—"

"_OUSHIKUSO!!!_" Cube spits, pointing one long finger into the Poison Jam's face. "_That's a fucking LIE, and you know it!!!_ I quit because your _kaibutsu _gang is a bunch of _idiots!_ Heartless, stupid _idiots_, who don't care about anything but their monster movies and terrorizing girls…! Besides…I wanted _friends_, not a…a _cult following!!!_"

The Poison Jam actually meets Cube's gaze, and she's somewhat surprised by that, but she continues to look at him as though she would like to see his head on a pike, anyway. His teeth are off-white when he bares them at her. "No…still, you're lying to me. I can see what the _real_ reason was," he snarls, his chest heaving angrily. "_Friends_…ugh…you…you knew how much the rest of us hated him…you just wanted to go back to that—"

Cube's eyes widen. "_—IF YOU SAY IT I—_"

"—_nigger_ boyfriend of yours—"

Her fist collides with his mouth with a force great enough to crack her knuckles and knock one of his teeth loose. He falls backwards and nearly collapses on the ground, but he finds support against the outside wall of a decrepit building, clutching his jaw in misery. He crouches, curls in on himself. Cube spits at him. "You'll regret that," she murmurs, her voice sub-zero. "I swear to god, you're going to wish you'd never even _thought_ that. How _dare_ you. _How fucking DARE you._" The Poison Jam spits blood out, and Cube feels her whole body trembling with rage. She could take him down, if she wanted. She could…but she needs to get out of there, before she ends up doing something that she'll regret, later. She leans down a little to make sure that he catches the last thing that she says to him. "…He is a thousand times more of a man…than you will _ever_ be."

And she turns on her heel and skates toward the Garage, leaving her long-since ex-second-in-command in the dirt, wallowing in self-pity.

* * *

When Jazz steps into the underground portion of the Garage, the first thing she sees is Corn, sitting in the dark, his arms slung over the back of the couch, glaring at the TV with enough force to make it explode with his mind. He barely glances at her when he hears her come in, but she feels the effect of his eyes, and she knows immediately that something is very wrong. Forgetting Clutch for a moment, she approaches him carefully and sits beside him on the couch, looking at him as gently as she can. 

"…Is everything alright…?" she asks. He doesn't look at her.

"No," he mutters. Her eyebrows furrow.

"What's wrong?"

"…Soda's being difficult, for one, and…" he stops and turns, his eyes widening. "…Where the hell have _you_ been?! It's one thirty in the morning!"

Jazz nods in acknowledgement of the time. "I was down…near the sewers, with Cube."

"Where's Cube, then?"

"She's coming. She wanted to check something out in the Heights, I think."

"…Oh."

He looks back at the TV, still firm, his mouth pursed. Jazz looks at the television, too: the news is on. Maybe Corn is actually paying attention to it…or maybe he just wants her to think that. "…So…Soda's being difficult? Why?"

"…I'd rather not explain," Corn murmurs, and he lowers his head a little to hide his eyes under his visor. Jazz reaches out and touches his shoulder: he flinches when her fingers touch him, like he wasn't expecting it, and she frowns.

"Well…I hope…that things work out," she says softly, and he nods in agreement as she gets up off of the couch and makes her way down the hallway. She hesitates for a moment at the door to her and Rhyth's room before she goes in and puts her skates under her bed, careful not to wake her roommate up. Then she keeps going, on to the faded door that marks Clutch and Yoyo's quarters. The door isn't shut all the way, but she still knocks gently before letting herself in and closing the door behind her.

She's more than a little surprised when she sees the two of them huddled together beside Clutch's bed, Yoyo clinging awkwardly to Clutch, Clutch with one arm resting across Yoyo's shoulders, his head leaning back against his mattress. Yoyo is asleep, but Clutch's eyes open the moment Jazz steps into the room. He inclines his head upward and looks at her in a weird way, like he isn't sure whether he should be angry, guilty, or afraid. So instead he just lowers his eyebrows and looks serious. "…What do you want?" he asks, quieter than Jazz expected. She nods toward Yoyo, a pleased and affectionate look on her face.

"…How long has he been asleep?" she asks. Clutch shrugs one shoulder.

"I dunno. An hour, I guess. I didn't want to move him…" He trails off and glances down at his friend, and Jazz feels something freeze a little inside of her when she sees stains running down Clutch's dirty face from an unmistakable source. She steps into the room and kneels beside him, and he stares at her, startled. "…What?!"

"...Were you crying…?" she asks, her voice a whisper. Clutch's face turns a furious red, clashing horribly with his hair.

"…You…_you_ would've," he growls, embarrassed, and he turns away to hide it. "…He almost died…"

"But, Clutch…you _saved_ him," Jazz murmurs. A moment or so passes, and Clutch sniffs powerfully, his eyes shut tightly to keep more incriminating tears from falling. She smiles at him and gently grips his other hand between hers, and the feeling is enough to make him turn around and stare at her, his eyes still watering. Yoyo's breathing is soft and calm in his sleep. "…You were noble…even if you didn't exactly act as I'm sure Corn would've liked…you still got help…and you saved Yoyo's life…I think that counts for something, even if Cube says it was your fault Yoyo was taken in the first place."

"Fuck her," Clutch croaks, and he grits his teeth when fresh tears find their way onto his face. His hand tenses in Jazz's grip, like it wants to wipe the tears away so she won't see them, but she just smiles at him.

"…You don't have to be ashamed," she says, and he scowls anyway.

"I haven't cried in years…" he breathes. "I…just don't like it."

"I know."

They look at each other for a long time. Then she leans forward and kisses him, tentatively, and the way he presses back into her surprises her. She reaches up with one hand and slides it around his neck, her thumb resting on his earlobe, pulling him closer for an instant. Then she moves away, smiling at him, and he looks confused and happy at the same time, even though he's crying.

He manages a frail smile. "…I've been waiting for that," he whispers.

She grins. "I've been waiting for the right moment."

Clutch leans forward to catch her mouth, again, and she closes her eyes to enjoy it, even when she feels herself moving too far back. They lose each other and Clutch teeters, then falls to the floor, swearing loudly when Yoyo wakes up and blinks frantically around at the situation before him. Jazz smiles at him and tousles his hair.

"Hey, sweetie," she says, and he blushes as Clutch scrambles back up into a sitting position, elbowing Yoyo roughly off of him. Yoyo looks at Clutch in surprise.

"…Yo, did I fall asleep on you?" he asks, his eyes wide.

"Obviously, dumbass," Clutch growls. Yoyo mutters a "sorry" before he moves about a foot away from Clutch, rubbing his arm nervously and looking at the floor. Jazz smiles at both of them, her eyes sparkling.

"Well…I'll see you guys in the morning," she says brightly. "I'm glad you're alright, Yoyo."

"…Thanks, Jazz," he mumbles, burying his face in the collar of his pullover. Jazz squeezes Clutch's hand and gets up, nodding to him and turning to make her way out of the room. She opens the door and starts when she's faced with Cube and Corn, both of them looking absolutely furious. She has to sidestep to allow Corn into the room, and he immediately goes for Clutch, grabbing the front of his stained red shirt and heaving him to his feet. Jazz is shocked. She had no idea that Corn was that strong. Yoyo looks bewildered, as well.

"_WHAT THE __**HELL**__ HAPPENED TODAY?!?_" Corn demands, shaking Clutch roughly. The redhead looks more than a little horrified, and Jazz quickly makes her way back over to the bed, Cube right behind her, scowling.

"W-what?! Man, let go of me, what in the hell—?!"

"_YOYO, asshole!!!_" Corn bellows, his eyes wild. "_YOYO WAS __**KIDNAPPED?!?**__ AND YOU DIDN'T __**TELL ME?!?**_**"**

Clutch grimaces. "Shit, dude, I got him back, he's fine, he—"

Jazz and Yoyo let out simultaneous yelps of frightened surprise when Corn's fist smashes into Clutch's mouth. Clutch whips backward onto his own bed, his lower lip split open, blood dribbling over his teeth and chin. He coughs and lets out a low yell, reaching up to cover his mouth and keep the blood from getting everywhere.

"_SHIT, Corn…Jesus CHRIST…!!!_" he shouts, flinching against the pain. At this point, Beat, Gum, Rhyth, and Combo have filtered into the room, and Combo looks at Cube uncertainly, taking in her angry stance and expression knowingly. He, Rhyth, Gum, and Beat join the others in watching, unsure of exactly what's going on. Corn reaches down and jerks Clutch back up into a standing position, pushing their faces close together.

"_I DON'T KNOW __**WHO**__ THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE,_" Corn snarls, "_BUT I'M SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT, I'M SICK OF YOUR LYING, YOUR SKIPPING OUT ON US, AND YOUR STEALING…AND I'M __**DONE**__ DEALING WITH IT!!!_"

"Corn!" Jazz cries, suddenly un-frozen. She steps forward and grips Corn's arm, trying to pull him away, but his eyes don't move from Clutch's pale, terrified face. "Corn, no, please…he _saved Yoyo's life—!!!_"

"_After he deliberately put him in danger!!!_" Corn spits back, jerking his arm to make Jazz let go of him. She steps back. Clutch looks outraged.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he shouts. "I didn't fucking _throw him_ to Poison Jam, shit, why the hell would you even _think_ that—?!"

"So you could take your undeserved hero's _glory_, that's why," Corn growls. Jazz and Clutch's eyes meet for half of a fearful second as Boogie and Garam step into the room, quick to find their places far away from the two feuding GG's. "After what you said to me this morning…I'm not surprised that you wanted to try to get back on my good side…but this…_this…?! WHAT IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN TO HIM IN TIME?!? _I know he didn't have his inhaler with him today…_damnit, he would've __**DIED!!!!!**__ YOYO WOULD HAVE __**DIED**__, AND IT WOULD'VE BEEN __**YOUR FAULT**__, AND IT WOULD'VE BEEN __**MY FAULT**__ BECAUSE I LET YOU GO OFF WITH HIM—!!!_"

Clutch finds courage in his anger and shoves Corn backward, making him stumble back a few steps before he gets his balance again and the two of them glare furiously at one another. "_I would NEVER put him in danger on purpose!!!_" Clutch roars, stepping forward so that he's in close enough range with Corn to throw a punch or two if need be. Blood is dripping from his lower lip and pooling against his teeth, but he doesn't seem to care anymore. Corn's hands are clenched into thin fists at his sides, and it's at this moment that Soda limps into the room, gripping the doorframe for support and looming over Beat and Rhyth, his eyes narrow and angry. "In fact, I've never been more afraid…! Do you think I want his death on _my_ conscience?!"

"I think you want it on _mine_," Corn hisses. Clutch's upper lip pulls back.

"_Fuck_ you," he breathes. The whole gang is staring at Corn, watching his eyes burn with cold fire. The instant his mouth opens, they all know what he's going to say, and Jazz's heart aches in her chest.

"…_Leave_," he murmurs, his voice like Death. "Get your shit…take it…and _never come back._ I never want to see your face again…I never want to hear your voice again...go, I don't care where, just _get the fuck out of my Garage._"

Clutch's entire body tremors, and the rest of the GG's let out a collective cry of outrage when he spits blood into Corn's face. Their leader gags in disgust, and Clutch lurches forward, taking this moment of disorientation to channel his fury into a well-aimed punch. Corn, not expecting it, feels knuckles dig into his eye and a burst of pain jet through his skull. Dazed but ready, now, he manages to anticipate the next two blows and blocks them easily, gritting his teeth and focusing before swinging his own fists around again and nailing Clutch in the jaw, in the mouth, in the gut. Clutch chokes, and blood spills out of his mouth as he stumbles backward, holding his abdomen, wheezing. Corn touches his eye, already swelling, and he can feel his heart pounding, painful, in his temples.

Then Clutch looks up and throws all of his weight at Corn, tackling him mercilessly and pulling him to the ground. The others can only stay out of their way, horrified by the sight, watching Clutch land one, two more blows to their leader's face. The redhead raises his arm for another strike but suddenly feels himself being jerked backward, his shoulders gripped fiercely by Beat and Garam. As they're dragging him away from the fallen leader, Corn quivers and lashes out, seizing the opportunity to deliver a vicious kick to Clutch's weak shin, and Clutch's knees buckle, Beat and Garam release him, and he doubles over and falls to the ground in pain, screaming curses at the top of his lungs.

Even though he can barely see, Corn struggles to his feet and gropes in his pocket for something as he's lunging at Clutch. Jazz screams and Beat and Garam rush at Corn at the sight of the object he's pulled out: Garam wrenches Corn backward, holding him around the torso, and Beat grips Corn's wrist, digging his thumb in to make Corn's fingers relax. Corn glares at him, his blue eyes fierce. Still, Beat glares back. "Drop it, man," Beat hisses. "Don't do this, this ain't you, this ain't who you are, don't turn this into somethin' awful…"

Eventually, Corn's hand loosens, and Beat pulls the knife from his grip, nodding at Garam once he has it to make Garam let him go. They move back as quickly as they can, all three of them panting, and Corn's chest heaves as he looks over the sight of the terrified mass of GG's. Behind him, he can hear Jazz and Yoyo crying frantically, unable to do anything to stop what's happening. Clutch is groaning and writhing on the floor, still holding his leg miserably. Corn's face is blank. His hair is wild, his hat trampled and forgotten on the floor some feet away, and his features are set into an almost serene expression, but one look at his eyes tells each of his friends that he's in a world beyond rage. His bruising jaw is shut tightly, a trickle of blood making its way out of his nose, and he suddenly starts shaking all over, his face screwing up, the anger bubbling to the surface.

His hands coil into fists again, but Gum suddenly rushes forward, pushing her way through the group over to Corn, and she forces him to sit on Yoyo's bed, taking his face in her hands and making him look at her as she does her best to try and calm him down. Clutch, panting, stands up as best he can and shakes his head, clenching his fists weakly, trying to look ready to fight again and nearly succeeding.

"Come on," he groans. "I'm not done…!"

"Yes you are."

Clutch blinks in surprise when he suddenly finds himself looking up into Soda's furious eyes, the lanky GG obviously aching to throw a punch or two of his own at Clutch.

"Back the _fuck_ up, bitch," Soda snarls, his fists clenched so tightly that his arms are shaking. "You can leave _without_ your shit, and you can leave right the fuck _now_."

"_M-make_ me, you _cocksucker_," Clutch groans, and without hesitation, Soda leans down, grabbing both of Clutch's arms and jerking him furiously toward the door, still walking with a limp, but not seeming to care. It's a horrifying and confusing sight, Clutch screaming and thrashing in Soda's wake, and the rest of the room remains frozen until the two of them are out of the room. Only then does Jazz dash after them, shrieking at Soda to _stop, stop it, please._ Cube and Combo follow suit, but to help Soda get Clutch out the door, instead. Boogie and Rhyth rush to comfort Yoyo, and Beat and Garam simply look at each other, both of their gazes flashing with the same thought.

_It was only a matter of time..._

Cube pushes Jazz roughly into the wall as she dashes past, Combo right behind her, but he looks over at Jazz uncomfortably when the white haired girl lets out an audible sob. "_Soda!!!_" Jazz cries, "_come back, stop it, STOP IT!!!_"

"_Jazz!_" Cube snarls, not looking back at her friend. "_You_ stop it, alright? This is for everyone's good!" At this point Combo has caught up with Soda and has taken one of Clutch's arms, lightening the load a bit. Soda actually turns to Combo and thanks him loudly, and Combo, taken aback, mutters a _welcome_ while Clutch is still spitting curses at them. Jazz catches up to Cube and grips her arm, trying to stop her from dashing after the guys as they start heaving the struggling Clutch up the stairs and toward the exit. Cube just keeps moving, though.

"Cube, you can't be _serious!_" Jazz sobs. "This is…this is _insane_, Cube, Corn was—!"

"Corn was being a damn good leader," Cube hisses, whirling around and staring Jazz in the eyes as Clutch's feet slide through the door at the top of the stairs. Tears are streaming down Jazz's face, and she looks pathetic, and Cube has no sympathy for her. "You have _no_ idea, Jazz, _no idea_ what Yoyo means to Corn, and Clutch had _no right_ to not tell him what had happened! Would you still be on Clutch's side if Yoyo had died—?!"

"_The p-point is that he DIDN'T!!!_" Jazz wails. "_He DIDN'T d-die and Clutch s-saved him, and h-he…_Cube…wh-where's he gonna go…? He's got no place to s-stay…!"

"Then he'll live on the goddamn _streets_ like the rest of us used to. Like a _real_ Rudie," Cube says bitterly, glaring at Jazz just before she slams the door in her face. She doesn't think twice as she follows Soda and Combo out into the main level of the Garage, easing up beside them as they span the main tile platform. The three of them are ignoring Clutch's angry screams as he's being dragged along the ground, and, at Cube's suggestion, they eventually come to the exit that leads to the highway, shut down years beforehand for one reason or another. Soda and Combo tighten their grips on Clutch's arms and then, quite easily, toss him nearly five yards down the old road. Then they turn with Cube and start heading back toward the underground, intent on making sure that their leader is okay.

Clutch, aching all over but still flooded with anger, pulls himself to his feet and wavers, but manages to stay standing. Blood is still filling his mouth from his cut lip and the inside of his cheek, and he spits it out in disgust to start screaming at the three of them again. "This is such bullshit, and you all _know_ it! I mean, Christ, I don't give half a fuck if he's mad at me for what I said earlier, but _this_ shit wasn't my fucking fault! I saved that brat's life, and now I'm getting _kicked out_ for it?! What the hell kind of skewed justice is _that?!_"

Soda just wants to break Clutch's neck and be done with it, but he ignores the urge for now as more and more of his concentration is returning to the throbbing pain in his leg. He needs to get off of it as soon as he can, and Clutch may be irritating, but he's certainly not worth wasting any more agony on. Soda tries to keep as much of his weight as he can on his other foot and glares over his shoulder at Clutch. Combo and Cube just keep walking, acting like they haven't heard a single word that just came out of Clutch's mouth. Clutch grinds his teeth.

"Are you assholes _listening?!_ I said you _know_ this is bullshit, I don't deserve this…I've done _nothing_ wrong, you fucking _ingrates!_ You're all a bunch of _dickheads_, and…Soda…! Yeah, I'm talkin' to _you_, fuckhole…your little bitch Corn is the worst of _all_ of you—!!!"

Cube stops in her tracks, turns around, and jets back over to him, her face alight with wrath as she slams her fist into his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him and making him double over, choking and wheezing. "_SHUT THE **FUCK** UP!!!_" Combo and Soda stop in their tracks and turn around again. "Just _shut the fuck up,_ Clutch! You don't _deserve_ this?! What in the fuck are you trying to _pull_, you don't _deserve this?!_ You've had this coming for weeks, months…shit, I don't even know _how_ long! Do you even understand the reason why you got kicked out?! Has it gotten through your thick skull yet?! No?! Obviously it hasn't! I _heard_ about what you said to Corn this morning, and that was a really fucking cruel thing to say, but you aren't getting kicked out for _that._ It's not because Yoyo got kidnapped while _you_ were responsible for him. It's not even because nobody here really even likes you but Jazz…! It's because you, Mr. _I've-got-my-head-so-far-up-my-own-ass-that-I-don't-even-care-about-what-my-leader-thinks_, went after Yoyo with _another fucking gang_, instead of coming back to the Garage and telling Corn like you fucking _should have._ Do you think that Rapid 99 gives a shit about Yoyo, or even about _you?!_ Huh?! _I know those girls_, you idiot, I know what they're like, I know that they don't care about anyone but themselves, just like _you._ That's why you like them, isn't it?! Because they're all bitches! Because they all act like they care so fucking much about you, even when they're just using you for all you're worth! They couldn't care _less_ about you! But, you know what? _Corn_ cared about you, he cared enough to put up with your ass for almost seven months, and you didn't give a damn about how much he cared! You didn't give a shit when he would have given his _life_ for you! You're getting kicked out because you _do_ fucking deserve it, Clutch! What you _don't_ deserve is to be in this gang, because _you __don't care about anyone but YOURSELF!!!_"

Clutch stands up again, having caught his breath, and he opens his mouth to try and retaliate. But Combo has joined Cube in the confrontation, now, and with a swift shove, Clutch is back on the ground. "Don't you even say a fuckin' _word_, boy. She ain't lyin'. Get everybody else out here and they'd all agree with her, 'cept maybe Jazz. It's been half a year, and you _still_ act like a fuckin' idiot, like you're the hottest shit in town and nobody should even get to _look_ at you twice. You still get into your meaningless bullshit, runnin' out on us and heapin' your problems onto Corn…hell, onto _all_ of us. Every single fuckin' day you get into more and more trouble, and you can't swallow it so you dish it out to everyone else, makin' us all miserable and not carin', so long as _you_ don't have to feel as bad. It's always somethin' _stupid_, too, like, you can't keep your mouth shut about what you think about somebody, or you're fuckin' with the police when you shouldn't be, gettin' involved with some other gang, or, just goin' out of your way to piss _us_ all the fuck off. Fuck, nigga…the only reason you're here even now, is 'cause Jazz, bein' the sweet thing that she is, always steps up to the plate for your punk-ass. She _begged_ Corn to let you stay here. To give you another chance, when you sure as all hell did _not_ deserve it. The rest of us couldn't give a fuck less what happens to you."

The second those words leave Combo's mouth, Clutch freezes, the blood rushing out of his face. He looks sick. Combo picks up on it, and continues, his voice growing steadily calmer. "…So tell me…how can you say that you don't deserve any of this? _You're_ the one who let Yoyo get kidnapped, _you're_ the one who had the genius idea to run off after him with Rapid 99 instead of gettin' _your own gang_: the gang that actually _cares_ about Yoyo. And shit, _you're_ the one who just started a fight with the guy you were tryin' to plead your case to."

Clutch stammers, "I didn't start _shit_ with him, he fucking punched me—!"

"And you deserved it," Combo continues, his voice still even, controlled. "That ain't even what started the fight. What started it was you, thinkin' you'd have some guts and spittin' in his face, lettin' all hell loose on him."

"A real _pussy_ move…" Cube interjects coldly. Combo gently raises his hand up to silence her, and she, reluctantly, lets out a sigh and falls silent. Combo goes on.

"She's right again…it was. But if you had just shut the fuck up and left when he told you to, shit, he probably would've just let you go, given it some time and, with a little help from Jazz, changed his mind and let you come back. But, once again, you fucked it up for yourself. You got into it with somebody you couldn't handle, like you always do, and, in case you didn't notice, he was about half a second away from knifin' your ass up when Beat and Garam pulled him back."

That shocks Clutch into more frozen silence. He hadn't noticed the knife. He had been on the ground, writhing in pain from the kick to the shin Corn had given him, and by the time he had struggled back up, the knife was nowhere in sight. _Would Corn really have driven things further, like that? _Clutch wonders, dazed. _Was he really willing…to stab me…to KILL me…over this…?_

"You know somethin', though?" Clutch has to focus on Combo again when he starts speaking. "I think that all of us would agree that the rest of us were gonna _let_ him, until Beat and Garam had enough sense to remember that your life ain't even worth enough to bother takin'." Clutch's eyes bug. _Is he serious?!_ Combo grabs him by his collar and hoists him to his feet. "Yeah, that's right. You get it now? You deserved every single thing you got tonight, and maybe even what you _didn't_ get." He releases him and Clutch stands alone again, stumbling backward a few steps, barely able to support his own weight on his weak leg. Combo points down the highway with one intimidating index finger. "Now…don't say a fuckin' thing. Just get your sorry ass outta here right now, or maybe the three of us'll finish the job that Corn started."

Clutch stands there in a dazed stupor, blood dripping out of his slightly parted lips, his legs and hands shaking. He manages to force himself to look all three of them in the face, and he sees just what he expects to. Combo looks collected, but his eyes are still angry, like each second that passes is making him wish he had just a little less sense so that he could take a final swing at him. Cube is giving off the same furious vibe, but her anger is far more visible, in the set of her shoulders, in the way that her fingernails are digging into her own palms. Soda looks just as he always looks to Clutch, his eyes narrow, dark, beady, disgusted. _They really WOULD kill me_, Clutch thinks wildly, and before he has a chance to try and argue with himself, he turns around and limps down the road as quickly as he can, the images of their pitiless faces burned horribly into his mind.

He doesn't look back to see if they're following him. He doesn't want to know.

* * *

It's three o'clock in the morning, and the pathetic, filthy form of a young man is making its way through the waning crowd of 99th Street, a limp in his step as he rolls precariously along in borrowed rollerblades. His mouth is covered in blood, and it takes two glances to see that it's his own. He's grinding his teeth, staring at the ground so that no one can see how much pain is in his eyes. _How many times have I been here in the past two weeks?_ he asks himself, but then it doesn't matter: it's the only place left. The only place he can think of. But what is he going to do…? He has no gang, he has nothing to his name…he doesn't even have his own skates, anymore. He shudders and finds himself in the main plaza area, and he's glad that there are so few people there. Steadily, he rolls down the ramp and into the pool of water surrounding Benten Tower, and he doesn't know where to begin, so he just begins feebly knocking on the outside walls. It's hollow, but he has no clue where the door is. 

After about ten minutes of soft pounding, Clutch feels his stomach clench, his eyes burn, and he can't do it anymore. He sits in the water, not caring that it's filthy, not caring when it soaks through to his skin. He's never going to see Jazz again. He'll never have to kick Pots off his bed again. He'll never hear another one of Yoyo's lame-as-all-hell jokes.

_I'm never going to see Jazz again._

Well…he might see her…but…he wouldn't really be _seeing_ her. Would Corn disown her if she talked to him? Probably. Clutch's mouth aches, but even through the pain, he can remember the feeling of her lips on his. _I've been waiting for the right moment._ That was goddamn well the _most_ right moment in his entire life. He feels sick, thinking of never being able to be close to her like that again…she's the only girl who's ever really known who he is…the only girl who's never cared about the bad things…

Clutch draws his knees up to his face and folds his arms over them, burying his eyes in his arms. _Who am I kidding?_ he wonders, miserable. _I don't deserve to be with her. I never have._ He wonders if she'll forget about him. If she'll move on. She's always been number two on Yoyo's list…and Garam loves _all_ the girls. Will she go to one of them? Clutch curls in on himself, hating that thought, hating the thought of never touching her face…never drawing her closer…

"…Clutch…?"

A voice he'd expected. He doesn't look up, but the tall Rapid 99 crouches beside him, anyway, gently touching his arm. "…What happened to you…?"

Clutch swallows thickly, eats the tears, the love, the pain. He lifts his head and looks, anguished, into her face. "…I need a place to stay."


	12. Old Wounds

**_ATTENTION: _**_CHAPTER ELEVEN UNDERWENT EXTREMELY HEAVY EDITS IN ITS SECOND SCENE, WHICH ALMOST **DOUBLED **THE CHAPTER IN LENGTH. PLEASE READ IT AGAIN BEFORE__ READING THIS, OR SOME ASPECTS WILL **NOT **MAKE SENSE. THANK YOU._

I worked pretty hard on this chapter, trying to get in everything I wanted to say. From now on I think the chapter lengths will be much longer than the first few chapters were (meaning closer to 5,000 words per chapter instead of just around 3,500, which adds about two pages to the length), so those of you who are enjoying this story can waste even more of your time on it, hahaha.

I think that this should probably be rated "M" now, but, I hate not having my story show up on the main page ;3;

(argh, and the Japanese that Corn speaks in this chapter is, "later, Soda. We'll talk." And Soda says "yes" in response.)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Benten Tower is much cooler and darker inside than Clutch had expected it to be, or at least, that's what he thinks when he first gets inside. After a moment or two he realizes that he didn't really _have_ any expectations for this place: in all honesty, he's barely known about its existence for more than six hours, and that wasn't quite enough time to form any sort of a blueprint in his mind of what Rapid 99's headquarters might be like, other than layered with an overload of teal and magenta furniture and walls. The tall Rapid 99, whom Clutch has dubbed "Hotpants" full-time for the sake of simplicity so long as he might be staying here, is supporting him by allowing him to hold onto her shoulder as tightly as he can. She glances at him every once in a while as she moves her hands, one over the other, down a length of rope that's attached to a pulley at the top of a thin manual elevator. They're slowly making their way down into the depths of Benten-cho, and each time the girl turns around to look at him, Clutch bows his head ashamedly. He doesn't want her to look into his bloodstained face, right now, even though he knows in a matter of minutes he'll probably be attacked with rubbing alcohol and bandages. She frowns.

"…I had no idea the GG's were so vicious," she says softly, and Clutch says nothing in response. He knows he'll eventually have to tell her and the other Rapid 99's just what happened to him—or maybe he'll be able to stretch the truth a little to cover up some of the messier details…and he probably won't tell them about Jazz at all—but he's not in the mood to say anything, right now. He feels absolutely miserable, and his leg has begun aching steadily again. The elevator stops, hitting solid ground, and she turns around, putting one hand gently on his arm. He doesn't raise his head, his jaw clamped firmly shut. "…Hey…you're alright now. We aren't going to touch you. I just want to check in with my boss before I set you up a bed on the sofa. That's fine for you…right?"

"Nnnh," Clutch mutters, nodding almost invisibly. He doesn't care. He's glad to have anywhere but concrete, at this point. She nods back and helps him down the dimly-lit hall they've landed in: a beat-up looking passageway with stained beige walls and rough wood flooring. There are a few ugly doors installed crookedly along the way—nowhere near as nice as the GG's Shibuya retreat—but Clutch has no tongue to complain with. He leans on the girl and feels somewhat better when he sees them coming into a larger meeting room, which is, as he imagined, decorated primarily in shades of teal and pink, though actually quite tastefully. There are four beaten and mismatched armchairs arranged around a thin coffee table in the middle of the room, and facing them on the far wall is a huge sofa covered in a deep red bed sheet and decorated with far too many fringed pillows. The peeling walls have been adorned with magazine and newspaper clippings, photos, and various small tags, and it actually gives the place a bit more of a homey feel. The only light in this room is coming from a glowing television set against the near wall, but a set of eyes finds Clutch and the Rapid 99 as they step into the room, the leader of the girl's gang rising from one of the moth-eaten chairs.

"What are you doing?!" the leader hisses, approaching Clutch and the tall girl angrily. "Who is this? Why are you bringing him in here?!"

The tall girl gestures noiselessly toward Clutch's feet, and the leader blinks, dumbstruck, when she recognizes the skates that she lent him earlier. Her face immediately softens. "…Clutch? This…is _Clutch?_ What the hell happened to him?!"

"His gang let him have it," the tall girl says quietly. "…I think they kicked him out. He needs somewhere to stay." The leader looks very uncomfortable, very uncertain, even as she looks into Clutch's despondent face.

"…We don't let men in here," she murmurs. "You know the rules…"

The tall girl sighs. "…He needs to heal," she argues. "Look at him. Look at his face. It's like they…"

"Broke him. Yeah. I can see that." The leader now looks frustrated, and she pulls at one of her pigtails, obviously thinking hard. "…Shit. I don't know…part of me thinks we should just let him stay out on the street…I mean…we don't owe him anything anymore—"

"_So?!_" the tall girl cuts in, and her leader shoots her a nasty look, making her fall silent. The leader continues.

"…You're right, though. He really does look bad. He shouldn't be out there while he's like this."

"I think they hurt his leg. He's limping."

The leader looks to her underling with surprise evident in her face. "What, didn't he tell you? Hasn't he spoken to you since you found him?"

"…He told me he needed somewhere to stay," the tall girl replies solemnly. "That was it, though." The two of them look at Clutch with worried expressions, and the leader gestures to the sofa.

"Sit," she demands. Clutch grimaces and takes a seat amongst the cushions, and he feels himself freeze when the tall Rapid 99 kneels in front of him and takes his hurt leg in her hands. She only takes the skates off of his feet, though, and he manages to relax as she sets them aside. The leader watches him carefully. "What's wrong with your leg?" she demands. Clutch says nothing, doesn't even look at her. She scowls. "_Answer_ me, or maybe I won't feel sympathetic for you anymore, whether or _not_ you helped us out."

"…Hurts," Clutch responds quietly. The leader's eyes flash.

"Obviously. Why? Did you get kicked? Stabbed?"

"He wasn't stabbed," the tall girl intones. "There'd be blood all over his pants…and a hole…"

"Kicked," Clutch mutters, his voice cold. "_Hard._" The leader sighs, somewhat in relief, then looks to the tall girl, who's still kneeling on the floor.

"…You know what to do. Go and get some peroxide and we can clean him up."

"Right."

The tall girl gets to her feet easily and speeds down the hallway, and the moment they're alone, Rapid 99's leader leans in and looks seriously at Clutch. He's forced to look back. "Tell me the truth, now," she orders him, her voice smooth and vicious. "There's no way you'd still be limping from a stupid kick to the shin. I've seen you. You're tough. What's _really_ wrong?"

Clutch's eyes try to be furious, but he's too tired, too battered to care much about anything, at this point. He turns away. "…Go ahead and look at it, if you're so curious." She frowns deeply at him, not impressed by his bitter tone, but she reaches down and pulls the coffee table closer to them, lifting Clutch's leg by the ankle and propping it up so that it's flat in front of her when she pulls his pant leg up.

She lets out a strangled sound—a mixture of disbelief, disgust, and pity—when she sees it. Clutch's lower leg, from just below the knee down almost to his ankle, is a hideous mess of scar tissue and misshapen underlying muscle. It's bruised heavily, and it looks more like he was kicked ten times instead of just once, the bone visibly angled very slightly inward. Pale-faced, the Rapid 99 leader runs a hand delicately over Clutch's ruined leg, then looks up at him, her lips pursed. He stares at her blankly.

"…I got hit by a car, and the guy ran over my leg as he was driving away," he says, his voice monotone, feeling nonexistent in his bloodied face. "…Fucked it up pretty bad. Completely shattered my shinbone. When I got to the hospital, the doctors wanted to hack it off…but I wouldn't let 'em. So I had to get it reinforced…that's why all the scars. A lot of the muscle died, so it hurts a hell of a lot, sometimes."

"…How can you skate?" the girl asks quietly. Clutch blinks, his eyes grim.

"Skating helps," he mutters. "I mean…it helps me forget about it. I don't feel anything when I'm skating. Adrenaline, you know? Natural morphine. It's like it never even happened."

She's quiet, then, pulling his pant leg back down to cover it up as the tall girl comes back into the room with a bottle, an old towel, and a few strips of cloth. "…How old were you…?" the leader questions, her voice soft, caring, moved. Clutch leans back as the tall girl sits beside him, opening the bottle and carefully spilling some peroxide onto the towel.

"…Fourteen or so, I guess," Clutch murmurs. "Happened a little over four years ago. I try not to think about it."

"You're eighteen?" the tall girl asks in the middle of dabbing at Clutch's jaw, sounding surprised. "God…I thought you were twenty, at _least_."

Clutch jerks out of his cold state and looks at her, curious. "…I look that old to you?"

"The sideburns do it."

Clutch looks contemplative for a moment, and he reaches up and touches said facial hair, the corner of his mouth curling up into a smirk. "Damn. How old are _you_ ladies?" he asks, and the leader looks pissed off that her story was cut off so soon.

"It's rude to ask a woman her age," the tall girl says, a smile slowly growing on her face. "Close your mouth." Clutch obeys and winces back into the cushions when she presses the towel into his split lip. The leader grunts.

"It's not a big deal. We're not much older than him," she says, watching Clutch carefully. Their eyes meet. "I'm twenty-one. She's almost twenty. Youngest in our gang is fifteen. We don't discriminate, age-wise. If girls are tough, they're allowed in. That's it."

Clutch frowns miserably against the stinging pain in his lip, but nods in understanding. "That's a good policy," he says quietly. The leader smirks.

"It was Cube's. The only _good_ thing she left with this gang."

Clutch stiffens a little at the mention of Cube. The tall girl wipes his forehead with the towel and stares at him accusingly, frowning. "Are you bleeding anywhere else…?" she asks, and he shakes his head.

"I don't think so. Probably a few dozen bruises, that's all," he replies, and she nods. The leader meets his eyes again.

"…You brought nothing with you?" she asks. His eyebrows furrow, and he shakes his head.

"Not one thing. Those aren't even my skates…well, you know."

"Right. So you'll need clothes," she replies, dismissing it as if it's nothing. "When you wake up tomorrow we'll have what you need. After that, though, you're responsible for yourself. You wash your own clothes, keep track of your own shit, and find your own money for food. I'm not going to play mommy to you, got it?"

"Yeah," Clutch mutters, and the tall girl pushes his shoulder a little, making him lean back into the pillows against one arm of the couch as she moves the unnecessary rest of them along the back and onto the armchairs. As she's pulling the sheet off of the back of the couch and covering him with it, Clutch groans softly. The sofa is surprisingly comfortable, but it still hurts his beaten body, and he can count at least six places that are going to hurt even worse when he wakes up in the morning. The two girls stare at him, and he stares back for a moment or so before he realizes what they're expecting him to say. He implores every muscle in his body to make himself smile. "…Thank you," he says quietly, and the leader and her second-in-command smile back.

"You're more than welcome," the leader says just as gently, and the girls exchange glances as they turn off the television and leave Clutch to sleep. The instant they've disappeared, Clutch closes his eyes and feels his chest burn. In the dark, he thinks of Jazz, and hopes that she's thinking about him, too.

* * *

There's a small gathering of about half of the GG's in Corn's room. Corn himself is lying on his bed, pressing ice to his swollen eye, and surrounding him are Beat, Garam, Gum, and Soda, the latter of whom has just pushed Gum out of the way to sit the closest to their leader in his time of need. Gum is glaring at him vehemently, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, flitting restlessly back and forth from his face to Corn's. Both of Corn's eyes are closed, but he's listening carefully as Beat is speaking. 

"…Since when do you carry a _knife_ around with you?" Beat asks, his voice very stern. Corn smiles a little. He's being scolded.

"Since I started feeling like I needed it," he replies simply, almost happily. Gum sniffs.

"You were going to stab him," she states, doesn't ask, and looks hard at him. He opens his clear eye and looks back at her, trying to raise his eyebrows but then grimacing when it causes him more pain. "Corn, you were going to stab Clutch."

"Yes. I was. Thank god I didn't," Corn responds, and he looks gladly over at the glum pair of Beat and Garam. "Thank you for holding me back. For stopping me. I don't know what I was thinking…"

"You _weren't_," Garam says weakly. "Corn…I've seen that look before, man. You really _wanted_ to hurt him."

"And not even some tiny, insignificant part of you thinks that he maybe _deserved_ to be hurt?!" Soda snarls, turning around to glare at the three of them. They all jerk back a little, surprised that he's speaking to them. "Look what he fucking did! Look at what he did to Corn!"

"We can _see_ it, Montgomery," Gum snaps, and Soda's eyes focus on her, boiling. "…Clutch deserved to be kicked out, yes, I think we'd all agree…but not to be _stabbed_."

"He _wasn't_ stabbed," Corn argues. Garam sighs.

"Yeah. Like you said, thank god," he adds. "Corn…there's just something we don't understand. Why did you have a knife?! It just doesn't seem like _you_, man. You're always laid back and cool and calm…when would you ever need to use it?! We've never even _seen_ you fight anybody until tonight!"

"I can't protect myself?" Corn asks back, frowning. "If I get jumped, I'm just supposed to lie down and take it?"

"Who the hell is gonna jump _you?!_" Beat cries, and Corn closes his eye again. "_Nobody's_ got a beef with you!"

"You'd be surprised," he mutters. Gum stares at him.

"Corn," she murmurs quietly, "if this is still about you not feeling—"

"You don't know _what_ it's about," Soda spits, and once again their eyes lock, furious. "Just shut up. Clutch was a dickhole and he deserves to be alone."

"So do _you_," Gum sneers. "You're just lucky that Corn is such a nice guy and puts up with the way you follow him around."

"At least I didn't _abandon_ him," Soda hisses back, leaning forward so that their faces are closer together.

"I _didn't_ abandon him," Gum snorts. "And anyway, what _you're_ doing is a thousand times worse. You're at his heels every second, staring after him, chasing him on runs, like you're just waiting for him to turn around and ask you to hold his hand. You've _always_ been like that, always trying to weasel into what _I_ was getting…you were jealous, and you _still_ are…isn't that right, Soda? Isn't that fucking _right_, you goddamn—?! "

Corn freezes. "Gum, don't say—"

Too late. Beat shoves Garam out of the way, his face alight with anger, and he pushes close to Soda, staring into those beady, loathing eyes as best he can with the height difference. Gum is rubbing her face, gritting her teeth, her eyes hollow as she watches Beat stand up for her. "…Don't you _ever_ touch her again," Beat growls, pointing one brave finger up into Soda's face. "Or I'll rip your stupid fuckin' nose off and _feed_ it to you. Got it?"

"You know that you can't even _touch_ me, pipsqueak," Soda murmurs, his eyes freezing even more, and Beat has to back down, very, very reluctantly, the finger curling back into his fist and the fist finding its rightful place at his side. Garam is looking wearily over the scene, and he glances at the equally drained Corn, who looks back knowingly. "What do _you_ know, anyway, other than what this bitch has told you?! I'll bet she's never told you about any of the shit she's done to _me_, right? If you knew that, you'd know that she fucking _deserves_ to get backhanded."

"What the _hell_ have I ever done to you?!" Gum shrieks. Soda's face flashes wildly.

"Ages ago…back at the orphanage? When my parents came looking for me, and you piled all that shit on me about how I was a fucking idiot for not staying there, and about how I could've had a _normal _life if I had just been there when they wanted me?!" he recounts glacially, and Gum shuts her mouth, her face flushing. "…You don't think that hurt me? You don't think I fucking _regret it EVERY DAY OF MY __**LIFE?!?**_"

"It was _your fault!_" Gum screeches. "I still stand by what I said—"

"You could've shown a little fucking _sympathy!!!_" Soda roars. "I lived on the goddamn _streets_ for almost seven years because I thought nobody cared, and from the moment I met you, you've been just another bitch who _doesn't care_…and even _worse_, you've been a bitch who's trying to take away the only person who really _does_ care! You could've maybe acted a little _sorry_ for me when I missed my only fucking chance, instead of smacking me in the face with your bullshit!"

"Gum," Garam urges unhappily. "Soda, seriously, you guys, please—"

Tears are finding their way down Gum's face, and Beat grips her shoulders in support. "You…you didn't have to be such an _asshole_ to me from the very beginning! You were always butting in on time that I wanted to spend with Corn…I didn't have anyone, either, you know!"

"Hey! At least you fucking had a roof over your head and food every day, right?! I was living in some shitty alleyway, stealing to survive, with people spitting on me and chasing me and calling me hideous and worse than shit…what the hell _else_ was I gonna be to somebody who was trying to keep me from making a friend?!" Soda demands. "Anyway…anyway, I have a _right_ to be pissed at you…after what you did to Corn…and you still _dare_ to call him your _'friend'_…?!"

Gum jerks. "_You have no IDEA what happened between us!!! Fucking take that back!!!_"

"I know that you _played_ him! That you broke his heart…only used him for the sex—!"

Gum's palm strikes Soda's face, and the two of them are even, now. Soda barely even flinches, but the rage is visible in his face. "_Fuck you!!! FUCK YOU!!! _I loved him more than you _ever_ could, you soulless piece of _shit!_"

"And what makes you so sure about _that?!_" Soda sneers back, and Gum's upper lip pulls back as she struggles against Beat, who is now holding her back.

"Because I'm not a pathetic, worthless little _lap dog_, like _you_," Gum growls. "I actually have _feelings_, dickhead. I _care_ about what's going on, instead of focusing entirely on myself and my fucking _favorite_." Beat shifts uncomfortably, obviously not enjoying hearing about Corn and Gum's relationship. Corn is squeezing his bed sheets, listening intently.

"Just because he fucked you," Soda snarls, "doesn't mean he loves you more than me."

Gum snorts. "You don't know _shit_ about relationships, do you?!"

"You're a _whore!_ What's there to know?!"

"Cocksucker!"

"Cunt!"

Another slap. "You're just pissed because the only break you'll ever get is from fucking _yourself_," Gum spits. The tears are still freefalling, but she doesn't seem very affected by them. "I know what you think, I've seen the way you look at him—!"

"You ain't seen _shit!_" Soda shouts back, but his voice sounds a little shaky, this time, almost doubting his own words. Gum looks ferocious, discovering a weak point.

"Yeah, yeah, I've seen it. Those pitiful eyes, the kind that little girls make when they know there's something they can't have. I can _read_ you, like a fucking _book_. It's obvious! You don't even _try_ to cover it up! And every time you get too close to him, or whisper something, or want to be alone, I know it even more…"

Soda is silent, his whole upper body trembling. Corn sits up suddenly, his face oddly powerful, despite the awful black eye. Garam looks at him worriedly, while Gum and Beat continue to stare down the furious Soda, and Corn clears his throat to get their attention. The three of them jerk around to look, and Soda sits back down beside the bed, his face flushed slightly in shame and anger.

A few moments pass in silence.

"…I love you both the same," Corn finally murmurs, and Gum looks down at her feet, wiping the tears off of her face. "Always. I _always_ have. And I would have, no matter what. I always will, no matter what."

Soda looks anxious. "But you and her—!"

"Don't bring that into this, Soda," Corn says softly, looking over into his best friend's face. "…Please. You know precisely what I mean. Not once did I stop caring about you while she and I were together. And neither of you have ever been in front of the other. That was different…Gum and I being together wasn't the same as our friendship, Soda…I'm talking about friendship. What we were at first." Beat and Garam are quietly—awkwardly—watching, almost completely understanding, but still not quite. Soda looks down, too, as Corn continues. "…I could never choose one over the other, and I never will. You should both know that…you should both accept it…god, how do you think _I_ feel, being stuck in the middle of your goddamn tug-of-war?!"

"Corn…" Soda breathes, "Corn, I…" His eyes are aching with pain and anger when he looks over at Beat, Gum and Garam, like they're intruding on something extremely private, and he closes his mouth instead of finishing, alternatively moving to get up and leave the room. Corn reaches out and touches his arm, though, stopping him for a moment.

"…_Atonohouno, Soda-kun. Bokura dearou shaberi._" He murmurs the words so quietly that none of the others can hear, and Soda nods weakly.

"…_Hai_," he says softly, and keeps going on his way, rubbing his arm as he's leaving the room. Gum jerks up once he's gone and looks at Corn with wide eyes, her mouth trembling, and she wipes her tear-streaked face with the back of her hand. Her right cheek is puffy where Soda hit her. She looks tense for a moment, wild-eyed, like she's longing to say something to him, but she loses ground and just scowls at him, narrows her eyes, and storms out of the room, shaking her head and breathing loudly. Beat chases after her, leaving Garam and Corn alone in the room. They watch each other uneasily for a moment.

Garam pulls the chair a bit further away from the bed before he sits in it, looking at Corn like he doesn't really know what to say before he finally takes his goggles off and looks his leader in the eye. Corn purses his lips.

"…They fight all the time," Corn says softly, sadly. "I don't know what to do about it other than reassure them…"

"Were you telling the truth?" Garam asks seriously, his face firm and oddly adult. Corn blinks.

"What?"

"About…you love them both the same, and you always have." Garam cocks his eyebrows, curious. "Do you really?"

Corn looks uncomfortable. "…No."

"Would you tell me who you care about more?"

"It's changed," Corn murmurs, and he sounds so sad that Garam almost regrets asking. _Almost._ "I've felt differently over the years…when I've gotten into fights with them…when they've argued over me…done things…it's…hard, with three, you know?"

"That's why…Beat?" Garam asks vaguely. Corn frowns.

"…Somewhat."

They're quiet for a few seconds: they can hear the hum of Beat and Gum's voices coming through the wall, upset and rushed. Garam looks at his own hands. "…Do you think…that Gum was telling the truth?"

"About…Soda, you mean?" Corn asks weakly, and Garam nods. Corn sighs. "…I…if I knew…it wouldn't be my business to tell you, and it wouldn't be your business to know." Garam nods again, understanding. "…Clutch started digging into that this morning. He came up to us and outright told me that he thought Soda was fuckin' me, and that's why we're so close. I'm glad that Gum doesn't think that much, but…it's probably only a matter of time…"

Garam's eyes are wide. "…Clutch actually had the nerve to say that to you? Damn…" he looks both impressed and a little concerned. "…Why the fuck would he think that was okay…?!"

"I don't know. It pissed me off pretty bad, though." Corn shudders. "Still…you know, Garam…I…I would never have killed him, with that knife. I would have made sure he wouldn't have died."

Garam is stoic. "I know. It's like Beat said…that ain't you, man. You're a lover, not a fighter, right?"

"Yeah," Corn agrees, but his small smile quickly fades. "…Shit…I…I don't know, man. Do you think shit will get better…without Clutch around?"

Garam sighs. "I dunno, bro. I hope to high hell that it does, I can tell you that much. And I'm sure everybody else'd tell you the same thing."

Corn nods, then stops, grunting a little in pain. "…I'm pissed at him and everything…and…I don't regret letting him go at all…but I really fuckin' hope that he finds a place to stay," he mutters, sounding a little ashamed of himself. Garam, however, nods in agreement.

"Well, yeah, man, of course you do. You were in charge of him for over half a year. Even though you might not've grown close on the outside, you _did_ care about him, right? Yeah, so it's still in there, even though you might not be able to feel it past that hope. I respect you for having that, man. Clutch was a huge bastard, and he really doesn't deserve to have you caring about what happens to him."

Corn looks like he agrees with Garam on both points, then thinks for a moment or two before a feeble smile comes to his lips again. "…I wonder if he'll try to join some other gang…?"

Garam's eyes flash as he puts his goggles back on. "I heard he's been hanging around Rapid 99 a lot. Maybe he'll sweet-talk his way in _there?_"

He and Corn exchange sarcastic glances before they both grin, thinking the same exact thing.

_Fat chance._


	13. Rebound

TOO MUCH MOBY, TOO MUCH "PORCELAIN" WHILE WRITING THIS

Seriously. Ack. So much Moby. XD God, and this chapter reads like a bad episode of _Degrassi_. Oh, wait, _ALL _the episodes were bad. (yet I watched that show for two years...lol)

Anyway, I am having _way _too much fun writing this story. I haven't had so much fun writing a fanfiction in... _years._ I have to say since eighth grade. God, almost three years...

Who here has noticed that the genre of this story has been "Drama/Drama" for the past four chapters? I thought it deserved two "drama"s, so I gave it another one lol.

Jeez, I just updated this yesterday...O.o;; also though WOOOH this celebrates going over the 50,000-word marker on this story AND getting over 1,000 hits! Yaaay!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Yoyo…? Yoyo!"

"Ennhhfhhuhh…mmm…"

"_Yoyo!_"

"…Mnnh?"

Yoyo wakes up to the sight of two large, bloodshot brown eyes staring down into his face. He squeaks in surprise and ends up accidentally kicking Pots, who lets out a reluctant yelp and scuttles off of the bed and under it, whimpering pathetically. Jazz shushes Yoyo and sits beside him, and he stares at her, shocked, as he sits up and gropes around his headboard for his glasses. She hands them to him, and he puts them on, still blinking furiously to wake up the rest of the way.

"Jazz…?!" he asks, dazed. "What…what's going on? What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty," she responds quietly. He groans.

"Oh my _god_, yo…Jazz, I got like two hours of sleep last night…!"

"I didn't get _any_," she replies. His face flushes, and out of nowhere, he feels very uncomfortable to be bare-chested in front of her. _She's probably seen Clutch with his shirt off_, he thinks, and the thought floods him with mixed emotions. _His muscles and shit._ She lowers her eyebrows and smiles warmly at him, though. "…I…I wanted to talk to somebody…I'm sorry…"

"N-no, it's okay, yo," Yoyo says breathlessly, his mind spinning. "I've got nothing else to be doing…"

"Except sleeping."

"Right. But…whatever, yo. You're more important. You just lost your best friend…"

Jazz is quiet, nodding, her face sad. Yoyo stares at the stains on her face, and he silently wonders how long she was crying. He cried, too, a little, after everyone left his room. Yoyo shakes his head and grinds his teeth, and he hopes he looks strong, despite being so small. "…I think that Corn must've been upset about something else…that's why he was being so irrational, yo…"

"I don't know…" Jazz murmurs. "…I kind of agreed with a lot of what he said…but…I don't think Clutch deserved to get thrown out…not…until after he picked a fight, anyway…"

Yoyo blinks. "You think he deserved it?"

Jazz looks hurt. "…He may have. It doesn't mean I don't still care about him, though."

"…R-right," Yoyo mutters, flushing again. "I'm sorry. My bad, yo." He mentally slaps himself. He's just not used to dealing with girls…he can never talk to any of them but Gum without freaking out, and that's only because Gum acts more like a big sister than a potential date, anyway. Yoyo gets out of bed and hurries to find clothes, his face burning when he hears Jazz giggle softly at the sight of him in his underwear. "D-don't look at me!" he hisses, and she turns away, smiling, as he jerks some shorts on and slips into a long-sleeved black tee shirt. He picks up his gloves and starts putting them on, and she looks back at him, an odd grin on her face.

"…You're such a sweetie, Yoyo," she says gently. He feels his heart jackhammer beneath his ribs.

"…Whatever," he grumbles, and she stands up, approaching him and picking up his favorite pullover as she does so. It's probably relatively clean, and she hands it to him, still grinning, though her eyes are still sad, as well. He pulls it over his head and threads his arms through the sleeves, and he feels his entire body stop working for an instant when she leans down and kisses his cheek.

"We've got each other," she whispers, close to his ear, "and nobody else, now. Rhyth will say that she cares, but she's upset for a different reason…you understand me, Yoyo?" Yoyo nods, in a stupor. "You and I know things about Clutch that the others don't…"

"His leg…?" Yoyo asks, his voice weak. Jazz nods, looks him in the eyes.

"Yes…and…what he was really like…the fact that he could be sensitive…and…that he really did care about you and me…" she breathes. Yoyo's throat catches, looking at her. She's so upset…

"Jazz…" he whispers, "I…I mean…it's okay…things will be alright…we'll see him around…!"

"I know," she replies. "I'm just…worried for him in the meantime. While he's hurt. You saw the way that Corn kicked him…"

Yoyo remembers, and grimaces. "…Shit, y-yeah…"

The two of them fall silent, and about a dozen painfully awkward seconds pass between them before Jazz reaches out and touches Yoyo's hand. He looks up at her. "…Do you want to go out and get some breakfast?" she asks gently. "I'll pay for you."

"No, I'll pay for _you_," Yoyo says, automatically, and he wonders half a second later why that was so easy to say. Jazz's eyes flash, and Yoyo squeezes her hand. She's almost two years older than he is, but still, he knows that she needs to be comforted. She smiles feebly at him. It means more to her than the money, anyway, and that's why he has to do it.

"Thank you," she whispers, and he trembles when she bends down and hugs him. He hugs her back, hoping with all his might that he has enough money to keep that promise.

* * *

Corn's eyebrows furrow when he steps out into the TV room and sees almost all of the GG's hanging on the couch, focused blankly on the television. Glancing at the TV and seeing that some cartoon is on, he frowns. "Guys, what are you doing?" 

"Cartoons," Combo says, not looking up. "What're _you_ doin'? You should be in bed after what happened last night, man."

"I'm not—"

"Your face looks horrible," Beat argues. "…Not that that's any different from _usual_, but still—"

"Oh, stop it, Beat," Rhyth mutters. Corn smiles at her. "Combo's right, Corn…you really should be resting…"

"I'm not going out today, I just wanted to know where Gum was," he responds, and Cube eyes his backpack suspiciously. He only wears it when he's definitely going out somewhere.

"She stepped outside a little while ago," Beat says, his voice gentle. "I think she just wanted to be alone for a while."

"Hey, thanks, man," Corn says, nodding. He gives them all a little wave before he walks over to and up the stairs: he's not wearing skates, so Cube at least doesn't have to worry about _that._ Maybe he's not lying. He shuts the door and closes the panel behind him, making the secret entrance a secret once again, and he glances around the main level for any signs of life. The speakers are softly pumping out "That's Enough", a signal that _someone_, at the very least, has been out here today to switch them on. He climbs weakly onto the first platform, at last spying a tuft of blonde hair hanging over the arm of his favorite couch up on the second floor. Corn scales the stairs and walks over to Gum, whose eyes are closed, her head bobbing dimly in time with the beat. She's laying across the whole couch, so he just stands in front of her, reaching down and brushing hair out of her face to get her attention. Her eyes snap open, and she looks vicious for a second, but then her entire demeanor softens.

"Oh. Hi," she says, her voice still somewhat stiff. She swings her legs out over the front of the couch to give him a place to sit, but he remains standing, and the two of them look at each other intently. "…How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. It doesn't hurt that much, just looks pretty bad," Corn replies airily, rubbing his neck with the palm of his hand. "…You looked pretty pissed off at me last night…I just wanted to see if you were, or what."

Gum's lips pucker. "Corn…goddamnit, well of course I'm pissed at you," she mutters, looking down. "You told me I'm _even_ with that…that…!"

"He's my _friend_, Gum, whether or not you like it is your problem," Corn says gently, finally submitting and sitting beside her. Her eyebrows dig down toward the bridge of her nose. "…And I know it sounds like I said that, but…you two are on completely different levels, just…not the kind that you're expecting to hear. You're a girl, he's a dude…how the hell can I put you on the same ground? Look…Gum, look at me," he urges, and she complies, obviously trying to absorb everything that he's saying. "You and I have been through tons of shit together, right? We…had our thing, we did a bunch of crap that I don't regret in the slightest…I was really in love with you, Gum, and I'm not afraid to admit that to you anymore."

Gum's eyes flicker with sadness. "...Corn…"

"But, you know…we broke up, and whether it was for the reason you gave me, or something else entirely, it doesn't matter, 'cause we did it, and it's over, now. But after that, you know, I didn't really have anybody to fall back on…nobody to really understand me or care about how I was feeling except Soda, right? He's the only one who's always there, Gum…and after you pushed me away, well, I didn't want to go to anybody else. I knew he wouldn't tell anybody the shit I was saying to him, 'cause he only gives a shit about _me_, really, and it doesn't matter if you have a problem with that 'cause the point is…he was there for me when I needed it most, alright? He proved to me that he really wanted me to get over it, and for that reason, I really think he deserves your respect."

Gum grimaces. "…Damnit…Corn, fuck it if we have _one_ thing in common, alright? I know…I know we both care about you…but…we're too different, he…he's always going to hate me, and I'm always going to hate him…that's just how it is…"

"Maybe you should apologize to him," Corn murmurs, and she looks appalled at the thought.

"_Me?!_ Why should _I_—"

"Because you _have_ been a bitch to him, no matter what the reason for it," Corn explains to her. He looks at her carefully. "Gum, you really don't understand the whole story behind who he is, or why he's so mad all the time…he's lost everything he's ever cared about, and I'm the only thing he has left, okay? I'm his only friend. The only person he never wants to let go of, or forget. And you've been trying to get rid of him since the beginning…of _course_ he's gonna see you as a threat. If you had just accepted him from the beginning, you might've ended up in the same boat as _me._"

"What, with him following me the fuck around everywhere?" Gum asks, but her voice is trembling. "Corn, I don't care, I don't like him…and he hates all the girls here, for some reason, I swear, it's like he just wants us all to jump off a building…"

"That's not true," Corn argues. "He's actually quite fond of Cube…"

Gum glares at him. "Would you stop _defending_ him?! That pisses me off most of all…when he gets protection from you that he doesn't deserve…!"

"Why doesn't he deserve it?" Corn asks, actually looking somewhat angry at that thought. "Just 'cause you don't like him?"

"_No_, because he's an _ass_, that's why!" Gum growls.

"…So, 'cause you don't like him."

"_Corn!!!_ God, just, explain to me why the _fuck_ you love him so much?! Why the hell is he your best friend, other than the fact that he came to you first and he was there for you when I broke up with you?! Has he ever _done_ anything for you, other than drag his carcass around in your wake for the past six years?! Has he ever bought you a birthday present, or turned down money from you, or _anything_ like that?!" Gum demands, her eyes wild. Corn still looks quite serene, despite his badly-swollen eye, and he reaches out carefully and finds Gum's hand. Her mouth trembles when he grips it.

"…That's not important to me," Corn breathes. "He's my best friend because he would die to save my life. And he's told me that, before. He's the only person that I have no doubt about, on that ground. He's looked me in the eye and sworn to me that he would rather die than live without me. And that's something…god, I can't even tell you how that feels, to me. Knowing that…"

Gum is silent, looking very contemplatively down at her own knees. Corn goes on.

"…And he's a good person, Gum, whether or not you can see that…he's very gentle and compassionate, and he is concerned about everyone else here…even _you_, sometimes. He's been worried about you. And he's told me to talk to you, if it would make me feel better, before. Yeah, he has. He doesn't show it a lot, but he's really glad to be in this gang. It's all he has. Me, and you, and everyone…we're the only family he's got, now. And…you know that he had a little sister…how his parents gave him up when she was born 'cause they couldn't take care of both of them…"

Gum's face actually flickers with surprise. She _didn't_ know that.

Corn looks grim. "That's why he was supposed to come to the orphanage with us. But he didn't want to, 'cause before his parents left him, he knew that his sister was eventually gonna take his place as the most important part of their family, and he had thought…about killing her…yeah, I know…don't…don't look so proud of yourself, goddamnit, okay?! He felt fuckin' horrible about it, and he didn't go to the orphanage because he thought he deserved to be alone, for thinking shit like that…but you know…if he had gone, like he was supposed to…you would've met _him_ first, instead of _me._ Bet you've never thought about it that way, huh? You and him might've been like _we_ were."

Gum shudders, her eyes stinging. Corn sounds mad at her, but she's not sure if he really is or not, because he's still holding tightly onto her hand.

"…But he didn't…and he was on the streets until he saw me on the porch that one day and he just couldn't stand to be alone anymore," Corn mutters, looking hard at Gum. "…You see? He…Gum, he spent _years_ alone, living with that guilt, living like a rat…why the hell would he not deserve to be cared about…when he gave up food and a place to live just to punish himself for what he had _thought about doing?!_"

Gum can't say anything. She knows that Corn is right. Shivering, she nods in acceptance, and Corn smiles at her, soft and caring and loving, in that way that she hasn't seen in over a year. He leans forward and pulls her into him, and she hugs him back, tears trickling down her face. She still hates that she's crying about Soda, but she's glad that Corn told her all of that. _Maybe it really will help_, she thinks. _Maybe it'll be better if we don't hate each other…maybe I should try harder…_

"If you just treat him like you give a damn…he won't be so bad," Corn murmurs, and Gum nods again, biting on the inside of her cheek to keep from sobbing. Neither of them are listening as DJ Professor K's voice starts drifting through the speakers below them:

"_Yo yo yo, this is DJ Professor K with somethin' to say that might interest you all! Apparently, Rapid 99 has been spotted runnin' around 99__th__ Street, collecting pieces for a new uniform! But even stranger is the fact that is doesn't look anythin' like what they're wearin', other than the colors! Long pants, sweatshirt…it all seems to be for one person…do they have a new member? What's all this about?! This is almost as fishy as Poison Jam, know what I'm sayin', baby?!_"

* * *

It's almost noon, and Jazz and Yoyo are sitting together on a bench on one of the precarious slopes of Dogenzaka Hill, Yoyo tiredly licking an ice cream cone, Jazz rolling her feet back and forth on the sidewalk beneath them, taking turns watching traffic and watching Yoyo. She reaches over and smoothes down his cowlick, distracted, and he glances up at her over his sunglasses uncertainly. 

"…Yo, Jazz, everything cool?" he asks softly. She purses her lips and sighs through her nose.

"…I'm still just worried…I hope Clutch is okay…"

Yoyo nods. "…He's alright…he can take care of himself…" he says, trying to reassure her. He shrieks in surprise and drops his ice cream when Jazz suddenly grabs him, pushing her wrist radio between both of them so that they can both hear it.

"_LISTEN!!!_" she hisses. Yoyo shuts his mouth.

"_…99__th__ Street, collecting pieces for a new uniform! But even stranger is the fact that is doesn't look anythin' like what they're wearin', other than the colors! Long pants, sweatshirt…it all seems to be for one person…do they have a new member? What's all this about?! This is almost as fishy as Poison Jam, know what I'm sayin', baby?!_" DJ Professor K laughs, and Jazz pulls back, staring at Yoyo. He swallows hard and stares back at her, his eyes half-scared, half-excited.

"Jeez, Jazz, you almost gave me a heart attack, yo!" Yoyo squeaks. Jazz grins wildly at him.

"Did you hear that?! He must be with Rapid 99! They must've let him in!" she cries, either ignoring Yoyo's complaint or simply not hearing it through her elation. "Oh, Yoyo, we should go and see him! I'm sure they won't mind!"

"J-Jazz, Jazz, what about Corn?" Yoyo asks, trying to keep up with how fast Jazz is talking. Usually _he's_ the one spouting things at a hundred miles an hour, and he's never really known how bewildering it is to be on the opposite side of the conversation. "What will Corn say, yo, when he finds out that we went to see him?!"

"I don't care!" Jazz says simply, gripping Yoyo's hand and pulling him off of the bench. He clings to her, but only so he won't fall flat on his face. "Come on, come _on_, Yoyo, we have to go and make sure that they're taking care of him!"

"Jazz, _wait_, yo!" Yoyo pleads, but she's not listening, and she drags him through crowds of shrieking people back toward the Garage, a huge smile on her face. "I don't want Rapid 99 to get—!"

"Just think of how happy Clutch will be to see us!" Jazz argues, and Yoyo has to shut his mouth, knowing that she's at least right about that. Clutch _will_ be glad to see them. Or, at least, he _should_ be. Yoyo's stomach tosses. He feels very uncomfortable about this…they shouldn't be intruding on 99th Street so soon after what happened…

They skid through the Garage easily: Corn and Gum are outside, and Yoyo panics a little at the sight, but they seem thoroughly involved in a conversation of their own, so they don't even hear it when Jazz and Yoyo grind up the rail that leads to the old highway and the 99th Street exit. Jazz is still holding Yoyo's hand, pulling him easily along behind her, and she only slows down when he starts gasping for breath. "Jazz…Jazz, w-wait…"

She starts and brakes, letting go of his hand in embarrassment. "Oh…I'm sorry, Yoyo…do you need help…?"

"No," he murmurs, but he takes his inhaler out as slowly as he can, anyway, wanting to delay their little rendezvous with Rapid 99 for as long as possible. They're a little frightening, in his opinion, and he's not looking forward to seeing them. Talking to them is like being locked in a very small room with five Cubes on one of her bad days. He's hoping that Jazz is planning on doing most—if not all—of the talking once they get there, and when he puts his inhaler away, she gently touches his shoulder in apology.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…I really want to make sure he's alright," she says. He nods, and they start moving down the highway again, this time at a leisurely pace.

"I get it, yo. You really care a lot about him."

Jazz nods, her face firm. When they get to the break in the road where one of the two dragons' heads are, she kicks off of the highway and grinds down into Benten Plaza, Yoyo right behind her. As usual, 99th Street is bustling with activity, and Jazz immediately starts looking around for signs of Rapid 99. Yoyo freezes every time he thinks he spies a flicker of teal hair or magenta fishnets, and he thanks God each time he's mistaken. Jazz takes his arm and leads him casually around the plaza, her eyes narrow, her face set with purpose. Yoyo feels a little sick, and he wishes that he hadn't eaten that ice cream cone, staying close to Jazz and half-hoping that they _don't_ see Rapid 99, no matter how much the idea of making sure that Clutch is doing alright has grown on him. Jazz knows what she wants. She's already taking Yoyo out of the plaza and over the twin bridges toward the giant _maneki neko_ on the other side. He sighs anxiously, looking around. Maybe Rapid 99 has already—

"_GG'S!!!_" shouts a harsh voice from behind them, and Jazz and Yoyo whirl around in unison, their eyes wide. The leader of Rapid 99 skates over to them, a bag clutched tight in her hand, obviously full of something. She looks furious, and Yoyo cowers behind Jazz, feeling even more stupid for doing it but at the same time knowing that it's better than making an ass out of himself by trying to be brave. The Rapid 99 glares at the two of them. "What are you doing here?! How _dare_ you come here!"

"We came to see our friend…we heard a rumor that he was with you," Jazz half-lies, smiling imploringly at the Rapid 99. The shorter girl scowls at Jazz and shakes her head, and Jazz's face falls. "What…? You mean he isn't with you? Then where—?"

"He _is_ with us, but he's in no condition to see you," the Rapid 99 growls. "He's very badly hurt. I don't know what the fuck you idiots were thinking, beating him like that…but…I've seen his leg…your bunch should be ashamed of yourselves…whoever kicked him is a real asshole, taking advantage of him like that…"

Jazz's face pales considerably. "H-he showed you his leg? I…I mean…well…is it alright?! Is…did he…?!"

"He should be fine in a few days," Rapid 99's leader responds bitterly. "I doubt he'll want to see any GG's when that time comes, though."

"B-but we're his friends!" Yoyo cries, and the leader looks at him, cocking her eyebrow. She smirks when she recognizes him.

"…He risked a hell of a lot to save you," she murmurs, her voice taking on an almost warm tone. "You're grateful. Good. Maybe some of you aren't as terrible as I'd thought. And maybe _you_ actually care about him, too," she adds, nodding toward Jazz. "But…he's not a part of your gang anymore. And since he has nowhere to go, and he's now staying with us in Benten Tower…I have no choice but to initiate him into _our_ gang."

"_What?!_" Jazz asks, her eyes wide, her face shocked. "He…he's joining your gang?! Does he _know_, or are you just _making_ him join?!"

"I explained the conditions of membership to him last night when he showed up," the leader says, sniffing. "He agreed to them. And I've got his uniform right here, so…all that's left…we're going to induct him tonight, and he'll be the first-ever male member of Rapid 99."

Jazz feels dizzy, and she looks it, too. "B-but…what?! Why would you let him in so easily?!"

"It's how it works," the leader responds. "All of the girls of Rapid 99 were brought to our headquarters by other members, beaten and broken and left to die, or worse. It's a rule amongst our gang that all of us must care for those whom have been trusted by even one other member. My second-in-command has come to respect Clutch quite a lot since she met him a couple of weeks ago, and her concern for him means that we all are obliged to accept him. She brought him to Benten Tower, so, he is one of us, by law of 99th Street." Jazz shrinks, and Yoyo holds her shoulder wearily. "…I personally have no qualms about it, other than the fact that he is a man…although…I'll get over it, shortly. There are no rules against a man joining us, though…I did have to adjust the uniform to better suit him."

Jazz's eyes are watering. "Will you ever let us see him…?" she asks weakly. The leader looks unhappily at her.

"…Perhaps. If he wants to see you, I'm sure he'll come and find you," she replies. "It's not my business to tell him to keep away from you. But if the rest of your gang hates him as much as I'm assuming they do, it probably isn't the wisest idea for you to be hanging around him, is it?"

Yoyo cringes. "W-we don't care!" he says, and the leader gives him another fond look. Jazz shudders.

"Well…well…p-please tell him that we hope he's alright," she says weakly. "Tell him…Jazz and Yoyo are thinking of him."

The leader frowns, but nods. "Jazz and Yoyo. Alright. I'll give him your message. In the meantime…stay off of 99th Street, and tell the rest of your gang to do the same. So long as he doesn't forgive your leader for what happened, the rest of us share his grudge."

"I understand," Jazz mutters sadly. "Thank you." Yoyo gently takes her arm and skates with her back toward Benten Plaza, leaving the Rapid 99 leader alone on the bridge, staring after them curiously.


	14. Memories

Mmm...a shorter chapter, considering the length of the last two...this is all that needed to be said, though, I think.

END OF PART TWO, FOLKS!!! Oh, no! In part three, we're gonna see some action from the Love Shockers (who here remembers that Clutch missed the rendezvous he was supposed to have with that Love Shocker that he met in chapter one?), the Doom Riders, and further appearances of the mysterious stranger (lol) who approached Poison Jam in the sewers with the proposition about getting Clutch out of the GG's in exchange for Cube's return to Poison Jam.

It's crazy, people! You have no idea where I'm going with this. Good thing I do 8D

Anyway...expect to wait around a week or so for the next update. Gonna take a short break and maybe write a one-shot or two, and draw some stuff that's backed up on me a bit. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Corn is stretched out on the couch, smoking calmly, the panel to the underground just closing behind Gum as "Humming the Bassline" finishes up and "Aisle 10" starts vibrating through the speakers. Corn closes his eyes. "Uhhh-huh…" he murmurs, "oooh-hooohh…yeaah-heahh…we need some help in aisle 10…" He presses his cigarette to his mouth again and smiles to himself. That conversation with Gum went much better than he had expected it to. It'll take some time, but…she and Soda might even come to like each other. Of course, Corn thinks, that's still best-case scenario, but, it doesn't hurt to dream. "Scapegoat…Wax…"

"I seen you at my _job_," calls a voice from down below. His eyes flickering open, Corn gets to his feet and drifts over to the edge of the platform, a huge grin breaking across his face when he sees Soda staring up at him.

"You carryin' yourself so well!" Corn says back, about ten seconds off-beat. Soda shifts his weight onto his other foot. "_Konichiwa_, _Soda-kun!_ Get your ass up here," Corn calls, still smiling widely. Soda's eyebrows raise a little and he limps over to the stairs, heading up and making his way over to the couch as quickly as he can. He sits beside Corn and looks at him in slight surprise, though he's obviously pleased, as well.

"You're in a really good mood," he points out. Corn shrugs.

"I'm feeling much better, now. I had a talk with Gum…we straightened some shit out." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering it to Soda, who takes one readily. He pulls a lighter out of his pocket and pulls his collar down, sucking the smoke gratefully and breathing it out through his nose as Corn watches him with a knowing eye. "…I'm guessing you came out here to have your turn, huh?"

"Maybe I just wanted to sit with you," Soda says airily. "You really need to stop jumping to conclusions like this. For your information, oh best friend of mine, my life doesn't revolve around the same schedule that yours does."

"Not for the time being, but once your leg is back in business, we're back to waking up at four-thirty to go up to the satellites and watch the sunrise, whether you like it or not," Corn informs him jovially. Soda cocks an eyebrow.

"I _do_ like it."

"Good. I've missed it."

"Me, too."

Corn takes a long drag on his cigarette and flashes Soda a soft look. "God, it's been _forever_ since I last felt this happy."

"Is it all just because of Clutch leaving?" Soda asks, still half-murmuring _hello, Allison_ under his breath. Smoke comes out from behind his collar in a weird display, and Corn shrugs.

"No…some of it's from talking to Gum, like I said, but…I don't know. I am really glad I don't have to deal with Clutch's shit anymore…"

Soda lets out a weird chuckle that sounds like a cough, and Corn blinks at him. "…You know something? I just realized…he and Gum both called me a cocksucker last night. It's funny how they both think that's the worst possible thing to call somebody."

"…They're not very creative," Corn says awkwardly, putting his cigarette back in his mouth to hide that weird moment. But he feels the paper burning his lips, and he has to drop it onto the platform, smashing it with the ball of his foot. Soda chuckles again, then looks hard at Corn. Corn looks back, meeting oddly sad eyes.

"…I couldn't stand seeing you get hit like that," Soda says, his voice a low, uncomfortable murmur. "…I was scared…for a minute, I was afraid that you couldn't take him. When he tackled you…got you on the ground…I was so close to stepping in and just…" he trails off, his hands clenched tightly on the couch. Corn keeps their gazes level, watches Soda nod, like he's agreeing with himself. "Beat and Garam pulled him off you, though. Christ, I ain't ever seen you fight before, man…it was…sort of surreal, you know? You're a lot stronger than I thought you were."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Monty," Corn replies, smiling warmly. "I've grown up. I'm a woman, now."

"Shut _up_, Cornelius, I'm trying to be fucking serious with you. I mean…shit, dude, you pulled a _knife_ on him. You were ready to keep going, even after he got you on the ground. And…to me, that means…either you've got one hell of a will to survive, or you're even more fucking insane than I already think you are," Soda mutters, shaking his head. "Maybe even both. I was scared for you, though, dude, really scared…I'd never seen you bleed before. I guess it makes you more human, now, or something. Made me feel a little sick. I know that sounds a little fucked up, but…"

Corn stops smiling for a moment, still looking hard into Soda's face, and he swallows. "…You know…I felt the same sort of thing when you got shot," he says quietly, and golden eyes meet his again. "Like…a sense of mortality…right?" Soda nods slowly. Corn frowns. "Yeah. I know how you felt, then. Damn."

Soda is still looking intently at him, and he kisses his cigarette, grimacing a little. "…I'm really glad…that you're okay," he says softly, and Corn looks back at him, feeling a little piece of himself sting at the tone of his best friend's voice. Regardless, he smiles.

"Me, too. And…we'll go up to the Skyscraper District this weekend, yeah? Or maybe the Benten train yard, for old time's sake, if Yoyo doesn't want to tag along, eh?" Corn suggests. Soda cocks his eyebrows at him.

"I haven't been out of this garage in half a month. We'd better go _somewhere_, or I swear I'll fucking _kill_ myself," Soda says monotonously. Corn laughs at him, knowing that he's kidding, and he looks away, fumbling with his pants pocket to pull out another cigarette. He's startled when he suddenly feels pressure encircling him in the form of two long arms, an almost-bald head resting on his left shoulder, a strong nose digging into his collarbone. Corn stiffens involuntarily: mostly because he's been caught off-guard than anything else.

"Soda…_what…?_"

"…" Soda says nothing, just sits there, close, maybe too close, holding fast to his best friend. Corn relaxes and reaches up awkwardly to return the embrace, half-hoping that no one comes out and sees this, least of all Gum, because no matter what he said to her, she'll still be on-edge for a few days, at the least. Soda's body heaves with a sigh. "…You're so fucking _thin_," he finally mutters, and Corn's ears turn red.

"That's not _my_ fault—!"

"You save too much food for everyone else. You need to eat more," Soda growls. "I'm going to start eating just as much as you do, so unless you want me to starve, I suggest you pack on a few pounds."

"You're a jackass," Corn says fondly, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile. Soda grunts.

"But you care about me."

"Yes."

"I don't have to worry, then," Soda says matter-of-factly, and Corn swears that he sees a smile when his best friend pulls away. Soda's not looking at him, gold eyes cast skyward. "…Tell me something, Corn…do you really love me and Gum the same?"

"No," Corn replies, the honest word coming out so much easier now that two other people have already heard it. Soda doesn't seem surprised.

"…Do you love her more?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know," Soda replies, a bit irritated. "I know what I _want_, but what I want probably isn't what I'm gonna get. You know that's how shit usually works out for me."

"Well…" Corn sighs. "What do you want?"

Soda's eyes flash, still not looking at Corn. "What do _you_ think?"

Corn smiles. "I think you want me to love you more than I love Gum."

"Close enough."

"God, you're making me play favorites," Corn laughs, but he stops suddenly when he hears the sound of slowly-approaching skates. Jazz and Yoyo are walking dejectedly down the stairs leading from the old highway and 99th Street exit, Jazz's face tear-streaked, Yoyo looking almost as miserable as she does as he leads Jazz by the arm toward the entrance to the underground. Soda watches them, too, and Jazz and Yoyo only hesitate right at the sliding panel, as Yoyo pushes it aside, and Jazz looks up to the platform, where both Corn and Soda meet her gaze. She chokes.

"…Corn…I d-don't hate you," she says weakly, and Yoyo looks up at the two of them, frown lines pressing into his forehead, before he touches Jazz's back and gingerly guides her through the door, closing it behind them. He supports her down the hallway, giving everyone who's still on the couch a _don't-say-a-fuckin'-WORD_ look as they walk by, and he takes her without thinking back to where they began the day: in his room. He locks the door behind them, and when he turns around, he's hardly surprised at all to see her sitting on Clutch's bed, slowly smoothing the sheets under her hands. He sighs and, not seeing Pots, he takes a quick, instinctual peek under his bed: the dog is still under there, now fast asleep, off in his own doggy world. Yoyo gets up and approaches Jazz, afraid it might be a little uncomfortable to sit on Clutch's bed, but once he does, the thought completely abandons him.

She sobs freely, and he slowly, tentatively, puts his arm around her shoulders. He's never comforted someone who was this upset, before. She leans into him, which is awkward considering how much taller than him she is, but she doesn't seem to care about that. "Oh, Yoyo…" she murmurs, and Yoyo looks up at her. "…God…I'm s-sorry for dragging you into th-this…"

"Yo, I don't mind," he replies gently, patting her arm. "I got nothin' better to do. And…even though it was kinda pointless to go out there…you tried, right? That's the important thing, yo."

"…I k-kissed him," Jazz whimpers, out of nowhere, and Yoyo's eyes widen behind his sunglasses. "Oh, _Christ_, Yoyo, I kissed him r-right before all this sh-shit went down…and…and h-he kissed me back, and I had k-kind of _expected_ him t-to, you know? But…b-but it was d-different than I had th-thought it would be…and w-when he looked at me…goddamnit, I've n-never seen him so h-happy before…Yoyo…I th-think he…"

"…Loves you?" Yoyo asks, his voice quiet. Jazz's face screws up again, more tears spilling out of her eyes as she nods weakly. "Yo…I _know_ he does. He chased all those other girls, but he's only ever been serious about _you_. I know…'cause he told me to stay away from you. He didn't want anybody else to take you…Jazz…" Yoyo blinks, frowns, worried. "…Do you love him back, yo?"

Jazz shudders. "I…I _must_…I mean…w-why the hell else would I be crying my eyes out, l-like this?!" Yoyo can think of a reason, but he doesn't say it. It'll be better for Jazz if she's not doubting herself right now. She sniffs affectedly. "God…it f-feels…like I thought it w-would…to love him…"

"It hurts?" Yoyo asks softly. Jazz nods, swipes at her face. Yoyo nods, too. "Yeah. I know that feeling. It sucks, yo."

"…I held it b-back for such a long time," she murmurs. "God…I thought it would f-finally be okay…I picked the _w-worst_ possible moment, though…" Yoyo looks at her unhappily.

"Hey…don't beat yourself up, yo," he urges her. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known, right? Yo, you made a mistake, maybe. So what? It…Jazz, you'll see him again! And Corn…I…_I'll_ talk to Corn about it, if you want me to! He hardly ever says no to me…if you wanna see Clutch, I'll get him to let you! Yeah? Yo, Jazz…please…please stop crying…"

She sniffs hard, nods, tries to smile. "Yoyo…y-you really are sweet…but I…I'd rather keep this between _us_, for n-now…okay? Just…until I know f-for sure…that I'll be able to find him again…"

Yoyo nods, too, somewhat reluctantly. "…Okay." They're both quiet for a minute or so, Jazz trying to control her sobbing, and Yoyo gently rubs her back in consolation. He sits up straight when an idea suddenly strikes him, and he glances excitedly at Jazz before he gets to his feet. "Wait here," he tells her, shooting over to a recent pile of clean clothes and digging through it. Jazz watches him, confused, her expression uncertain until he pulls a baggy, long-sleeved, striped shirt out of the pile, shaking it out before he gets up and walks back over to her, placing it confidently in her hands. She stares at it.

"…What's this?" she asks, knowing full well but only half-believing it. Yoyo is smiling.

"One of his shirts. I think you should have it, just…to help you out. Girls like that sort of thing, right, yo? Like, it smells like their boyfriend or whatever? Cube wears Combo's sweatshirts all the time. I think maybe…when you do see him again, he'd be happy to see you in it. Just to know that you've been thinking about him, or whatever. Right, yo? That makes sense, yeah?"

Jazz nods slowly and presses the shirt to her face, breathing in. It smells like laundry, more than anything, but sitting in this room has made it a little stale. She doesn't want to disappoint Yoyo, though…and anyway, at least it's something that Clutch has worn before. That by itself is a warm sentiment. She smiles feebly and looks at Yoyo. "…Thank you," she says gently, and his face floods with color.

"…Y-you're welcome," he replies, his voice weak. Jazz leans forward and presses her lips into his eyebrow, and he clears his throat nervously. She tousles his hair.

"…Go ahead and go b-back to sleep, Yoyo. You've got to be…tired, after this morning…yeah?" she says softly, getting up and pressing the shirt into her chest. Yoyo watches her leave the room sadly.

"Yeah. Umm…good-bye, Jazz."

"Bye, Yoyo."

She closes the door behind her and sighs deeply, heading on down the hallway to the room that she shares with Rhyth. The second she knows that she's alone for sure, she ties the sleeves of Clutch's shirt around her shoulders, pretending it's him as best she can.

* * *

Clutch wakes up to find himself faced with all five members of Rapid 99, all surrounding the front of the couch in a semi-circle, with the leader in the middle. All of them have grim, serious looks on their faces: each of them is holding a different piece of clothing. Clutch's whole body is burning, aching, protesting, but he forces himself to sit up, feeling the air of something important surrounding him. The leader gestures to him. 

"Stand," she says powerfully. Ignoring the pain in his leg, Clutch obeys her, not moving from that position once he's there, even as the short Rapid 99 and the young one move forward and gently urge him to take his clothes off. Wary, he pushes them away and gingerly strips himself, wincing at every wrong twist of a muscle, grunting at every accidentally-bumped bruise. Finally, he's standing there in his underwear, his beaten body fully exposed, before all of Rapid 99, when the leader speaks again. "…What is your real name?" she asks, her voice strangely soft. Clutch narrows his eyes, uneasy with these five girls staring at him so sternly.

"…James," he replies. "James Crogan."

The leader nods at him.

"James 'Clutch' Crogan…by law of 99th Street, you have been accepted among us as our brother," she says, her voice strong around the words, as if she truly believes in them. "We are each your sisters, now. And to welcome the newest part of our family, the five of us have gifts to bestow upon you, to truly take you in as one of us. Clutch…we wish to make you a permanent part of Rapid 99. Please accept these gifts as tokens of our love for you."

The leader steps back, and the youngest Rapid 99 moves forward, gently brandishing a new pair of Rapid 99-colored skates, and a neatly-folded pair of deep violet jeans, striped vertically up the leg with a deep teal stripe. "So that your legs may carry you far from all that troubles you," the youngest says softly, and Clutch silently takes the skates and the pants, moving awkwardly to pull the jeans on. He zips them up: they fit perfectly. _Of course they do_, he thinks, bewildered, as the youngest bows to him slightly and steps back, the fat one approaching next.

She holds out a teal, turtleneck pullover, the number 99 embroidered over the heart in bright magenta thread, and a magenta belt, off of which a thick silver chain dangles. She nods at him. "So that your heart may remain strong and true to your sisters," she murmurs, "and that your body may always be chained to its true home: 99th Street." Once again he takes her offerings without a word. He pulls the turtleneck on. The fabric is tough, but flexible: warm but breathable. It's much more comfortable than his old pullover was, and already he feels relaxed in it. As he's fastening the belt around his waist, the fat Rapid 99 bows to him like the youngest did, stepping back to let the short one take her place.

The short one hands him a pair of biker gloves and black fishnet armbands, touching his hand as he reaches out to take them. "So that your tags may be the best and the quickest they've ever been," she says, bowing and backing up to let him put them on. He flexes his hands in the gloves, bends his elbows against the fishnet as the tall one steps forward, holding a simple pair of magenta sunglasses in her hand. She smiles at him when she outstretches her hand in offering: the first smile he's seen since he woke up.

"And exclusively for you, Clutch," she says, her voice smooth, controlled, very serious. "…Perhaps, so that you may see through the eyes of a woman, and truly find your place among us." He smiles back at her as he takes the glasses and puts them on, and when she backs away, the leader approaches him again, her mouth firm. She takes his hands in hers.

"You are bound to 99th Street, as are the rest of us, now," she murmurs. "All your past means nothing…you have made no mistakes. You are a child of the night, at home under neon and starlight. We are your family, and we are here beside you, no matter what. So long as you remain loyal and true to us, we will never let you down. Do you understand, Clutch?"

"Yes," Clutch says. He feels lightheaded. Something about all this is absolutely beautiful…

She grips his hands. "Kneel," she says. He gets down onto his good leg, still grimacing when his knee hits the floor, and the four other Rapid 99's look at him in concern as the leader pulls out a pair of scissors and, with her other hand, gently touches Clutch's hair. "…My gift to you is a strong mindset," she says, reaching down with the scissors and, before he has a chance to protest, cutting off one, two, three of his dreadlocks. He grimaces when he sees them fall to the floor, bits of his past, pieces of memories, and he remembers the way that Jazz loved them so much: how she would always make fun of them, but in such a fond way, and she would mess with them when she was sitting with him on the couch just to annoy him. The rest of them fall just as quickly, and in an instant, all those memories are wiped away. He feels sick, but he swallows it, swearing that he'll work to forget it and stifle the pain if it kills him. The leader's hands move over his short, spiky hair, and a few more feeble strands fall to the floor.

"Let go of everything that binds you to your past," the leader murmurs, and her hands leave him for a moment, letting his head bow a bit deeper. He stares at the mess on the floor and shudders, suddenly feeling an overwhelming rush of uncertainty. He's not ready to let this go, he's not ready to forget Jazz, or rooming with Yoyo, or the way that Corn let him get away with so much…he starts when he feels a hand on his face again, and he looks up, startled when he feels how wet his eyes are. He's not going to let himself cry, though. He blinks it away, and he's staring up into brown eyes and frowning, pink-lined lips. His new leader helps him to his feet, gesturing down the hall. "…We have one last thing to do before we're finished," she says, a tone of finality in her voice. There's no turning back now. "Come with me."

Clutch swallows hard, and she takes his arm, the four other Rapid 99's following close behind.


	15. Part 3: Rebirth

Yes! Part three begins here, people.

I actually got stuck at two points in this chapter, but I worked out what I wanted to say and eventually pulled it together. Thanks, Noh, for talking me over the first hurdle, and giving me music to incite me over the second. Much love.

I'd like to give a shout-out to the chicas who have drawn me fanart, **lolipop-maf** and **Cirihtt** ;D thanks so much, you guys! It makes me so happy!

I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. I'm really excited about writing this part, and I hope you guys are just as excited about reading it! Please leave me a review if you get the chance!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Three days later_

"Hey, Corn…your eye looks pretty good today."

"Thanks. I put a steak on it."

"We had a steak? Why would you waste it like that?!"

"Chill, dude. It's a figure of speech."

Corn snickers and skates past Beat and Yoyo, who are arguing mildly, now, holding onto his hat so that it doesn't fly off in the wind. It's a nice day, and Shibuya Terminal's usual crowd is actually waning, at the moment, so most of the GG's have decided to spend some time out here today. Jazz, however, as she has been, is back at the Garage in her room, and Garam, Gum, and Combo are suspiciously absent from the scene, as well. Corn sees Cube and Boogie engaged in a heated conversation on one of the benches, probably discussing where their usual companions are.

"…It's his birthday in a few days," Cube says. "I really wanted to spend some time with him before I go off to get him his present."

"How long are you gonna be gone for?" Boogie asks.

"Two days."

"Wow. You're going all the way back to Grind City to pick it up?"

"Yeah, that's the only place they've got it…you think he'll be okay without me for two whole days?" Cube asks, half-serious, half-kidding. Boogie smiles at her.

"I think he'll be okay once you come back and show him what you got for him," she reassures Cube. Cube sighs and smiles warmly back at Boogie, and Corn keeps skating, turning to avoid getting hit by a bus. He stops to make a small tag on the back of an RV, and a loud clang from overhead makes him look up just as Soda jumps down from the roof of the same vehicle. He lands hard but looks fiercely at Corn. Corn lifts his visor and cocks his eyebrows.

"I don't think you should be doing that," he says firmly. Soda snorts.

"It's just stiff, it ain't bustin' at the seams anymore," the redhead replies, shaking his leg to kill the shock from the fall. "Come on. I'm bored. Race me."

"No! You'll just let me win like always," Corn replies, laughing under his breath. Soda pushes him a little.

"I don't _always_ let you win," he responds jokingly, and Corn grins.

"Yeah. Sometimes _I_ let you _lose_."

"You're a fucking _riot_, Pennington," Soda drawls. "Now let's go."

"Fine. Twice around the terminal, on the road, from here around the pillars, past the billboards and back here," Corn says, gesturing lazily at each milepost with his index finger. "But let's make this interesting, so you actually have a reason to win, this time."

"Alright," Soda responds, looking intrigued already.

"If I win, you have to tell Gum that she looks nice today," Corn says deviously, and Soda scowls miserably behind his collar. "And I'll ask her about it, too, so don't even think about skipping out on it if you have to do it."

"…Ugh…fuck it. Fine. If _I_ win, then…I want…" Soda stops for a second, thinks hard before he says anything else. He looks very sincere when he finally decides, though. He actually pulls his collar down and lets Corn read his lips while he says it. "…Corn…I'd like some new shoes." Corn stares at him, taken aback.

"…What?"

"Some shoes. My old ones don't fit anymore," Soda says, his voice quiet, totally serious. Corn looks at him as if he's just been hit by a train, wide-eyed and startled. A few odd moments pass, before Corn clears his throat and nods, adjusting his hat once again.

"…Right. Shoes. No problem, man."

"Great. Now let's go," Soda replies, smiling to himself in relief as he pulls his goggles down over his eyes. "On the count of three?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"_THREE!!!_"

The two of them take off down the road, speeding past the still-bickering Beat and Yoyo, who glance after them curiously. Yoyo throws his fist in the air and cheers something to the effect of _go Corn! Kick his ass!_, to which Soda grunts in response and rams into Corn a bit harder than is necessary to throw him off-balance. Corn stumbles but then boosts around the corner of the path, laughing and grinning.

"You'll be kissing Gum's ass tonight if you don't hurry up!" he calls. Soda snarls and lurches forward oddly as Yoyo cheers again.

"You _knew_ I couldn't beat you, asshole…!"

"Yeah, I—" Corn breaks off and skids to a halt, suddenly, almost gliding into the main road into the path of an oncoming truck. He yells in surprise and backs up a step as it passes, and this delay gives Soda an advantage, which he takes in order to pull ahead of his friend. Corn jolts and starts darting after him yet again, coming up beside him easily. Soda purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows, concentrating on getting as low to the ground as possible to pick up speed. They pass the halfway point, and Soda runs viciously into Yoyo when he starts to open his mouth to shout at them again. Beat laughs, and Soda stays in the lead, using his arms to push and block Corn from getting out in front of him. Corn narrows his eyes and jumps, landing on a rail and sliding ahead of his friend. Soda watches him pass angrily.

"_Hey!!!_" he calls, "you said on the _road!_"

"It's _attached_ to the road," Corn says in a childishly amused way, looking over his shoulder at his best friend and smiling softly. Soda looks at him for a moment, takes in that stupid, smug face, and he glares back.

"You're a cheat, Corn, a lousy cheating _rat_—"

"I'm in love with you!"

"…_Wha_…" Soda misses the turn, staring at Corn instead of at the road, and he keeps on going and runs into a railing, flipping over it with a comical _oof!_ of surprise and landing on his back on the sidewalk behind it. A woman who's walking by hugs the wall as she passes, staring at him fearfully, and Corn crosses the finish line and looks back at Soda, laughing vivaciously. Beat and Yoyo join him, and Beat high-fives Corn delightedly as Soda clambers to his feet and starts drifting toward the three of them, pulling his goggles back up and resting them on his forehead angrily.

"Way to go, man!" Beat shouts, and he and Yoyo mirror Corn's grin when Soda pulls up to them, his eyes cold. "That was a pretty sweet move you did there, Soda. You'll have to show me how you did it sometime."

"…Fuck off, Beat," Soda breathes menacingly, poking his middle finger toward Beat, and he casts the same loathing glance at Yoyo. "You too, _brat_."

Yoyo looks hurt, but Beat just shrugs. The two of them wander off, back to doing their own thing, and Soda looks at the road, his face flushing in anger when Corn gives him a look. "…Did I…hurt you…?" Corn asks quietly, startled. "Err…I mean…did you hurt yourself…when you fell?"

"My ankle is stiff," Soda mutters, without emotion. "I want to go back to the Garage."

Corn frowns, sighs. "…You…don't have to say anything to Gum if you don't want to," he mutters guiltily. "You were right. I cheated. I'm sorry. And that was a pretty low blow…"

"Yeah, 'cause you didn't really mean it, right?" Soda asks, his voice monotonous. Corn hesitates, then shakes his head.

"No."

"Yeah. Okay. I thought so."

"…" Corn blinks. "Soda…I mean…I'm really—"

"I'm going back to the Garage," Soda mutters, shaking his head. "Christ, all I wanted was some sneakers…would've killed you to let me win for once…fucking ankle…kill Gum before I'm nice…" Corn grips Soda's arm and pulls him behind the RV, and there's a weird moment between them where Corn is very close to Soda, and Soda is leaning slightly back, startled and tense, but curious at the same time. Corn scowls at him.

"You're so _frustrating_," he says in a low voice, his hair hanging in front of his left eye. "God…I'll get your shoes, yeah? I know what you were trying to do…"

"Does it really make you this angry to do things for me, now…?" Soda asks bitterly. "You used to love to see me happy…" Corn grimaces.

"I want you to stop fighting with Gum, that's all," he responds weakly. "That's my top priority, right now, involving you two."

"So you think it'll help if I lie through my teeth about what I think of her?" Soda demands. "That's a heaping pile of shit, Cornelius, and you know she'll just see right through me and mock me in response. I don't want to hear what she has to say to me about how ugly I am today, or what new ways she's come up with for calling me a fag, or a waste of space or a broken condom or some below-the-belt bullshit like that." Corn stares up at him, silent, thoughtful, and Soda jerks back and runs into the RV when Corn leans up and casually presses their foreheads together. Soda's face sears with color, and his palm covers as much of it as he can as he's struggling to stay on his feet against the RV. Corn looks hard at him and can feel himself smiling distantly.

"I'm lucky you're my best friend," Corn says quietly, cryptically, and Soda makes an odd, strained, choking sound, moving his other hand up to hide his face even more. Corn grins at him, even though he knows that Soda can't see it through his fingers. "…You can go back to the Garage now, if you still want to. I'll bring you back some cigarettes later, I know you're running low." Soda nods, still hiding his face, and Corn gently nudges his arm as he skates away from him, over to talk to Cube and Boogie. When Corn looks back at the RV again, Soda is gone, and he smiles knowingly to himself. He'll get the shoes later.

* * *

"Well, hello there." 

Garam whirls around from the spot where he's been tagging his name, startled at the sound of the low, tense voice behind him. His eyes widen behind his goggles when he's faced with the intimidating figure of a Love Shocker, one hand on her hip, her mouth a thin, angry line on her face as she drums her fingers along her hipbone. She eases forward, and he swallows hard.

"You look _lost_, precious," the girl says sourly, her single visible eye narrowed in anger. She's nowhere near pleased about the fact that he has half-covered what's obviously _her_ tag with his own name. Garam smiles weakly.

"Eheh…nah, I ain't lost," he replies, and he feels himself starting to sweat. He knows how insane these girls are. And he's alone…he can take one on, but if all of them show up…

"Why don't you tell me what you're doing here, in Love Shocker territory?" she demands, getting closer to him. He backs into the wall and smears his own tag along his back, clenching his teeth. _Maybe I should've gone to Shibuya Terminal with everyone else, after all…_ "And while you're at it…explain to me the brilliant idea behind fuckin' up _my_ tag with _yours_, GG, 'cause I sure as hell don't fuckin' see it."

Garam gathers himself and stands up straight, but even then he's only about an inch taller than this girl. "Look…" he says, working hard to keep his voice calm and even, "I ain't trying to start anything with you."

"Oh, yeah?" the Love Shocker growls. "Well maybe _I'm_ tryin' to start somethin' with _you!_"

_Easy, Garam. Don't let her get one-up on you, or she'll eat you alive._

"No reason for that," he responds mildly, forcing himself to relax. "I'm just minding my own business, girl. Maybe you should chill a little."

"Don't _girl_ me, asshole," she snarls in response. "I'll chill when you get the hell outta here. Troublemaker or not, you GG boys are all so full of yourselves…it makes me _sick_ just _lookin'_ at you."

Garam blinks. "Woah. What? Where'd you get _that_ idea?"

She sneers. "A few weeks ago I met a nice guy up in Rokkaku-Dai Heights. Told me his name was _Clutch._" Garam twitches. "I thought he was a renegade, but he said he was a GG. _Real_ handsome. He made out with me, copped a feel, told me he'd meet me there again in a week. I went back there like I'd promised. Waited for him. But he _never showed up_." She pushes forward and backs Garam into the wall again, digging one of her sharp, black fingernails into his chest. "I heard he went off with some bitch from Rapid 99, after he told me _I_ was so beautiful, that _I_ really meant somethin' to him. So _I'm_ thinkin'…I got a pretty good reason for thinkin' all GG men are pigs, don't _you_, bug-eyes?!"

Garam frowns, tries to ignore her poking at his chest. "You can't judge the rest of us for what Clutch did!" he argues. "Hell…our leader kicked him out at the beginning of this week! He's not even one of us, anymore!" The Love Shocker's eye glimmers fiercely, but her snarl reduces to a mere scowl. "God knows where he is now…maybe he's with Rapid 99, maybe he isn't, but we don't give a damn. He's not one of us anymore. Fucked himself over real good. And I agree with you on one point: he _is_ a real dickhole. I'm sorry that he did that to you. I mean…_I'd_ never do that to you, or any girl. Nobody deserves to be stood up like that."

The Love Shocker looks Garam over, thinking hard, before she takes a step back and sniffs. "…Yeah?" she asks quietly. Garam nods eagerly.

"Oh, hell yeah!" he says, smiling his most prize-winning smile at her. She cocks her eyebrow at him, and a second later he feels himself being rammed into the wall again, hands clenched in his shirt, a petite set of lips crushed against his, a tongue flirting with his molars. She pulls away from him energetically and gives him a look that's a weird cross between pissed and satisfied, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Garam feels his insides rattling around in his gut.

"Fine, then. Prove it to me. Be back on this spot tomorrow, same time, and kiss me, and maybe you'll earn more than my trust," she says slyly. "If you don't show up, though…I'll hunt you down, cut off your dick, and peel your skin off in sheets until you bleed to death, in that order. And you can bet on that, sugar." The Love Shocker winks at him and dashes off, and Garam crumples against the wall, his heart racing, his pants feeling significantly tighter. He's not really sure which decision is, in fact, in his best interest, but at this point, more making out with a crazy girl doesn't sound too bad at all in comparison to a slow, bloody, merciless death. He gathers himself and gets to his feet. He can't remember the last time he kissed anyone…

He's just starting to skate away when he hears someone familiar calling out to him. "Garam!" she shouts from down the road. He turns to look at her: it's Gum. And judging from the look on her face, she saw the entire Love Shocker scenario go down. _Shit._ He still smiles at her, though. She folds her arms across her chest, when she reaches him, but that doesn't really do much to help Garam's situation. He forces himself to stay focused on her face. "What the hell was _that_ all about?! She was all over you!"

"Well, apparently our relationship is no holds barred, even though we just met," Garam says, even surprising himself with how dazed he sounds. "I mean…you must've seen…she fucking _jumped_ me, girl, I didn't ask for that!"

"Yeah? Well…shit, Garam, I've never seen a Love Shocker express any interest like that in _any_ guy before, so you must've done _something_ to get her attention." Gum looks more confused than angry, now, but Garam is still on-edge. "…Anyway…I thought you and Boogie were together?"

"Nope," Garam replies, shaking his head. "Everyone says that, but she's just a friend. She's got a real fierce thing for somebody else, anyway, so I don't even have a chance. Plus, I like her too much to get into it with her like that."

Gum looks surprised. "Really? So…what…you think other girls can sense that you're available?" she asks jokingly. "It's not every day that a Love Shocker decides to make out with somebody. She must've seen _something_ that she liked in you." Garam shrugs, smirking.

"What can I say? I must have a way with the ladies," he says innocently. She rolls her eyes.

"Right. And my dear friend Soda is _madly_ in love with me," she says sarcastically, and Garam touches her arm and fakes being burned.

"_Jeez_, girl! Threw me right in the fire!"

She laughs at him and generously takes his arm, leading him from his ruined tag. He's cooling down a little bit, now: enough to enjoy the weather again, and also the fact that he's skating along the sidewalks of Chuo Street with a beautiful girl and therefore attracting the attention of many other lovely women, who are obviously curious about what makes him so special to Gum. Garam laughs a little internally at the thought of Gum ever going out with him. He's not her type at all. At least…he doesn't _think_ he is. The two of them round a corner, and he suddenly realizes that they're sub-consciously heading for the Garage. He glances at her from behind his goggles.

"So what're you doing out here alone?" he asks her, and she shrugs.

"Just wanted to spend some time by myself…I don't know," she replies uninterestedly.

"I noticed…you ain't been hanging with Beat quite as often as you used to," Garam probes, as gently as possible, and _that_ makes Gum stop and look hard at him. "Everything okay between you two?"

"It's _awesome_," Gum says heatedly, her eyes aflame. "We're getting married in February."

"So…no."

There's a tense moment, and Garam is worried for a second that Gum might slap him and speed off. But she doesn't. She groans and pulls her helmet off, shaking her hair out and looking intensely at him. "…I just…Garam…_shit._ Do you promise—?!"

"I won't tell a _soul_, girl, cross my heart," Garam swears, holding up both hands in submission. Gum still looks at him uneasily.

"…I…I don't know. I…part of me…misses…being with Corn," she says quietly. Garam cocks an eyebrow at her, but nods, urging her to continue. "Like…I really enjoy being with Beat and everything…he's…a good guy and all, sweet, strong, thoughtful…but…a lot of the time he'll blow off Yoyo or Combo or…even Corn just to spend time with _me_, even when…I don't really want him around, y'know? And…when he pisses me off like that…I think about being with Corn, and how…he always used to give me space, when I needed it, even though he loved me and treated me like a fucking _queen_…ugh. And…Beat's smart…but…I miss talking to Corn…having real conversations…everything we had in common…all the memories we shared—"

Garam suddenly grips Gum's shoulders, and her eyes, which have wandered down to the sidewalk, shoot back up and focus on the yellow surfaces of his goggles. _Am I even looking into his eyes…?_ she wonders. Garam looks very upset about something.

"Gum, tell me something, alright?" She nods. "…Is that part of you that wants to be with Corn again…also thinking about Soda while it's thinking about Corn?"

Gum gawks at him. "What…you mean…you think I feel like this because I'm _jealous_ or some shit?!" Her eyes narrow. "Garam, you don't know—!"

"I know what I saw the other night," he says gently, still holding her. She closes her mouth, furious. "I saw you and Soda both arguing about some stupid shit that didn't need to be argued about, especially considering what had just gone down with Clutch, and I saw Corn getting upset while you two smacked each other around. Whatever you went through with Corn back in the day…I respect that, alright? But if shit didn't work out…I don't think that almost two years later is exactly the right time to be making up. Especially not if he thinks you've moved on, or if you think _he_ has. And…y'know, I don't know for sure if these rumors going around about Soda and Corn are true or not, but either way, I know that Soda gives one _hell_ of a fuck about Corn, and if he sees you trying to make a move on him, you'd better bet your ass that he's gonna step up to the plate and fuck with you until you blow a fuse. You understand me?"

Gum smolders. "Yeah. Fuck him, though. Corn says…he wants the two of us to stop fighting…what better way for us to become friends than by forcing him to get used to me?" she drawls spitefully.

Garam sputters, then reaches up and pulls his goggles off. He looks hard at Gum, with big, brown eyes, much more serious than Gum had ever imagined them to be, and he looks a little bit outraged. "Gum, are you listening to yourself?! You sound like a fucking _bitch!_ Do you really only care about what _you_ want?!"

"You don't know _what_ I want!" she yells, glaring back at him full-force. "You don't know what I _wanted_, or what my relationship with Corn ever meant to me! _None_ of you fuckers do!"

"Yeah," Garam agrees carefully, "you're right. I _don't_ know that. But…seriously…Gum, in the three years I've known you, all I've ever really seen you do is freak out whenever somebody else starts getting close to Corn. Other than that, you don't really seem to act like you care what he does, so long as he's always there in the end, to be _yours_ again. It happened with Yoyo, it happened with Cube…now it's happening with Soda. You're going _berserk_, just…'cause you think he can't care about you if he's got somebody else to support him, or something. I…I dunno, though. That's just what _I'm_ seeing."

Gum's eyes are blue slits on her face. "...Everything I do is _not_ determined by that big-nosed dickhole," she growls. Garam shakes his head.

"That's not what I'm saying…"

"Oh, no?! Because it fucking _sounds_ like it!" Gum snarls, pulling away from him. "I…I don't care what Corn says, about Soda being _alone_, and _sacrificing so MUCH_ as a child…what about what _I_ sacrificed?! I gave up being _adopted_ just so I could stay with _him!!!_ So that we could be _together!!!_ Because _so many fucking people _wanted a cute little girl, but they wouldn't take the ugly half-and-half along, too…but…y-you know, I cared about him, and I wouldn't go with them, just because I didn't want Corn to be alone again…! Th-then…then fucking Soda showed up, and…Christ, I should've just left then, I should've just let the two of them be together, but I was _stubborn_, yeah?! I didn't w-want to see Soda satisfied, alone with Corn forever, because I fucking _saw it_, from day one: if it wasn't _me_, it was gonna be _him_, and it made me _sick_ to think that, because he was such a fucking _asshole_…such a psychotic _freak…!!!_"

She's crying, a little, her wild eyes dashing around Garam's startled face. "He put on his little charade…played the parts Corn liked to see, the parts he sympathized with, and he made Corn feel _bad_ for him, yeah, so _bad_ for him, like getting sent to an orphanage because your parents can't take care of you is the worst thing in the world…he forgot about _me_, forgot about _my_ parents, my dad, fucking shot to death, and my mom, running off with some asshole and leaving me with my druggie sister, who fucking OD's when I'm nine and leaves me with social services…thank _G-God _I got sent to that orphanage, huh?! Yeah, thank _G-God_ I met Corn, and thank Jesus we became so close…you know why I hate Soda, Garam?! Hmm?! You know why I h-hate him, more than any other reason?! I hate him because he thinks he's _better_ than me, and because he's better than me, he _deserves_ more than me. He thinks I don't d-deserve Corn. That I _didn't._ Well…f-fuck that fag…I say, _fuck_ him, to Hell and back! He can buy all the porn he wants, he can hide in the shadows and sulk, he can lie to everyone's faces, but _I don't care_, because I _know_ it's true, I _know_ he's jealous of me, of what Corn and I had together, and knowing that makes _me_ better than _him!!!_ So _fuck_ what he thinks!"

Gum whirls around and storms off down the street, still screaming "_fuck him!!!_" and pushing people out of her way as she goes. She's heading back to the Garage, fuming. Garam stands there, speechless, blinking. Shibuya Terminal sounds like a damn good idea, at this point.

Turning around slowly, Garam shakes his head. He was right. He's not Gum's type at _all._


	16. Encounter

This chapter reads weird, to me, up until the very end. I don't know, though, it might just be me.

I think...that this puts me over the 60,000-word marker. Yeah, it does. WOOH. That makes this my longest fanfic EVER. I think. Well...once it hits 70,000, that'll be my longest, we'll say, just to make sure. And I plan on finishing this, too. By god if it KILLS ME I'll finish this.

Wow. It'll probably end up being over 100,000 words, then. OH MY MUSE HOW GOOD YOU ARE TO ME

Anyway, hooray. I hope you're ignoring how insane I am.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Combo, who has only just settled into a comfortable spot on the sofa in front of the television, jerks around at the sound of the door to the underground slamming shut in someone's wake, but he relaxes and re-focuses on the TV when he realizes that it's just Gum, looking frustrated as she often has in recent days. He pretends not to notice her until she starts storming past him. "You doin' alright, there, Gum?" he asks. She casts a swarthy glare in his direction, her hands clenched into thin fists at her sides. He holds his hands up in surrender, backing down, and she whirls back toward the hallway, her wheels almost digging canyons in the floorboards as she walks. Combo shakes his head. "Everybody goin' bat-shit crazy…"

Gum is heading for her own room to cool down the rest of the way, even though she's settled a little since she left Garam half an hour ago. Her eyebrows knit together when she sees that Soda's door is tightly shut. She stops. Listens. He's in there, muttering to himself. Probably sulking. Gum grinds her teeth and storms by, slamming the door to her own room behind her. She un-straps her skates, kicks them off, and falls onto her bed, hugging her pillow into her face. Part of her doesn't even really know why she's so mad at him, all the time. It's because he spends so much time with Corn, yes, but…she really _does_ miss being with Corn, no matter what Garam says. It's not because of jealousy. It's not…

…_Just because he fucked you, doesn't mean he loves you more than me…_

…_You and him might've been like WE were…_

…_If it wasn't ME, it was gonna be HIM, and it made me SICK to think that…_

…_If I had left, Corn…you and him…might've been like you and me were…you might still be…he wouldn't have left you…he wouldn't have made my mistake…_

…She opens her eyes and realizes, slowly, that she's been asleep. She gets up and heads out of her room again, back down the hallway, only to find that Combo is long gone, the TV off. Soda's door is wide open, to match everyone else's. The Garage is empty. _How long was I out…?_ she wonders, rubbing her eye. She's heading back to her room to grab her skates and see if anyone's left at the Terminal when she stops, turns, hesitates. Something's caught her eye, sitting, unprotected, on Soda's bed. After a moment of weighing the situation, Gum shamelessly lets herself into Soda's room and steps over his pile of dirty clothes, staring at the crumpled thing on his stained—yet made—bed. She blinks at it. It's an old photograph, worn and obviously loved. She picks it up, stares at it. A gangly little girl with red hair…

_Is this…his sister…?_

She's smiling in this picture, but not looking at the camera. Her eyes are like Soda's: gold, though maybe more hazel, flecked with coffee-colored speckles, framed by strawberry-gold eyelashes and freckles on her cheeks. Her red hair is short, pulled back into a half-ponytail, and her face is feminine, with a much smaller and prettier nose than Soda's, and much more color and life in her face. _She must get her looks from their mom,_ Gum thinks half-consciously, wondering where this picture even came from. Soda must have taken it himself, if this is in fact his sister…did he hide and snap it from far away? Gum feels a weird part of her grimace at that thought. Was he too afraid…to ashamed to approach her? Did he think she would've run away…?

_Does she even know who he is…?_

Gum's fingers test the photograph. It feels very old, though probably only because it's been looked at and shoved into pockets so many times. It's stained, damaged, on the verge of destruction. Gum sets it back down on Soda's bed, still looking at it, half-confused, half-nervous. She's not quite sure how to feel about this.

She doesn't have much time to think, though. The door to the underground opens and closes, and Gum hurries to get out of Soda's room, walking calmly down the hallway just as Corn comes into view with a box in his hand. He blinks when he sees her, then smiles. "Hey…I haven't seen you all day. Everything alright?"

Gum swallows. "Uh, yeah…I just caught some Z's…had a bit of a headache. Better now, though. Where is everyone?"

"Kibogaoka Hill. But I think Boogie said they all wanted to meet in Benten Plaza for some grub in about an hour. If you're gonna come back out with me, that's where I'm headed next," Corn responds. Gum cocks her eyebrows at him.

"Benten? So soon after the Clutch ordeal…? I've heard he's with Rapid 99, now, you know…"

"So what?" Corn snorts. "We'll _all_ be there. Hell, even _Jazz_ came out to hang with us a little while ago. There's no way he'd try anything, even with Rapid 99: six against eleven is nowhere _near_ cake." Gum nods, then points to the box.

"What'd you get?" she asks. Corn rattles the box a little and shrugs.

"Just something for Soda. Not a big deal."

"What _is_ it?" Gum urges. Corn raises his eyebrows at her, a little put off by her insistence.

"…Sneakers."

Gum stares at him for a minute, then nods to stifle the negativity of the situation. "…Yeah. Okay. Like the ones we got him when we were little, right?" Corn nods, too. "Why?"

"He asked for new ones," Corn replies simply, scratching his head through his hat. "Anyway…I don't know. It's been a while since I got him anything, so…he deserved them, I guess."

"You get him cigarettes," Gum argues, as Corn edges past her and goes into Soda's room to drop off the box. "All the time."

Corn laughs. "Yeah, but those are for me, too." Gum smirks, and Corn comes back out, inclining his head toward her feet. "Now…you wouldn't happen to have skates, would you, milady?"

Gum blinks. "Oh. Yeah. I was just on my way to get them when you came in," she lies, turning around and heading back to her room. She straps her skates on and throws on her helmet, speeding back out to Corn and taking his arm happily when he offers it to her.

She doesn't notice, as they skate past Soda's room again, that the picture is gone from the bed.

* * *

Gum hates to admit it, but she loves 99th Street, and she envies Rapid 99 for making their headquarters here. The raucous environment, the endless rivers of people, the annoying masses of neon, the music, the dancing, the fashion, the food…everything about it is exciting and fun. _I really don't spend enough time out here,_ she thinks, waving back with Corn as Combo and Beat beckon the two of them over to the table in One-Pound Burger where they and all of their friends are sitting. Gum takes the saved seat beside Beat, while Corn sits on the other side of the table, between Soda and a somewhat uncomfortable-looking Jazz, who is deep in discussion with Yoyo, on her other side. Gum raises her eyebrows at Jazz, and Corn shrugs. He's already noticed that she's wearing Clutch's old striped shirt, but he's not going to say anything to her about it. He knows why she has it on, after all. 

"So have you guys already ordered or what?" Corn asks loudly, and Beat shakes his head.

"Nah. You guys got here just in time, though. Our waitress should be back any second now."

Corn reaches across in front of Beat and grabs a menu, unfolding it in front of himself and nudging Soda casually with his elbow as he does so—an action that does not go unnoticed by Gum. Soda looks at Corn, who starts speaking fast in quiet Japanese behind his menu, reaching into his pocket and passing something to Soda under the table. The redhead pales for a second, then casts a quick glance at Gum, murmuring a question to Corn and getting a nod in response. Soda looks sick, but says nothing else, suddenly becoming very interested in stirring the glass of water to his right. Gum pretends she hasn't seen this little exchange and, when she feels Garam's eyes digging into her from further down the table, she links arms with Beat and pulls him affectionately closer to her, playing with his hair with one hand. He looks at her curiously from behind his goggles, obviously not understanding why she's doing this, and she laughs softly and kisses his neck. Garam sighs and rests his chin against his knuckles as the waitress arrives to take their orders.

They all ask for cheeseburgers and double orders of fries—"To celebrate," Corn says, and no one has to ask _what_—the waitress looking thrilled that she's serving such a large group and destined to get a huge tip. They're all strangely quiet, though, as they're eating, neither Jazz or Yoyo, the usual live wires, saying anything. The atmosphere quickly becomes depressing and bitter. Combo nudges Garam to get him to say something to lighten the mood, but he's still distracted by the way that Gum is hanging all over Beat, whispering in his ear and laughing out lies. Boogie and Cube exchange distressed looks over their Cokes. After about ten minutes, Jazz sighs heavily and pushes her half-eaten cheeseburger away, earning herself looks from Rhyth, Beat, and Gum.

"…I'm sorry," she murmurs. "I'm just…not in the mood to celebrate."

She gets up and skates out of the restaurant, and after a moment or two of thought, Yoyo gets up and heads after her, leaving the rest of his food on the table, as well. A moment of silence passes, frustratingly slow. Corn suddenly feels a lot of eyes locking on him, and he grimaces, setting his food down and reaching down the table to pull Jazz and Yoyo's fries down into the collective in the center. "Well…well don't let it go to waste," Corn mutters bitterly, passing his own food over to Soda along with quite a bit of money before getting up and following in Yoyo's stead. Soda says nothing, only looks down at his fries and grabs a few, eating mindlessly. A minute or so goes by in further silence, and Gum gawks at him.

"…You're not going to follow him?" she finally asks, and the surprise in her voice is more than obvious. Soda doesn't even look at her. She scowls. "Some best friend _you_ are."

"Corn's not the one with the problem here, Gum," Combo says quietly, looking hard over at her. She meets his gaze and cocks her eyebrows. "He left to help Jazz. He can handle her. And himself."

"Yeah…leave Soda alone," Rhyth adds, and Gum looks to her in surprise. "…He…he's had a tough day."

"You would know…?" Gum asks, narrowing her eyes. Rhyth swallows.

"I can tell," she says, "by how he looks."

"He always looks the _same_," Beat argues, startled. Soda glares at his food.

"…Gum," he snarls, and she looks scathingly at him, a frown etched deeply into her face. His eyes don't leave his fries as he shoves a few more into his mouth and swallows thickly, pulling money out of his pocket and adding it to the pile that Corn left. He raises his head and, for an instant, cat-yellow eyes meet sky-blue ones. "…You look nice today," he murmurs, in a calm, calm voice.

And with that, he gets up and speeds out of One-Pound Burger, leaving the rest of the GG's at the table, stunned and extremely confused. Rhyth, Boogie, Garam, Cube, and Combo all look accusingly at Gum, whose face flushes in extreme discomfort.

"…H-he…he's just trying to make me…I mean…he—!"

"Oh for fuck's _sake,_ Gum, he ain't _always_ trying to start a fight with you!" Garam snaps, glaring at her. "I doubt you're worth _that much_ of his time." Gum's cheeks darken even further, and she spits out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Yeah, I know. He's got hardly _any_ time to start shit with me, 'cause spends too much time fucking himself, wishing he could get some from _Corn_," she snarls, and everyone—even Beat—gapes at her. There is a tense period of silence. Then Combo clears his throat awkwardly, and Rhyth coughs, looking much paler than usual. Gum blinks and her face slowly relaxes as she realizes the severity of what she's just said. She stammers. "…Come on…come on, you know it's true…after everything I've told you guys…? I'm sure…Cube, you and Combo…your room is connected to Soda's, right? I'm sure you've heard—!"

Cube bolts up, glaring across the table at Gum. "_Hey_," Cube snarls. The blonde shuts up. "Gum, did you ever once…even just _once_…stop and think that nobody else gives a _fuck_ if Soda's gay or not? Hmm?! It's not gonna make us hate him if he is, so why the hell do you do this?! It's just…_cruel!_ It's embarrassing to him, it's embarrassing to Corn, it's embarrassing to _us_, and it just makes _you_ look like a _bitch!_ Have you ever realized how cold you sound, saying this shit?! Have you ever thought about just how mean it really is to say what you say and do what you do?! What if he _is_ gay, huh?! What if he _is_ in love with Corn?! He doesn't seem like a very emotional person, aside from the fact that he gets pissed at _you_…he's probably never been in love before. I'm sure it's hard for him! I'm sure he's still trying to figure it out, if he is! He probably has no idea how to act, or how to feel, and you going around telling everyone that he thinks about Corn when he masturbates is _not_ gonna help that! So _what_ if he thinks about Corn?! _I_ think about Corn sometimes! It doesn't matter! It doesn't make him any less human! So _fuck you!!!_ Nobody wants to hear your _bullshit!!!_"

Cube is so angry she's shaking. Combo gets up and gingerly puts an arm around her, leading her away from the table gently and toward the exit. After a moment, Boogie nods and gets up from the table with Garam, both of them leaving enough money to pay for their food. Garam looks at Gum, who has a shocked look on her face. "She's telling the truth, just so you know," he mutters, and he and Boogie follow behind Cube and Combo. Rhyth looks extremely uncomfortable as she, too, rises from the table, setting a few bills next to her also-unfinished food.

"…I…" she starts, but can't finish. Her lower lip trembles as she dashes for the exit, leaving Beat and Gum alone at the table. She looks at him, but he doesn't look back.

"…We should make sure that Corn took care of Jazz," he mutters nervously, getting up slowly and throwing enough money for both of them onto the table. Gum gets up to follow him, but she really doesn't want to. She knows that Cube will tell Corn what happened. And he'll get pissed. He'll get _really_ pissed. After promising that she would try harder…he'll never forgive her. She sighs miserably as they step out into Benten Plaza, and almost immediately, her train of thought is jerked in a completely opposite direction.

Corn and Cube are standing in the water at the base of Benten Tower, the rest of the GG's gathered at the water's edge, all of them staring down Rapid 99. None of the girls look very pleased, and the leader rolls forward a bit, looking Corn in the face. Gum and Beat hurry to join the rest of their gang on the threshold of the water. "The benevolent mother of team _GG_," the Rapid 99 leader says loudly, and Corn smiles in amusement. "How _delightful_ to see you and your babies on Rapid 99's turf. Care to explain your little invasion?"

"There's no invasion," Corn replies calmly, still smiling. "We just came out to have some dinner."

"Well, you aren't welcome here," the tall Rapid 99 says, shaking her finger at him. "And I think you know why."

Jazz shudders and makes her way out into the water, pulling up beside Corn and Cube. The tall 99 looks at her, surprised to see her wearing a very familiar striped shirt. "…Where is he?" Jazz asks softly. "Just let him see us…he won't want us fighting with you…"

The leader and the tall one exchange curious glances and a few quick words, and Cube looks at Jazz, surprised. "…He?" Cube asks. "You mean…you mean Clutch really _did_ join—?!"

"You'll see for yourself," the leader says finally, snapping her fingers. The fat Rapid 99 suddenly speeds off out of the plaza, and Jazz's heart leaps. Cube is still baffled as she looks back at Rapid 99's leader.

"…You're serious?!" Cube cries. "But…what about the…the outfit?! You didn't put him in _panties…?!_ Dear God—!"

"No, _idiot_," the leader growls. "We modified it just a bit. But I still think he looks quite sensible, for the first male Rapid 99."

"He looks hot," the tall one adds without restraint. Jazz stares at her. "…Better than before, even."

"Ohhh, come _on_," Corn jokes. "There's no way Clutch could get any hotter."

"Shut up, GG!" the short Rapid 99 snaps. Cube steps forward, her fists clenched, but Corn grabs her shoulder and pulls her back.

"Don't talk to my leader that way, _bitch_," Cube snarls. She and the short 99 stare each other down, but as the fat girl comes dashing back, someone else in her wake, Jazz, Corn, and everyone else are suddenly focused on the rather jaw-dropping sight of Rapid 99's sixth member. Jazz trembles, and Yoyo, still on the bank of the plaza's pool, grimaces. Clutch skates forward and takes his place between his leader and the tall Rapid 99, his trademark smartass smirk ironed firmly onto his face, a cigarette lit in his mouth. He lowers his glasses and cocks his eyebrows at Corn and Cube.

"Hello, ladies," he says lazily, and Rapid 99 laughs behind him. Cube and Corn seem, momentarily, to be at a loss for words. Jazz, however, steps forward, and the leader and the tall girl tense when she reaches up so easily and touches his hair with one hand.

"…What…did they do to you…?" she asks softly, sadly, more to herself than to Clutch, but Clutch hardens his expression and backs up, pulling away from her touch. He pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and folds his arms, the five girls gathering around him gleefully.

"They accepted me," he growls. "Like nobody in the GG's but you and Yoyo _would_."

"You think _this_ is _acceptance?!_" Cube spits, jarring out of her paralysis. "They just turned you into another one of them! They made you their twin brother! They don't care about who you _are!_ They just want you to be like _them!_"

"Oh, shut up, Cube," the leader says, bored. Cube purses her lips and glares at her. "You're just mad because your pussy leader let him go when he shouldn't have."

"_FUCK YOU!!!_" Cube shrieks, and Jazz has to help Corn hold her back this time. "You think I _care_ about him?! He's a piece of shit! He's _useless!_ In fact…he'll fit right in with your stupid fucking gang of air-headed sluts!"

"You want to start something, Cube?" Clutch asks darkly, stepping forward and pushing close to her. She hesitates. _He is a little intimidating when you can't see his beady little rat eyes_, she thinks bitterly. "We'll take you on."

"The hell you will," Corn snaps back, gently urging Cube to step back and taking her place staring down Clutch. "If you want a fight with my gang, _James_, you talk to _me._"

"A _fight?_ Well, now, let's not get so pushy, Cornflake," Clutch laughs, though a part of him remembers what Combo said about that knife, and a chill runs down his spine. "I was thinking something more along the lines of…Death Ball."

"Death Ball?" Jazz echoes weakly. Clutch doesn't look at her, taking a drag off of his cigarette before throwing it down into the pool and drowning it.

"Three on three. And since you've already got your little posse here, I'm guessing it'll be me, my boss, and Hotpants…against you, Jazz, and Cube," Clutch says arrogantly, sniffing. The leader and the tall girl smile deviously. "Well? What do you say, Corn?"

"…You're too cocky for your own good," Corn growls, taking a step back and increasing the distance between Clutch and himself. "There's no way you'll be able to survive in this gang…"

"Oh, wahh. Why don't you pipe down and go grab us a ball so we can get started?" Clutch snorts, turning around. Rapid 99 turns with him, hips swaying, hair bouncing, and it's a strangely mesmerizing sight. "…I'm sure _Soda_ has one he'd be more than happy to let you hold onto for him. _Two_, even." The girls laugh. Cube lets out a strange growl, but Corn doesn't even blink. The rest of the GG's dash down into the water once Rapid 99 is gone, surrounding Corn and asking questions.

"What did they want?"

"That was _Clutch?!_"

"Death Ball? Why?! What'd we do?"

"You okay, Cube?"

She's still staring after Rapid 99, her shoulders quivering with pent-up rage. Combo touches her arm gently, and she looks at him. "Hmm? Yeah…yeah, I'm okay."

"You and Corn and Jazz, huh?" Combo asks. She nods, and he frowns. "I hope you and Corn make a good Death Ball team. I got a feelin' Jazz's head ain't gonna be in the game, if you know what I mean."

"That's probably why he wants her to play," Cube says sourly. "Ugh. Whatever. I'm fast, and Corn's got a pretty good arm. I think we'll be alright."

Corn silences everyone and looks hard over at Rhyth. "Rhyth…jet to the kiosk by the _maneki neko_ and grab us a ball. My guess is they'll want to start on the west side. The rest of you are more than welcome to watch and cheer us on, if you'd like."

"Of course we will," Boogie says warmly, and a few others nod in agreement. Corn sighs and smiles.

"Alright. Thanks. Cube, Jazz…come on. Let's catch up to Clutch and his harem," he says. Cube laughs.

"We'll kick their asses, coach," she assures him, and he chuckles. Jazz follows the two of them warily, casting a final terrified glance at Yoyo before she has to boost to stay even with Cube and Corn.


	17. Threats

Hey everybody. I'm breaking from the 'Net for school-related reasons, but I felt really bad about just leaving TVU like it was, so...I've been writing. Besides, if I stopped writing for too long, I'm afraid I'd just leave it to rot, and we haven't even gotten to the exciting part(s) yet, so that'd be stupid and terrible.

I have a cold right now (woke up with it...the weather recently changed, over the course of a single day, from 90-degrees to 65-degrees over here, so my anatomy is pitching a fit), so that kind of sucks, and I'm utterly exhausted because of it. Literally, right now, it's 10:37 at night, and I actually slept for about two hours (7-9, roughly) before I finished this chapter up. I'm probably going to go right back to sleep after I post this, lol.

Thank god it's Saturday and I can eat leftover spaghetti for lunch tomorrow. XD

In other news, Noh, I haven't read what you emailed me yet, but I will as soon as I can, I promise. I have a lot of other crappy reading to do for school right now (I have to read a 300-page book by next Thursday about JAMESTOWN for HISTORY CLASS, oh JOY) so I really need to get that done first or I'll be screwed. Zombies ftw, though.

This chapter kind of sucks but whatevs, I have a cold. And exciting stuff happens next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What, you're actually gonna take us on?" Clutch asks when presented with Corn, Cube, and Jazz on the westernmost point of 99th Street. He laughs loudly. "I thought you'd puss out."

"Fuck you," Cube grunts. "You're the one wearing pink sunglasses and fishnets, running around in an all-girls gang and still _daring_ to think you're hot shit. You're at fag factor five, so keep your mouth _shut_."

"You don't have seniority over him anymore," the tall Rapid 99 says smugly. "He can say whatever the hell he wants to you. _Especially_ to you."

"Let's just get started, shall we, ladies?" Corn asks gently, casting a consoling glance at Cube. "I don't know about you all, but I really need to get home and wash my hair."

"Fine," the leader says, tight-lipped and slit-eyed, as usual. "Form a row here. Rules?"

"None over here," Corn and Cube say in grim unison. The Rapid 99's nod in agreement, each of the extras smiling devilishly as they go to find posts to cheer from along the course. Only the young one stays behind, and she finds an out-of-the-way spot a few yards in front of the six of them, holding her hands up.

"Are we ready, then?" she calls. Five heads nod fervently. Jazz sighs and gets into position on the invisible starting line. "The ball is in position?" Corn confirms. The girl nods in response. "Very well, then. On my mark, GG's and Rapid 99…three…two…one…_GO!!!_" She swings her arms down, cutting through invisible tape, and there's a minor uproar as six pairs of skates propel six odd-looking young men and women down 99th Street. People stop and turn to watch, curious as flashes of teal and pink and black and gray whiz past them.

The leader of Rapid 99 immediately pulls ahead, but Cube pushes herself and catches up with her with surprising speed. They're shoving each other around as Corn is keeping an eye on Jazz, and he's unwittingly smashed into from the side by the tall Rapid 99, who laughs spitefully when he trips and falls down into the concrete. He recovers fast, but he's still yards behind the rest of them. Swearing mentally, Corn hopes that Cube can keep up her speed, and that Jazz will focus sometime soon. His prayers are somewhat answered when Cube boosts forward and snatches up the ball from its default spot on the road, waving it over her head in victory and eliciting a loud whoop of support that sounds like Beat from somewhere off on the sidelines. Corn peels around the corner, thrilled to see Jazz putting on a burst of speed and slowly but surely catching up to Cube.

Then Clutch pulls up between Corn and Jazz. His gut wrenching, Corn boosts, gaining on Clutch for all of seven seconds until Clutch expectantly swings his arm around behind him and smacks Corn in the face. Corn lets out an involuntary shout of surprise, and Cube stupidly looks back to see what's happened. The tall Rapid 99 takes this chance to jet forward and ram into Cube, who almost drops the ball and has to wall-grind a nearby billboard to regain her balance. Jazz grits her teeth and skates harder, pulling inch by inch out in front of Cube. Corn is holding his bleeding lip with one hand, and he throws and lands a blow to the side of Clutch's face before he yells for Cube to pass the ball. Cube obliges, and Jazz screams ahead, leaving Clutch and the other Rapid 99's in the dust. Clutch snarls, ignoring Corn's punch, and boosts forward to catch up to Jazz, tripped up only momentarily by Cube, who smacks into him from the side and tries to push him into a wall. He pushes her back and she almost falls for the second time, steadied only by Corn, who pulls up behind her and grabs her arm to get her back on track. The tall Rapid 99 and her leader both laugh coldly at the two of them before they speed off after Clutch, leaving Cube and Corn dangerously far behind Jazz.

Jazz turns another corner and is faced with cheers from Boogie and Garam, who look somewhat surprised that she's the one with the ball. She ignores their shock and smiles briefly at them before she skids into Benten Plaza, crisscrossing her way over the sidewalk to avoid a vast number of innocent, shrieking pedestrians, committing her full concentration to going as fast as she can. She shrieks when someone grabs one of her flying scarf tails and pulls hard, the fabric clenching around her throat and throwing her off-balance. She crashes into a kiosk and, as the owner is screaming at her and she's struggling to get back up onto her feet, she looks up and sees Clutch scooping the ball up off of the ground. He looks hard at her over his glasses, his eyes dull and pained at the sight of her, hurt, and she feels her heart pound in her chest.

"…Clutch…?" she murmurs. His jaw clenches and he nods his head quickly, hitting his fist against his heart before he kicks off again and keeps going down the sidewalk, his leader and the tall Rapid 99 following after him not two seconds later. Jazz trembles and tugs at her scarf, pulling back out into the race just as Cube and Corn dash madly past her.

Their chase continues down into 99th Street's east side, a blur of blue hair always three feet ahead somehow, and as they start to pass more and more GG's on the sidelines, the stragglers begin to follow the race, screaming for their three gang members to _push it to the limit_ and _get the ball, they're stupid bitches_. They're heading back through Benten Plaza, still struggling to catch up to Rapid 99, with Combo, Soda, Rhyth, and Yoyo following them, and Corn swallows the blood in his mouth and kicks forward suddenly, crashing into Rapid 99's leader with as much strength as he can muster and knocking her viciously into the water. The small cheering squad lets out a cry of joy as the three GG's push forward even further, advancing on the 99's, but Clutch doesn't dare look over his shoulder. He's going as fast as he can, and the tall 99 shoves the GG's back violently, not allowing them to come any closer than fifteen feet as they sweep through the west side again and collect Boogie, Garam, Beat, Gum, and the remaining Rapid 99 girls.

The mass of youths on skates pulls back at the westernmost point and begins the homestretch back toward Benten Plaza where Clutch first got the ball, all of the extras yelling and screaming and cheering for their teams to win. The tall 99 starts pushing signs over and making a mess for the GG's to jump over, stalling them even further, and Cube grits her teeth, swinging her arms to go as fast as she can. She's just caught up to clutch and is locking her fingers around the ball, when—

"_IT'S OVER!!!_" the Rapid 99 leader screams. "_HE MADE IT BACK TO THE KIOSK!!!_"

Cube's fingernails dig into the hard casing of the ball and she jerks it out of Clutch's arms, staring, wide-eyed, at the Rapid 99 leader as she skids to a halt. "_**WHAT?!?!**_"

"He made it!" she repeats, dripping wet and shivering as she skates out of the pool. "We _won._"

Clutch silently skates over to his leader, takes off his pullover, and offers it to her. She shamelessly unzips her jacket and slides his pullover on, instead, garnering herself stares from both Jazz and the tall Rapid 99 when Clutch's face flushes distantly at the sight of her bra. Corn wipes his lip on his glove and glares at her.

"You played dirty," he argues. "We demand a rematch."

Jazz looks at him weakly. "Corn—"

"It's our turf," the tall Rapid 99 sneers. "We can play however we want. Besides…you said no rules."

"I thought that the unspoken rules of the street would apply _everywhere_," Corn snaps back bitterly. "What the hell was up with shoving us when we didn't even have the fuckin' ball?! And Clutch, don't think for a _second_ that I didn't see what you did to stop Jazz…!"

"I did what I had to do," Clutch says, his voice strangely quiet and tense. "It's not important, now, anyway. What's done is done. Take defeat like a _man_, Corn." Jazz looks at him, and his eyes flicker to meet hers behind his glasses. Corn steps forward to confront the Rapid 99 leader, and the rest of her girls gather around her.

"…We'd like a rematch, if you please," Corn says quietly, powerfully. "And we'd like common decency to apply this time."

"Fuck you," the leader snarls. "You lost. Get the fuck out of here. I'm bored with the lot of you."

"Seconded," the short one growls.

"Yeah," the fat one sniffs. Cube is clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides, having now dropped the useless ball. The rest of the GG's have gathered behind Corn soundlessly, and he frowns and sighs.

"…I'm asking you nicely. We don't need to do it right away…I just want to have a match with you that's fair…to prove to you that we're not the terrible people that I'm sure Clutch has convinced you we are," he says. The tall girl laughs.

"You can't prove _anything_ to us except what huge _assholes_ you are," she snorts.

"That's my point. If you'd just—"

The leader's palm makes a loud, unpleasant sound when it connects with the side of Corn's face, and Rhyth lets out a little cry of surprise, Soda pushing forward a little bit in the crowd to stand directly behind Corn. Gum is standing back, for once, and the Rapid 99's all look at Soda, mildly interested in the fact that he's so readily challenging their leader.

"…So this is Soda, hmm?" the leader asks as Corn's face quickly reddens, a handprint perfect on his cheek. "…He's even uglier than you said, Clutch. Oh well. Only the hideous can _love_ the hideous, right?"

"Takes one to know one," Corn says, his voice quiet but nowhere near soft, and in the moment that the leader's face screws up in rage and she swings her arm back to slap him again, Soda's big hand darts out to catch her wrist in mid-strike. She looks up at him in shock, but Corn just stands there, watching the scene in interest from behind his visor. Clutch shakes himself out of his stupor and steps forward to intimidate Soda, who just looks down at him with cold eyes.

"…You touch me, asshole, and I'll break her arm," Soda says, his voice glacial, and the leader looks hard at Clutch, obviously telling him sub-verbally to back off. Clutch continues to watch Soda carefully, the rest of the GG's and Rapid 99 focused warily on Soda's clenched fist and Corn's stoic face. The Rapid 99 leader looks angrily at Corn.

"Tell your subordinate to back down," she growls. "Or we'll storm Shibuya when you least expect it."

"Threats mean _nothing_ to us," Cube retorts, obviously furious. "We outnumber you, two to one."

Corn just stands there, breathing. He reaches up and touches his face, though, and he nods, looking up at Soda. "…Soda," he says gently. "…It's okay."

Soda's eyes widen, and his head jerks around so that he can stare at Corn. "But…!"

"It's fine. Let her go. Please. It's not worth it."

Soda blinks, and it looks like he really has to force himself to release the Rapid 99 leader. Both of them let their arms fall to their sides, and the 99 leader looks disgustedly back and forth between Corn and Soda, her upper lip curled back into an unbecoming snarl. "…You're all shit," she spits. "Every one of you, right down to your worthless leader, here. I know how your team works. That isn't how life is. Nobody's gonna hand you all anything at all once Corn here gets his ass shot up. Something's brewing, you know. Poison Jam and the Noise Tanks…I wouldn't take their silence for granted, if I were you fools. Some shit is gonna go down, and it's gonna happen soon. I think you might know, it's already begun. And the six of us are gonna be ready, when it happens. My advice to you? Prepare yourselves. We aren't your biggest enemies, in this."

She glances over them all before she turns around, the four other girls and Clutch following behind her. Clutch hesitates, if only for half a second, to look dismally at his old gang before he conforms with the rest of his group. They're skating off to 99th Street's east side, and Corn lets out a heavy sigh as they disappear into the crowd. The rest of the GG's exchange nervous glances, each of them wondering the same thing.

_What the hell did THAT mean…?_

* * *

Corn is lying on his bed much later that night, Soda pacing around the room uneasily. His bare feet make soft sounds on the carpet as he walks, a rhythmic pulse of almost-life as Corn's staring at his ceiling with his hair draping over the side of his mattress and throwing a tennis ball up into the air and catching it. He's humming the bassline to himself between words. 

"…Does she remember her?" Soda asks, sounding a little confused. Corn shakes his head.

"Nah. I don't think Gum ever saw her," he replies gently. "I was the only one, as far as I remember. That day that they came back for you…"

"Yeah," Soda agrees dully. "…You think she could tell, from the photo?"

"You do look a lot alike."

"I thought you said we looked really different?!"

Corn is thoughtful for a moment. "…It's both." Soda grunts unhappily, and Corn continues. "I think she'd be able to tell that the girl in the picture was your sister, though. Why else would you have a picture of a five-year-old girl in your room?"

"Gum'd think of some fucked up reason. You know her."

"She thinks you're in love with me. If she thinks you're gay, I don't think she'd have faith in your capacity to be a pedophile toward little girls at the same time."

Soda looks at him in surprise. "Are you saying I'd be a potential pedophile if I wasn't already a supposed fag?!" Corn shrugs to avoid the question, and Soda's eyes narrow. "Why the hell do I have to be such a fucked up person to everyone else in this stupid gang?!"

"It's not to everyone else," Corn argues. "Just to Gum. Besides, I don't think there's anything too wrong with being presumed gay. Being a presumed pedophile would be a lot worse."

Soda watches Corn catch his tennis ball a few times before he responds to that. "…Do you get a kick out of hearing her pose reasons for me being gay for you, or something?"

Corn smiles. "Maybe a little…you know me, though. I'm just in it for the attention."

"…What if somebody was implying that _you_ were the one who was gay for _me?_ Would it be so much fun to you _then?_" Soda asks unhappily. Corn's smile breaks and turns into a grin.

"Soda, in that case, I'd just get a sex change and make it a hell of a lot easier on both of us," he replies sagely. "Personally, I think I'd make a lovely woman."

"That's not funny," Soda growls. "And it's not even a real answer to my question." Corn glances over at him, upside-down.

"…I know it makes you upset," Corn murmurs. "…Just think of it this way, _Soda-kun._ Nobody else is responding negatively to Gum's accusations. So nobody even cares if you are or aren't, really. And if you aren't, well, you can change your mind later and want to fuck me into the next century, and nobody'd think any less of you. Me included. So you've got that whole open window, waiting for you, and just a few ignorant comments to deal with in the meantime, yeah?"

Soda's face is beet-red. "What makes you so fucking sure that I'm gay for you, anyway?! Or that I'd 'change my mind later' if given the chance?!" he demands. Corn's lips curl into a smile again.

"…I think…you would've told me, if you weren't interested in me…" he says gently, knowingly, and Soda is just standing there awkwardly, staring at him, when the tennis ball hits the bed and rolls off onto the floor. "You've made it clear to everyone else that you want next to nothing to do with them…so…you know."

Soda's nose and ears are deep red. "…If…if I was a fag, anyway, would _you_ be a fag _with_ me?! Gum doesn't think you would, and I don't think you would, either."

"Why not?" Corn asks, obviously entertained. "I've got nothing better to do. Besides, it'd just be like it is now, I'm assuming, only with those awkward _relationship_ moments plugged in. And we'd have a lot of really nasty sex all the time. Up in the satellites, and down in that car in the Heights that you like…"

Soda pinches the bridge of his nose. "…Well shit, Corn, I'm so glad that you find all this speculation to be so fucking amusing."

"If it actually happened, I'd take it a lot more seriously," Corn says softly, stretching. "You know I would."

Soda just stands there for about a minute, looking at Corn furiously, saying nothing at all. Corn looks back for a while, innocent, and Soda eventually has to grunt in agreement. Corn smiles deviously.

"Of course, I'd top you."

Soda's face rivals a tomato again, and he shakes his head adamantly, obviously struggling for words. "…W-where the hell do you come up with this shit?!"

"I don't know," Corn replies. "I just think you seem like the type of person who'd want to be a little vulnerable in a relationship, after spending so much time building all of these social walls like you do. I mean, goddamn, you must be _exhausted_."

"Corn…you have a fucked up mind."

"I know."

Soda sighs, and, out of nowhere, his eyes widen, and he stares at Corn, in a weird daze. "Hey…" he murmurs, as if he's completely forgotten everything that they've just talked about. "I…saw the box on my bed…"

Corn's face lights up with warmth. "…Yeah. They're not exactly the same, but…I tried."

"…Man…you didn't really have to get me those," Soda says, obviously more than a little embarrassed. Corn looks intently at him.

"Yeah," he responds. "I did."

"After I was an asshole to you…?"

"Especially then."

Soda shakes his head. "…You know…if you'd stop being so nice to me, I think Gum might hate me less and make this easier for all of us."

"If any of the three of us were _dead_, it'd be easier for all of us. But that doesn't mean that it's going to happen," Corn retorts, nodding, as if in agreement with his own point. Soda snorts and looks down at his own dirty feet.

"…Corn…let's take Yoyo up to Pharaoh Park tomorrow, yeah?" he asks quietly. Corn looks at him for a moment, thoughtful, before he nods.

"Yeah."

"I miss spending time with the kid. And…he's still pulling for Clutch, a little, I think."

Corn nods again. "…I think he's okay. But it'd probably be a good idea to keep him away from Jazz for as long as possible. She's still really upset."

"Did she love that asshole, or something?!" Soda demands, looking a little sick at the thought. Corn purses his lips.

"…I know that _he_, at least, loved _her_," he says softly, and Soda's demeanor changes slightly, to one of apparent surprise.

"…Really? Shit…a little weird, to find out that he actually cared about somebody other than himself."

"I think a lot of people will say the same thing about you, when you fall in love," Corn replies, smiling sadly. Soda frowns deeply.

"…I wish you would've let me hurt that bitch, today," he mutters. "God, Corn, I would've loved to snap her fucking wrist like a toothpick. Slapping you…who the hell do Rapid 99 think they are?!"

"Everybody thinks they're more important than everybody else," Corn replies. "And…you know it wouldn't have done anything productive, if I had let you do that. It would've just increased tensions between our gangs. And…I don't know. I owe Jazz at least a _chance_ to be close to Clutch, if she still wants it."

"You want to keep relations good between our gangs for the sake of their harlequin romance?" Soda asks, bewildered. Corn laughs a little under his breath.

"I wouldn't call it that. But yeah. I want them to at least have the opportunity to be together, even though it's kind of hard, under these circumstances. I'm not gonna be one to break up love, even if I am pissed at Clutch."

"How sweet of you."

"Hey, if Romeo and Juliet had had approval from their parents, I doubt they would've killed themselves," Corn alludes, smirking. Soda blinks.

"…Who?" he asks. For some reason, this makes Corn laugh again.

"Nobody," he replies, beaming. Soda's eyebrows knit. "Hey…I'm not tired at all. You want to go fuck around on Kibogaoka Hill for a while? Pick up some food later?"

"…You're awfully casual about all this shit that's happening," Soda remarks. "You're not worried about what Rapid 99's leader said at all?"

"About some shit about to hit the fan? Nah," Corn replies coolly. "Gouji's gone. Nothing's even happened, outside of normal gang shit, 'cept you getting shot, in…almost seven months. If anything _does_ happen…I don't think it'll be huge. That's just me, though."

_I wish I could be as confident as you_, Soda wants to say, but doesn't. Corn looks thrilled when he accepts the invitation to Kibogaoka.


	18. Relationships

I'm actually surprised that I finished this today! I had writer's block for such a long time...I spoke with Noh last week, though, and that helped me to decide which direction this chapter was supposed to be going in. After that...well...over the past two days, I wrote the whole third section! Once again, Noh saves the day.

OKAY THIS IS OFFICIALLY MY LONGEST FANFIC EVER. YAY. 8D

Also I think that this is the first chapter of this story that neither Corn, Gum, or Soda are in...?! I'm pretty sure. But not certain. I'd have to go back through and check.

Lol PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love writing this story!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Garam is nervous as he's standing on that street corner on Chuo, staring down his half-existent tag from yesterday. He's trying to hide his uneasiness, though, trying to remember what it felt like to be cocky and confident, no matter what was happening. _I used to be so good with girls_, he thinks, agitated. _Goddamn. What happened…?_ It's a pointless question. He knows damn well what happened. He joined the GG's, three years ago, and he met Colette Donovan, better known back then as "Piranha", the girl who would eventually become "Boogie". They became best friends, and everyone automatically assumed they were together—Piranha was gorgeous and Garam was good-looking, why_ wouldn't_ they have been dating?—so all the other girls backed off and never even approached Garam. He hasn't dated anyone since before he joined the GG's. Of course, that isn't to say that he hasn't had his eye on anyone…

He breathes deeply and sighs, feels himself tighten up and gain some more courage. He can do this. He can deal with a Love Shocker. And he knows what to expect from this one, too, so it should be easier. Smirking to himself, he pulls a can of paint out of his pocket and starts to finish his tag: _why not?_ he thinks. He barely notices the skates skidding to a halt behind him.

"I just got déjà vu," the Love Shocker says, her voice considerably softer than it was yesterday, now that Garam has proven himself trustworthy. He relaxes at that and finishes his tag, dropping the empty spray can and turning around to look at her. He hesitates. She looks _different_, oddly enough: a little less trashy, like she almost tried to make herself look nice, for him. He's flattered at that thought, but then he thinks he's probably just imagining it to make himself feel better. But he smiles, anyway.

"You look happy," he remarks. "Guess I made the right decision, huh?"

"The way you put it yesterday, I thought it would be more of a moral thing," the Love Shocker says, but she smiles back at him. Her face is considerably softer and kinder than it was before: almost ladylike. "Like you couldn't deny me just 'cause I'm a lady."

"I guess so," Garam says, shrugging. "I was brought up to respect people. And in my opinion, everybody deserves my respect until they prove to me that they don't."

"Hmm," the Love Shocker says quietly. She's standing patiently in front of him, and part of him suddenly remembers the reason why he's even here. He smiles sheepishly.

"Oh," he mutters. "Right." She takes his hands in hers when he kisses her, and it's more than a little surprising, to him: this is the girl who slammed him up against the bricks yesterday, with almost no provocation whatsoever: the girl who told him she'd cut off his pride and joy and peel his skin off until he bled to death if he didn't show up here today. Today she seems like a high-school girl—_which_, he thinks, _she probably IS_—acting like she's never even kissed a guy before. She looks at him thoughtfully when she pulls away.

"…You're a sweet guy," she says, sounding almost surprised. Garam grins.

"I guess."

"You feel like goin' somewhere?"

He's taken aback, but keeps his cool. "…Sure. Where did you want to go…?"

"Well…that depends. Are you up for some trouble?" she asks slyly. He cocks his eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean…?"

Her teeth are a little off-white: she smokes, but not regularly. "The Doom Riders have been edgin' into Hikage Street, and my leader's not so happy about that. They're dumbasses, but they won't leave us alone…none of us can punch hard enough, surprisingly. You seem like a tough guy. Wanna get into a fight?"

"With a Doom Rider?!"

"That's what I said." She frowns. "Why not?"

"Woah, girl, I never said no," Garam replies quickly. He's thinking fast. _What would Boogie say to me about this…?_

_She'd tell me to go for it. She loves to see a good fight._

…_Shit. Why didn't I think that before…?_

He nods. "Sure. I'll go with you."

The Love Shocker beams at him. "Garam, right?" she asks, cupping her hand in his. He nods.

"Yeah. Your name is…?"

"You can just call me 'Girl'," she says, laughing. "That seems easy enough for you, yeah?"

He laughs a little under his breath. Maybe this chick's not as psychotic as he thought she was.

* * *

"You _really_ gotta go?" 

Cube sighs heavily. They've had this conversation eight times already. "_Yes_, Dante, for the love of God, I have to go. Today. And if you don't stop stalling me, I'll miss my bus, and then I'll be really _pissed_ at you for a month, and _that'll_ be your birthday present."

Combo frowns. Clothes are thrown all over their room, though quite a few things have made their way into Cube's tattered old messenger bag. He can't remember the last time…well…actually he _can_, which is what scares him about this. The last time she said she was leaving for a few days, she ended up leaving the GG's entirely, forming Rapid 99, and becoming a cold, bitter, entirely different person. It was about Coin dying, he knows, but still, he can't help but fear it happening again. When she came back to the GG's, it took weeks before she warmed up to him again, and even longer than that before he even felt comfortable with telling her that he loved her. That he really, really _loved_ her. She's loved him back, though, and it's been great ever since: almost like old times, only so much better. She can be distant, sometimes, too, though, and he worries about that more often than not. Part of him thinks she'd get mad at him if she knew how much he worries about her. Another part of him _knows._

Cube shoves another pair of panties into her bag. She's packed five, now. Combo doesn't know how many times girls need to change their underwear in two days, but he doubts it's five. She's distracted. Maybe she's thinking about the same things he is. That's a bit of a comforting idea, to him. Maybe she's worrying, too. Maybe that'll help her to make a good decision, and not run off again. He felt so terrible, being alone for over a year: until Gum found him again in Shibuya Terminal, and let him know that the GG's were slowly but surely re-forming. It was the best news of his life. He'd missed everyone so much: Gum's sassiness, Corn's quirkiness, Yoyo's lying, Beat's arrogance. Some of his friends had taken on new names, new looks, but they were still the same people on the inside. Boogie and Garam are still just as dynamic a duo as Piranha and Garam were way back when. Rhyth is just as sweet and fun as Mew was. Soda's still Slate, and Corn is still Tab: Soda, more nervous around people than he'd like to admit, still disproportionate and lanky and awkward, still waging war against Gum…and Corn, maybe a little stronger than Tab was, now that he's the leader, but just as great a guy, smarter, cooler, humbler. That might have something to do with what went down with Gum and Beat, but Combo's never really been one to try to get involved in that. He doesn't know all the messy details, and a part of him doesn't really want to. He knows what heartbreak is. Dealing with his own was enough for him.

Cube makes a frustrated sound and jams a final tube top into her bag past her headphones before she zips it up and buttons the flap over the top. Then she looks at Combo with intense green eyes, flashing with thought and concern and displeasure. He moves forward and grips her shoulders. She shakes her head. "…Don't look at me like that," she says unhappily. "I know what you're thinking about, Combo. It's not going to happen like that again. I promised you. I'm not that stupid, anymore. I'm not seventeen anymore."

"Baby…you were never stupid," Combo murmurs, kissing her face. "…You were just hurt. I got it. I don't blame you. There was nothin' I could've done about it."

Cube is quiet for a moment or two. Then she glances at him again. "…I'm…glad I gave up on Corn before he even noticed what I was doing," she says softly. "And I'm glad I've never been seriously interested in anyone else. I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am with you." She runs her fingertips over his sideburn, trails down to his goatee, thoughtful. "Most of all, though…Dante, I'm glad you're not like he was. I would've killed myself. Looking back on it…god…I can't even understand why I stayed with him…it…only made it harder for me when he died…"

_'He'…being Coin._

_I know, girl. I know._

"Look," Combo says softly. "Viv…people make mistakes. I don't think any less of you for bein' with him…he used to be my nigga, too. We were all tight. But shit changes, yeah? He wasn't who you thought he was, once you were together. So what? Life goes on, some people grow up, some don't. Nothin' to do but let shit happen. You made a choice, and it was a bad one, but it's over, now. No regrets. You can't have 'em, or life'll just be that much harder. I'm happy we are where we are right now."

Cube locks her arms around Combo's torso, pulling him into a tight embrace. She's wearing a hoodie—one of his old ones, too small for him, two sizes too big on her—and it buries her face in fabric. "…Combo…" she breathes. He catches the _I love you_ in that breath, and he rubs her back tenderly, feeling foolish for ever worrying that she would leave him.

* * *

He hasn't been to Hikage street in a while. The narrow alleyways, the countless stairs, the walkways, buildings reaching up, stretching, almost touching the sky…Garam feels trapped, but it's in a strangely reassuring, almost comforting way. He finds himself up on some roof-ledge, now, surrounded by Love Shocker tags and chain-link fences, and looking down through the transparent barriers, he can see the dizzying sight of floors upon floors of horizontal walkways and zigzagging staircases. He's not afraid of heights, but that view makes his head spin. He leans back against a solid wall and watches his newest friend roll anxiously around the area, looking frustrated. 

"…I'm pissed they're not out here today," she says. "I was lookin' forward to seein' you and them go at it."

"Hey, there will be other opportunities," Garam replies, though he's secretly relieved. He realized when they were about halfway here that he was really not in the mood for a fistfight. "…Where's the rest of your gang, do you think?"

"Probably up into 99th Street," the Love Shocker says flatly, shaking her head. "Rapid 99's leader has been pickin' fights with my leader, recently. I don't really know what's gotten into Rapid 99 in the past few weeks, but they've become a lot bitchier. They used to keep to themselves. Now they've got a new member…some _guy_…I guess he's in the mood to start shit, but it ain't cool. Everybody's been pushin' into our turf, lately…used to be it was just you GG's, and the war over Shibuya Terminal…but…we found Hikage Street, and I guess we thought it should be ours. Fuckin' Doom Riders draggin' their asses in here, now, though…and fuckin' Rapid 99 actin' up…you'd think they'd want to cool the fuck down, after all the shit that went down between them and Poison Jam a few weeks ago."

Garam shakes his head. "Girl…I saw Rapid 99's new member last night. Probably won't surprise you to hear that he's actually Clutch…you know…the guy who stood you up?"

She tenses. "…Well…that makes sense, then," she growls. "Ugh. What a little asshole. You got a grudge against him, still, right?"

"My whole gang's got a grudge against him," Garam responds. "Well…I mean…all but two of us, I guess. I think we'd all like to see Rapid 99 put back in their place, though. I do agree with you. They used to be a lot less frustrating before he joined. Back when all they were concerned about was 99th Street and their war with Poison Jam."

"Yeah, but nobody's heard from Poison Jam in a little while," the Love Shocker grunts. "You think they're plottin' somethin'?"

"I dunno," Garam says thoughtfully. "I…I mean, the GG's faced off with Rapid 99 last night…and their leader said something about how some terrible thing was about to happen…but…I dunno if that has something to do with Poison Jam, or…if it's someone else…like…the Noise Tanks, or the Immortals…you know, nobody's heard from either of them since Gouji disappeared…"

"Couldn't tell you if it was them," the Love Shocker murmurs. "Shit, though, I couldn't stand either of them. Immortals…all three of them are cocky, conceited, elitist bastards…and the Noise Tanks…well…they just creeped me out. That whole thing with the copy they made of your one friend…? That was some insane shit they pulled. I was especially glad when they disappeared." She tugs at her ponytail thoughtfully, now standing still before Garam. He looks up at her, sighing.

"You know…I forget, sometimes, that all these other gangs were against the Rokkaku, too," he says quietly, and she looks down at him, blinking her single revealed eye curiously, one hand on her hip. "…Back then…it felt like it was just the GG's who were fighting them. I forget that the Love Shockers, and the Doom Riders, and Rapid 99…Poison Jam…hell, even the Immortals were fighting the Noise Tanks, trying to keep the rights to their turfs. It's…I guess it's kinda sad, that we don't have that in common anymore. Now none of us really have any reason to align. There are always gonna be turf wars, and maybe…if we'd recognized that we were all fighting for the same cause, back then…we could've prevented that from happening."

She stares at him. "…It happened twice, though," she argues, and he furrows his eyebrows. "Back a few years ago, and again only a few months ago. None of us aligned 'cause we all hated each other. We still kinda do. It's that rivalry thing. Nobody wants to team up, 'cause we all think we're better than everyone else. So we fight alone. In small packs, stayin' loyal to the pack leader. That's how it's always been. How it's always gonna be. It's a part of bein' a Rudie in a gang, I guess. I kinda like it. Knowin' that I've got somethin' in common with everyone else in my gang, I mean. If we were aligned with another gang…I'd feel awkward, like I was obligated to do somethin' that I'm not sure I'd feel like doin'. Like I had to please them, so they'd think it was okay to be associated with my gang, even though I believe in my heart that my gang is the best there is, and that's why I joined in the first place. I hate feelin' like I'm supposed to be impressin' people. That ain't my style. I just do what pleases _me._"

"I get what you're saying," Garam says slowly. It's not a lie. He's just uncomfortable with the fact that the things that she's saying are so true. Even _he_ has felt that way, at some point or another. It's disconcerting. Maybe none of them were meant to align with each other. The Love Shocker pulls a cigarette out from under one of the straps on her upper arm, lighting it with a match she pulls from her pants pocket. One look at Garam tells her that he doesn't want one, so she doesn't even offer. He watches her breathe smoke, watches it float away and disappear.

"…How long've you been a GG?" she asks, in a somewhat more relaxed tone. Garam shrugs.

"Ehh…I dunno. Two years, I guess you could say…? We all joined at different times. The gang's really hodgepodge…we were only all together the first time for a few weeks…but the gang had been formed about a year before we split up. Then, a few months later, Corn and Gum started recruiting us all again…and we've been back together since then. The gang's existed roughly three and a half years, then, I guess. But at least one of those years, we were disbanded. I dunno. Hard to explain."

"How's your leader?" the girl asks, watching him interestedly.

"He's cool," Garam replies. "Definitely one of the coolest guys I've ever known. He wasn't the original leader, though, you might remember. Beat was, at first…he wasn't cut out to be in charge, though. He cared about us, but he didn't have that parent mentality that Corn has. Corn's a dad, a brother, a friend…everything we need. He works part-time to pay for our food and shit like that. Plus his parents apparently left him a lot of money when they died, so…I guess he uses that, sometimes. He's only had access to it for two years, but…I dunno."

"Mmm," the Love Shocker intones quietly. Garam scratches his neck.

"…He's not interested in starting any fights, though. He'll only fight if someone else starts something. I kinda like that about him, you know? He's calm and easygoing if everything's okay, but if some asshole's fucking around, he'll smack 'em in the face. He and Clutch got into a huge fight the night he kicked Clutch out…it was pretty intense. He tried to pull a knife on Clutch, but Beat and I stepped in and pulled him back. I don't think I've ever seen him that pissed, before."

The Love Shocker's eyebrow is inclined. "A knife? Damn…you GG's are tougher than I thought, then." She takes a hit on her cigarette. "…What about his girl? Gum, you said her name was?"

"Oh, she's not really his girl," Garam says quickly. She looks at him questioningly.

"She's not _really_ his girl?"

"She's _not_ his girl," Garam corrects himself. "Anymore, I mean. She used to be. Back when we were all together the first time. When Beat was still the leader? Gum and Corn…shit…you know, when I think about it, I can remember them being really tight. They pretty much grew up together, as far as I know. Lived in the same orphanage and shit. They really cared a lot about each other. And, you know…I think Corn might've even wanted to _marry_ her. He got that serious about her. One day, though…just one random day, they had a huge-ass fight, and Gum was with Beat and Corn had nobody. I don't really know any of the nasty details about that…but…I do know that it really shook Corn up. He was so sure that he had something good with her. And of course everybody started talking, in the weeks or so after that…_Gum was cheating_ sort of shit, you know, or _it was only about sex,_ that sort of shit. I didn't believe any of it, though. I mean, sure, she'd check somebody else out every once in a while, or he'd flirt with the other girls, but who _doesn't_ do that?! It was never _serious._ I could tell from the get-go that those two really dug each other. I still have no idea what the fuck could've happened between them to make them break it off all of a sudden like that."

"…You think maybe he popped the question?" the Love Shocker asks, intrigued. "And she wasn't ready for it?"

"I don't think they would've broken up over that," Garam responds, sighing. "I think she would've just asked for more time. And…anyway, they were nineteen and seventeen when they broke up. Corn loved her, but I don't think he was so deluded that he would've asked her to marry him before she was legal."

"Hmm…I guess," she replies, shrugging. "Still…kinda interesting. Sounds like a soap opera."

"It sort of is," Garam says, smiling weakly.

"What about this Beat guy?" the Love Shocker urges. "I mean…you think he really _did_ have somethin' to do with them breakin' up?"

"I dunno. He…he's kind of a jerk. Arrogant, you know? He thinks he's hot shit. Especially since Gum got with him. I mean…it's not like…he's not like _Clutch_…not_ that_ bad…but he holds himself with this annoying-ass air of confidence that just makes you want to punch the smug little smirk off of his face every once in a while. He's a nice guy every once in a while, aside from that…he's been there when things've been bad…but…I wouldn't count on him to pull me up when I'm dangling from a rooftop ledge, or anything like that. I guess I feel like he thinks he's better than that. All he really seems to care about is himself, Gum, and keeping the gang together so he'll have somewhere to sleep at night."

"Are him and Corn friends at all?" she asks Garam.

Garam shrugs. "I guess so…they've never been _really_ great friends, but…Corn likes Beat, I guess. Thinks he's a good guy, deep down. Like I said, Clutch is worse. And Corn's got a pretty good sense when it comes to people, so…I trust his judgment. Beat would never turn on Corn. If he did, the rest of us would kill him. And I think Gum still cares enough about Corn to talk Beat out of anything crazy. She's always fighting with Soda for Corn's attention, anyway."

"Soda?"

"Yeah. Big, lanky guy…hooked nose, mean eyes, you'd know him if you saw him," Garam explains, and she nods. "Anyway…yeah, Soda and Gum, man, that story'd be longer than a dictionary. I couldn't even really begin to tell you what their problem is with each other. Soda thinks Gum's a slut who never gave a damn about Corn in the first place, Gum thinks Soda's a fag who's only jealous of what she and Corn had…that's the abridged version right there. At least, as far as I understand the situation. I'm sure there's a lot of ancient history shit going on that I'm not aware of, but…I don't even think I _want_ to know, with those two. I've seen them go at it. It's ugly as hell."

The Love Shocker laughs good-naturedly. "Jesus…the way you tell these stories, it makes my gang sound so_boring._ Nothin' like that ever happens between the four of us."

"This is what happens when you've got a gang full of such different people," Garam says tiredly. "Be happy that you're all so much alike. It makes shit _so_ much easier…"

"I can tell," she says, sitting down next to him against the wall. It's only around noon, but the sun is still behind them, so they're sitting in the shade. She leans against him casually, flicking her cigarette out toward the chain link fence on the far side. "…I like hearin' you talk about them," she murmurs, and he looks at her from behind his grid-pattern goggles. "…I can tell you really care a lot about them all."

"Yeah?" Garam asks, smiling. She nods.

"Yeah. It's nice." She rests her head lightly on his shoulder, and he thinks of how proud Boogie will be of him for hitting it off with such a nice girl. _Well…'nice' might be a little off…but…whatever. She'll be proud,_ he thinks. The Love Shocker smiles. "…You got any more stories?"

"A million."

"Good."


	19. Rendezvous

I got this done in almost-record time, considering the fact that chapter eighteen took me a month to finish. Heh.

For the record, I hate the first part of this chapter. I liked it while I was writing it, but now it reads like a daytime drama to me. It can't be helped. I'm sorry. It'll be over, soon. Also, random pairing much...? Sorry. It just happened. And when shit like this "just happens", I don't question it. I go with it. Obviously, in the TVU-universe, it was meant to be.

I officially love writing for Garam and Boogie. I should do some one-shots with them.

I'm sorry if while you're reading there are any italicized words and normal words missing spaces between them: this stupid document editor takes some spaces out for some reason and I do not have the time to read through 4,500 words to find the missing spaces right now. Sorry times a million. I'll fix it soon, though, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Nobody had asked where he was going. He liked that about this gang. In the GG's, he would've been pummeled with questions, if he hadn't taken care to avoid everyone while he was heading out of the Garage. _Where are you going? Why? When will you be back? Take someone with you._ Mom-and-Dad sort of questions. Now, though, his leader had just eyed him indifferently before nodding and going about her own business. Already, she trusts him to take care of himself. Already, he has proven himself worthy. And he has found himself swiftly rising through the ranks: he has surpassed the short Rapid 99 without a word, and he's now the leader's left-hand man, almost equal with Hotpants. He's never felt so important to his gang leader, before. In the GG's, he had just been a nameless extra…Corn's hierarchy went down a very biased road. Corn, Gum and Soda, Beat, Cube, Combo, Boogie, Garam…it went on like that. Clutch hadn't even liked to think of his standing, back then. It had made him angry. Now, though…now he's third-in-command. It makes him feel powerful: like he can do whatever he wants without fear of consequence. Like he used to feel, back when he was still a renegade.

Before Corn put him back in a cage.

He's in Rokkaku-Dai Heights on a whim, part of him hoping for something forbidden, part of him angry with himself. He came here with Jazz, on that day after Corn had his "talk" with the two of them…they chased crows around and messed with each other, just because it was fun. He felt so important to her, that day…and he hadn't felt that good again, until a week ago, when she had kissed him. He guesses that he's here now because he likes the thought that she might come back here and watch the birds, thinking of him. Even after all that he's put her through. All this shit…he clenches his teeth and realizes that he forgot his cigarettes back at Benten Tower. That's just his luck, though. He leans against the rusted statue in the square and sits down, stretching his hurt leg out. It's still sore, where Corn kicked it. It will be for a while.

Clutch inclines his head back against the statue's base and sighs. He's still getting used to the sensation of propping his head against things and not feeling his lumpy dreadlocks in the way. He runs his hand over the short, spiky hair. It's cooler, he supposes…more aerodynamic. And he can actually wash his hair, now. _That_ was odd, the first time. He scratches his scalp. He has dandruff: not a surprise. He blinks. The sky is very blue today. A nice day. He wishes it would rain.

He starts when he hears the sound of approaching skates, quickly calculating that not even Soda would start a fight with him, now, unless he did something to set him off. So he sits submissively in his place, looking casually up at the sky, and he doesn't even blink until he sees a girl with short, white hair skid to a halt on the threshold of the square. He gets immediately to his feet once she notices him, and he brushes himself off, swallowing hard when a lump starts gathering in his throat. She hesitates, glances around, uncertain of the situation. She's alone. He's alone. They stare at each other warily. _She's still wearing my shirt_, he realizes, and it's comforting, but at the same time, it makes him so, so sad. He shifts his weight, takes a less intimidating stance, and she moves forward a few tentative feet, wringing her hands.

"…What are you doing here…?" she asks quietly, her voice hushed. He takes his sunglasses off, because he suddenly feels utterly ridiculous.

"…I…was waiting for you, I guess," he replies honestly. She eyes him, unsure, as he gestures to the square. "This place makes me think of you."

"Chasing birds…?" she asks automatically, her voice strained. Clutch nods, guilty. His eyebrows furrow. She's going to cry. He wishes that she wouldn't.

"…Jazz…" he says, moving closer to her. She doesn't step back, and he's glad she doesn't. "Jazz, I…ugh…fuck, I miss you…"

"Clutch," she mutters, "don't…"

"You miss me too, yeah?" he asks, still skating forward. "I mean…you're wearing my shirt…you…you had the same feeling I did…? To come here…? To find me?"

Her lips tremble, her eyes glazing over. "Clutch,_p-please_, don't do this…" He reaches her, finally, slowly raising his hands, and she lets him put his palms on her shoulders, even though she's crying. His face is flushed.

"…I can't…I can't forget about you," he murmurs. "Everything we had together…you're my best friend, Jazz, and I…I don't wanna forget any of that, just 'cause I'm not a GG anymore. That doesn't mean _shit._ I still love you, Jazz. I still fucking love you…"

She sobs and nods, agreeing with him, and he leans forward and kisses her, loves how she wraps her arms around his neck, pulls him closer, wants him there. He feels himself crying, too, when he finally pulls away. She sniffs and wipes his face with her scarf, trembling. "Don't cry…d-damn you, Clutch, you can't cry if I'm kuh-crying…"

"I'm s-sorry…" he murmurs. "Sorry I fucked everything up, for us…sorry I d-didn't think…sorry I was so f-fucking selfish…" She presses her face into the fabric of his pullover, and he holds her, trying to memorize this feeling: her shoulders shaking, her breath bleeding through the fabric, her breasts pressed against his ribcage, her hands gripping his pullover. He runs one hand through her hair, touches the back of her neck, and she inclines her head up and kisses him again. Her hands move to his face, run over his sideburns, rub his ears. _She's beautiful_, he thinks, _so goddamn beautiful._ And he's lost his only chance to have a healthy, normal relationship with her. She kisses his chin, his cheek, his nose, and he can feel her calming down, admires her strength. She sighs shakily.

"…I'm sorry things are l-like this…" she says softly. "I…I love you too, Clutch…you fucking idiot…but…but things are so hard…right now, everyone's so pissed over Death Ball, last night…your leader slapping Corn…and the shit you did…"

"You know I didn't m-mean it, Jazz," Clutch breathes. "Not toward you. But I had to…Rapid 99…"

"I know…" Jazz sighs. "I know it, but…they don't. They _hate_ you, Clutch. Soda, and Cube, and Gum and Combo and Beat…they never want to see you again."

Clutch shakes his head. "Fuck them. All I care about is _you_—"

"It's not that _simple_, though!" Jazz argues, upset, staring at him. "I'm obligated to stay loyal to_them_ and to _Corn_, just as much as you're obligated to stay loyal to Rapid 99, now! I…n-no matter how badly I want to see you…to be with you…we can only ever be together…like _this…_"

Clutch looks back at her, staring hard, brushing hair behind her ear. His jaw is tense, serious, his eyes focused on hers. "…I don't mind," he says tenderly, and shock floods Jazz's expression. He shakes his head. "I don't mind…if…if this is all we can have…then fuck it…this is enough for me. I just wanna be with you…I don't care if…if we can't be together all the time…if it can only be for a little while…shit…that's better than nothing…"

She shakes her head, but clings to him tighter. "N-no, Clutch…Clutch, I know you, you aren't like that—"

"Jazz, I….I _love_ you," he pushes. "I've never loved anyone, before…you…you're different, you aren't like anyone I've ever been with…you aren't like those stupid girls…" Jazz blushes, shudders.

"…What about that girl…that one Rapid 99…I saw the way she looked at you. Clutch, what will you do if she wants to be with you? She…she's the kind of girl you always hooked up with, before…you couldn't turn her down. It wouldn't make sense. You couldn't tell her that you're with me…that you can't, because you have a…! After everything they think you feel about the GG's, now…? They wouldn't care…_she_ wouldn't care…wouldn't understand…"

Clutch frowns deeply. "Jazz…"

"You'd have to sleep with her," Jazz mutters, crying a little, again. "You'd have to fake it…god, but it makes me _sick…_they're so awful, Clutch…I can't stand the thought of that…not now…not…"

"I'll avoid it," he promises, and she meets his gaze nervously. "For as long as I can. I'll turn her down. Because I swear to God, Jazz, you're all that matters to me, now."

Her face screws up, and the tears flow freely again. "Christ," she sobs, "C-Clutch…Clutch, Yoyo misses you_s-so_ much…he…he's been so sweet…making sure I'm okay…he really understands how m-much you mean to me…"

She changed the subject. She's having a hard time even being here. But Clutch finds himself smiling at what she's just said. Even after all the shit Yoyo's suffered at his hands…the little brat still cares about his old roommate. Clutch wipes a tear off of Jazz's face with his thumb. "…Hug the little mutant for me," he says affectionately. "Tell him…tell him I miss him, too. Okay?"

Jazz flinches. "You're l-leaving?" she asks, pain audible in her voice. Clutch nods slowly.

"…You've probably gotta go, yeah…? You're not just out here for no reason…" Jazz shrinks, knows she's been caught.

"…Rhyth, Boogie and I are l-looking for Garam," she says quietly. "He disappeared this morning…nobody knows where he is…" Clutch wants to ask why Corn isn't looking, but the answer is obvious: he's probably out somewhere with Soda. He frowns, but nods.

"Okay…yeah. Well…go find him, then," he says awkwardly, touching her face. "…I'll be around. If you wanna see me…just leave me a message on 99th Street. I'll find you."

She sniffs miserably. "Okay…" she murmurs. He forces himself to smile at her, even though it's harder than hell.

"Hey, come on, Jazz…it's okay. Shit's not that bad, yeah? It could be a lot worse…"

"…I know," she replies. She puts on a sad smile, holding on so tight to him. He feels the same way she does.

* * *

_Garam…_

He's fighting. Trying to run, but his feet are swollen, his ankle's broken, arm twisted. Sprained. His eye won't open. The floor is slimy, he's sliding, hands grab him, pull him back. Poison Jam…? He tries to call for help, but his voice is hoarse, wheezy, gone. A huge, frozen hand around his neck. Not Poison Jam…a Noise Tank. Cold, red eyes, that _smile_…_Yoyo?!_ he gasps, and he's choked, dropped, he's falling, falling, broken…

_Garam…?_

_What…what the hell…_

"Garam?!"

He jerks awake, finds his legs in the sun, the Love Shocker gone, no memory of the dream he's just had. There's a paper clenched in his fist, and when he sits up, groggy, he unfolds it and looks at it curiously. _Glad you didn't let me down,_ it says, in the Love Shocker's messy scrawl. _I'll hit you up in Shibuya anytime I'm bored. Like I was saying, I don't think it's worth it for us to hook up…but I think we could still be pretty tight friends. Hope you understand. I'll fuck you up if you touch my tags again._ She's drawn a heart beside the word "Girl", and Garam grins broadly. He agrees with her. And he's glad, too. He didn't really feel anything very earth-shaking spark between them when they kissed (aside from what, he guesses, could be expected to result from kissing a hot girl), but she's cool…like Boogie. Tough, smart, strong-willed. He likes her. Beaming, he puts her note into his pants pocket, pushing himself up onto his feet and gliding over to the hole in the chain link fence. Was someone calling his name…?

"Garam!" the voice calls again. He blinks. It's Rhyth…what the hell is she doing…? _Oh, shit_, he realizes, _I didn't tell anyone where I was going…Boogie probably sent her out to look for me._ He looks out over the ledge. She's standing in the middle of the area that the buildings and walkways surround, holding one hand up against her forehead, scanning for him on the rooftops. He waves to her, and she blinks, then waves back. "Garam!" she shouts. "Come down, please! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hang on a sec, sweetheart," Garam replies, and Rhyth grins, laughs. He picks up speed and jumps out onto the rail, grinding down until he hits solid concrete again. Rhyth skates up beside him, bubbly and happy, a ray of sunshine.

"You've been out here all day?" she asks, curious. He nods.

"Yeah…I guess I fell asleep up there, heh," he replies, shrugging. Rhyth doesn't have to know about the Love Shocker. He rubs his head, thoughtful. "…You've been looking for me?"

She nods. "Yeah. Me and Jazz got recruited by Boogie. She just wanted to know where you were…she was kind of worried when you didn't tell her anything." Garam laughs loudly.

"That's Boogie for you," he says fondly. Rhyth giggles, too, and he looks at her. _She looks nice today_, he thinks, smiling to himself. She meets his gaze.

"So what were you doing out here all by yourself?" she asks him. He waves one hand dramatically.

"Not much. Just thinking, you know. Took a nap, like I said. Even I need my alone time," he says. It's half-true. She nods.

"I get that. That's cool, I guess. You were just thinking, though…? Are you sure you didn't have some secret rendezvous with a glamorous woman?" she teases him, grinning. He laughs again, but part of him is nervous. Does she know he's lying? He doesn't think so. She would call him out if she did.

"Rhyth, the only glamorous woman who's been out here all day is _you_," he says warmly. "And unless we're having a secret rendezvous right now, then the answer to your question is 'no'."

"Maybe we _are_," she argues, her eyes flashing. "How do you know that I wasn't planning this all along?"

"Because you're not mean enough to spy on people, Rhyth," he responds easily. She puckers her lips and nods.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He looks at her carefully. "…You seem real cheerful today. Are you feeling better about everything that's been happening?"

"You mean…about Clutch?" Rhyth asks, and Garam nods. Her face falls a little. "Yeah…I'm okay. Clutch…Clutch was Jazz's guy. I get that now. It's alright. She knew him better, anyway. And…and he was being a jerk to Corn last night…I thought he was okay, but…after everything…I just don't think he is, anymore…"

"I don't know what to tell you, girl. I never really knew the guy, myself. I thought he was a stuck-up little asshole, though, just from the way he acted," Garam says. Rhyth nods again.

"…Maybe he is. I don't know. I hate judging people like that before I really, truly know them," she says quietly. "I…but…I'm over Clutch. He wasn't my type, anyway…I need to find a nice guy, like you said, right, Garam?"

Garam blinks, suddenly put in the spotlight. "…I…y-yeah! Yeah, get yourself a nice guy, Rhyth. It'll be easy for you. You're smart, pretty, sweet…no problem."

She actually blushes a little. "Sure. Except the only guy who's interested in me is Yoyo," she says, and Garam thinks he might hear more than just a little regret in her voice. He cocks his eyebrows at her.

"What's so bad about Yoyo?" he asks. She looks hurt.

"Nothing. I just…he's my friend," she says quietly. "…I just don't want to be with him like that. And…he's never had a girlfriend before…he wouldn't know what he was doing…and if I broke up with him…it'd hurt him way too much."

"Ah," Garam replies, nodding. That is true. Yoyo probably needs to grow up a little more before he gets really serious about girls. Stretching, Garam laces his hands together against the back of his head. "Well then…you got your eye on anybody else? Please don't say Corn…I don't think he needs any more branches on his love triangle."

Rhyth laughs. "No…not Corn. He's a sweet guy and everything, but I've never really liked him in that way. He's just more like a dad…or…maybe even a mom to me, than anything else. I…well, I don't know. I guess I'm not really interested in anyone in particular." Her eyes flash. "Maybe I'll just wait until somebody comes to _me_, for once, instead of chasing guys around. That gets tiring, after a while."

"Sounds like a plan," Garam agrees, inclining his head toward the street exit. "Hey…it's around lunchtime, right? Wanna get some coffee and a doughnut, or something?"

"No coffee, but…a doughnut sounds nice," Rhyth says, nodding. She smirks at him, suddenly, a mischievous look on her face. "Hmm…hey, you aren't asking me out, are you?"

He blinks, stops, then grins back. "I dunno. Maybe." He's messing around, teasing her, but a week ago, it would've been hard for him to joke like this. What's changed, he wonders…? Has making friends with that Love Shocker really made him this much more confident about his abilities with girls…? And so quickly…?! "I guess that depends on if you're saying yes, or not."

_Can I complain?_ he wonders. _Can I really find the balls to complain about this?_

She takes his hand in hers and casually pats it. "Well, you are a nice guy, so I suppose I am. And look at this…my plan is already working!"

_No. No I can't._

"Well, what do you know?" Garam asks, and she gently pulls him toward the street exit, still holding his hand. They skate through the alley, avoiding boxes and cracks in the cement, and at some point during their journey, Garam finds Rhyth's small fingers laced with his. When they come out into Shibuya Terminal, they're both grinning ear-to-ear.

…_What do you know, indeed?_

* * *

Boogie is less than surprised when she hears Gum trying to pull Corn away from Soda and Yoyo as the three guys head back into the underground portion of the Garage, fresh from the Skyscraper District. She readjusts herself on the couch, half-watching the television, half-watching the group of four that's practically falling down the stairs. Soda is pushing back, using his arms and his body to casually block Gum from grabbing onto Corn's jacket before they reach the basement. Yoyo is watching the two of them nervously, and Corn is obviously trying to ignore it. Gum elbows Soda angrily.

"Hey, get the fuck out of my way!" she growls. "You had all morning with Corn, I need to fucking talk to him!"

"Gum, I'm taking a shower," Corn says lightly. "Calm down, please. I'll get you after I'm done, okay? Leave Soda alone, he took a spill out there."

"Bruised up his ribs, yo," Yoyo pipes up. Soda scowls, still pushing Gum back, even though he doesn't need to anymore. It's more just to annoy her, now, than anything else. She glares at him.

"What, so, faking more injuries?" she snarls, just quietly enough so that only he can hear her. He snorts.

"What_ever_, Annabel. I've got two witnesses."

"_Don't fucking call me that!!!_"

"Don't bitch at me."

The two of them continue their argument down the hallway, until Soda shuts himself in his room, and Gum, furious, storms down into her own room and slams the door, as well. Yoyo sits beside Boogie on the couch and sighs in exhaustion.

"…I think they love each other," Boogie says sarcastically. Yoyo chuckles.

"Yo…they're almost exactly the same person, when they aren't around each other," he replies. "Soda just talks less."

"That doesn't surprise me," she remarks. "Hmm…he's been talking a lot more, recently, though. To other people, I mean. You notice that?"

"Yeah," Yoyo says, nodding. "He was telling me about how I was fuckin' up my own tag, today. Showed me something I didn't know about perspective. I'm kinda glad. He's a little scary sometimes, I guess, but he's a cool guy."

"He seems okay with you," Boogie yawns. "I mean…like, he's cool about you hanging with him and Corn. That's a heavy honor, right there, baby."

"Huh," Yoyo says distractedly as he's stretching. He looks over at her, his brown eyes thoughtful behind his sunglasses. "…Hey…Boogie…?" he asks. She looks at him and nods. "…Are you scared of what Rapid 99's leader said, yo?"

She blinks. "…Nah…why? Are you?"

He shakes his head. "…No…just…I was just wondering, that's all," he murmurs, shrugging. He gets up and stretches again, groans when his spine cracks. "Ugh…I'm tired, yo. Corn likes going nonstop when he gets focused."

"I hear that," Boogie says gently, smiling at him. He grins back.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," he says lazily. She nods.

"Alright. Sleep good, Yoyo."

He slouches and walks down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, whistling feebly to himself, the melody of "Aisle 10". Boogie re-focuses on the television, the dull roar of the shower echoing through the thin wall into her ears along with the news: pointless, humming electricity. She sighs. She wishes Garam would just get back to the Garage already…she's not sure she really feels like hanging out with anybody else, today. Gum is bitching, Combo's sad about Cube leaving…Jazz is in _her_ mood…everyone else is tired or nowhere to be found. Boogie rubs her neck and shakes her head. She really needs to make better friends with everyone…

She keeps thinking quietly to herself until a few minutes later, when Corn steps back into the main room, his hair still a little wet, an old tee shirt on. He nods at her and sits beside her on the couch, following her gaze to the television screen._Guess he forgot about Gum_, Boogie thinks, barely concerning herself with the thought once it's passed. It's better not to. "…Anything interesting on?" he asks. She half-shrugs.

"News. Cartoons. Movie about some jerk and his slutty girlfriend," she replies nonchalantly. Corn grunts.

"Figures," he says, unimpressed. "…Hey…where's Garam?"

Boogie smirks. "He left this morning without a word. I think he might've had a date or something, at this point," she tells him, and his eyebrows lose themselves in his bangs.

"Really? Who with?"

"I don't know. That's just a guess."

"Ah. Well, good for him, if he does."

Boogie nods. She really would be happy if Garam got a girlfriend, even if it meant that he'd have less time to spend with her. It'd give her an excuse to get out more and make more serious friends: be less dependent on him to always be with her. Glancing over at Corn, she raises an eyebrow at him. "So how was the Skyscraper District? Have a good run?"

Corn beams. "Yeah. The weather's great, today," he says brightly. "No real serious problems…Soda fell once, got his wheels caught on a dent in a rail, nothing too bad. Some bruises. He'll be okay. Yoyo's getting better at pulling off backflips."

"Good," Boogie says softly. "Glad to hear you guys had a good time. It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah. Not since Soda got shot."

"How's he come out of that?"

"He's doing okay. Scars, but his leg is alright. That's the important thing," Corn replies firmly. Both of them jump a little when the door to the basement opens again, and Rhyth and Garam head down the stairs, laughing about something that Garam's just said. Corn and Boogie glance quickly at each other, then smile at their two friends.

"Hey guys," Corn says warmly. "How's shit?"

"Fantastic," Rhyth responds, smiling cheerily. She waves at Boogie. "I found him…!" she says in a very vague way, and she giggles when Garam nudges her gently with his elbow. She touches his shoulder before she gestures down the hall, and he nods, grinning, looking after her as she leaves. Boogie and Corn exchange another wide-eyed look, both of them smirking and thinking the same exact thing. Garam looks over at them and coughs, sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Hey…sorry I didn't tell you what was up today, Boogie," he apologizes, and she nods.

"It's okay. I got it. I'm doing okay," she says, fighting a very strong urge to tease him. He cocks his eyebrow at her, but says nothing, lighting up again when Rhyth comes back, a jacket in tow. Rhyth blinks over at Corn and Boogie.

"We're gonna be out in Kogane for a while, okay?" she explains. "Probably be back for pizza later."

"That's cool," Corn says, nodding. And he can't resist. "You kids have fun, then!"

"Shut up," Garam mutters, but he's still grinning, even though he gets it, now. Boogie snickers, but Rhyth just smiles and takes his arm, leading him back up the stairs again and shutting the door behind them. Boogie and Corn let out simultaneous laughter and shake their heads.

"Oh, _Garam,_" Boogie sighs. "He's so clueless."

"He _did_ look happy, though," Corn argues. "Rhyth, too." Boogie smiles.

"Yeah. That's good. I hope they stay that way…talk about random, though. God, I hope Yoyo doesn't take it too hard when he finds out…"

"He shouldn't, I don't think," Corn says contemplatively. "…I think he'll be okay. He's kind of accepted the fact that she's not really interested in him."

"I hope you're right," Boogie murmurs. She shuts the television off, knowing that it's a lost cause, and she leans back into the sofa, looking curiously at Corn. "Hey…you know…I was out on Kibogaoka Hill today and I saw some Doom Riders and Love Shockers in a Tagger's Tag. What do you think _that's_ about?"

Corn looks surprised for a moment, then sort of cocks his head in a dismissive shrug. "…I dunno. Those two gangs have always sort of been at each other's throats. Especially recently. It's probably nothing, though. I'll check it out in the morning if it's bothering you, or something, if…you want me to…?"

"Nah," Boogie says, shaking her head. She looks at the ceiling. "Just forget it. You're probably right. It's nothing."

_Are you scared…?_

_Nah…_

_It's nothing…_

_…_

She closes her eyes. It's been a long couple of weeks.


	20. Suddenly

Whew, these just keep coming.

I've planned out the remainder of the story: it's going to be approximately 33 chapters, give or take, plus an epilogue. It really won't seem like it's that long, though: once we get into part four (starting chapter 22), it's pretty much nonstop action.

I particularly enjoyed writing Cube's scene in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Cube smiles at the sight of places she recognizes outside her bus window: a coffee shop, that greasy burger place, Combo's once-favorite electronics store. Her arms are draped loosely around her bag, her headphones gladly playing a steady beat into her ears, the hood of Combo's sweatshirt up comfortingly over her head. She feels warm and at home, here, in this place that she remembers. This place that used to be Home. Until a few years ago…

They drive under the train tracks, and she leans against the window, shocked when she suddenly sees a kid fly out of a half-pipe close by. She scoots up in her seat to get a better look, and she sees him skid to a stop and high-five another kid in baggy clothes in the bottom of the concrete valley, laughing. She blinks and grins, pressing one hand up against the glass. Those kids can't be any older than twelve…and yet…it's such a happy sight. _Those kids will be Rudies, someday,_ she thinks. It reminds her so much of her and Coin and Combo that she feels her heart swell. _God…so many good memories in this place. I can't believe I waited so long to come back._

The bus groans and slows to a stop on a street corner by a bench, and the doors hiss open as Cube pulls her headphones down around her neck and slings her bag over her shoulder. She pushes her way down the line, nodding when the bus driver tells her to _have a nice day_, holding onto the stop sign when she finally gets out onto the sidewalk. It's probably around five o'clock, and a little colder here than it was in Tokyo, so she's glad she's wearing a hoodie. She beams to herself as she glances around, taking in the sight of even more old haunts of hers: the theater, the post office, the street leading into Grind Square. But she has to focus. She pushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear and nods purposefully to herself, turning and walking in the opposite direction to find what she came here to get. She's not wearing her skates, even though she knows it'd be faster: part of that reason is so that she _can_ look around and take the city in while she's here. She doesn't know how long it'll be before she gets a chance to come here again, so she wants to reinforce as many of her memories of it as possible.

She turns the corner. It smells like smoke and rain, out here. Not like Tokyo-to, which always stinks of car exhaust and tar and aerosol…or cigarettes and cheeseburgers, on good days. She scratches her head with one hand and feels with the other along the waistband of her pants, where she's hidden a small, folded piece of paper with specific directions to where she needs to go._ Tenth Street South…I'm here. Two blocks, up the hill…catch a cab. Okay. Easy._ She folds the paper again and sticks it back where it was, readjusting the strap over her shoulder and walking easily down the sidewalk. Grind City is also much less crowded than Tokyo-to, she notices, smirking to herself. A lot of the other GG's would love it here. Plenty of room to run wild. And it looks like there hasn't been much Rudie activity in this area as of late: all of the graffiti is faded or painted over to the point of near-nonexistence.

Cube touches a metal bench at a bus stop, and she hesitates, remembering that she used to grind that very bench every day, closely followed by Coin…was it really _this_ bench? Or just one like it…? She stops, turns, looks at it. Looks closer. Her eyes widen, then narrow, saddened, confused. It's still scuffed from their skates. After a moment, she sighs and shakes her head, trying all of a sudden to clear her thoughts of Triple C and the approaching memories of the bad times in all that's too-far-gone._Stupid that they wouldn't fix up the benches, though,_ she thinks, hitting her knuckles nonchalantly against the metal before turning around to continue onward.

She jolts backward when she finds herself staring through a pair of red sunglasses into a pair of equally crimson eyes. The pale boy grins up at her through stringy green bangs.

"…Y-Yoyo?!" she asks, shocked. She squints. Something's not right…

"I don't have time to kill that fool and his harem," he says quickly, quietly. "You will have to come with me to fulfill my promise to those idiots in the sewers, _Lady_."

Her eyes widen in sudden realization. "…You…! Oh my god…you're…!!!" Her skates are in her bag…

She moves to run. He swings his arm forward, something heavy collides with the side of her head, and she blacks out.

* * *

"So what was with what I heard from Boogie earlier about some outburst you had at One-Pound Burger last night?" Corn asks, his voice calm, falsely unconcerned. He and Gum are sitting beneath the elevated platform in the outside portion of the Garage: clouds have finally gathered, and it's misting, a little. He has his hands folded against the back of his neck. 

Gum looks at him. "…Soda was being…Soda. That's all. So I was a little on-edge."

"He made a deal with me. And apparently, all he did was hold up his end of the deal. That doesn't sound too much to me like he was provoking you. He was only supposed to tell you that you looked nice."

Gum bites her lip, but stays firm. "…So I thought he was being a dick on purpose and said some shit about him. Big deal. He wasn't even there to hear it, so it's not like it matters."

Corn frowns. "You like it when people talk shit about you behind your back?"

"…No, but that's not what I—"

"That's _exactly_ what you meant," he says quietly. "You think he's an exception, for some reason? That he doesn't feel that kind of thing, just like you do? Gum…for Christ's sake, Gum, I thought we'd already talked about this."

She grits her teeth and takes her time to blink, so he won't see her rolling her eyes at him. "…You told me some sob story about him when he was a kid, and I believed it…but…I had a pretty shitty childhood, too, Corn, and you know I did—"

"Yeah, your mom left, your dad killed himself, your sister OD'd. From there, the orphanage. And _my_ parents died in a car accident, but there ain't shit I can do about it but accept a little sympathy from my friends," Corn says tensely. "I know you feel like people don't care enough about what happened to you, but that's really all I'm asking for, Gum. Just put aside your own needs for once and have a little sympathy for the guy. He feels bad for _you_."

She looks at him suspiciously. "You asked him?"

"He told me."

"Oh, that's _bullshit_ if I ever heard it," she growls, picking uncomfortably at a spot on the ground. "He gives a shit about me that's the same size as the one I give about him. _Miniscule._ He wouldn't tell you that kind of crap unless he _knew_ you wanted to hear it from him…which he probably did. He was lying. Straight-up _lying._ Just to get you to like him, or whatever the fuck he wants."

Corn raises his head up so that he can look Gum in the eyes, and there's coldness behind the blue of his irises: anger. "…He has never _once_ lied to me," he says bitterly, and Gum feels something hurt inside, like he's accusing her of something awful. She knows what it is. She knows _exactly_ what it is. She frowns distractedly at him, to put him off, but he keeps going, getting control of himself again. "Gum…whatever the hell is bothering you…please just tell me what it is _now._ I'm so fuckin' sick of you and him at each other's throats all the time…both of you acting like I _belong_ to you. It's so fuckin' _childish._ Just tell me what's wrong, so I can help you grow the hell up."

She looks at him. Stares into his eyes. He used to be so handsome, she thinks…in this weird way, a way that couldn't be pinpointed. He was younger, back then. He never used to look so cold and tough. His eyes used to be bluer…his hair, wilder. He could grin and it would set her on fire. Now, though…it's barely been a year, and he looks like he's aged ten. He's less vibrant, more subtle: thinner, faster, mellower. He rarely shouts anymore. But growing up…she can see all those flaws, now, and she can barely see how handsome he still is. It balances things out, the present with the past, and she thinks she might understand, now. He was so attractive to her because he loved her so much. Because even though he knew all of _her_ flaws, he still treated her like she was somebody special.

Now, he doesn't. Now she's just Gum. And Soda's more important to him than she is. His shoulder to cry on. His Best Friend Forever. While she's just…_there._

She swallows, scowls, holds it in. "I…_hate_…him. I hate him, Corn. He's in my way, he's rude, he's pathetic, he treats me like shit, he thinks he's better than me, he tells me my relationship with you was a sham, that I didn't really love you…well, what the fuck does he know, Corn?! He wasn't even _there_ until three weeks before we broke up…he doesn't know _shit_, does he?! Does he know about how you felt about me, Corn? Does he realize how close we were?!"

Corn falters. Silence falls between them for a few seconds while he looks her over, confused. "…Of course he doesn't…Gum…I wouldn't tell him every fuckin' thing…some things should be kept private…"

"Like _what?_ What did you never tell him?! You tell him _everything!_" she argues, feeling a lump starting to gather in her throat. She swallows it painfully. She_ won't_ cry over him anymore…she promised herself…

He looks upset. Like it hurts to talk about this. Even to think about it. "…I….I didn't…tell him that I used to take you up into the Skyscraper District to watch the sunrise in the satellite dishes, back when they were still…still building everything," he mutters. She feels her temper softening. "Before I turned it into…just a hangout, for us…he…h-he doesn't know that…that we…" he trails off, and the expression on his face hurts her. _Does he still love me…or does it just hurt that much…?_ She knows what she wants to hear from him. What he won't ever say, because he knows she'd just break his heart again. Maybe she knows it, too.

"…We made love up there," she finishes quietly, monotonously. She hears the sadness in her own voice, too._ Made love._ "…Do you remember…you used to tell me that everything was mine…all the stars…and that you would protect me…"

"…I…y-yeah…" Corn nods, looks down. His mouth is pursed into a very thin, precise line, and she doesn't see it, but when he reaches up to scratch his face, he wipes the corner of his eye, too. He fakes a laugh. "Kind of stupid, huh? I was such a stupid kid back then. So many poetic promises, no real way to carry any of them out."

There's a strange, stale quiet between them for several long moments, the words—their memories—hanging between them like a dense fog, and she watches him, thinking, wondering.

"...I didn't think it was stupid," she murmurs. He looks at her. His eyes are wet.

"…Gum…for God's sake, Gum…what the fuck really happened between us…?" he asks, his voice strained, so weak. She hasn't heard it like this in such a long time…she can't even really remember when. She swallows hard again. "…I still don't understand…I d-don't get why you said what you did…"

"That's because you're a damn fool, Corn," she says quietly, looking away. "You're a goddamn fool who couldn't see what was right the fuck under his nose…couldn't see that it just would never have worked out…"

She's doing it again, though: pushing him back, resisting. Lying to him. He wants to know what happened. What's wrong. _Why are you crying? Fuck off._ It was so important to him back then. Still is, now. But she still can't handle it. Still can't face facts and own up to what she did. _But it was so horrible…such a fucking heartless thing to do…to him…when he loved me…he trusted me…he just wanted…he just wanted to get married…_She shakes her head. She had called him pathetic. A lousy choice to replace Beat as leader of the GG's. Simple-minded. Soft. Spineless. Immature. All of these things to deflect from the truth…to keep him from calling _her_ things._Bitch. Cunt. Liar. Coward. Cheat. Slut. Evil. Cruel. I hate you, Gum. I fuckin' hate you. How could you do that?! How could you do that to us…?! When we had so much…_

And he would have given her the world, she knows…he would've sacrificed everything to make it work out…

But he never did any of that. He never had the chance. Because he never found out what had happened.

She's crying, silently. His face is in his hand, but he's regained control of himself. "…I'm over you, Gum, but…that doesn't mean that the past doesn't hurt, still. It always will. You know that? So long as you don't tell me what happened…I'll never be numb to it. And neither will you. Neither will anyone else."

"Shut up," she mutters. "Just shut up, Corn…"

He looks up at her slowly, controlling his breathing, watching the tears roll down her cheeks. He blinks and reaches out to her, touches her arm, holds her hand. She flinches and just lets it sit limply in his fingers. Too many memories of being so close to him…she can't. She can't show any more weakness, any more vulnerability. His words are gentle, wanting to understand, trying to see what she wants from him.

But he can't give her that. Not anymore.

"…Are…are you still in love with me, Gum…?" he asks softly.

She closes her eyes and doesn't answer. Just like before, she's too scared of what he'd say if he knew the truth.

* * *

It's raining steadily outside the music store on Dogenzaka Hill where Garam and Rhyth have found shelter, droplets trailing lazily down the windowpanes as the two of them browse through the CDs for the third time in the past hour. Garam is cold, his clothes still soaked through, and the air conditioning in this place isn't helping him out, much. He glances up from where he's mindlessly moving CDs around and finds Rhyth a little further down the line, her damp hair clinging to her face, her dress soggy and sticking to her legs. She has her jacket on, but he can still see her shivering a little: she's a small girl, and wearing a wet jacket isn't going to help her get warm. He feels a little bad. It had been his suggestion to go out again, on a more purposeful date than just a doughnut in the afternoon, but he hadn't known that it was going to rain today. He puts a disc back and skates over to her, the man behind the counter watching him carefully until he disappears behind the shelves. She smiles at him when he's beside her, her teeth chattering, and he frowns. 

"You alright?" he asks.

"Oh, yes," she says, "just cold. I'll be okay. I feel silly for not thinking to bring an umbrella, too."

"Hold on. I'll see if that guy back there has a heater in the back room or something," Garam says, and she grins.

"You're so sweet," she murmurs, and he smiles at her before skating back over to the checkout counter and leaning casually against it. The man eyes him suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Yeah…you got a heater or something my…friend can sit by? She's a tiny thing, y'know, she's really cold…just something to help her warm up before we have to go out into the rain again?" Garam asks. The man looks at him warily, uncertain of these oddly-dressed kids. But after a moment or two he nods, muttering something to himself about how he can't say no to that kind of compassion before he responds.

"…Yeah, sure, kid," he sighs, messing with a set of keys that he pulls out of his pocket as he gestures to the door over his shoulder. The door has a plaque on it reading **STAFF ONLY**, and the man blinks up at Garam. "It should be in the back corner. Just plug it in. There should be some chairs back there for you to sit in, too. Just don't stay back there all day. I'll sell you some ponchos if you want 'em before you head out again."

"Sure," Garam replies, nodding. "Thanks, man." He heads back down the aisle to find Rhyth while the man unlocks the back room, and he gently leads her behind the counter and through the door, thankful when the man closes the door behind them and gives them privacy. Garam glances around. It's more of an office than a store room, with dark gray carpeting and a u-shaped desk set up on the far wall. He spots the heater tucked into the corner behind a rack of cleaning supplies, and he pulls it over to the desk, setting it up on the surface and nodding toward the rolling chair that's sitting in the middle of the floor. "Here," he says, "sit down."

"…_Arigato_," Rhyth says quietly, and she watches him turn the meter up to seven before he leans against the desk, casually glancing at it every once in a while to make sure that it's warming up. He stops looking at it once it starts glowing red, and Rhyth takes her jacket off, rubbing her damp arms to help them absorb the heat more quickly. Garam gently spreads her jacket out on the surface of the desk, and she looks down at her knees, silent.

After a while, he clears his throat. "You feeling any better?" he asks, and she nods.

"_Hai_," she replies. "…Thank you for doing this. You really didn't have to…"

"Sure I did," he argues. "And it's better than being cold, yeah?"

"Hmm," she nods again. Garam looks at her, confused. She looks worried about something: her eyebrows slanted uncomfortably, her lips pursed and contemplative. He touches her shoulder, and she looks at him.

"You sure you're okay, girl?" he urges gently, and she looks troubled.

"…Do you really like me, Garam?" she asks. "I mean…you want to…be my boyfriend…?"

He feels nervous, all of a sudden, but he smiles at her. "Yeah. I'd like to." He's only mostly sure, at this point, but she doesn't need to know that. He can only like her more. He squeezes her shoulder affectionately, and she reaches up and puts her hand on his. She's warm from the heater: he can feel it even through his glove.

"I've never had a boyfriend before," she says softly. "I…I mean, I've had crushes on guys, but…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Are there rules, to being a girlfriend? Are we supposed to have sex?"

Garam's eyes widen, and he feels his face get hot. "I…n-no, I mean…if you don't want to, we don't have to…Rhyth…what…what gave you that idea?"

She frowns. "…I don't know. My mother always told me that people only have sex when they're in love. It's…kind of confusing, though, because Beat and Gum are together, and they have sex, but…I really don't think…that Gum is in love with him."

Garam furrows his eyebrows. _So she sees it too, huh? I wonder who else does._ "…Well I think your mother was right," he says. "I wouldn't have sex with somebody unless I loved them."

"Clutch wasn't like that," Rhyth says, her voice quiet, still…but less upset, more thoughtful. "But then…Cube and Combo are in love, and I hardly ever hear them having sex."

"You…you listen for that?!"

Rhyth looks at him like he's insane. "Well, the walls are pretty thin, and we all stay up pretty late," she says matter-of-factly. He supposes that she's right: he's heard it before, too…never on purpose, though. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop. She sighs. "…I think there are exceptions to my mother's idea. People can't all be classified like that…but…it would be so much simpler if they could…"

"Rhyth…are you worried?" Garam asks, puzzled. "You think I'm like Clutch, or something?"

"No…I…not now…" she says. "I guess I was a little scared…I just…don't want to do something that I'm not ready to do…"

"I would never make you do anything," Garam assures her, taking her hand in his. She looks at him closely, her eyes big, shining, amazed. "You're my friend…I don't wanna hurt you, girl. You're too sweet…you care too much about shit, okay? You don't deserve to get hurt."

The heater clicks—it must be old—and Rhyth's mouth twitches, pulling into a small, relaxed smile. He reaches up with his other hand and brushes wet hair out of her face. She's so much prettier when she's happy, it's almost frightening. Garam leans down and kisses her gently, only pecking her lips, not sure if she'd want anything else. Her hand finds the back of his neck, moves slowly down his jaw, sends a chill up his spine. She presses her forehead against his, but keeps her eyes closed, pulling him closer to her. Rhyth stands up and hugs him, rests her face against the damp curve of his neck, sighs contentedly. Garam touches her back, feels her shoulder blades. She smiles.

"…_Domo arigato, Garamu-kun_," she whispers, and he nods, smiling as well. For once in his life, he feels like everything just might be okay.

* * *

There's something wrong with the sight of such a small boy carrying a much taller girl in his arms down the rainy aisles of Shibuya Terminal, but the pedestrians shake it off without much thought, huddled under their umbrellas and running to find shelter from the pouring rain. The boy skates with a limp, though it seems to have nothing to do with the woman in his arms, a fierce, cold grin plastered to his face even in the torrential rain. He's dripping with rain, his pale skin seemingly unaffected by the cold water. 

A man—or perhaps not—in a silvery, space-age suit skates up beside him, frightening because of the rectangular panel of blinking lights that makes up much of his face…or lack thereof. The other skater inclines his head toward the boy, asking in a dull, electronic voice:

"_Shall I alert our superiors of your success?_"

The boy nods. "Yes, 387. Tell Zero that I'm delivering the girl now. He should be most pleased."

"_Right away, 3000, Sir,_" the Noise Tank whirs. It skates off in the opposite direction to fulfill its mission, while NT-3000 continues on toward Rokkaku-Dai Heights and the sewers, Cube still unconscious in his arms. Lightning spikes overhead.

He smiles at the thought of how Zero will reward him.


	21. Truth

WOOWWW this would've been up yesterday, but I was very much distracted by very beautiful things. XD

Anyway, this chapter has a long and magical story behind it. In all honesty, this was supposed to be the first scene in a three-scene chapter, but...after I wrote it out and Noh beta-read it for me, he helped me realize that this was the only scene that really needed to be shown, in this chapter. So, it became a chapter in and of itself. And I think it's pretty good, for the closer to part 3.

Part 4 is going to be pretty fast-paced, and a lot of stuff needs to happen, so gather your bearings before we get started, okay?

Today...I started planning out my next multi-chaptered Jet Set fanfic. Random ideas, random thoughts I had about character development. The next one is going to be almost completely different from TVU in regards to character relationships, and I want to do a lot more with the next one than I gave myself room to do here, so...hopefully that'll come together nicely.

Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter twenty-one, and the end of part 3 of The Vinyl Umbrella.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"…I don't care what anybody says. This isn't like Cube. No way. She wouldn't miss his birthday like this…not even on accident…"

Garam is whispering to Rhyth. Combo barely looks up, miserable, his face set in cold, vicious thought. Too many memories, threatening. Too many unwanted thoughts. He stays fixated on the television, the blaring news reports, but his mind is a thousand miles away. Rhyth glances uneasily over at Combo, biting her lip.

"…I think…we should leave him alone," she says softly, uncertain. "…He doesn't look happy…I…I'm scared for him…"

"What?! Why?"

"Well…w-well, what if something…_happened_…?"

Garam gawks at her, gently leading her toward the stairs to get away from Combo. "Don't say that…Christ, girl, don't even _think_ that! She's fine…she's just getting held up by something…" Rhyth shivers, and he puts his arm reassuringly around her shoulders. "C'mon, girl. Smile. When we get back tonight, she'll be home."

"Yeah…okay."

"It'll be alright. I promise. Now let's go and meet Boogie."

The door closes behind them, loudly, obnoxiously. Combo's fists tighten at his sides. Cube left two full days ago. Everyone wished him a happy birthday, this morning…but…it was almost forced. They all know that Cube should have been back last night. They all know that she was supposed to have been here to go out to breakfast with him. He's been sitting here all morning, waiting for her. Flinching every time the door opens and it's not her. He frowns deeply, disappointment mixing with anger, fear, sadness, and regret. After everything they've sworn to each other…she _can't_ be making the same mistakes again…

_It's not going to happen like that again. I promised you._

_But ain't this how it happened before, Viv…?_

Beat suddenly steps into the room, a serious look engraved on his face that almost looks fake as he sits beside Combo on the couch, completely ignoring how much Combo wants to just be alone to process his own thoughts. Beat looks hard at Combo through his goggles, frowning, and nods slowly. "…Hey, man…I feel for you. Really. What a shitty way to spend your birthday."

The words sound fake, on the verge of forced. Combo glares at him. He doesn't want to put up with this crap right now. "…Look, my nigga…if you got somethin' important to say to me, say it. If you don't, then just keep your fuckin' mouth shut…I don't wanna hear you spew any bullshit."

Beat holds his hands up in submission. "Dude…I just…wanted to tell you that I really don't think you should be worrying, alright? Cube's a smart girl, and she loves you a lot…she'll be here."

Maybe it was a little more sincere, that time.

Combo watches Beat warily for a moment. "…I ain't worried about that," Combo lies, looking back at the television. "What I'm worried about is what's happenin' to her in the meantime."

"Hey…it's probably just traffic or something, yeah? No big deal, no sweat. She just got held up by the storm or something," Beat argues weakly. Combo can tell that he's running around in circles, trying to find any lame excuse he can to keep him calm. He rarely ever gets angry, but when he does, Combo is a force to be reckoned with. Every single one of the GG's knows this well enough to try to keep him as relaxed as possible when the situation is tense.

_Held up by the storm, huh? For over TWELVE HOURS?!_ Combo wants to demand, but doesn't. Before, fear and sadness were the dominant emotions pumping through him…now, though, it's mostly anger. _He_ knows how he gets when he falls off the deep end, too. It's happened before. Not a pretty sight. And he's not in any fit position to cause more trouble for himself, at the moment. So…control. He has to find control. A center. He shakes his head. "Man…you must think I'm fuckin' _stupid_."

"N-nah, bro!" Beat tries, taking his goggles off. His eyes are small, narrow, light brown. Watery and dull. Dog's eyes. "…Combo…dude, you know how chicks are…"

_He's just acting like he gets it…_

"Oh, don't you try to pull that shit on me, man," Combo growls. "Cube ain't at _all_ like Gum is, so don't even try to speak on that shit like we got somethin' in common."

Beat grimaces. "That's not what I said…!"

"Well you were sure as hell headin' down that path! And anyway…what the fuck you think you know about relationships, anyway?! Gum's the one who's in charge of you two…and Cube 'n me have been best friends since we was little…you 'n me ain't a damn _thing_ alike!" Combo grunts, shaking his head. He knows he might be being a little cruel to Beat, who might only be trying to help, but he has eyes and ears. He's seen what kind of a person Beat really is, and there's a slim chance in Hell that trying to help Combo is all that Beat is doing. He's something awful, this one. Someone who was so unsympathetic toward Corn after Gum broke his heart that he didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that Gum had destroyed him. Someone who gave up what could've been a really great friendship just for the sake of being with "the hot blonde"…the girl who doesn't even really care about him all that much, and never even did to begin with. Beat doesn't really give a shit about anybody but himself. The only reason he'd ever show sympathy for anyone else…would be because he himself would get something out of them being happier. It's all a lie. It always is. So Combo waves him off, denying him.

Beat scowls, flushing in frustration. Panicking, maybe. "Well, _fuck me_ for trying to help you out, dude!" he snarls. "It isn't my fault that she's not back yet! It isn't_ anybody's_ fault! Sorry I wanted you to stop being such an asshole and bringing everybody else down—!"

Combo suddenly lashes out and grabs Beat around the neck. Not tightly enough to choke him: just one hand, fingers curled tensely around his throat, enough to threaten him seriously. Beat's eyes widen fearfully. "…Look…look _here_, Beat," Combo murmurs, his voice quivering, anger layered and bubbling, molten-hot, beneath the surface. "…You're okay, most of the time. You can be cool. Aside from the fact that you're a snotty little punk every once in a while, and you don't really give a fuck about nobody but you. _That_…that kinda shit I can deal with, on a regular basis. But when you try to pull this shit on everybody…when you try to act like you can relate to every fuckin' thing that happens to us…we…_I_ know you're lyin'. That's gratin', y'know. It fuckin' irritates me. And when you start actin' like you know what's what about _my_ girl when you can't even see what the fuck your _own_ girlfriend wants…that's when you _really_ get the fuck on my nerves, and that's when you gotta either shut up, or get the fuck away from me. Got it?"

Beat sits there, unmoving. He's quiet for a long, nervous minute. "…What do you mean, I can't see what Gum wants…?!"

_Of course that's all he'd pick outta that…the thing that most affects his DICK_._ Christ…he's just as bad…maybe WORSE…than Clutch was…_

"…Just what I said," Combo mutters coldly, and although he can feel himself getting angrier and angrier at Beat, he's sub-consciously relieved to be steering the conversation away from the topic of Cube. He really doesn't want to dwell on that all day…he'd worry himself sick, or worse, insane. So he's hoping, praying, that the thoughts will leave him alone. Maybe they will if he talks this shit out with Beat, for a while. No matter how pissed it's making him. "Maybe you should talk to Corn about it, though. I mean…you've gotta agree…he seems to have a pretty good grip on what's what about Gum."

The skinny redhead glares, suddenly very offended, lashing out. It almost surprises Combo, how upset Beat gets at the mere mention of Corn. _Is he actually…jealous? Hmm…well then…does he see it? Does he really see it? Is he just playin' stupid day-to-day…for the sake of appearances…?_ "I don't need _his_ advice about Gum," he hisses, and Combo lets go of his throat gently. "Just 'cause he was with her first doesn't mean he gets her any goddamn more than I do…!"

"What, so, she tells you everythin' about everythin', does she?" Combo asks gruffly, doubting it absolutely. Beat hesitates.

"Yeah…yeah she does!" he lies.

Combo snorts. "…Man, she ain't tellin' you _shit_," he says quietly, shaking his head. "I'm not really surprised about that, though."

"Well…well what the fuck's wrong with me?!" Beat demands, obviously upset, but accepting the fact that he's been called out for lying and now moving on. Combo grunts. _I could go on and on for hours, kid…_

"Beat…any dumbass would be able to see at first glance that she's still holdin' somethin' serious for Corn," he murmurs. "She's gettin' pushier with Soda…spendin' less time with you…she's upset a lot, lately. I'll bet it's been this way for a while. It's all just probably catchin' up with her, now, all of a sudden."

Beat's eyes widen, and he thinks for several agonizing seconds before his face screws up in anger. "That…that's a fuckin' _lie!_" he cries. "Gum loves _me!_"

_What a juvenile thing to say,_ Combo thinks, frowning. "Yeah, maybe she does. Or maybe she's just pretendin'. But either way, she sure as shit still loves Corn one hell of a lot, s'all I'm sayin'."

Beat's eyes flash, and he seems to shrink a little, slouching. _A direct hit._ He knows something's wrong. _Maybe he's not so stupid…_Beat's hands ball into fists. "I…it doesn't matter…she might love him, but she doesn't want to be with him anymore."

"Why not?" Combo urges, cocking his eyebrows._ She does, and you know it, you lying little weasel…_

Beat almost sneers. "Have you _seen_ the guy? He's hardly Prince Charming."

Combo gawks at him, amazed that anyone could be so shallow. "…Yeah…well, I ain't so hot, either, but I'll be damned if Cube ain't one fine woman, inside and out. Some chicks like more than a pretty face, kid."

"Well, there's another thing," Beat mutters, still looking like he wants to laugh at something. "From what she's told me, he wasn't such a hot fuck, either. She was in it for…what was it she said…something about his _intellectual nature_, or some shit. I don't remember. She said she liked him 'cause he seemed like he _got_ her, or some crap. Well, he didn't get her. _I_ get her. I get that she got bored of him 'cause he couldn't satisfy her. I get that she just wants someone to spill her little problems to every once in a while, but then have some fun with, afterwards. Corn's no fun. He's just an ugly, bitter, beanpole of a guy who passed his prime when he turned nineteen."

Combo can hardly believe the bullshit that's flowing out of Beat's mouth. With each passing second, each stream of words, he can feel the skin on his knuckles being pulled tighter and tighter as his hands clench into shaking fists. "…Well…it sounds to me like _you're_ the one who's bitter. Like you can see that she's startin' to change her mind again, or somethin'."

Beat glares down at his hands. "We're nowhere _near_ breaking up," Beat growls defensively, tense at the very thought. "…And anyway…Corn's too raw from it, still, I think. He would never take her back…not after the shit she said to him..."

"What'd she say?" Combo asks.

"…She told him he wasn't good enough, basically. Not good enough to lead this gang, not good enough to be her man, that kinda shit. The shit I just told you. He didn't have enough balls. I don't blame her." Combo swallows. He hadn't realized that Gum was really that cold-hearted. Beat, either…all of this…it's like window after window being opened, allowing more and more light to shine on who the two of them really are._ Assholes…god, both of you…how the fuck can you say that kinda shit about your friend…TO your friend…to somebody you claim to LOVE?! Somebody you FIGHT over, even now?!_

"I think she might've told him he'd make a lousy father, which probably hurt him a lot," Beat says darkly. "…He really wants to be a dad, y'know. And I think he really had it set in his head that she was gonna be the mom alongside him. Kinda fucked up. What the hell kinda girl starts thinkin' about kids when they're seventeen?! Not Gum, that's for damn sure."

Combo blinks, upset as a chord is suddenly struck within himself. He's talked to Cube about kids, before. He knows how that feels. What it's like to want to pledge yourself entirely to one other person: to want to share something so deep with them. To be a part of them…their family…his chest hurts. He can't believe that he's never known this about Corn before. They have so much more in common than he's ever realized…

"…Why didn't she just say _no?_" Combo asks weakly. "Why didn't she just tell him…she wasn't ready for kids? And…and what…did he want them right _then?_ Corn seems like a logical-thinkin' guy, yeah?! Wouldn't he have wanted to wait a few years?! Get married…buy a house, an apartment..._something...?!_"

"Well…you know how shit is. Gum is Gum. She's…a heartbreaker," Beat mutters, shaking his head a little. For a moment, he looks solemn, almost apologetic. Then, though…he laughs. Flat-out _laughs_. "…She probably knew he didn't mean _right then._ She fucked him up _real_ good, though. Trampled his heart to pieces. Makes me feel almost sorry for the guy, heh."

…A stunned silence. Combo feels his insides twist, clenched in an angry, sickened fist. "…'_Almost_' What the fuck do you mean, _almost?!_" he demands, and Beat shrugs, putting his goggles back on. He seems oblivious to Combo's anger, now that he's on a roll with his opinionated accounts.

"…Well…a bro's a bro, yeah? He's a GG, I'm a GG…same gang, my heart goes out to him, for that reason. And I've known Corn a long time…we probably could've been friends, if he weren't such an elitist douchebag."

Combo glares at him. "What?! What does _that_ mean?!"

Beat looks confused, like he can't understand why Combo doesn't already know this. "Yeah. Elitist. Him and Soda, right, man? I saw it from the second Soda came and joined the GG's as 'Slate' a couple of years ago. Before then…Corn was real nice, liked everybody. Then Soda came along, though, and everybody else got pushed out of the picture…it was like he all of a sudden realized that the world's full of shit and he decided to go to the moon to get away from it. Totally illogical. You were there, too, man! You must've seen it…Gum got knocked down to second place, even before she broke up with him, which probably helped her decide to make the move, yeah? And I never got what the fuck was so great about Soda. At least…not until Gum told me what was going on. I think it's pretty fucked up, honestly."

Spots of red are dancing in front of Combo's eyes. He's never been so mad at Beat—hell…maybe not even at_ anyone_—before in his entire life. "…Nigga…the hell are you sayin'?" he breathes. Beat frowns.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? Everybody can see it…Clutch just figured it out before he got ditched. Corn and Soda…? Total fags. Both of them. I can't believe I didn't see it before, though. I mean, well, what better reason for Gum to want to break up with Corn, right? The guy's always been a little bit…" Beat makes a rude gesture with his hand that Combo takes to mean something along the lines of _cocksucker_. "…Especially around Soda. He falls over himself to make that guy happy. '_Best friends_' my ass. Boogie and Garam are _best friends._ They punch each other and crack jokes about each other behind their backs. And they've got _other friends._ Corn and Soda've got_ nobody._ Unless you count Yoyo, but…that little twerp isn't exactly somebody you lend money to when times are bad."

"Hey, man," Combo interrupts, barely controlling himself, now. "Leave Yoyo outta this…he doesn't ever do anythin' to fuck with you…"

Beat grunts. "Fine…yeah, alright, whatever."

"…Corn and Soda…why…why the fuck is that the only explanation for how close they are?! Can't they just…just_ love_ each other, without it bein'…_that_ way?!"

Beat looks irritated. "Man…no friendship-type love is ever like that shit is. They hug each other and cry on each other and shit…don't talk to nobody but each other, like the rest of the world ain't shit to them…I think they're fuckin' insane, and I think they're fuckin' faggots."

"Well don't you know anythin' about what happened to them when they were little?! Can't that have anythin' to do with it?!"

Beat lets out a loud _hah!_ "Man…just 'cause they spent their childhood together doesn't make it okay. It doesn't prove anything, other than the fact that Soda's been a weird little asshound since he was twelve, and Corn has just always given in to anything that Soda wants from him. I dunno, he must like freaks like that, or something." Combo flexes uncomfortably. "Soda…he's just a sick, horny asshole. I don't buy any of this _oh I'm so hurt love me or I'll never feel human again_ bullshit that he tries to play. He's manipulative, obnoxious, perverted…he drags Corn through the dirt, and Gum has a right to get pissed at him for doing that to what used to be hers."

_Oh, so Corn BELONGED to Gum…?! How blind IS this asshole?!_

Beat snorts. "Putting it into perspective, though, I can kinda get why Corn wanted to go out with Gum. She's kinda controlling, right? You said so yourself. So I guess Corn likes being _controlled…_and he got himself a pompous asshole to do that for him. That doesn't make it any less sick, though. I mean…all the times they've gone out by themselves, late at night? You gotta wonder what the fuck they're doing out there…and then you just don't want to know, anymore…y'know? _Making out_ or some shit. Hell, I'll bet Corn's probably already sucked Soda's dick a few dozen times…and the guy's probably got herpes or—"

Beat has never before looked as surprised as he does when Combo's massive palm collides with the side of his face. The force of the blow is so great that he has to sit back down on the couch, holding his cheek, his eyes wide behind his goggles. He tears up, his face stinging impressively from the strike, and Combo glares down at him, ten thousand tons of fury cementing him to the spot.

"Boy, _shut your fuckin' mouth,_" he snarls, his voice quiet, full of venom. "You know…you weren't such hot shit, back when you were the leader of this gang…you didn't do _nothin'_ to help me 'n Cube track down Coin. You're a self-righteous, annoyin', male-supremacist asshole, who couldn't even set your own selfish wants aside to help out some people in dire need. You think you're always right…that your loud-mouthed opinion is the only one that matters. Well, when all you've got to say is shit, nobody wants to fuckin' listen to you. And you know what? _Fuck_ you, if you think you're so much better than Corn just 'cause you got his trash-talkin' girl. She don't love you like she loved him. Not even if she lies to your face and _says_ she does. Any girl can tell a lie if she damn well wants to. And anyway…Corn's the best thing that ever happened to this gang. I don't give a shit if you think he's_ elitist_, or whatever the fuck you said…no other man has ever treated me with as much respect as he has, and especially not _you_. He loves every single one of us…why the fuck you think I give a damn about what horse shit you've got to say about him…I have no fuckin' clue."

Combo takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, to help himself collect his bearings. "…On top of that…I…even though I feel for her a little more than I do for you…I am so fuckin' _sick_ and tired of hearin' Gum bash Soda up and down about this and that bullshit that she pulls out of God knows where. I get that they had a shitty time together when they were kids. And I get that she's upset about the way things worked out with Corn. But I don't need her preachin' to you, so then I have to hear that dumb prejudiced shit from _you_, too. It's _Gum's_ fuckin' fault she left Corn. If she's so pissed off about their relationship, well, she can go fuck herself, 'cause it's her own goddamn fault, whether or not you or she or anybody else cares to see that. _Soda_ sees it. Fuck…in my opinion, that nigga, crazy or fucked up as he may be, is the only one of the whole lot of you who's still got any brains, on this situation. Why the hell anybody else wants to get involved is beyond me, anyway. It ain't our business! What the hell are we gonna do about it, anyway?! You don't even _want_ Gum and Corn to get back together, and that seems like it's the only shit that can really be _done_…still, though, I don't want that shit to happen, 'cause if they _do_ get back together, all motherfuckin' Hell is gonna break loose from Soda's end of things. And…about that…it's like Cube said the other day in One-Pound Burger…nobody else gives half a fuck whether or not Soda's a 'fag', or Corn's a 'fag', or whatever the fuck might be goin' on between them two. If they love each other, that's great. If not, _what the fuck ever._ They're our _friends_, asshole, and Corn cares enough about you and Gum to keep you guys here in the garage with the rest of us, so you can just shut the fuck up and take whatever fuckin' stick is in your ass _out_, or else _live_ with it, 'cause nobody else in the goddamn world wants to hear you spread your bigoted thoughts around."

Combo is trembling from head to foot, his fists aching, yearning to punch Beat, to start something vicious. _I could break him…could break this little fucker in half right now…_but he doesn't. Shivering, Combo shakes his head and heads for the door, grinding his teeth to stay as stable as possible. Beat follows him with his eyes, still sitting, stunned, on the couch.

"W-where are you going?!" Beat demands, fear and shame audible in his voice. Combo storms up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go see if I can fuckin' find Cube on my own, 'cause God knows _you_ ain't gonna help me," he growls, and slams the door behind himself.


	22. Part 4: Chaos

It's here, at long last...the long-awaited part four! Well, technically it was like two days, but...you know what I mean.

Many many many thanks to Noh, who helped me with the fight scene. Also Disney, which provided the soundtrack for this chapter. (if you must know, "Part of Your World" and "A Whole New World". Why "world" songs? I don't know.)

Enjoy...and please review! I want to know what you guys think!!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Four days later_

Something must have gone horribly, horribly awry.

That's the only excuse for it, in Corn's mind. A few weeks ago, everyone was so happy…things were so fine, so good, so peaceful. Everyone was friends, nobody hated anybody else. Now, though, Clutch has betrayed them all…Cube is gone, Combo's gone…Yoyo and Jazz are strangely quiet and barely speak to anyone…not to mention the fact that tensions between Gum, Beat, Soda, and Corn himself have grown thicker than summer fog. He stands on the elevated platform in the external portion of the garage, staring off at the faded tops of skyscrapers in the distance, holding onto his pant legs to have the sensation that _something_ is in his grasp: something is under his control, no matter how insignificant that something is. His ribcage hurts, and he can feel his body wanting to shake. But nobody seems suitable to talk to, about this. Nobody could do anything to help him. Shuddering, he glides over to sit on the couch, where he leans forward and rests his face in his gloved hands, exhausted.

All of a sudden, it all seems too hard. It all seems too much.

_She was right. Gum was goddamn right. And I can't pretend that she wasn't, anymore._

Beat walks up the decaying stairs, wearing an elderly pair of Chucks. Nobody feels like going out and skating, much, these past few days. Corn glances at Beat through his fingers, frowning. Beat is pale, looks thinner than usual, uncomfortable. But he sits on the other couch, trying to smile at Corn. "…You doing okay, bro…?"

Corn purses his lips. He's never really enjoyed talking to Beat, but…he can be okay, sometimes. He was better, when they were younger. Before everything happened with Gum. Corn shakes his head heavily. "Just dealing with a lot of shit right now, man…" he murmurs. "…You haven't seen Gum around, have you?"

Beat shrugs. "Not for a little while. I think she's taking a nap, or something. Why?"

Corn realizes the second that Beat asks him that he doesn't _know_ why. So he just shakes his head again. "…Never mind, it's not important. I…wanted to talk to _you_ about something, too, I guess."

"And what was that?"

Corn lifts his head and looks Beat in the face. The redhead looks…almost _afraid._ So…he thought Corn couldn't see it, the other day, when Combo stormed out of the Garage to look for Cube, and Beat came whimpering out of the underground, rubbing his face and holding back bitter, angry tears. Corn's eyebrows lower. "…Combo hit you the other day, yeah?"

Beat is taken aback. _He looks like he's gonna shit himself,_ Corn thinks, somewhat confused by how flustered the other boy gets. Beat's ears go red from shame beneath his headphones. "…Y-yeah, well…it wasn't anything," he brushes it off. "He was just pissed."

"Pissed at _you?_" Corn asks.

Beat grimaces visibly. "Well, yeah…I mean…ugh. He was just being pissy. He wanted Cube back, yeah? I tried to talk to him, he got pissed."

"…You know that's a bad idea, man. You should've backed off."

"Yeah, well, I ain't _you_, alright?!" Beat snaps. "Maybe I forget shit, sometimes!"

Beat looks away, angry, and Corn blinks. "…Well…what were you talking about that got him so pissed?"

The redhead pushes his goggles further up the bridge of his nose. "…Tried to talk girls with the guy, that's all. Tried talking to him about Gum."

"Oh," Corn says flatly. _He doesn't want to hear about it,_ Beat thinks, and for some reason, that makes him angrier. It's been a long while since he's pushed Corn. He's been on guard ever since the fight between Corn and Clutch…the whole knife scenario…but…now, Corn is alone. He's got no one to protect him. _I'm taller. I'm stronger. If he starts something, I can take him on._ Beat sneers, confident. He'll drag this out, say what he's wanted to say for a while.

"You know, Corn, about Gum…you lost something really great, dude. I can't believe you'd just let her slip through your fingers like you did," he says scathingly, and Corn jerks around, stares at Beat, startled.

"…Are you…trying to make me _jealous?_" he asks, more confused than mad. Beat grunts.

"I don't have to try."

Corn thinks, then forces a smile. Beat is doing this on purpose, and he sees that. Easily. "I'm not jealous of you, Beat. I had my time with Gum. It's okay. I've told you before that I have no qualms about the two of you being together. I've moved on."

"That's what you _say_, but I doubt it. Even if you don't love her anymore, I know you're still upset about it. You've gotta be."

"Why?" Corn asks. "Hasn't _she_ moved on? Why would it be so much harder for me?"

…The long, painful pause between them tells each of them that the other already knows the answers to both of those questions. Beat's sneer falls into a scowl. "…You…what the hell did you ever have to move on _to?_"

"Oh, come on, Aran," Corn says, hitting a sensitive spot by calling Beat by his real name. The redhead tenses. "I already know what your opinion of me is. You make it more than obvious…I know you don't like me. I know you're angry at me about things that've happened with Gum, for whatever reason. And I know you think something's going on between Soda and I."

"Well, it ain't like you talk to any _girls_ like you're serious about them," Beat snarls. "You're more serious about _him_ than you ever were about Gum. You treat him like he's a ticking fuckin' time bomb, or something…"

Corn smiles a little. "You just don't understand some things about him. It's okay. I don't expect you to. I have to be like this with him, though. I have to be careful with him, keep him happy…or, at least…as close to happy as possible."

"Well, that's cute," Beat sneers testily.

"If I didn't, he might really hurt somebody. And that somebody would probably be Gum."

…Beat freezes, stares, contemplates. The sneer slowly disappears from his face. _Is he…is he SERIOUS?! No way…_Beat takes off his goggles and looks at Corn, unsettled, obviously shaken by that idea. Corn's smile has turned sad. "He's not crazy, or anything. Just sensitive. He gets real mad. He's like Combo, only…he has less control. I just don't want him to hurt anybody."

The redhead gawks, takes in how relaxed Corn seems. What he doesn't know is that, just under the surface, Corn can feel himself on the verge of an explosion. He wants to get out of there. He wants to run. But he can't. Beat shakes his head, because it's easier than just letting it go. He told himself he'd push this. Goddamnit, he's going to push it. "…I don't believe you. I think you're both queer."

Corn sighs. "I figured you would say that..."

"Well then why'd you even bother to tell me?!"

"Just wanted to give you another option."

Beat snorts and shakes his head. "You're unbelievable…you lie to me and expect my respect in return…well…I might be able to respect a liar, but I sure as hell can't respect a fag."

Corn frowns. "That's a pretty cruel judgment to pass so quickly."

"I know what my morals are."

_That has nothing to do with this. Besides…you don't HAVE any morals,_ Corn thinks dryly, shaking his head. "You only think I'm gay because of what happened with Gum. And because of what she's told you. Well…what you don't know is that I know what's going on between Gum and yourself. And I know that you know that I won't take her back, once she dumps you."

Beat tenses. "She's not gonna dump me!" he argues. "She _loves_ me!"

"She told me she loved me, too, but that didn't stop her from breaking up with me," Corn says quietly. He looks down at his knees. "…I only recently realized that she _did_ love me. But…I still can't figure out what part of what she said to me on the day that it ended…was a lie. Some of it must've been…"

Beat shakes his head, embarrassed, frustrated. "I don't want to hear your sob story, man!" he barks. "I'm sick of that _feel sorry for me_ bullshit!"

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me," Corn says calmly. "…I mean…well…look, Beat…if you don't want to talk about this…you can go back inside. Or I will."

Beat's face is red, his eyes narrow. "Oh, sure…run the fuck away. That'll make this better. That'll make _everything_ go away."

"…What?! Beat…what the hell are you—?"

"Shit's gone bad, here, lately," Beat growls. "Everybody knows it. Everybody can see that the gang is falling apart. You thought we were all too stupid to see it?!" Corn is jarred, and his face pales as he swallows a lump that's suddenly nested in his throat. Beat stands up quickly and makes an obtuse gesture with his hands. "Trying to cover it up over the past month or so hasn't done shit for us. Kicking Clutch out…that was a dumbshit move, man. You let your anger get in the way of your better judgment. And now God knows where Cube is, and Combo's out looking for her…what the hell are you gonna do if one or both of them winds up dead, huh?! With the other gangs uprising, lately…don't you remember what happened the other day between the Doom Riders and the Love Shockers?! That huge fight they had?! All Hell's breaking loose, dude, and you're just sitting here—"

Corn grits his teeth, pained. "You would've kicked Clutch out, too!" he spits. "Hell, you told me it was a good idea!"

"Well what happened to your _let's all stick together_ mantra, huh?!" Beat snaps. "I would've thought that when Soda got shot, you would've remembered what this gang stands for!"

Corn's eyes are burning. He glares up at Beat, furious. "Of _course_ I know what this gang stands for, you idiot! If you recall, you were always too _busy_…so I wrote the goddamn code _myself!_"

"Well then why the hell would you kick somebody out, _ever?!_"

"Because…b-because the rules are fucked! The rules are _fucked_, Beat!" Corn shouts, standing up and approaching Beat. He's taller than him, in skates. "I wrote them wrong! The logic isn't there! I was a stupid kid…I had no idea what the hell I was doing, man! The goddamn GG Code…if you break a rule, you're out…but the main rule is to always be by your fellow GGs' sides…I kicked him out for breaking that rule, but I broke the rule, too, by kicking him out, yeah?! Is that what you're trying to get at?! That I failed?!"

"_Yeah!!!_" Beat screams. "You fucked up! You did it wrong! You couldn't handle the pressure! Couldn't handle getting mad!"

"Don't talk to me like you're _above_ me!" Corn yells back, upset. "You're so full of shit…you may be the ex-leader of this gang, but right now, I'm your superior!"

"There's another little slice of hypocrisy for you, Cornelius," Beat grunts. "_Everyone's equal_, huh? I guess they're fuckin' _not._ Gum was righter than rain about you, you jerk…you aren't cut out to lead _my gang._"

Corn's face screws up in anger, and he lashes out, shoves Beat hard enough in the chest to make him stumble backward and fall onto the couch behind him. Beat glares up at Corn and scrambles to get up again, lunging forward and grabbing Corn around the waist, his shoulder digging into Corn's belly as he pushes him backward off the platform. Corn falls like a brick and lands painfully on the tile below, groaning a little from the shock. Beat slides his legs over the side of the platform and jumps down beside him, wincing as the impact of his landing sends shockwaves through his ankles before he recovers and grabs the front of Corn's shirt, jerking him to his feet. Corn, still a little dazed from his fall, is only able to get one of his feet firmly beneath himself as Beat hoists him up from the ground. Beat lands a hard punch to Corn's jaw and knocks him out of his daze. Awake now, Corn, seeing that Beat is winding up to deliver another strike, grabs the redhead by his collar and yanks him forward as he drops to his knee. He times it perfectly, and as Beat, confused, misses his mark by feet, Corn slams his forehead into Beat's mouth. Beat groans in pain and lets go of Corn's shirt, caught off-guard by the power behind the blow. Moments later, he just barely manages to open his eyes in time to see Corn leap at him. The blonde man grabs Beat's shoulders and pulls him close as he drives his knee into Beat's gut, then pushes him away and swings his fist forward, delivering a forceful jab to the redhead's face.

Beat clutches his stomach, favoring it over his face as he stumbles backward. Somehow, he manages to maintain his balance. Once he's recovered enough of his wind, he reaches up to his face and wipes his mouth, glancing at the fresh blood on his hand. Enraged, he rushes at Corn, slamming his open palm into his face and knocking him off of his feet. As Corn scrambles, trying to get back to his feet, Beat charges him again, grabbing a fistful of Corn's long hair. He yanks at it as hard as he can, turning in a circle and forcing Corn, who is now screaming unintelligible Japanese swear words at him, to stumble after him until he can no longer keep his balance and falls, his hair still twisted painfully in Beat's fingers.

"You ready to say uncle, Cornflake?" Beat hisses, blood trickling down his chin from a deep cut on the side of his mouth. Corn wheezes, his neck bent at an odd angle, his hands feeling along the ground for a sharp shard of tile, a nail, a stick…anything that he could use as a weapon, or at least to threaten Beat with, but to no avail. The knife that he had before is, foolishly, inside, in his jacket pocket…Beat pulls Corn's head up and looks him in the eye. "I _said_…are you ready to give up?!"

"Fuck you," Corn chokes, gasping for breath. Beat glares at him, equally winded.

"You're a fuckin' _dumbass_," he growls. Scowling, Beat lets go of a little bit of Corn's hair, then pulls as hard as he can. A sizable clump comes out in his fingers, and Corn lets out a loud, deep cry of pain.

"_F-FUCK YOU!!!_" Corn screams. "_Fuck you_, Beat! I'll say it louder, dickhole, I really don't care…_nngh_—!"

Another lock, gone. Tears are trickling out of Corn's eyes, but they're involuntary: just from the pain. Beat's teeth are chattering from the adrenaline that's pumping through him. "I'll keep going until you're_ bald_," he spits nastily. "The sooner you give up, the more hair you'll get to keep." As Beat is reaching down to grab more of Corn's hair, though, the panel covering the door to the underground slides shut, and Gum and Soda both leap up onto the main platform, their faces wrought with worry and fear.

"What's going on?!" Gum demands. "I heard screaming—!"

"_GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!!!_" Soda roars, boosting forward and grabbing Beat by the shoulders, easily pulling him away from Corn. Gum rushes to pull Beat from Soda's grasp, knowing that he'll probably hurt him, and she does manage to get him away, but it's a very reluctant exchange. Gum shoves Beat toward the entrance to the underground, staring at him as Soda kneels precariously beside Corn. The blonde man shudders and rubs his head, staring bemusedly down at the small pile of hair on the ground for an instant before he gets to his feet, shaking off Soda's helping hand when it's offered. Soda shoots an icy glare at Beat, hurt substantially by the silent rejection.

"What in the _hell_ is happening out here?!" Gum demands, looking quickly back and forth from Beat to Corn. Beat licks his lips and spits blood on the ground.

"I'm re-claiming my position as of right now, that's what," he snarls. Soda doesn't move.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" he shoots back. Beat sneers, but his lips tremble, and he looks at Gum.

"You wanna date the leader, Gum? I'll be the leader. I just dethroned our noble captain, here," he says quietly, his voice like Death. Corn flinches when Soda leans down to help him, muttering _I'm fine, I'm fine_ and stepping away to collect himself. Soda, hurt a second time, leaves Corn unhappily to approach Gum and Beat.

"_BAKA!!!_" Soda shouts. "You aren't the leader! Just because you beat him in a fight, that doesn't put you in charge! But I oughta fuck you up anyway, you little bastard…"

"Beat," Gum says quietly, obviously trying her hardest to keep her voice controlled, "Corn has been the leader since you first disbanded the GG's. You said so yourself…you put him in charge, if the gang ever got back together."

"Well, it's about time I took my rightful place back," Beat growls, panting. Soda steps forward menacingly.

"I think it's about time you shut the fuck up and got outta here," he murmurs. Beat looks at him, unimpressed.

"Go fuck yourself, Slim…I ain't afraid of you. Pissed 'cause I beat up your boyfriend, huh?" he asks rudely, setting Soda's plan off-balance by stepping forward, as well. Soda's ears turn red, his fists clenching. "Well, too bad. That's life. Now you know how I felt when you slapped Gum, a while ago. An eye for an eye, right, Monty?"

"_Fuck_ you," Soda spits, his fists shaking at his sides. Gum stares at him, then at Beat, again, and for a moment, she actually looks conflicted, like she's not sure whose side she's on. Corn watches them all from a close distance for a moment before he speaks up.

"…Stay here," he says, and the randomness of his words make the three of them look over at him in confusion. "All of you. Stay here."

"…What…Corn, what are you doing?" Gum asks, breathless. Corn frowns deeply.

"…You want to see some leader-esque action being taken, here, Beat? Huh? Alright then. I'm going to find Cube and Combo and bring them the fuck back here. And I'm going to do it by myself, while the rest of my gang sits here and doesn't worry their pretty little heads about it. Okay?" He glares at Beat, his eyes reflecting deep pain and conflict. "You want me to take charge? You want me to prove my worth?! This isn't a little kids' club, anymore, Beat…this is my _family._ I _am_ in charge. I'll show you that I am, and that I can handle this shit. No fuckin' problem."

Corn turns around and skates off, and Gum moves to follow him, but both Soda and Beat hiss at her to stay where she is. The instant Corn is gone, Gum turns and stares at Beat, gesturing toward the entrance to the underground. She's practically gasping for breath: on the verge of hyperventilating. "…Get inside…you…Beat…get the fuck inside, _now…_"

He obeys her instantaneously. Within moments, the panel has slid shut, and Gum and Soda are staring at each other, each one sizing the other up. Gum's mouth trembles, her eyes trying to seek out some solace, but finding none.

"…So what are we gonna do…?" Soda asks quietly. Gum's eyes water.

"I…it…it's _your_ fault, your fault he's gone!!!" she cries lamely. "What if he doesn't come back?! What if Cube and Combo are dead, and he gets caught by the thing that got them?!"

Soda's face contorts angrily at her unfounded accusation. "Don't blame me! Why the fuck are you blaming _me?!_ I didn't do this to him! I didn't set him off! Your fuckin'_ boyfriend_ did this! It's more your fault, than mine!"

Gum chokes and sobs. "W-well if you could've calmed him d-down, he wouldn't have r-run aw-way…!"

Soda rolls his eyes and shakes his head, staring off at the spot where Corn disappeared a minute ago. "It wasn't like that and you know it…he was gonna run off no matter what I did…"

"Well d-don't you feel bad at _all_, you asshole?!" she demands. Soda's face is firm, hiding pain beneath crushing surface tension.

"…Of course I do…"

Gum points toward the exit that Corn took out of the Garage toward Shibuya Terminal. "S-so go after him! Y-you're the man, here…y-you're supposed to be…go f-fucking find him, if you w-won't let me…!"

Soda glares at her. "That's not what he wants from us! He told us to stay here!"

"So you'd r-rather have him _d-die?!_"

"He ain't gonna _die!!!_" Soda snarls, his fists still trembling.

_Y-you got shot in the f-foot…you got lucky…w-what if the next one doesn't miss…?_

Corn's words, from so long ago, echo in his mind. He reaches up and digs his fingertips into his temples, swearing to himself: cursing this day, this week, this month. Gum is sobbing uncontrollably. He stares at her, frustrated. "…I…Gum, I still don't get what the hell you want from me," he murmurs, and she stares back, startled by how soft his voice is. "…You're always telling me to back off, but then when this kinda shit happens, you snap at me like I'm supposed to step up to the plate. I don't get it. I just…don't fuckin' get it."

Gum sniffs loudly and wipes her eyes, her shoulders heaving. "…I…" she stammers, shaking her head uncertainly. "…I don't know…I d-don't know, Soda…"

"You don't know either, huh?" Soda asks flatly, unimpressed. "…It fuckin' figures."

She stares up at him. "…You l-love him, don't you?!" she cries, and he scowls.

"It ain't your business…"

"You should f-fucking act like it, sometimes," Gum chokes, shaking her head. "Y-you're an idiot, Soda, you're a fucking idiot…"

Soda is silent, his arms folded firmly across his chest, his yellow eyes pointed downward. In truth, he would like nothing more than to chase Corn down and bring him back to the Garage…or better yet, simply go with him to find Cube and Combo, so that everything could be normal again. But if he leaves, and actually manages to find him…Corn might get angrier than he already is. He can't risk that. He can't risk ruining things. Not now…

Gum shivers and heads back toward the underground, and Soda, having no other real options, follows her miserably. The two of them head back down into the lower portion of the Garage, silently relieved when they see that Beat has retreated into his and Gum's room at the end of the hall. Soda drops heavily onto the couch and Gum, feeling awkward, still crying, turns and drags herself toward her room. Moments later, Garam skates into the room, a concerned look on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" he asks, knowing he probably won't get a response out of Soda but at least daring to try. To his surprise, the redhead looks right at him and answers.

"A lot of shit…Beat and Corn got into a fight. Corn went to go find Cube and Combo…and Beat went to cool off in his room, I guess," he says quietly. Garam thinks for a second, surprised, but then he nods.

"Any idea what they were fighting about?" he asks.

"No," Soda half-lies. Garam nods again, accepting, and he glides into the kitchen, searching for a snack. Soda turns the television on to drown out his restless thoughts, and he's getting his mind focused on The Price is Right when the door to the underground suddenly flies open, and Jazz stumbles down the stairs, panting, her face flushed, her eyes bright with fear.

"Soda!" she wheezes. "Quick…turn on the radio…it's…!" Soda moves quickly to fulfill her request, tuning in instinctively to Jet Set Radio's frequency. He cranks up the volume and listens closely.

"…_That's right, kids, you heard me right…those crazy cats of 99__th__ Street are at it again!_," DJ Professor K says in his typically loud, excited voice. "_Word on the street has it that that earlier today, Rapid 99, under the supervision of its new male leader—who'd've thunk it?—allied itself with the bitter rivals of the Love Shockers, those zombie-faced former-bikers, the Dooooooom Riders…and hey, not only that, but the Doom Riders and Rapid 99 have just recently kicked the Love Shockers out of their territory…all of Hikage Street and parts of Chuo Street are covered in pink, teal, and black, baby! I heard it was a nasty fight…hope those heartbroken sweethearts are alright!_"

"The Answer" fades in, and Soda looks at Jazz wearily. "…So Clutch is leader, now, huh?" he asks darkly. Jazz looks very troubled.

"This is not good…where's Corn?! We need to make sure he knows what's going on…"

"You just missed him. He's out looking for Cube and Combo," Soda responds quietly. Garam rolls back into the living room, an oddly intense expression on his face.

"…Did I hear that right…the Love Shockers got beat out of Hikage?" he asks, sounding utterly amazed. Jazz nods.

"Yeah," she says. "And DJ K wasn't lying…I've heard the battle was brutal. The Love Shockers really put up a fight for their turf. Supposedly they're all hanging out in the Heights, for now, but who knows how long that'll last, with Poison Jam around…"

Garam tenses a little more, then nods. "Hey…I'm gonna run out and see what I can find out, alright?" Soda looks at him strangely.

"Why? You don't need to…anyway, Corn just said that he wants everyone to stay here until he gets back."

Garam clicks his jaw. "I…well…I just wanna see if Rapid 99 and the Doom Riders are threatening _our_ turf, too, or not," he says. "Anyway…I'll pick up a pizza on the way back. Somebody's gotta get lunch. There's no food in the kitchen."

Jazz watches him, slowly trusting him, and nods after a moment or two. "…Okay…but…take somebody with you. It's probably not a good idea to go out there alone."

Garam looks reluctant, but he nods, skating off down the hall to find Rhyth. Muffled, but still echoing out from Beat and Gum's room, he can hear a heated argument, swearing, sobbing. He sighs. He can only hope that something like that will never happen to him. Knocking on the door to Rhyth and Jazz's room, he can't help but smile a little when he hears a sweet voice sing: "come in!"

He lets himself inside and closes the door behind himself, knowing that now is the time to confess. Rhyth's happy expression quickly shifts to concerned as she takes in his demeanor. "Garam? What's wrong?" she asks. He sighs and explains to her as quickly and quietly as he can, relieved once he's finished and she seems more proud of him than upset.

"…Okay. So we need to go and make sure that your friend is alright, yes?" Rhyth asks. Garam nods.

"Yeah. You up for a trip to Rokkaku-Dai Heights?" he asks her. She smiles broadly at him.

"Of course. Let me get my skates on."


	23. Battered

Hey kiddies, it's that time again!

Sorry this took so long to get up...it should've been up last Thursday, but I was lazy and didn't write it. Here it is, though! This chapter is a little confusing, so, please pay a lot of attention, especially to the second scene. If you have questions, leave them in your review, and I will answer them through e-mail or through a private message.

Thanks! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Garam and Rhyth make their way into the main plaza of the eerily quiet Rokkaku-Dai Heights, their hands connected nervously at their hips. It's a tense silence: the kind that hangs in the upper corners of a room when two people are angry at each other, the kind that follows after a forced laugh. Garam is leading, still unsure if the Love Shockers even know about his friendship with one among them, even less certain if they'll want him here even on the basis of that. As he and Rhyth skate into the plaza, their eyes fall on the base of the rusted, crumbling Rokkaku statue, where three pink-haired young women are leaning heavily, their faces and bodies scraped and bruised, their expressions exhausted. A fourth woman stands some distance off, looking toward the sewers, her arms folded unhappily across her chest. Garam rolls to a stop alongside Rhyth, glancing at the lone woman. _She must be the leader._

The Love Shocker that Garam recognizes to be Girl opens her eyes weakly and blinks at him a few times before she seems to recognize him. "…You…GG's…hey…" she says quietly, and the two girls beside her open their eyes and look over at him curiously, as well, while the leader whirls around and glares at the two of them.

"What are you doing here?!" she demands, but stops when she sees that it's only Rhyth and Garam: a very small threat, even to a gang in a state such as hers. She purses her lips. "…What do you want from us?"

"I…well, I know her," Garam says slowly, gesturing to his friend. She manages to smile at him and nod. "I wanted to see if she was okay…and…I wanted to ask you girls…what happened?!"

The leader frowns deeply. "This morning, at around eight o'clock…we weren't expecting it. Rapid 99 and the Doom Riders rushed into Hikage Street with no warning signs whatsoever, and…we were annihilated…it was pathetic," she murmurs, shaking her head miserably. "That boy who's leading Rapid 99, now…I've never met a more ruthless young man…"

"What did he do?!" Rhyth pipes up, sounding nervous. Garam looks at her curiously. Her eyes are wide, sad, understanding. One of the other Love Shockers groans.

"He took us by surprise," she says quietly. "Tore us apart. He didn't treat us like women, and we weren't expecting that. He threw punches and pulled our hair…of course we fought back, but it was very difficult. He was stronger than all of us. And the Doom Riders…they couldn't have cared less about us, either. It was so strange…frightening, even…I mean, they've always been our rivals, but…not like that…it was like uniting with another gang made them shameless…"

"We think that Rapid 99 is trying to take over all of Tokyo-to," the leader intones, and Garam and Rhyth look over at her worriedly. "I'm afraid that they may ally themselves with the Immortals, next…those three may be assholes, but they're certainly not stupid. They'll see what a powerful force Rapid 99 has become with the annexation of the Doom Riders. And you know as well as we do how much they love power…"

"What can we do, then…?" Garam asks feebly. "The GG's are only eight strong, right now—"

"Eight?" Girl questions, startled. Rhyth nods.

"Yes. Two of our friends have vanished…one about six days ago, the other, four days ago…and our leader is out looking for them, now…" she explains quietly. The Love Shocker leader seems to understand, though she looks somewhat unsettled.

"…Still…even with us, that would only be twelve, and if Rapid 99 assimilates the Immortals, as well, they would have thirteen…one up on us," she says darkly. "If we did join forces…if we had a war…we would have to ally ourselves with Poison Jam, as well."

Garam's jaw nearly drops in shock. "…Y-you can't be serious?!" he demands. The Love Shocker leader scowls and adjusts her eye patch uncomfortably.

"We may have no other choice," she says, and her voice reflects how reluctant she is to have made this decision. "With the six of them, we would be eighteen strong. More than enough to take Rapid 99 out."

"But Poison Jam are—!"

"Cold-hearted bastards, yes," the leader finishes for Rhyth, still scowling. "…But they hate Rapid 99. They would do anything they could to take them down and protect their precious sewers."

Garam shakes his head. "No. No way. We've been fighting with Poison Jam, lately…we had a huge issue with them a couple weeks ago, when they took one of our members hostage…do you remember that?! It's why Rapid 99 has a male leader, right now…he's an ex-GG."

"We know," the leader growls. "But you'd have to put your grudge against them aside, for a moment, to protect Shibuya, wouldn't you?"

Rhyth shifts her weight onto her left foot in distraction. "But…if Cube and Combo and Corn come back…without Poison Jam, we would have fifteen…wouldn't that be enough?!"

"You're relying on an _if_," one of the other Love Shockers by the statue's base chimes in softly. "And even so…a two-man advantage is a small one, when it comes to Rapid 99. We would need Poison Jam's brute strength to balance out their speed."

Garam looks, disheartened, at Girl. He just talked to her, barely a week ago, about allying gangs…the look on her face tells him clearly that she, with every inch of her spirit, does not want her gang to ally itself with Poison Jam. She glances at him and sees that he understands, but the smile that she casts in his direction is a weak one, at best. She knows there would be nothing that she could do about it, if her leader made the decision.

Rhyth grips Garam's hand tightly, worried. The Love Shocker leader, Garam notices for the first time, has a nasty, bloody scrape across her left hip, leading forward across her stomach, almost midway to her navel. She winces when she shifts her weight. "…I would hate to associate my gang with Poison Jam as much as your leader would, I swear to you," she says sternly. "But if Rapid 99 attacks your Garage…wouldn't you rather be protected by people that you hate than give up your home to those bitches?!"

Garam grinds his teeth. "…Of course I wouldn't want to give up my home, but…it's…not my decision…" he murmurs. The leader considers this, then nods.

"You're right. In that case, then…I suggest that you find your leader and tell him what I've said. Give him my proposal. We need to be prepared for this war."

Rhyth pales at the word _war_, but Garam nods quickly and pulls her as gently as he can away from the plaza, his thoughts thundering through his mind at a hundred miles per hour. After they grind along the telephone wires, the moment they reach solid ground again, Rhyth pulls him suddenly backward, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing. He holds her tenderly, knowing that she must be worrying, but knowing also that they have to do something to prevent what the Love Shockers have warned them against.

"We…we h-have to find Corn," Rhyth murmurs, and Garam nods.

"As soon as possible," he agrees. "First, though…let's go to Kibogaoka and find Boogie. She's the fastest of us three…she can help us look for him."

Rhyth nods, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Okay…"

* * *

Combo looks at the sky as he gets off the bus. The sun is still creeping upward toward its peak point among the clouds, and by his calculations, it must be around eleven o'clock or so. He frowns. The bus ride took almost two hours…but he's back. He made it. Sighing heavily, he stretches to get the stiffness out of his back before he slowly begins heading for the garage. 

_It's okay…it don't matter if I didn't find her there,_ he thinks, to calm himself down. _Maybe she got back already. Maybe she's there, waiting for me._ He knows it's far-fetched—usually, he gets a weird sort of vibe, when Cube is back at the Garage and he isn't—but he has to try to think positively. He spent nearly three days scouring Grind City, looking for her, and there wasn't a trace of her to be found. It's been almost a week since he's seen her, heard from her. Touched her. He grimaces and keeps skating, trying to focus on his hope. He was so disappointed when he hadn't been able to find her…so worried…

He slows to a stop when he hears ragged breathing and the uncanny clack of skates a few feet behind him. Thinking wildly that it _might_ be Cube, even though he knows for a fact the instant he hears it that the voice isn't even female, he turns around to face his follower, and he's stopped dead in his tracks. An Immortal, of all people, is leaning heavily against a nearby bench, clutching at his chest, gasping. Combo is confused, at first, but after a moment, his eyes start to take in the other man's appearance. He's bleeding, from several places. The bandages around his arms and legs are coming undone, showing pale, bruised skin. His left skate looks like somebody smashed it, and the foot inside the skate…probably isn't in good shape, judging from the torn and blood-soaked bandages around his ankle. Struggling, the Immortal holds out one hand, begging Combo to stay where he is, before he limps toward him, in obvious agony.

A bandaged hand grips the front of Combo's shirt, screaming for support. The smaller, skinnier man lets out a strange sound that might be a sob, trying to gather his bearings and catch his breath in time to say something. "…Hhh…y-you…" the Immortal chokes. Combo starts a little as the bandaged fingers clench tighter around the fabric of his shirt, the Immortal's entire arm shaking from the effort of just hanging on. The single red eye is glassy with pain, his broken foot resting at an awkward angle on the street beneath him. Instinctively, the GG reaches down and holds onto the Immortal's thin arm, allowing him to lean against him and take some of the weight off of his obviously injured leg. The bandaged man shudders, gasping for breath. His ribs are visible through his torn bandages, smashed and bloody. "Please, GG…" the Immortal wheezes, his voice strained even more than usual. "…We…m-my brothers are in danger…w-where is your leader…?"

Combo is taken by complete surprise at the mere notion of the Immortals asking for help. Still, though, he can't turn down someone in need, even if it is someone who is usually cruel and cold toward the rest of the gangs of Tokyo-to. The Immortal reaches up weakly, touching his hat, as if to make sure that it's still on his head. He looks, dazed, at Combo when he speaks. "I'm not sure, man…I'm guessin' that he's at our Garage…"

The Immortal reaches out and grabs hold of Combo with both trembling hands, struggling to breathe through the pain of his broken ribs. "…You…m-must give him my message…p-please…swear to me that you will…"

Combo nods worriedly, all thoughts of Cube suddenly pushed back a few feet in his mind. If he were conscious of it, he would be glad. "Of course, dude, anything…what is it…? I…hey…here, sit down...what the hell happened to you…?!"

The bandaged man gasps, taking in as much breath as he can as Combo leads him over to the front of the bench and sits him down. "…R-Rokkaku…Rokkaku is still present…in this city…h-he has my brothers captive...he is planning to d-destroy you all…you must warn your gang…y-your leader…warn them all of this menace…"

Combo's eyebrows furrow in confusion as he absorbs the Immortal's words. "…Rokkaku? You mean…_Gouji?!_ He…no, man, he's _dead_—"

"There is deep m-magic within the soul of these streets, GG…a m-magic that is un-seeable, untouchable to m-many who live among it every d-day," the Immortal whimpers. "But Rokkaku s-sensed it…he knew of its existence…and b-before his 'death'…Rokkaku had tapped into that p-power…made himself a temporary f-form…_A.KU.MU. _His accursed misuse of natural magic, and secrets that he s-stole from we, the…the Immortals…g-guaranteed that he would live again…"

Combo's eyes are wide behind his sunglasses. "…What do you mean, man? What…stolen secrets…?"

The Immortal coughs feebly. "…The _akh…_the part of the human soul that j-joins the gods in the underw-world, and becomes immortal and unchangeable…it is an ancient Egyptian secret, GG…after h-his Noise Tanks took over P-Pharaoh Park eight m-months ago, Rokkaku commanded us to inv-voke the gods' powers, and h-he joined his soul with the almighty…f-forces of our universe…h-he was given a shell, a temporary form, here in the Mortal Earth…he c-created a persona of g-great, unbridled, unth-thinkable energy…with the power of immortality, of w-wisdom…and the p-power to govern_ all…_the city's n-nightmare…_Akumu…_"

Combo holds fast to the Immortal, his mind racing. "You…you're saying that, we killed A.KU.MU., but…Gouji is still alive…?!"

The Immortal shudders. "Yes…y-yes, very much _alive_…he…a w-war is about to break out, GG, and when it does…he will unleash his w-weapon upon this city…none will be prepared…y-you must…w-warn the others…p-please…and s-save my brothers…"

"…What about you, man?! Come on, I mean…I'll take you to the hospital or somethin'…!" Combo urges, feeling suddenly, strangely, helpless. The Immortal cackles softly.

"I will take care of m-myself," he says quietly, weakly. Combo's blood freezes at that statement. Something in him knows, at that precise instant, just from the way that he has said those six words, that this man is not going to be alive for much longer. _He's got to know it, too,_ he thinks uncomfortably. The Immortal's bandages crease on his face in such a way that Combo knows that he's smiling feebly beneath his mask. "…I am th-the eldest of us…I was taught to s-sacrifice, in order to save…it m-must be done…they will find me. It is…inevitable. But I am at p-peace with my fate…"

"Don't talk like that, bro!" Combo begs, knowing that it's pointless. The Immortal looks up at him in bewilderment.

"…You are making a choice, now, GG," he says softly. "Y-you can save my life…for a short time…b-but if you do, your friends…your l-lover…will surely perish…"

The blood rushes out of Combo's face at the mention of Cube, and his worry for her suddenly floods back into him, ten-fold. "What…what do you mean?! What the hell are you talkin' about?! Cube's gonna _die…?!_"

The Immortal coughs. "She is safe, for n-now, but…with time…if the gangs of this city d-do not unite as one against R-Rokkaku and his w-weapon…she, and many others, w-will be dead before long…"

Combo can feel a cold sweat aching in his pores. This is terrifying. And for the first time in months, he knows for a fact that he's afraid. Combo grips the Immortal's arm gently, his own hands beginning to shake. "…Man, tell me somethin'," he says quietly. The Immortal nods. "…What is the 'weapon'…?"

"…Is it so hard to d-deduce?" the Immortal murmurs, each breath a labor. "…The N-Noise Tanks, you fool…his m-mindless servants…led by h-his rebuilt children…"

"His…?! You mean NT and Zero Beat?!" Combo hisses. The Immortal nods, and suddenly, briefly, his face contorts, and Combo realizes moments later that his companion is holding back tears.

"…Y-you must save my brothers, GG," he breathes. "P-please…I beg of you…do not let R-Rokkaku torture them as he did me…d-do not let their memory of me be slandered…I t-told him nothing…p-please…let them know…I h-held fast to my word…" The Immortal reaches weakly up, fumbling to remove the heavy ankh that he's wearing around his neck. Combo looks on in awe as the bandaged man holds the spiritual item out toward him in one shaking hand. "…H-have your leader bring this to them…t-to prove to them that I h-have placed my faith in your g-gang…"

Combo swallows hard, taking the ankh slowly. He looks desolately into the Immortal's eye, nodding. "…Okay, man…n-no problem…"

The Immortal chuckles, shuddering. "How ironic…" he murmurs. "Our gang's name is unfitting, n-now…but…I can feel it. I knew I would die. M-my lungs…" he reaches up and covers the bloody gash on his ribcage, and Combo sees for the first time that a fragment of one of his ribs is jutting out of the bandages. The Immortal smiles again. "…I'll suffocate…it…it's a miracle that I m-made it out here…truly a m-miracle…"

Something in Combo suddenly hurts, and he can't tell if it's because he's horrified, or because he's worried beyond the point of all rational thought. He grips the ankh tightly, putting it in his pocket for safekeeping. He'll give it to Corn as soon as he sees him. Combo reaches forward hesitantly and touches the Immortal's shoulder, making the man look up at him. "…Don't worry, bro," he says softly, and the Immortal's eye flashes. "…It'll be okay."

"Don't be concerned for me," the Immortal wheezes. "…I am d-dying. It is destiny. Accept it and g-go…save the others…"

The Immortal shakes him weakly off, and Combo steps back, his heart pounding. He has no money to make a call. There's almost no one else in the Terminal, today, and the people who are here don't even seem to notice what's going on. His eyes sting. _He's gotta be suffering…nobody else is gonna do anything to help him…_

The bandaged man glares over at him when he still hasn't moved. "_Leave NOW, you s-simple-minded FOOL!!!_" the Immortal demands, then coughs violently, his entire body clenching in pain. The bandages over his mouth slowly stain themselves with blood from the inside, and Combo, miserable, hating the fact that he can do nothing, turns and dashes for the garage to carry out his promise.

* * *

An icy fist grips Combo's insides the moment he steps into the underground portion of the Garage and sees only one person—Gum—sitting on the couch in front of the television. To make matters worse, her face is buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking, and he can hear her sobbing from all the way over by the door. He stumbles down the stairs, in a daze, and sits beside her on the couch, taking a second to gather himself before he turns to her to ask what's going on. 

"…Where is everybody?" he murmurs. She shakes her head miserably.

"…I d-don't know…I don't know, Combo…"

"Well…do you know where Corn is?" Combo asks gently, reaching up and putting his arm around her to comfort her. Gum shudders and shakes her head again.

"H-he went to find you and Cube…I have no idea where h-he is…" she chokes. Combo clenches his teeth.

"…Gum…girl, why are you cryin'?" he asks softly, leaning down to look into her face. Gum pulls her hands away from her eyes and stares at him, her eyelids red and puffy, her eyes wet and bloodshot. Combo rubs her back in consolation.

"…H-h-he told us to stay here…" Gum says despondently, sniffing. "He told us not to g-go out…but…but Garam and Rhyth left, and…and B-Beat and I got into a fight, and_ h-he_ left…J-Jazz went to find Yoyo…and…it was j-just me…and Soda…" She sobs and wipes tears from her face. "…H-he didn't say anything, at f-first…but j-just…just looking at him…I knew he was w-worried…w-we sat on the couch together, and…g-god…after a little w-while, he…he t-told me how scared he was…about Corn, about…_me_…everybody…shit, for the first time, Combo…I f-felt like…like h-he was my _friend…_"

Combo's heart is heavy in his chest. Gum shivers, crying hard, and presses herself into him, groaning into his shoulder. He holds her awkwardly, wondering what this might actually mean. Gum continues. "…He w-went to look for Corn…couldn't take s-sitting here…and I just…it h-hit me, all of a sudden…it's all m-my fucking fault…everything, god, the way we fight, the way Corn s-stresses over us, the way Corn and Beat are so t-tense around each other…I c-can't…Combo, I didn't _m-mean_ to do this…"

"Shh…nah, Gum…I'm sure…I'm sure Corn understands," Combo says quietly, highly impressed by all of this. Gum trembles, shaking her head fiercely again.

"N-no, he doesn't know the h-half of it…!!! He w-wants to know, but…b-but I never tell him everything…I'm always l-lying to everyone...b-but I never counted on being so g-goddamn _jealous…_" she whispers. "…I w-want…I want to apologize, to him…I w-want to apologize to…Soda, too…to Beat…but…b-but I _can't_, I don't think…anyone would f-forgive me…!"

"They will," Combo murmurs. "They're your friends, Gum. They care about you. They'll understand."

Gum sobs loudly. There are so many necessities burning in the back of Combo's mind, and the ankh is still resting, dead weight, in his pocket, but all of a sudden, he feels so obligated to just sit here with Gum…she has no one. She needs him. And he doesn't know where Corn is, anyway…he can't risk wasting an hour, two hours, possibly all day running around Tokyo-to searching for Corn. By the time he found him, it might be too late._ He'll come back to the Garage,_ Combo thinks, trying his hardest to convince himself. _He'll come back sooner than I'd be able to find him._

Gum clings to him, and he looks down at her, a little taken aback. He's never really been close to Gum, for the simple fact that Cube has never really liked her all that much…_but when people get upset, I guess anybody makes a good friend._ "…Why were you and Beat fightin'?" he asks. She coughs.

"…H-he got into a fight with Corn, earlier," she recounts unhappily. "…Th-they beat each other pretty badly…and…ugh…y-you…you hit Beat the other day, didn't you?" she suddenly remembers, looking up into his face. "…W-why did you hit him?"

"'Cause he was trash-talkin' Corn when he shouldn't've been, that's why," Combo replies matter-of-factly, and Gum's face tightens.

"…I…y-you know, then, don't you?" she says quietly, and Combo looks hard at her, nodding slowly. Her face flushes. "…I can't believe it's so f-fucking obvious…"

"You can't hide that kinda shit, girl," Combo murmurs, and she cocks her head weakly in acknowledgement.

"…He…he knows, now, I th-think…" Gum sighs. "Both of them, actually…Corn…h-he asked me the other day, about it…and B-Beat…was upset, this m-morning…t-told me he thought I wanted to date the l-leader…b-but that's not it at all…it's n-not because Corn's the l-leader…it has nothing to d-do with that…"

"What _does_ it have to do with?" Combo urges. Gum looks at him sadly.

"…I can't t-tell you…" she says, her voice pained. Combo thinks, then nods again, understanding.

"That's alright. This has somethin' to do with when you all broke up, doesn't it?" he asks gently. Gum sniffs hard.

"…Y-yes."

"I figured. That long, huh?" Combo asks. "It wasn't obvious the whole time, if you wanna know. Only in the past couple of weeks."

"G-good," Gum says weakly. "I…I feel like…l-less of an idiot…"

"Hey." Combo pulls her slowly into him and hugs her, smoothing her wild hair over her head gingerly. "…Gum…I know you're a good person, yeah? And you're a beautiful girl…but you can't do this kinda shit to yourself. I've told Cube about this, before…you gotta tell people when you're hurtin'."

_Goddamn_, Combo thinks, awestruck. _Maybe Beat was right._

_Maybe they ARE a little bit alike..._

Gum is limp against him, thinking. "…I get…too angry…" she whispers. "And…and I know…s-so much of it…is my own fault…" He frowns.

"Not all of it. Soda gets mad, too."

Another tremor wracks Gum's body. "…I need to m-make things right…god, but…I f-feel so bad…I feel like total sh-shit, Combo…l-like there's nothing I could do, even if I t-tried…"

He purses his lips, holds her. The metal ankh is cold in his pocket. _You ain't the only one, girl._


	24. Error

So this is the chapter that forced me to push this story's rating to "M". That's right. This chapter...has SEX in it.

It's not a good thing, though.

Anyway, I think things are going well. Not for the GG's, but for this story...I've been churning it out at a pretty consistent rate, so...we might finish it/almost finish it by the end of this year! Hooray!

Hopefully nobody will hate me for the ending. YEAH I KNOW HOW IT ENDS 8D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

It's high noon at Kibogaoka Hill, and Boogie is settled uncomfortably on top of a telephone pole, her chin resting in her palm. It's been ages since she's come out here alone: Garam is usually right beside her, everywhere she is. Not that she's ever _minded_ that—entirely the opposite, in fact—but, being here on her own again, she has time to remember that brief period where she was so sure she'd never see any of her friends again. She was so ready to become a renegade…so prepared to fly solo again…when Beat had shown up eight months ago with news that the GG's were re-assembling, it had taken her completely by surprise. She had changed herself completely, abandoned her identity as a GG…but she couldn't turn the offer down. She couldn't deny how much fun she had had with a gang, how loved she had felt among all of her friends…despite the drama she knew she would be going back to, what with Gum and Corn having broken up just before the dismantling of the gang, she couldn't help but say "yes" to Beat when he had offered her the spot back. And, knowing that Garam would have re-joined…she couldn't miss the opportunity to see him, again. He was her best friend.

…Of course, there were other reasons to re-join. The fact that Beat in particular had asked her had been highly influential. He had smiled, showed those perfect teeth, that choir-boy-innocent face, marred only by the devious brown eyes. He had changed so much since the GG's had dismantled…he was taller, better-proportioned, more athletic-looking as opposed to how scrawny and shrimpy he once was. And dear god, did his ass look hot in those pants, or what…?! Of course, Boogie would never say that she was in love with him…because she _wasn't._ It was more of a crush…a mild attraction, some kind of strange fondness that she couldn't exactly explain. Sure, he was physically alluring, but she thought his personality was cute, in an annoying sort of way. He was full of himself, but he was also quite a bit of fun and a little bit dangerous, and he _did_ seem to care about Gum a whole lot, so there was evidence that he could care. Gum…that was another part of it. The moment she saw Beat and Gum together, Boogie knew she had made the right decision in coming back. Gum didn't love Beat. Something was wrong with her breakup with Corn, and it was as obvious to Boogie as the fact that the sky was blue. Beat and Gum wouldn't last long. As soon as Beat caught on to what Gum was doing, it would be over.

So she's been waiting in the wings for months, now. Waiting for that perfect opportunity to strike. Lately, it seems like it's been fast approaching, what with Gum's constant outbursts, and Beat's general discomfort around her. Every day Boogie thinks about it, and every day, he's still an option, to her. She'll be there when Gum leaves him. She's ready for it.

…Boogie sighs nervously, shaking herself out of her daydreams. No matter how quiet and calm it is, here, she can't deny that something feels wrong, about today…like something awful is lurking somewhere close by. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and she suddenly feels cold, a chill racing all down her arms and her spine. She shudders, tries to shake it off. What could possibly be going wrong…? Everything is so quiet…

"Boogie!" a voice calls from down below. She starts, surprised, and looks down. Rhyth stares back up at her with big, blue eyes and waves, and Boogie waves back, her eyebrows knitting when she sees how upset Rhyth looks.

"I'll be right down!" Boogie calls, swinging her leg over the post at the top of the pole and quickly descending the metal rungs to a spot that's a little more than halfway down the pole. She slides the rest of the way down the wooden post, brushing her gloves off on her pants to get rid of the imbedded splinters and dirt when she lands. Boogie looks down at Rhyth, a firm expression on her face. "…Is something the matter, Rhyth?" she asks gently, glancing around. She's come to expect her old second party with Rhyth, now. "Where's Garam…?"

"I…yes, we were looking for you…he…he's a little ways behind," Rhyth murmurs, sounding a little disoriented. "…Boogie…we have to find Corn, as soon as possible…!"

Boogie blinks. "Why? What happened?"

"Did you hear about the Love Shockers…?" Rhyth questions, nervous. Boogie shakes her head. "Well…Rapid 99 and the Doom Riders apparently joined forces, this morning…they…they took over all of Hikage Street and a lot of Chuo…the Love Shockers are out in Rokkaku-Dai Heights right now, but…but the problem is…see, Garam and I went to see them a short while ago, and the Love Shocker leader wants revenge on Rapid 99…she wants to make an alliance with…with us, and Poison Jam…"

Boogie's eyes widen in disgust. "_Poison Jam?!_ What the hell _for?!_"

Rhyth swallows and shakes her head. "She says it's because…well, because we would be outnumbered, otherwise…and she says that we need their strength to balance out Rapid 99's speed…"

Boogie blinks hard, her face paling. "…Well…well I'm no expert, Rhyth, but…I don't think that Corn will go for it…I mean…I agree that we need to be prepared for an attack, but…after everything that happened with Yoyo, and…and Clutch…"

Rhyth bites her lip as the clack of skates suddenly reaches the both of them. "…I know…that's what I think, too…but…I'm scared…"

Garam jumps down from the roof of the battered building behind Rhyth, skating up and standing between the two girls. He nods at Boogie gravely, who nods back at him with equal solemnity.

"Hey…you hear what happened?" he asks, his voice urgent. Boogie gestures to Rhyth.

"She's just filled me in. All of this is true? And you're absolutely sure that the Love Shocker leader said all this about making an alliance…?!" Boogie asks, concerned. Garam sighs heavily.

"Believe me, I wish I could say that I'm not, but, I am," he says. "Apparently, Clutch is the leader of Rapid 99, now…and he's power-hungry. Wants to take over the whole city, according to the Love Shockers. I don't doubt that for a second. He probably wants to get back at Corn for what happened to him when he got thrown out…"

Rhyth shivers, folding her arms around herself. Garam looks at her, concern visible in his face. "…It's frightening," she murmurs. "…I…I have this feeling…a feeling that something is wrong…"

Boogie's stomach turns over. _Something awful…_she shudders. "What…kind of _thing_…?" she asks quietly. Rhyth looks at her with wide eyes.

"…I…I just want to find Corn," she murmurs. Garam, startled, reaches over and puts his arm around her shoulders, hugging her gently. Rhyth's hands are shaking slightly by her sides. "I'm afraid…s-something's happened to him…"

There's a brief silence between the three of them. "...No…no, he's fine!" Garam tries to reassure her, casting an uncertain look over at Boogie. His best friend swallows hard. "We'll find him…come on, let's…let's go to the Skyscraper District. He likes it there, right? Maybe he's there…we'll split up and search for him. Come on…"

"…Y-yeah, okay," Boogie agrees, nodding slowly. Garam squeezes Rhyth's shoulder, turning her around toward the exit of Kibogaoka Hill, and when both of their backs are turned, Boogie allows herself to shudder, again. She can finally pinpoint her own fear.

_Damnit, Corn…you'd better be okay…_

* * *

"J-Jazz…this is crazy, yo! What if one of the Rapid 99 girls sees us, or…or a Doom Rider…?!" 

"He told me to leave him a message…I'm doing that. Don't you want to see him again? I'm doing this for you, too…!"

Yoyo falls silent, his face pale, a can of paint held in his shaking hand, doing nothing. Jazz is feverishly tagging the wall before them, and, atop the glowing, neon-laden building behind them, the tall Rapid 99 is crouched behind an exhaust vent, glaring at her prey suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed, the Rapid 99 girl skims Jazz's message, cleverly coded: _A kiss departs where the sun falls._ _Obviously…'departure' must reference Shibuya Terminal. And the sun, falling…she wants to meet him at sunset. How…ROMANTIC. Ugh…this girl…_the Rapid 99 clenches her hands into fists, her face flushing in frustration. Yoyo starts arguing with Jazz softly again, and the Rapid 99 scowls to herself as Jazz argues back, telling Yoyo that she has to make sure that Clutch is doing okay.

_…What the hell IS this, Clutch…you're still communicating with her…?! You told me that you hated all the GG's…that **I** was…!!! Ugh…Clutch, you bastard…you goddamn liar…_

She stares at Jazz. The worst part of this is…Jazz is a very pretty girl…with a kind face, soft, doe's eyes, smooth skin, perfectly feathered platinum hair. She's a perfect height, for him…probably a little less than a head shorter than he is. And…she's thin, but well-proportioned. Her hips are nice. She's wearing Clutch's old shirt…the Rapid 99 bites her lower lip. _It's no wonder that he likes her…_she shakes her head, angry, hurt. _I…he can't get caught in this lie…if he does, he knows we'd never let him live it down…he'd be out, for good…have nowhere else to go…_Getting up, she turns around and moves quickly, heading as fast as she can away from that spot and back toward Benten Tower in the center of the plaza. _I'll get him…I'll make him forget about her…I'll MAKE him forget…I can't let him get kicked out…not now…that idiot…_

Everything blurs, thoughts of revenge, of making that white-haired GG girl hurt as much as she can, obscuring the light and the colors and sounds. She finds herself stepping out of the elevator and into the basement, storming down the hall to Clutch's room, her entire body tense and shaking. The tall 99 knocks on his door, her eyes aflame, her face burning. _She can't have him…she can't have him anymore, he's MINE…that slut…that fucking bitch…_

Clutch opens the door moments later, and he looks a little surprised to be presented with such a violent image. His subordinate lets herself in, closes the door quietly behind herself, locks it. He blinks at her, startled. "…What's going on?" he asks quietly. She stands there for a moment or two longer, breathing deeply, trying to collect herself, before she moves slowly, gracefully, and sits in a nearby chair, un-strapping her skates. Clutch backs up and sits on his bed, looking substantially confused. The girl slides out of her skates and gets up again, staring at her leader with intense purpose in her expression as she approaches him. He leans awkwardly to one side when she climbs, with no reserve, onto the bed, straddling his hips with her knees, moving forward until she can sit on his thighs and wrap her legs around him. Clutch's face flushes in startled embarrassment, but he smiles at her, acting like he understands. She leans down, touches his chin with her long-nailed fingers, holds his face steady as she kisses him, soft at first, but getting deeper. He leans back, and she pushes on top of him, thumbing at his ears, his sideburns. She takes his sunglasses off and stares into his half-lidded eyes, and his gaze is warm, approving, pleasant. She hates it. She smiles at him.

"…What is it…?" he asks softly, his voice low, affectionate. He touches her face, and his hand is rough…masculine. It sends a chill through her body. "…What's the matter, Hotpants…?" He says the name with great fondness, like a pet name, something he'd call his sweetheart. _It's a lie. It's a fucking LIE._ She leans down and touches her forehead to his, her hair falling in teal wisps around them, like a curtain, protection.

"…I can't stand it…" she breathes, and it takes very little effort to make her voice low and sensual. She runs her lips over his forehead, kissing a pattern down the side of his face. "…I can't take it any longer…"

He thinks hard for a long minute. "…Is this about—?"

"You _said_," she interrupts him, "that you were mine…that I could have you…and I've been waiting, Clutch…I've been waiting for a long, painful week…"

He swallows hard. "…Now…why now…?"

She moans, playing it up, and hisses in his ear. "Nnnhh, you know why…you know damn well why…you can't keep a girl waiting like this, Clutch, it's driving me insane…" He trembles involuntarily, and she squeezes his shoulder. _Fuck you…fuck you for lying to me…I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life._"…What's wrong?" she asks softly. "…You don't want me...?"

"N-no, I…I do…" he says weakly. "I do…you're beautiful…"

There's a short but very intense silence between them for a few moments, and she re-adjusts atop him, fighting back her urge to scream at him. "…I saw…your old girlfriend, earlier today," she says quietly, keeping her voice as nonchalant as possible. She pretends to ignore how pale his face gets when she says it, instead touching his hair, gently, and murmuring something about how his roots are starting to show. Clutch's stomach tenses noticeably against hers.

"You did, huh?" he asks. "…Well…what did you do…?"

"Nothing. She said that she was…leaving you a message," the tall Rapid 99 breathes, leaning down and biting at his pierced earlobe. Goosebumps spring up on his neck, and he touches her ribs to hide how panicked he is. "…And do you want to know what I think…?"

"…What do you think…?" he asks. She licks his neck.

"…I think you still care about her…even though you told me…that you wanted _me…_"

Clutch grimaces. _He must know…he must know he's been found out…_she thinks to herself, smirking into him. But he turns his head and nudges his cheek against hers, shaking his head in denial. "…No…no, I don't…" he mutters. She knows he's lying. Still. _He really…really cares about her…ugh…well, fine. You wanna play, Clutch? I'll play this game with you…_

She pulls back and looks into his eyes, her own gaze intent, serious. "_Prove_ it to me, then," she murmurs, urging longing into her voice. "Prove to me that she means nothing to you, now. That _I_ am _everything_."

Clutch swallows, hard, and nods. His eyes are wet, as if his thoughts are racing through his mind: as if he's doing everything in his power to convince himself that Jazz will forgive him. The Rapid 99 smiles softly at him. "You don't have to worry," Clutch eventually says. She smiles and touches his face, running her palms over his sideburns and grasping his hair between her fingers.

"Good," she breathes. She pushes him down and kisses him forcefully, and he kisses her back, closing his eyes and letting his hands wander down her body. Her hands leave his face, sharp nails pulling his shirt up and scratching his chest and his abs, small thumbs rubbing his nipples and trailing over his collarbone. They roll over so that she's against the bed instead of him, and he grunts and unzips her jacket, cupping his hand around her breast and feeling her heart beating slow, controlled, under her ribcage. She reaches back and unhooks her bra, struggling out of it and her jacket before taking his other hand and guiding it into her chest, as well. He opens his eyes and looks at her, obviously struggling to hide the pain in his gaze.

"…I make you feel good," she whispers, tilting her head up and biting his lower lip. "I can make you feel…even _better._"

Clutch says nothing, can't think of anything to say. She's beautiful—gorgeous—but…he knows…_I don't want this. I don't want her._ He tries to hide it, knows it's his only chance, and instead of saying anything, knowing what he's risking, he leans down and kisses her neck, down the valley between her breasts, moving his hands to her hips and pulling her panties easily down her legs and off. She jerks his pullover over his head, and he doesn't think, just moves: lets her hook her knees over his shoulders as he's fighting to get his pants down, pushes himself into her and falls forward, lets his face rest against her heart. He doesn't think, just feels: the way she clenches her body around his, makes him groan, her nails scraping up his back, her chest heaving under his cheek. She locks her arms around his neck and shudders, kisses him deeply, moans his name in a quiet, breathy voice. He keeps his eyes shut the whole time, knowing immediately what it means when he can't focus on this girl, this lovely woman, a single thought invading his mind and staying there, even as her breasts are moving against his ribs, and her hips thrust back when his thrust forward.

_Jazz…I'm so sorry…I couldn't…_

He bites his tongue until it bleeds to keep from saying it aloud.

* * *

Soda slowly makes his way through Pharaoh Park, his mind spinning, his stomach tossing and turning. Corn hasn't been anywhere that he's looked, so far. None of his usual haunts are occupied, and it's nerve-wracking. Where could he be…? This isn't like him: disappearing without a trace. _He always tells me where he's going…_Soda's jaw clenches behind his collar as he skates down the straightaway, away from the main pyramid of the Park, toward the colossal Pharaoh's head that leads up into the actual Skyscraper District. He leaps on and waits for it to spin, steadying himself by moving once it starts. 

Soda frowns to himself, distraught. Corn has never done anything like this, before, and Soda blames his reaction entirely on Beat. _Shit's getting too rough for him…he can't handle it on his own anymore, and Beat's not making it any fucking better. Ugh…that asshole…_he shudders. The wind is colder, harsher up here. At the proper level, Soda leaps off onto a metal beam, from there onto a billboard, and down onto the dizzyingly high rooftop of a small skyscraper. He starts heading for the satellites with his fists clenched. _Corn…you'd better not have gotten yourself into any trouble, or…nngh…_

Soda leaps into the first satellite, disappointed when he sees nothing there but bare sheet metal glinting in the weak afternoon sunlight. He continues on to check the next one and the next, pain starting to gather in his chest. _If he's not here…Christ, I don't have anywhere else to look for you, Corn…where __ARE__ you…?!_ He knows that Corn didn't want him coming out after him, but he couldn't…couldn't just stay behind, knowing that something dangerous might happen. He needs to be there for Corn if shit goes down. That way, Soda's logic says, it'll be _him_ instead of Corn. Of course, Gum hadn't been any help at all. She hadn't understood why he had changed his mind so suddenly. And she had cried at the mere mention of something awful even possibly happening to Corn. Soda grimaces at the fourth empty satellite. It had upset him, too…in fact, it's getting more and more upsetting with each empty satellite dish…but he'll never admit that to Gum, or anybody else. Probably not even Corn, at this rate. He's never been much of a talker, not even with Corn—he rather prefers to listen, considering how smart Corn is—but only because he lacks a lot of self-confidence when it comes to saying anything with purpose. Too many things that he has to say are too frivolous, too meaningless to everybody but himself. _Selfish._ So he's mostly quiet, and instead he listens to Corn, only speaking when he's asked something or provoked by Gum. This feeling is selfish. Getting worried. Going out to look for Corn because he's worried. He needs to find Corn to make _himself_ feel better. That sounds so horrible…so he won't say anything, won't tell Corn that's why he's here.

Soda clenches and un-clenches his fists at his sides. His heart is hurting, his hands starting to shake. _What am I gonna do if I can't find him…what the fuck am I gonna do…?!_

"…Corn!" Soda yells, at the sight of the sixth empty satellite. He's panicking, now, his own thoughts betraying him, flooding his blood with cold adrenaline. He stops, turns, stares, wide-eyed, at the only satellite that he hasn't checked, yet. "Corn! Where the hell are you?!" _If you're in that satellite…please, PLEASE…oh god, I swear, Corn, if you're there, you'd better just be asleep…_He skates forward and jumps, falling into the satellite and landing awkwardly on the outer rim of the bottom. Trembling as he's getting to his feet, his heart freezes into a block of ice, his veins following suit, at the sight of the metal that he's landed on.

The knees of his pants and his gloves are wet with blood that's been smeared along the mouth and lip of the satellite. It heads further back, he can see, into the very center of the dish, but his knees feel weak at the very sight of the blood. _A body, a body, oh god there's gonna be a body…_Soda feels his hands and feet go numb, and his heart cracks, something so horrible, so nightmarish, convincing him that it must be Corn, it's going to be Corn who's lying dead in the satellite behind him. His best friend. His _only_ friend. Whom he cares so, _so_ much about…Soda's breath hitches in his throat. He has to look. _What if he's…h-he's still alive…?!_ He could save him. But his arms are so weak…and he feels so sick…could he really carry Corn all the way back to the Garage…or, better yet…to a hospital…?!

Soda turns, skates toward the blood that has pooled in the back of the satellite dish, his entire body aching when he sees that this person is beyond saving. An arm, barely attached, dangling by strips of muscle at the shoulder…the legs twisted at impossible angles, a single red eye staring blankly up into the atmosphere. Soda quivers, his mouth trembling, but a sick sort of relief slowly floods him. _This isn't Corn._ The eyes aren't Corn's. Soda's knees buckle, a wave of cold reassurance slamming into him, and he falls to his knees, staring at the bloody, mangled corpse. "This…th-this is…an Immortal…!" he realizes, croaking the words to himself aloud to make certain that they're true. Torn bandages are in the pile with the bloody man, brown shorts and suspenders visible amid the carnage. Complex, ruined skates…Soda's stomach clenches into a tiny lump inside of him. Who could've done this…and _why…?!_ Slowly, carefully, Soda reaches forward and, with trembling fingers, pulls the eyelid on the visible eye shut. The skin is cold. He must have been dead for a few hours before Soda got here…

…_I have to find him, god, this could be him in a little while…whoever did this…Corn could be next…_Soda feels his throat burn at the thought, his eyes stinging with the strange mixture of panic and relief and fear that's churning through his body. He stares at the mess before him. Should he do something with this body…?! He doesn't know…where are the other Immortals? Shouldn't _they_ take care of it?! He doesn't know. He feels like he's being selfish, again: putting everything else out of his mind but Corn's safety, simply for the sake of his own satisfaction. He doesn't know for sure, but a part of him thinks that Corn would take care of this: would call someone to get the body, to take care of it, autopsy it, and investigate the murder. But another part of him thinks that the Immortals would rather do their own thing with their friend's body: some kind of ritualistic burial, or something. Soda shudders. He doesn't know what to do. _I…I'll just leave it here…I…I don't know…I don't fucking know…_

Shivering uncontrollably, he gets to his feet and makes it to the lip of the satellite, only to vomit feebly over the edge of the building before he has to kneel again. All this time, he's wasting, wondering, trying to think of the right thing to do…he never used to be like that. All that's mattered, all this time, has been Corn, and being with Corn, and making sure that Corn was alright, and happy, and safe. It all seems so selfish of him, now: committing himself to one person, all the time. He didn't speak civilly to anyone else for over two years. Roughly seven, if he went further back, into his time with Corn and Gum at the orphanage. How was that _not_ self-centered? He's always only cared about Corn, because it makes him feel so happy in such a strange way to see his best friend simply have a good day, and smile…and even though he does it for Corn, he does it for himself, too. And he loves it when Corn tries to make him happy. If anything, that makes him vain. Like he's only trying to make Corn happy in order to get something in return.

_…It's not true, that's not true, I don't do it just for that…_

Maybe that's what Gum sees, though. Maybe that's why she hates him so much. One of the reasons why. He trembles. Gum is just like he is. Selfish. Using Corn to achieve her ends. But it's for happiness…and it benefits Corn, too…he doesn't know. He knows nothing about the human psyche, or, really, what's right or what's wrong. He can't think anymore, only knows that he wants Corn to be okay, wants Corn to be safe and warm and smiling. He can't stand the thought of losing that: of losing his best friend, and having nothing, nothing at all but a gaping void that could never be filled again. He grabs at his own head, thinking suddenly of Gum, crying her eyes out earlier today.

_What if he doesn't come back?!_

_ You l-love him, don't you?!_

…_Don't you…?!_

…Soda grimaces, hates it when he feels tears spill out of his eyes. He can't let Corn die…he couldn't live…knowing that he could have saved him…Soda swipes at his eyes, still shuddering, almost out of control. His thoughts hurt, images and memories of good times, bad times, half a lifetime spent together with these people, hating one and loving the other, and it all seems so fucking stupid, now, because the only reason he's ever hated Gum has been because she's _exactly like he is_. Only…she got something that he didn't. And he wanted it. He wanted it _so_ much.

_You l-love him, don't you?!_

Soda sobs. It doesn't matter. Doesn't matter if it's selfish. He knows he cares about Corn. He knows he puts Corn in front of himself, always, in every instance. Gum knows it, too. So it doesn't matter if it's for his own benefit, too. It's impossible not to benefit himself, simply due to how he feels. He'd be making Gum feel better, too. Hell…_everyone_ would feel better. He wipes his eyes with his bloody hand, cold, inside and out. Corn can't die. He _won't_ die.

Soda tenses, all of a sudden, kicking himself to his feet and running to get out of the Skyscraper District. He doesn't know where he's going to go, next, but he has to go somewhere. Anywhere. He'll find Corn eventually… Tokyo-to isn't so impossibly huge…he blinks hard to force the tears back, again. _Be strong, you fucking idiot…don't be afraid…Corn's tough as nails…he'll be alright until you get there…_

The Pharaoh's head is a dizzying ride back down into the Park, and Soda spends it hitting himself in the face, trying to force himself away from the verge of tears. When he reaches the bottom, he sighs heavily and boosts onto a railing, jumping down into the straightaway and speeding toward the main pyramid. He runs over the places he's already been another time, trying to force the image of the dead Immortal, and all of those horrible resulting thoughts, out of his mind. _Shibuya Terminal, Dogenzaka Hill, south Chuo…the good part of the Heights…I…I'll have to check Kibogaoka, then…probably __Sky Dinosaurian Square__, too…ugh…all of it, again…_

"Soda!!!"

Soda screeches to a halt, his bloodshot eyes wide as he whirls around, presented with Boogie, Rhyth, and Garam heading toward him from the entrance of the Park. They stop in front of him, and Rhyth's face immediately floods with concern at the sight of him. "…Are you alright?" she asks softly. "What…are you bleeding…?" She gestures to his bloodied knees, and Soda puts on his best mask.

"No. I'm fine. I'm looking for Corn," he murmurs. "I assume you are, too."

"Yes," Rhyth replies, still worried.

"Any luck?" Boogie and Garam ask almost simultaneously. Soda shudders.

"None whatsoever. I've been all over the fucking city, too…"

"He wasn't here?" Garam asks, sounding incredibly surprised. Soda's shoulders droop.

"…I looked up in the satellites, if that's what you mean," he mutters, clenching his teeth. "…He wasn't up there. Not a goddamn trace of him. But…"

"…But what?!" Rhyth asks, her eyes wide and afraid. "Soda…did you find something?! Did…did you find Cube or Combo?! Whose blood is that?!"

Soda stares at the three of them. "…Up in the satellites…you might not believe me, but…I saw an Immortal. Dead. Completely torn apart. And…shit…I don't know what it means, but…something awful is going on…"

Boogie is staring at Soda, her eyes wide and round on her face. Rhyth's mouth is covered by her hands, and Garam looks dazed, like he can't believe what he's hearing. "…D-dead?!" Boogie stammers. "Somebody…you mean like…like somebody _murdered_ him?! Or…did he just…?!"

Soda tenses, hating himself for letting the worry back in. "…No. Somebody definitely killed him. His arm was almost off, blood all over the fucking place. I fell into it when I was checking the satellites."

Rhyth pulls her hands away from her mouth, her lips trembling. She's staring at Soda's eyes, and he looks away from her, embarrassed when he realizes that she must be able to tell that he's been crying. "…You…you're worried about Corn…"

Soda gnaws on his lip, frustrated. Boogie looks at Garam, touching his shoulder to bring him back into reality. "…If we don't hurry up and find them, I think…Corn, or Cube, or Combo…one of them is gonna be next," Soda mutters, wishing that Rhyth would look anywhere else. Boogie stares at him, too, but she's too shaken to see anything past the surface.

"…But what can we do? You said you've looked all over, and found nothing…" she murmurs. Garam jolts back, his face pale.

"We…I think we need to regroup, and get everyone on this," he says shakily. "Eight people looking is much better than four."

"You're right," Rhyth breathes. Soda nods helplessly.

"…_Teiryuu, choudai, Rizu-chan…_" he whispers to her, bowing his head so that Boogie and Garam can't hear him. Rhyth's eyes flash, but she looks away, respecting him, and grips Garam's hand. "…Let's go, then," Soda mutters. "We need to find them—all of them—as soon as possible."

"Right," the three of them agree as one.


	25. System Shock

So where exactly are Corn and Cube...? You're about to find out.

With this chapter, we reach a milestone in the Jet Set Radio category on fanfiction dot net: A STORY THAT'S OVER 100,000 WORDS!!! Yay!

This chapter was painful to write, but at the same time, I absolutely love writing stuff like this.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Corn is moving quickly through the bottom point of the Sewage Facility, breathing hard through his nose despite the smell to keep the echoes of his breaths to a minimum. He needs to get through here as fast as he can, and he needs to be able to listen for approaching voices at the same time. The sewers are damp and humid, today, and the air is thick with awful, nauseating odors. Corn is sweating heavily, even though it's not hot, nausea threatening the forefront of his mind. He blocks it out and keeps going, making his way further and further down into the sewers, grinding pipes and keeping focused on his task.

Poison Jam are the ones to ask about Cube. The thought had occurred to him about an hour ago as he was skating through a stunningly teal-and-magenta section of Chuo Street, and he'd realized that something was very much amiss. He'd tuned into his wrist radio and heard a recap of the morning's events from DJ Professor K, and he was in no way pleased to get the news. Out of nowhere, though, it had hit him: Poison Jam would know where Cube was, if he didn't. Those fish-faced freaks stalked Cube like the paparazzi…they knew her every move. So he had gone as quickly as he could to Rokkaku-Dai Heights, careful to stay out of the Love Shockers' lines of sight as he made his way down into the Sewers to find Poison Jam.

Twenty minutes later, he has almost made it to where he needs to be: the vast antechamber of Poison Jam's lair, the former "throne room", where Cube had once sat in the massive stone gorgon's head on the wall and given orders. The deeper he goes into the sewers, the sicker he feels, and he pulls his gloves off and shoves them into his jacket pocket just as he's reached the foyer, his palms and fingers slick with sweat. He wipes his hands on his pants, grunting softly, before he throws himself up out of the half-pipe a good distance away from the room and starts to army-crawl along the ledge. He can hear several different voices coming from the room: a sign that they're definitely in there. He has to clear the area, make sure that it's safe before he rushes in. As he gets closer, he can make out a few distinct voices.

"…Did as we promised. You're assuring us that you'll hold up your end of the deal?" a nasally voice snaps. There's a grunt from a second party.

"Of course. We have what we want. No alliances…let the city fall apart." Corn recognizes the second voice as Poison Jam's acting leader. The former second-in-command, and a big-time loather of Combo. "If we do this, we're guaranteed immunity…?"

"You stay out of Tokyo-to once the revolution starts, and this place'll stay your kingdom," another voice says: oddly familiar, as well, but harder to place. Mocking, sort of high-pitched. Distinctly male, though. Sort of…echoing. Corn's eyebrows furrow under the visor of his hat as he pulls himself up just to the edge of the half-pipe, and he finally gets a good look inside the room. He takes in the three speaking people off to one side: a Poison Jam, which was a given, but then a short young man in a dark green hoodie, and a taller, much stranger-looking person, with headphones that remind Corn eerily of…

_Beat…?!_

…_Oh, God. Oh, fuck, no, it CAN'T be…!!!_

Zero Beat turns to look at his companion, his goggle-like eyes narrowing, eerily human-like. His strange head cocks to the side in approval, and the shorter boy looks up at him, registering in Corn's mind as NT-3000—the Yoyo imposter from a few months ago—the instant that he sees the red sunglasses and the pale, bluish skin. The Poison Jam leader looks wary, his huge hands clutching each other against his stomach. "As long as you promise to keep the invasion out of here…we'll do as you ask."

"We've already promised. It's your choice to believe us," Zero Beat growls, looking again at the Poison Jam. Corn creeps forward, staring at the three of them. This completely fucks up his plan. _What are THEY doing here…where did they come from?! Who the hell fixed them…?! And what is Poison Jam doing making deals with them…?!_ His eyes wander as he cranes his neck to look fully into the other room, taking in the image of the rest of the Poison Jam boys, huddled around the rusted gorgon's head and murmuring softly to themselves. A chill rockets down Corn's spine when he sees a lean, pale figure draped over the chair in the gorgon's mouth, her eyes closed softly, sound asleep. Cube is filthy, and she looks sick. _How long has she been here…? The whole time…?!_ He wants so badly to rush in and take her to safety, but he can't. He knows he'd be hopelessly outnumbered. With NT and Zero, there are eight of them, in there. Corn swallows hard, his heart pounding, echoing in his brain. _Cube…_he grits his teeth. He doesn't know what to do…after snapping at Beat that he would take action, that he would be the leader on his own, without any help from anyone, and without putting anyone else in danger…he can't go back and ask for help. But to negotiate with Poison Jam…? And with NT and Zero Beat right there? For some reason, he gets the feeling that he's not supposed to know that NT-3000 and Zero Beat are still alive and well, and that makes this situation all the more dangerous.

_…But what can I do…?_

Zero Beat gestures to NT, motioning that it's time for them to depart. Corn, huddled in the shadows, freezes to the spot. Will they see him, if they come out this way? He glances around himself, daring to move nothing but his eyes. Yes. They will see him. He's not far enough back to hide in the shade of the grated overhang. Panicking, Corn stares at the two of them with wide eyes, grimacing when they turn to make their way down his corridor. He swings his leg down into the half-pipe, clinging to a fraction of a chance, now, and he lets out an involuntary gasp of breath when his weight shifts far too suddenly and he slides noisily down into the bed of the half-pipe, his skates chafing, plastic on cement, against the slope. He tries to grip the ledge and misses, scraping the undersides of his bare knuckles on rough stone, trying instinctively to find something to hold onto along the slope and encountering nothing, his palms slapping the concrete, cold and loud and grisly. His hat falls off in his panicked frenzy and rolls harmlessly down beside him.

…His heart sounds like a series of gunshots as he's lying there, finally still, knowing that they've heard him, knowing that it's only a matter of moments before they drag him from his spot and throw him into the antechamber. Corn squeezes his eyes shut when he hears skates skid to a halt just before the drop above him, and thoughts barrel through his mind: everything he never said to everyone, but meant to…the things he's never admitted, all the times he's lied to Soda, and to Gum…and, just today…_I was being an asshole, wasn't I…? When he tried to make sure I was okay…and…she was just trying to protect me…_

His entire body tenses, and for an instant, he feels smaller, until two big, talon-like hands latch around his shoulders and pull him from his spot at the bottom of the chasm. He's thrown up onto flat ground, and before he even has time to think, Zero Beat leaping up out of the half-pipe behind him, he feels a small, skated foot drive itself into his side. Corn coughs and groans, bending awkwardly away from the blow. His ribs sting, and he hopes dimly that nothing's broken, even though that's probably the least of his worries, at this moment. Zero Beat grabs hold of him around his neck, jerking him nastily to his feet. Corn, struggling, reaches up in an attempt to pull the cold, clawlike fingers away from his skin, but it's pointless to even try. Zero glares at him, and Corn can hear the Poison Jams rustling around behind him, shocked and confused by the fact that he's here.

"...You made a stupid mistake, coming down here," Zero snarls, and beside him, NT-3000 bares his teeth like a dog, scowling fiercely at Corn. "…I recognize you. Your name is Corn. You're the leader of the GG's…one of many that opposed the Rokkaku takeover, months ago…foolish. Damn foolish, for you to throw yourself and your gang into our affairs, again. I thought you were known as a genius…?"

"I am," Corn wheezes, not breaking eye contact with his captor. "But just 'cause I'm known as something, that doesn't make it true."

"Why the fuck are you here?!" NT suddenly cuts in, and Zero's neck twitches, perhaps indicating that he's irritated by this interruption. Corn coughs.

"I'm here…for my friend," he breathes. "That's all. I'm here to take her home." Zero lets out a low, eerie laugh.

"Forget it. She's a part of a deal we've made, and she's not going _anywhere,_" he assures Corn, shaking him a little before he drops him back onto the concrete floor. "And…neither are _you._" Corn quickly gets to his feet, and once he does, he can feel the presence of Poison Jam behind him, on top of Zero and NT in front of him. They're not going to let him leave. A cold sweat starts pouring out of him, his shaggy, sweaty hair hanging limply, distractingly, in his face. NT-3000 suddenly stops and smirks, taking his sunglasses off to reveal dull, crimson eyes.

"…You're such a dumbass, Corn," he sneers. "Even when I was pretending to be one of you…I knew you were an idiot. All you care about is putting other people before you. That ain't gonna get you anywhere. Look where you are, now…you probably don't even know what we're gonna do to you, do you? You think we're just gonna _let you go…?_"

Corn swallows unpleasantly. "No…I'm going to have to fight my way out of here, is my guess."

NT and Zero laugh simultaneously, and it's a bone-chilling sound. "You think you can fight us off?!" Zero asks, throwing his head back in manic laughter. "I'm insulted!"

"We'll _crush_ you," NT hisses, his lips still pulled back in a frightening, spiteful grin. Every bit of Corn knows it to be true, but he can't…he can't just give up. He clenches his hands into fists, hating that he didn't think to go back into the Garage and grab his jacket and his knife before he came out here. Now, not only is he outnumbered and overpowered, but he has no sort of handicap to fall back on. His face pales, and he brushes hair out of his eyes. Zero snickers at the sight of him.

"…You know we will. You're frightened," he murmurs. "…You're shaking, Corn." Corn stares at him.

"Fuck you. I'm not afraid of anything. Especially not two stupid junk piles like _you._"

"Then I'll _teach_ you to be afraid," Zero Beat hisses, lashing out with his claws, but only managing to swipe Corn across the chest when his adversary jolts backwards to avoid it. Corn flinches, blood oozing out of deeper wounds than he would've liked, and NT rushes forward, throwing low punches that Corn is in no way able to duck to avoid. Tiny metal fists beat on his forearms, each strike bruising, but he grits his teeth, knowing that a week of painful bruises are better than broken ribs. When he sees an opening, Corn lunges forward, slamming his elbow into NT's face, and strange, yellow-gray blood trickles out of the android's nose, his lips splitting open against his sharp, metal teeth, his faceplate denting. NT falls backward, and although he seems angered and slightly damaged by the blow, he's otherwise unfazed by it. Zero Beat speeds forward again, impossible to dodge, moving fifteen times faster than Corn could ever hope to. He beats Corn in the chest, in the neck, narrowly missing bones that Corn knows would be incredibly painful to break, and the GG leader slowly falls back until he's pressed against the wall, his arms up over his face, every bit of his upper body stinging from some swift, metallic impact.

To the side, NT-3000 makes a bizarre, high-pitched wheezing sound. "…Hhhe _brrroke_ me…Zzzzero…Zzzero my ffface…my _fffface—!_"

Zero Beat snarls. "_Fight back, if you're unafraid!!!_" he demands. "_Fight me, you COWARD!!!_"

_I can't win this…_

Corn kicks upward as powerfully as he can, nailing Zero Beat in the gut, but all that results is a loud clanging sound and a slight change in position. Cackling mockingly, Zero Beat surges forward all of a sudden, grabbing Corn's still-extended leg in both of his hands and throwing Corn aside as if he weighs nothing at all. Corn's back slams into the bars that separate the elevated platform from the raw sewage, and he groans weakly in surprised pain, collapsing on the grate. He tries to push himself up onto his hands, but his arms are shaking, his hands still sweating, and he can't do it. NT storms forward, seething with fury, his face dripping with his abnormal blood, and he rests the back wheel of his left rollerblade on Corn's extended hand, glaring down at the blonde man when he looks up, trying to collect himself.

"…I'll brrreak_ you…_" NT growls, driving furious, superhuman strength through his foot as he brings it up and quickly stomps down again. The sound of several fragile bones snapping nearly echoes in the vast room, and NT laughs a strangled laugh, but Corn just bows his head, shaking, refusing to cry out in pain. A moment or two passes, a strange silence filled with distant echoes of NT's laughter, but the android quickly realizes that his plan hasn't worked as he had planned, and he scowls deeply, raising his foot up to deliver a second blow to Corn's shattered hand.

Zero Beat, however, gently pushes NT out of the way, instead swinging his own arm down frighteningly fast and landing a very heavy blow to the back of Corn's skull. The GG leader blacks out almost instantly and collapses on the damp metal grating before his adversaries, and Zero Beat, completely unfazed by the fight, glances at NT-3000 in mild concern.

"You know he'll want to do that sort of thing himself. You've had your fun…I'll carry this. Stay behind me. Father will have the Immortals fix you once we get back," he says quietly. After a moment of reluctant consideration, NT nods, glaring at Corn's motionless body.

"Bastard…I hhhhope hhhe kills yyyou…"

Zero Beat looks over at Poison Jam, all of whom are watching the three of them in mild shock. His eyes narrow, human-esque. "…If anyone comes down here, asking questions…you all play dumb, or these sewers will be condemned faster than you can blink."

"…Understood," the leader murmurs, though he looks very, very uneasy.

* * *

The Love Shocker leader stands on the edge of the cliff overlooking the sewer entrance, her lips pursed into a tight, conflicted line. Her thoughts have been turning around in her head for a few hours, now, and she's almost entirely convinced of her need to go and speak with the leader of Poison Jam about forming an alliance. _What other choice do I have…? I can't let the girls stay without a home for long…_when the Rapid 99-Doom Rider invasion had occurred, they had been torn from their headquarters—a small, abandoned house along the western part of Chuo Street, as close to Hikage Street as possible. Now, they have nowhere to go. No food, no clothing, no shelter. All of their money is in that house, all of their belongings. The leader's hands start to shake. She hates Poison Jam as much as the next Rudie, but she knows that they'll fight Rapid 99 if it means keeping them at bay, and, primarily, keeping them out of the sewers, which the girls are certain to attack next. Her eyebrows furrow uncomfortably. _They'll want favors from us…can I afford to promise them anything…?_

She starts when she suddenly realizes that she can hear skates approaching from out of the sewer entrance, and she backs up a few feet to keep herself from being seen by whoever is coming, her face set with curious intent. She can't describe the feeling that she gets when she sees NT and Zero Beat emerge from the mouth of the huge pipe, recognizing them both almost instantly. _Where did THEY come from…?!_ She's even more startled when she sees that Zero Beat has a limp body slung over his shoulder, and one that looks very familiar, at that…a thin, tallish young man with long blonde hair, missing his usual hat and jacket, but Corn of the GG's all the same. _Their leader…the one they're missing…!_ A trickle of blood is making its way down the bridge of his nose and down the fingertips of his left hand, his shirt torn and bloody, his arms already bruising, and the Love Shocker leader pulls back to the plaza as quickly as she can when she sees that Zero and NT are coming up into the Heights with their cargo.

"_Girls!_" she hisses, gesturing to the nearby buildings. "_Girls, HIDE!_" her voice is as quiet as it can be under the circumstances, but her gang quickly obliges her, camouflaging themselves with strange ease behind fragments of decrepit old wood and metal shacks. The rest of the girls look just as confused as their leader feels when Zero and NT skate by, paying them no heed in their hiding places.

"…Damnit, Zzzero, lllet me brrreak hhhhis arrrrm…" NT wheezes. Zero glares back at him.

"If Father allows it, you'll be able to in a short while. He'll want to do most of it himself, then we'll most likely get to play with him."

NT snarls. "I hhhhope hhhhe ssssuffers…I hhhope hhhis fffriend dies in the sssewers…"

"She will, once the invasion begins. It'll all be over soon, NT, stop being so childish. Revenge…_really…_"

"Ffffuck you!" NT whirrs, and Zero Beat cackles as the two of them start grinding telephone wires, away from the plaza, out of the Heights. The Love Shockers slowly pull out of their hiding places, wide-eyed and bemused as they approach their leader.

One girl starts. "Were those…?"

"…Rokkaku's robots?!" another finishes. The Love Shocker leader nods tentatively.

"Yes. They were."

"But…I thought the GG's'd taken them out?!" Girl intones, sounding a little panicked. The leader looks at her, obviously concerned.

"Apparently…something has been going on that no one is supposed to know about. The GG leader, there…he must have found out something he wasn't supposed to know," she murmurs. The other Love Shockers exchange unsure glances.

"Well…well we have to tell the GG's," Girl murmurs, her face pale. "We gotta let 'em know what's goin' on."

"…Should we really?" another Love Shocker asks, her eyebrows knitting together. "I mean…they _are_ our oldest rivals…"

"I think it's time we forgot the past and worried about the present," the leader says grimly. "That guy looked hurt…they must've attacked him when he went into the sewers. And you heard those two say something about his 'friend'…? That must mean that one of the other two missing GG's are down in the sewers, still. Poison Jam probably has her…it's most likely their old leader, that Cube woman…"

"Right," the other girls agree quietly.

"They always _were_ freakishly obsessed with her," one of them says distractedly.

"So what do we do…?" the other asks.

"Simple," Girl intones. "We gotta go to the GG's Garage and find their second-in-command. Tell 'em what's happened."

"…Who is it?" the leader urges. "Did that one that you know, the one who came here earlier…did he tell you anything like that?"

Girl frowns in thought. "…I don't know. I'd assume it's either that blonde girl, Gum…or the tall, big-nosed guy…his name…his name is Soda, yeah."

"So, we should go to the Garage and find one of those two?" one of the other girls asks the leader, blinking. "Whichever one is there, I guess?"

"Yes," the leader says softly, obviously thinking hard. She looks at Girl. "Are you certain it's one of those two? Why?"

"Well, apparently, their leader slept with the Gum girl, used to have a relationship with her…and he's best friends with the Soda guy," Girl explains.

"What about their old leader…the kid with the headphones?" another Love Shocker asks. "Wouldn't he be one to go to?"

"I think he's pretty much lost all of his power since they disbanded a while ago," the leader remarks. "I haven't seen him do anything even remotely close to leading the gang in almost two years." After a brief moment of consideration, the other girls nod their heads in agreement. The leader looks at Girl. "…I don't think that all of us need to go to the Garage. Since you know one of the GG's, I think you should come with me...you two…find somewhere safe to hide, here. If Poison Jam comes out of the sewers, skate to the GGs' Garage. You know where it is."

"Right," the other two girls say simultaneously. They leave almost immediately, sticking together, and Girl looks at her leader worriedly.

"…You think their leader'll be okay…?" she asks softly. The leader sighs as the two of them start moving toward the exit of the Heights.

"I can't say for sure," she murmurs. She doesn't bother to mention how much that scares her, because she can tell that it scares her second-in-command just as much.


	26. Together

Three months later...god, I'm sorry this took so long. It's not even that long of a chapter. I feel really bad about this.

Well, the next chapter is going to be really exciting (I hope), so maybe that will motivate me to work on it. And you guys need to learn what Gum's dark secret is!

Stay tuned...I promise you I'm going to finish this story.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Combo sighs deeply, trapped. Gum's hand is curled into a fist against his left hip, oddly comforting, her yellow hair an unusual mess. She's half-asleep: tired herself out with all the crying she's done today. Combo adjusts his palm on her shoulder, and her arm is cold where his hand hasn't been. He hadn't realized how cold it actually was in the garage.

His mind aches. So many things to worry about, to think over and consider, and he has no idea how to go about attacking them. Questions, pounding, in his head. A stampede of blurry thoughts. _Where are Cube and Corn? What's happening with the other gangs? Is that Immortal alright? What will we do if Gouji really is back?_ He's never had this problem, before. Everything's always seemed so simple, so easy to just fly through, carefree. He's never been in any impossible situations. Or, at least, none that actually _were_ impossible. Why _now_, he wonders? Why does it have to start _here…?_

Gum moves slightly against him, and he looks down at her, his eyes caught by something he knows he shouldn't be looking at. There's no guilt, though, no regret: he knows he'd never leave Cube, he never wants to be with any other girl. It isn't even really a sexual thing, for him, though: her breast cupped by her elbow as she curls against him, breathing softly. Combo doesn't know all that much about how Corn's mind works, but he knows an artist when he sees one, and Corn is an artist on more than one level, without a doubt. A man who appreciates feminine beauty, and the near-perfection of a woman's body. Gum is gorgeous. Combo can see that. There's no doubt in his mind that Corn was head-over-heels for her, way back when. And he loved _who_ she was, too. Not just _what_, like Beat does.

_I feel like total sh-shit, Combo…_

He feels bad for her. Honestly, deep-down, she's made him feel terrible for her. Something happened that no one knows about: he gets that much. Something terrible. And that secret is what's killing her. Why she's jealous. Why she's so angry. So helpless. She must feel lost, without him. A piece of her, missing. Gone. Ripped away.

…_L-like there's nothing I could do, even if I t-tried…_

Combo gently pulls Gum into his side, and she shivers. He sinks into the couch a little, touching his pocket and feeling the hard, metal outline of the ankh he's still carrying. So much he should be doing, and he doesn't have a clue where to start. It'd be so much simpler if someone—_anyone_—else were still here with them. But it's just him and Gum…

Almost on cue, there's a sudden, vicious pounding behind the front door, and Combo flinches in surprise, startling Gum awake. When she realizes what position she's in, she pulls quickly away from him, fixing her hair in distraction and pulling the top of her dress up to cover her chest a little more. Voices are calling for help from outside, a muffled screaming, far away and hidden behind the star-marked billboard that covers the secret entrance. The voices and pounding fade, then come back. Whoever it is, they aren't GG's: they don't know where the entrance to the underground is.

Gum glances nervously up at Combo. "…How long was I out?" she asks meekly.

"Only about twenty minutes," he assures her, getting up and treading heavily up the stairs to the door. He grips the doorknob, but Gum interjects.

"W-wait…Combo…!"

He hesitates, looking over his shoulder at her. Her deep blue eyes are big and bloodshot, masked behind sheets of too-long bangs. She brushes hair behind her ear, looking unsettled, and his lips purse. "…What is it?" he asks. She stares at him for a second longer as another wave of shouting passes by outside, then changes her mind and shakes her head, slowly getting up and making herself look presentable. He furrows his eyebrows and opens the door, moving over to the dark back of the billboard and hammering on it with his fist. "We're in here!" he calls, and the shouting stops abruptly, the clack of skates coming toward him, instead, as he reaches down and opens the secret door.

He's met with the white skates of two Love Shockers, both of them looking rather well-beaten, and he's taken aback by the sight of them. He stares at the two of them, nonplussed, quickly trying to figure out a reason why they could possibly be here. He's even more bewildered when the one on the left glides forward and grabs the shoulder of his shirt to keep him where he is.

"Where is your second-in-command?" the Love Shocker leader asks quickly, and the frantic expression in her face slowly seeps into Combo's consciousness, letting him know that something serious is going on. He glances back and forth between the two girls before him, still in a bit of shock, before he steps back and guides them inside, sliding the billboard back down behind them. Gum stares as Combo leads the two Love Shockers down into their Garage: it's taboo, all four of them know, to grant members of other gangs access into your headquarters, but the look that Combo gives Gum is enough to keep her quiet. She moves reluctantly over on the sofa, and the two pink-haired girls have a seat, the leader looking at Gum intently.

"You're the GGs' number two, is that right?" she asks quickly. Gum hesitates. She honestly doesn't know. Corn has never spoken to her about anything like that. The Love Shocker seems intent that she is, though, so she has to nod slowly in response.

"I…I guess so," she says quietly. She glances over at Combo for a second before she continues. "…What's going on?! Why are the two of you here?"

The other Love Shocker's shoulders tense, and she looks fiercely at Gum as she speaks. "Your leader and your other friend…the black-haired girl…might be in a lot of trouble, right now."

Both Gum and Combo freeze where they sit, their eyes focusing painfully on the second Love Shocker. "…What…?" they both breathe, terror obvious in their voices.

The leader grimaces. "This…will be a lot to hear, but…you remember Rokkaku's robots, don't you?"

"…NT-3000 and Zero Beat? Of course," Gum whispers. "How could we forget?"

"They…they've been repaired."

There's a long, unsettling pause between the four of them, and Combo's ragged breathing is viciously audible. "…You gotta be shittin' me…" Combo murmurs, feeling a vise tightening around his heart as he realizes that everything that the Immortal told him earlier must have been the truth.

"H-how do you know this?!" Gum asks, her voice cracking. "What…w-what's happening?!"

"We saw them leaving the sewers…with your unconscious leader in tow," the Love Shocker leader says softly. Gum's open mouth snaps shut.

"…Was he alright…?" Combo urges, feeling his stomach churning. The second Love Shocker looks grim.

"…He was bleedin'…looked kinda messed up. His hand looked weird," she recounts. "It might be broken. Zero Beat had him slung over his shoulder."

"Oh, God…"

Gum covers her mouth with her hand and starts crying openly, much to Combo's surprise and grief. He had thought she had cried herself out for the day. "…Did they say where they were goin'?" he asks sternly, moving over to comfort Gum. The Love Shockers exchange a thoughtful look, then shake their heads.

"No…" the Leader says dismally. "We…don't know where they're headed. But Zero Beat mentioned something about their 'father'…"

"…Which, we think, means that…Rokkaku Gouji is still alive," the other Love Shocker finishes. "They must be takin' your leader to him." Combo looks at her as he runs his palm over Gum's heaving back.

"…I'd believe it," he says quietly. "…I ran into an Immortal this morning who told me the same goddamn thing."

The Love Shockers' visible eyes widen considerably, their already fair faces paling even more. "…W-what…?" the subordinate girl asks, horrified.

"We…we were hoping our hunch was wrong…" the Leader murmurs, shaken. "…Where did you see the Immortal?"

"Shibuya Terminal. He was fucked up. Like,_ dyin'_ fucked up. He told me…to warn everyone that somethin' horrible was gonna go down…but…" Combo gestures around the room. "I have no idea where anyone else is, and I honestly didn't think it'd be too wise to go off and search on my own, with shit bein' the way that it is."

"Regretfully…that was probably for the best," the leader says reluctantly. Combo looks at her suddenly, swallowing thickly.

"…You…you said somethin' about Cube, too…"

"Oh…oh, _Christ_, yes," the leader gasps. "She…we think she's in the sewers. The robots said something about that…"

"You can't go by yourself to fight 'em," the other girl says quickly, when Combo tenses and glances toward the door. "Poison Jam are down there. There's no way you'll be able to take 'em out by yourself."

Combo knows she's right. And even if these two Love Shockers and Gum come along, they still more than likely wouldn't be able to overpower the six hulking members of Poison Jam. The Love Shockers aren't in the best of shape, for one, and Gum is a little shaken, herself. His fists clench, one at his side, one against Gum's slowly relaxing back, and his jaw clenches in frustration. "…I gotta get my girl outta there...! I…ughh…this is fuckin' _bullshit!_" Combo roars, at no one in particular. "_FUCK_ Rokkaku, and fuck goddamn Poison Jam…! Ladies, please…will you…will you at least come with me to find somebody _else_ who can help me get Cube back?!"

"…Poison Jam might know where Zero Beat and NT are headed," Gum murmurs suddenly, wiping her eyes. "…That's our best bet…Combo…" she looks up at him, terrified. "…Combo, we _have_ to save—!"

The door slams open, and all four Rudies on the couch stare up at the open passageway as four more skaters dash downstairs. Soda, Rhyth, Garam, and Boogie all flood into the basement, excitement filling the faces of the latter three when they see that Combo is back in the garage, safe and sound. Soda's eyes merely graze Combo quickly, though, only to acknowledge his presence, before they focus severely on Gum, who is staring at him, trembling. Brief hellos are exchanged and Garam quickly goes into what they've been trying to do for the past couple of hours.

"…But we can't find Corn…you…Girl, you guys didn't align with Poison Jam, yet, did you?!" he asks nervously. The two Love Shockers look at him, exhaustion outlined on their faces.

"So much has happened in the past hour," the leader says solemnly. "We're here because we saw your leader being taken captive, and…we found out where your other missing friend is, too."

"W-what?!" Boogie asks, shocked, and Soda's eyes flash with pain at the mention of Corn in danger. "Cube and Corn…what happened?!"

"Gouji's robots," Combo explains, and all eyes fix on him. "Zero Beat and NT-3000…those fuckers are back. Rokkaku himself, too. There ain't much time to explain…but right now we have to go to the sewers and see what Poison Jam knows about what's goin' on with the robots. I saw an Immortal this morning who tried to explain it to me…but he was in bad shape…it's a fuckin' dangerous mess, whatever the hell it is…"

Soda stares at Combo. "…I…saw an Immortal, too," he says quietly. "Dead. Up in the satellites in the Skyscraper District."

There's a cold, dark pause between the eight people in the room, and for a moment, no one can stand to look straight at anyone else. Combo reaches into his pocket and slowly pulls out the ankh, still strangely cool to the touch. "…Was your guy missin' this?" he asks softly.

Soda stares at the pendant for a moment, recalling the painful memory, and he shudders a little when he nods. Gum's mouth trembles. "Yeah. Yeah, he was."

"That's the same one, then," Combo murmurs, and he's quiet for a few seconds, not sure how to mourn the man's death, but saying a quiet prayer for him, anyway. Gum looks hard at Soda, who returns her gaze, and the two of them stare at each other for a moment, saying nothing, wary.

"…He's hurt," Gum finally breathes. "Soda…they hurt him. Th-they might…_kill_ him."

Soda's eyes close tightly, and his face floods with shameful fear and anguish. Rhyth gives him space, reaching out and taking Combo's hand, instead.

"…Combo…I think…we should split up," she says quickly, looking around at the others. "If you take Gum and Soda into the sewers to find Cube…I think the rest of us would do well to look for Beat, Jazz, and Yoyo. Jazz and Yoyo are probably hanging around 99th Street…and Beat should be pretty easy to find, no matter where he is."

Combo considers this. He himself will be able to take on at least two to three Poison Jams by himself, especially once he sees Cube in danger…and he knows that Soda is bound to be fueled by his own rage and fear for Corn, at this point, so _he'll_ probably be able to tackle two or three on his own, as well. And Gum…she would cause hell as a distraction for whatever stragglers remained, and maybe even take one out, herself. If he's done the math right, he thinks, they should be okay by themselves. He looks at the rest of the Rudies around him. They all seem satisfied with this plan, so he nods, knowing that the sooner they make decisions, the faster they'll be able to get things done.

"Sounds good, little girl," Combo says, getting up from the couch. "…We should leave right now, if we wanna get this shit taken care of."

"Right," the others chorus. Boogie, Garam, and the Love Shockers head for the door, again, Rhyth straggling behind briefly to look up into Combo's face. She squeezes his hand in between both of her own.

"…Be careful, Dante," she says quietly, pulling him gently down to her level and kissing his cheek. He reaches down and hugs her, touched more than he can say.

"I will," he promises. "Don't worry. You be careful, too, girl." She hugs him tightly until he lets her go, and then the group of five makes tracks out the door. Gum breathes deeply, shakily, struggling to collect herself as she rises from the couch.

"…Let's go," she says quietly, and Soda and Combo nod in stoic agreement, heading for the stairs, as well. Gum is shocked when she feels a heavy hand rest on her shoulder, gripping it in comfort for just an instant, and she hesitates, meeting Soda's dark, yellow eyes as he skates past her.

She can see, at last, that he's been crying just as hard as she has.

* * *

"I still don't get why you came _here_," Jazz says bitterly, glancing again around the sharp, brick corner of the building they're hiding behind. Beat is sitting a few feet away against the wall, beside Yoyo on the filthy cement of the alleyway. The redhead looks at Jazz fiercely. 

"I can go wherever the hell I want," he spits, and Yoyo looks at the two of them uncertainly. Jazz turns around and glares at Beat.

"Well, thanks to you, we're being chased," she reminds him, sliding down the wall on his opposite side. "If you'd've just stayed away from us…!"

"This isn't _my_ fault!" Beat snarls.

There's a pause.

"…Nothing ever _is_, yo," Yoyo says emptily, and Beat freezes for a moment before he whirls around and smacks Yoyo, startling both his victim and Jazz. Yoyo squeaks in pain and surprise.

"Shut _up_, twerp! You're just like motherfuckin' _Corn_, you know that?! You think I can't tell sarcasm when I hear it?!"

Jazz grabs Beat's collar, and he stops, confused. He looks into her angry face, trying to read her.

"…Don't touch him," she murmurs. "For god's sake, Beat, stop it. Calm the fuck down." He's silent. "…I don't know what happened, or why you're here, but if you want to hide with us, you'd better get your act together and shut the hell up, or I'll hand your ass over to the Doom Riders, no problem."

Yoyo rubs the side of his face, his cheeks red with shame. "…Goddamnit, I'm always getting smacked around, yo," he mutters to himself, and Jazz releases Beat, giving him a spiteful look before she makes her way around him and touches Yoyo's shoulder.

"Be tough, Yoyo! We have to stay tough to get out of this mess," she murmurs.

He sighs. "Yo, I know…"

99th Street is alight with activity, as usual, only this time, the atmosphere is much, much different. Doom Riders and members of Rapid 99 are patrolling the alleyways, spray cans in hand, chasing pedestrians and making huge tags, terrorizing the denizens of the plaza. Sneering laughter and the clatter of skates against concrete fills the air, and the three rogue GG's huddle in their hidden corner, fearing the moment that they'll be discovered. Beat scowls and pulls his knees up against his chest, nursing his bruised ego.

"…You just don't get it," he mutters. Jazz gives him an irritated look.

"Well why don't you _explain_, then?"

"I'm just not in the goddamn mood to get bossed around," Beat hisses, glaring at her from behind his goggles. "A lot of shit went down today. You two're always fuckin' out _here_, waiting for some shit that ain't gonna happen, so you never know when shit actually _does_ happen. Corn and I got into a fight, and now a whole fuckin' load of things are messed up. Me 'n Gum fought, too, and Corn went out to look for Cube and Combo, and who the fuck knows where he is now, or what's going on? Not me, that's for damn sure."

Jazz pulls back a few inches, hurt by his words. She and Yoyo _do_ spend a lot of time out near 99th Street, but to call it waiting for something that "ain't gonna happen"…? She swallows, grimacing when a Rapid 99 girl speeds by without noticing them at all. She swears under her breath. "…Ugh…I…us being here…isn't _pointless_, Beat…"

"Yeah, it is!" Beat snaps. "I know what you're doing! You're waiting for Clutch! But you know what? He's_ not_ gonna come back, Jazz! It doesn't matter how much you love him!"

Jazz flinches again. "…I…f-fuck you, it_ does._"

His eyes narrow behind the blue. "Well, you just go ahead and dream your little dream, then," Beat says dryly, shaking his head and looking out of the alley at the hectic streets outside. Jazz falls back and sits on her feet, wounded, and Yoyo gently reaches out and takes her hand in his, saying nothing. "You're just the fuck like Corn…both of you…" Beat continues, grinding his teeth. "Fuckin' deluded and so goddamn self-righteous. It makes me _sick._ He ain't _Jesus_, for Christ's sake. Thinks he's fuckin' better than me…"

_He IS better than you_, Jazz thinks angrily, breathing slowly to keep herself calm. Neither she nor Yoyo see it, but as Beat trails off, his lips suddenly tremble, and he bites them fiercely to keep it in. He rests his head in his arms to hide his flushed face, shame just as painful now as it's always been. Jazz looks hard at Yoyo, whose face is firm and unyielding, now. She sighs deeply.

"…Eventually, we're going to have to—"

"_Rhyth!!!_" Yoyo hisses, gawking down the alley, and Jazz and Beat's heads snap around to see the blue-haired girl skating swiftly toward them. She bids them hello quietly, still careful not to attract any attention to the alleyway.

"…I'm here with Garam, Boogie, and two Love Shockers," she explains softly. "We came to get you guys…but Rapid 99 and the Doom Riders are _everywhere_ out there. We agreed it'd be best to go to Benten Tower and try to negotiate some sort of a ceasefire with them…it's just out of control. With you three, we'll have eight in our group…one less than them, but the Doom Riders are dumb, so it shouldn't be _too_ bad, if things get ugly."

"Have you heard anything from Corn?" Jazz asks, glancing angrily at Beat. Rhyth's face falls.

"…He…he's in trouble," the blue-haired GG murmurs, and Beat, Jazz, and Yoyo all immediately tense, their faces stricken with fear. "…It's a long story…but…Combo's home, and he went with Soda and Gum to get Cube, who's apparently in the sewers…"

"Oh, she…she's okay, yo," Yoyo says, sounding immensely relieved. "…That's great to hear…"

Rhyth nods. "As far as we know, she's alright…but…the important thing now is to gather as many people as we can. We need to find Corn, and we're going to need a lot of manpower to help him. He's been taken hostage by NT-3000 and Zero Beat."

Beat and Yoyo shudder and exchange dark glances before they stare at Rhyth, dumbfounded. "…When did this happen?" Beat asks weakly. "And…and _how?_"

"I don't know exactly…" Rhyth says, sounding guilty. She glances around suddenly. "We…we need to move, the others wanted to meet in the plaza in ten minutes, just to make sure we were all okay. I don't want them to send out a search party and put themselves in danger."

"Okay," the other three say quietly.

"I'll explain more on the way," Rhyth promises, and as quietly as possible, the four of them skate off toward Benten Plaza.


	27. Recovery

I stayed up until one AM on a school night to post this! I hope it's worth it!

**NEXT CHAPTER **IS VERY IMPORTANT!!! For revision purposes, elements of what had been planned to be chapters twenty-seven and twenty-eight have been combined into THIS. Therefore, the all-important chapter twenty-nine (in which the secret of Corn and Gum's relationship will be revealed) has been moved to **chapter twenty-eight**. Next chapter, the truth will be revealed! I promise!

So stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The descent into the blackness of the sewage facility seems to take centuries. Each pulse of the three GGs' hearts and each clack of their skates on blue-gray cement is painfully loud and drawn out, echoing everywhere like rolls of thunder. Combo is at the front of the pack, though every once in a while he'll glance over his shoulder, just to make sure that Gum and Soda are both still behind him. He feels the tension radiating out of the two of them: so much pressure that his mind is spinning slowly. It's built upon, built upon, built upon with each step, so mangled and angry and frustrated and sad and confused and worried and terrified that he can't even tell how much is coming off of whom, or if it's equal parts from both of them. When he looks back, he notices them skating strangely close together, almost side-by-side: neither one pushing the other back, they seem almost like equals, now. Combo would be impressed if the situation weren't so dire, he thinks. Occasionally, Gum will ask a quiet, simple question about the dead Immortal, and Combo will answer just as simply: only enough to keep the situation from getting _too_ unsettling. Soda's hands clench into fists, the fabric of his gloves stretching and scratching. The look on his face tries so hard not to reflect the pain that screams just beneath the surface.

At last, they come upon the antechamber of Poison Jam's hideout. The throne room smells, but in an odd way: the scent of sewage is always almost completely covered up by various perfumes, but now, there's a sharp edge to the odor. Copper. Blood. Soda, Gum, and Combo skid to a halt on the threshold of the throne room, and Soda's dark gold eyes quickly focus on slick sections of grating. Stains, from earlier, not yet cleaned, caked onto the metal. And Poison Jam is nowhere to be found. Combo skates forward, approaching the throne with a tight fist squeezing his heart, and he's devastated when he sees that the chair is empty.

"…They're not here," Soda hisses angrily, watching Gum climb back down into the half-pipe. A moment or two passes, and she lets out a single breathy sob, climbing back onto the main level with a floppy teal hat clutched in her shaking hand. Soda's eyes widen slightly at the sight of it, and he skates back over to Gum, staring at the hat, almost not believing that it's real.

Combo grinds his teeth when he sees what's happening between the two of them. "…Corn was definitely here. Cube's gotta be somewhere close by…I don't think Poison Jam would want to hurt her, but she's probably in bad shape, by now, anyway…"

Gum gathers herself—getting used to the necessity of it, now—before she gently brushes the hat off, returning it back to its normal shape. She stares at it blankly, blinking only when Soda gently touches the tip of its brim. His hand curls back into a fist, and she looks up at him emptily. He looks back, his chin quivering. She flinches.

…All of a sudden, he opens his mouth and he screams, thrashes around and throws a punch at the vacant air behind him. He tears at his face, too little hair to rip any out, and slowly, slowly, his scream becomes a language.

"_COME OUT HERE, YOU FUCKING COWARDS!!!_" His words echo like gunshots through the chamber, down the twisted corridors, deeper down into the sewers. He skates toward the guardrail and grips it to keep himself stable, focusing down the opposite corridor as if to pull Poison Jam out with both his voice and his eyes. "_COME OUT HERE AND FUCKING FACE US!!! I'LL __**KILL**__ YOU!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!!! AND IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I'LL FUCKING __**FIND**__ YOU!!! I SWEAR IT ON MY SISTER'S GRAVE, I'LL MURDER YOU BASTARDS, __**I'LL MURDER YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!**_"

"Soda!" Combo says, startled. Of all the things to say, that seems the most illogical: the one that's least likely to make them reveal themselves. Gum is staring at Soda, Corn's hat still clutched loosely to her. Her eyes are softening, her ears ringing with something she's not sure he meant to say. Combo approaches Soda and grips his arm to get him to calm down, but he jerks away, his yellow eyes wide and cold.

"Don't_ touch _me," he hisses through clenched teeth, tears welling and flowing down his cheeks, out of place, yet somehow suitable. He looks down, can't meet Combo's eyes. "…Don't touch me, man…"

Gum breathes as slowly as she can, listening, though she's not sure what for. Those seven words reverberate in her mind, and she tries to understand but can't, too caught up in the moment, her worry, her passion. She clings to the hat and stares at her companions, at a loss. Combo backs off and stiffens when Soda lets out a painful sob, clutching at his chest as if someone's just stabbed him there. His breaths are strained, but deep: grating to hear, terrible to watch. Gum watches his face, taking in the agony, the terror, the frustration. _He has nothing_, she realizes. _No one else._

_He couldn't be alone. He could NEVER be alone. He…_

She shivers, then swallows. Confusion reaches through her when she thinks she hears skates approaching, and when both Soda and Combo jolt and turn to look behind themselves, she realizes that she's not imagining things. A line of dark, looming figures skates toward them from the opposite corridor, each of them, in their costumes, looking like terrible monsters in the darkness. Another bubble of anger bursts inside of Soda, and the lanky redhead adjusts his goggles on his forehead, reaching into his jacket pocket for a can of paint (though Gum has a feeling that he wishes it were something much different).

"Where's Cube, you assholes?!" Soda snarls, his voice strangely controlled despite the fact that he's still half-crying. "Where the fuck is she?!"

"She…she's safe, I assure you," the leader says quietly, and Combo is surprised by how weak and tired he sounds. _I'd almost feel sorry for you if you didn't have my girl prisoner,_ he thinks bitterly, pulling a spray can out of his own pocket. The Poison Jam leader raises his hands in defense. "…GG's…please…leave us be…we don't want to start any—"

"_Where is our leader?!_" Gum cries, waving the hat in the air, clutched tight in a white-knuckled fist. "Where did they take him?! Is _he_ safe?! Huh?! You can't promise _that_, can you?!"

At this point, the line of Poison Jams has stopped on the grating just a few yards from the three GG's. Combo feels himself getting angry, his blood boiling, his temper lost. The fish-faced leader stares at Combo, knowing him, knowing his face.

…_You knew how much the rest of us hated him…you just wanted to go back to that—_

_—IF YOU SAY IT I—_

—_NIGGER boyfriend of yours—_

…

_…You'll regret that. I swear to god, you're going to wish you'd never even thought that. How dare you. How fucking DARE you…_

…_He is a thousand times more of a man…than you will EVER be…_

The Poison Jam leader shudders, casts off the unpleasant memory. "…They…they took him to Rokkaku."

"And you just _LET THEM?!_" Soda roars, boosting forward and tackling the leader. The others scatter for a moment before they regroup and start trying to fight Soda off, but Combo and Gum come to their own friend's aid, pushing and punching Poison Jams back and letting Soda have at their leader. The leader kicks Soda off of himself and pins him to the grating: Soda struggles and glares wildly up into the mask of his adversary.

The leader leans down close to Soda's ear, talking fast. "…You don't understand…they would have killed us…all of us…_and_ him, if we had tried to fight them…Rokkaku wanted your leader, he needed him to complete his plan…"

"Are you fuckin' _stupid?!_" Soda snarls. "You _want_ him to do whatever the fuck he's planning?! _I'D RATHER __**DIE**__ THAN LIVE IN A CITY RULED BY THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!_"

"We were promised _peace!_" the leader argues, almost begging. He doesn't want to be here. He's terrified, for the first time in his life, of confrontation. There's something odd about these three GG's: something frightening. They'd kill to save their friends' lives. They honestly would. "We were promised that we'd be left alone—"

Soda wrestles his arm free and socks the Poison Jam leader in the jaw, knocking him backward. Getting to his feet, Soda wields his paint can, pointing it into the leader's eyes as he digs his skate into the young man's broad chest. Soda's arm is trembling. "They're liars," he hisses, his voice full of pain and hatred. "Each and every one of them are liars…they're going to kill Corn, and then they'll kill _us_, and they'll kill each and every one of _you_, and the Love Shockers, and Rapid 99 and the Doom Riders…there won't be a Tokyo-to left…and goddamnit, it's already begun…an Immortal is dead, and Corn is…"

There's an eerie moment of dead silence. The sewage bubbles. Then, all of a sudden, Combo hurls himself at the nearest Poison Jam, locking his massive hands around the Rudie's throat, and the others spring into action. Gum falls back, pushed, as a mass of hulking bodies flies past her, pulling at Combo, at Soda, huge fists pulling her arms behind her back and twisting them painfully against each other. She flies backward, screaming, helpless, and she hears Combo and Soda grunting, pain and exertion, the thud of fists, and she sees blows land and miss on both sides, blood trickling out of Soda's nose, and from Combo's lip. Soda throws his arm down and there's a sickening crack when his paint can collides with the leader's now-exposed mouth, the mask thrown somewhere, forgotten, and blood pours out from between the Rudie's lips. Soda sweeps the can around again and slams it into the side of the Poison Jam's face, jerking his head to the side and making him spit out the free-flowing blood. A powerful hand grips and pulls on Soda's hair while a knee digs into his upper back, and he throws his head back involuntarily, groaning in pain as his neck is bent.

Gum squirms, her eyes clouded by frightened tears. What will happen if they don't succeed? If they can't get Cube back? If they can't find out where Corn is? She thrashes against her captor, who clings more tightly to her, hurting her arms, her back. Combo yells something when Soda starts gasping for breath, his attacker's other hand gripping his exposed throat, and Gum sobs, hears herself babbling unintelligible things. Pleading for Soda. For his life.

_Please don't kill him don't kill him don't hurt him please oh god don't do it no oh god please no_

Soda gags, and Combo lets out a low, throaty yell, throwing all of his weight forward and sweeping his leg around. It collides with a Poison Jam's head with a loud, sickening_ thhhuck_, and Soda chokes to get his breath back. Combo, now free, whips around and slams his fists into the faces and stomachs of the three who were holding him, sending them stumbling backward over the guard rail and into the sewage below. He grabs the one that had been strangling Soda and throws his unconscious body aside as if it weighs nothing, leaning down and easily hoisting the leader up. Soda gets to his feet shakily, looking at Combo for a moment before his eyes focus on Gum and the last Poison Jam. His breaths ragged, Soda advances toward the two of them, ready. Gum is pulled backward, then dropped, and her captor runs for his life, not wanting to get pitched into the sewage, or worse. His skates echo down the corridor as Combo shakes the Poison Jam leader and Soda stares awkwardly down at Gum.

"…You…were worried about me," Soda says quietly. Gum says nothing, gets to her feet, brushes herself off. She doesn't look at him. She can't. He leans down in her wake and picks up Corn's hat: crumpled now, torn, dirty. He stares at it, then at her, and he thinks for a long moment before he puts it gently into his pocket. Combo pulls the Poison Jam close to him.

"I am _done_ playin' games here, dickhole," he murmurs, his voice full of boiling hatred. "You're gonna give me my girl and tell us where those freaks of nature went with our leader in a total of ten seconds, or I'm gonna make you suffer so long that you're gonna wish I'd just killed you as soon as I saw you today."

"P-please," the leader begs him, obviously in shock. Blood is still dribbling down his chin, his face beaten and bruised. "…Please, n-no…she…she's in the next room…"

"And how 'bout our leader?" Combo demands, giving the Poison Jam a little shake. It's odd to see such a huge man cowering in fear, Gum thinks distantly.

"…He…Rokkaku's headquarters are supposedly in the Skyscraper District," the Poison Jam says quietly, and Soda stiffens. "Where, I don't know for certain."

"Nngh," Combo grinds his teeth and throws the Poison Jam down, turning to Soda and Gum. The three of them exchange frantic looks, and it takes a moment before any of them speak. Combo slowly opens his mouth, a deseperate, guilty expression on his face, but Gum reaches out to him, touching his hand softly, and his jaw snaps shut.

"…It's alright," she says quietly. "You go to Cube. We'll go and look for Corn."

Relief mixed with a small bit of shame floods into Combo's face. He looks at Soda intently. "…You sure…?" he asks. Soda nods when Gum does.

"It's best if we split up at this point," Soda says cryptically, his eyes trained fiercely on Combo's face. He wants to look somewhere else, Combo realizes, but he won't let himself. Combo nods slowly.

"I owe you two a huge solid," he says, his voice warm, and Gum steps forward and hugs him, telling him to take care of Cube. Soda just watches awkwardly for a moment until Combo gently grips the front of his jacket and pulls him into the huddle. Long arms find themselves around Combo's shoulders and barely touching Gum's back. Combo looks hard at the two of them. "…You bring Corn home safe, you hear?" he murmurs. "I'm countin' on you two."

"We'll protect him with our lives," Gum breathes, and Combo knows she's being entirely serious. Soda nods slowly in agreement. Combo smiles grimly.

"Right on. Tell him that Cube and I are safe, now. Oh…hey, shit," he mutters, reaching suddenly into the pocket of his pants. "If you see an Immortal…give this to him. Tell him…his leader asked you for help. I think both of them'll understand what that means." He pulls out the ankh of the dead Immortal and gives it to Soda, who nods again, solemn, and puts it into the same pocket with Corn's hat. Combo grunts in satisfaction and releases them, boosting and grinding out of the room as quickly as possible to find Cube in the vast vacuum of the next chamber. Gum and Soda look at the fallen Poison Jam leader, who stares back at them, shaking, not knowing what to do or say. Soda's eyes narrow and he bares his teeth, raising one hand to point at their enemy.

"You'd better pray that our leader is okay," Soda murmurs. "'Cause whatever damage Rokkaku's done to _him_, you're gonna get in _spades_, fucker. I promise you that."

The Poison Jam says nothing, just watches him blankly. Soda finally lets himself look at Gum, whose shoulders are quivering.

"Let's move," Soda says. "We have a lot of ground to cover."

"…Right," Gum replies. She follows him as he skates back toward the entrance to the sewers, her heart pounding in her head, her chest, her legs.

* * *

Benten Tower is a volcano of flashing bulbs and neon lights. It looks decorated for some twisted version of Christmas, with ropes of bulbs cascading down the dragon, making it impossible to grind. They flash on and off randomly, lighting up the whole of Benten Plaza as if it's daytime. Beat, Jazz, Yoyo, Rhyth, Garam, Boogie, Girl, and the Love Shocker leader stand strong on the edge of the plaza, staring up at the top of the tower, where Clutch stands with Hotpants and the Doom Rider boss beside him, the three of them illuminated and eerily glowing in the neon light. 

The rest of Rapid 99 and the Doom Riders have surrounded the group of eight, fists and spray cans raised and ready. No one makes a sound, no one dares to move.

Clutch jumps onto a new wire that's been installed on the tower, allowing for almost instant access to ground level. Hotpants and the Doom Rider boss follow suit, furious—yet strangely amused—expressions on their faces as they do so. Clutch folds his arms behind his back, looking at Jazz only when necessary, but they both can hear the lies in his voice and see them in his body.

"What are you doing here?" he asks quietly, seriously. "This is _our_ territory. We've made it clear that we want all outsiders to _stay out._" None of them say a word. The circle parts slightly to let the trio inside to examine the prisoners. Clutch frowns deeply after a moment or two. "…Well? Who's gonna talk before we start the slaughter?" Yoyo shudders, and Hotpants and Clutch turn to look at him. He bites his lower lip, and Clutch approaches him slowly. "…What is it?" he murmurs.

Yoyo swallows, shakes his head. He's terrified. He doesn't recognize this Clutch. He can't see the act. Jazz gently reaches down, unseen, and touches Yoyo's arm to comfort him. Hotpants lets out a laugh.

"How cute," she spits, shaking her head. "He's _scared._"

"Let's roast 'im," the Doom Rider boss mutters, and the rest of them whoop in excitement. Yoyo chews on his tongue. "Let's cut off all 'is fingers and toes, eh? Strip 'im naked and 'ang 'im upside down from the towertop? Make 'im fuck one of 'is little girlfriends, 'ere? Or 'is little red-'eaded_ boyfriend_ down there, getting all upset, yeah, I see you, you little cocksucker—"

"Shut _up!_" Rhyth shrieks, stepping forward. "You won't touch him! You _won't!_"

The Doom Riders mutter a collaborative _oohhhh_ of glee as their leader turns lazily to Rhyth. "…What're _you_ gonna do about it, little girl?"

Rhyth's face screws up, and she stares at Clutch helplessly. "…I…I can't do anything to stop…anything that you want to do…but…it isn't a matter of anything other than time, Clutch…all of you…p-please listen…if only for a moment…"

"We've _been_ listening," a Rapid 99 girl says bitterly. "You haven't said a goddamn thing in your own defense. We're about fifteen seconds away from thrashing the lot of you."

"Our leader is in danger," Boogie continues for Rhyth softly. "Corn. He's been taken captive."

A silence falls over the group, and some of the Rapid 99 girls only hesitantly continue to hold their spray cans up. Clutch looks hard at Boogie.

"…What do you mean?" he asks quietly. Jazz can see his face paling, and she loves him for it.

_You still care…you've always cared…_

"…He's being held prisoner by Rokkaku," Beat says stiffly, staring at the ground. The group surrounding the GG's and the Love Shockers all tense and glance at each other uneasily. A chord has been struck. Clutch backs one step away from Yoyo, moving his eyes to Beat.

"…You're certain…?" he asks, his voice deathly quiet.

The Love Shocker leader nods her head slowly. "I and the rest of the Love Shockers witnessed it. The Rokkaku robots…the GG copies…they carried him out of Rokkaku-dai Heights, unconscious. Injured."

"They might kill him if we don't do something," Garam breathes. "We came to get you guys to stop doing this crazy shit. You said it yourself…something nasty is brewing. Before whatever that is happens…don't you want to at least try and stop it?"

Hotpants glares at Garam, then looks at Clutch. She opens her mouth to say something, but she sees, out of nowhere, the way that Clutch is looking at Jazz, and the way she's looking at him. Hotpants stares at Clutch, dumbstruck. _Still…you STILL refuse me…_

She gathers herself quickly and takes his arm. "…I don't think it's our—"

"I won't have this," Clutch breathes, pulling away from Hotpants. Jazz's heart lifts, and the rest of the GG's and the Love Shockers fixate on Clutch, surprised and a little thrilled. "…We can't do this. We have to help. We have to find him."

"Your old leader?" the ex-leader of Rapid 99 asks, lowering her spraycan. "…But…why?"

Clutch looks at the ground, but there's no trace of shame in his face. Only shock, and, to some degree, fear. "…I…I never wanted anything like this to happen," he murmurs. "…Didn't you hear…he might die…? Doesn't that mean anything to you? A Rudie, killed by the Rokkaku? A free spirit, destroyed by the system? When you boil it down, that's all it is…fucking injustice…the shit we've been fighting all along…ever since we were little kids…"

"It has nothing to do with us," Hotpants says bitterly, crushed. "…He's not _really_ a free spirit, is he? He has a job…he acts like a homemaker—"

"Don't you _dare_ say _shit_ about him," Beat snaps, stepping forward and getting into Hotpants's face. She stares at him, startled. The rest of them are shocked, as well, silent and staring, confused. "You don't know him, you bitch…none of you assholes really know him…h-he's the best leader…the b-best fuckin' leader the GG's have ever known…you'll_ never_ understand…never get it…"

"…Beat…" Boogie says quietly, watching him carefully. The redhead bows his head against the sneer of the Rapid 99 girl, facing concrete as he takes his goggles off. Beat looks up, tortured, at his friends, his brown eyes shining, his cheeks flushed.

"…Corn is…what makes us a family…you all know it…you know he's better than I ever was. He knows you all better. He cares more. He…if he died…we'd split up…there would be nothing…Rokkaku would take over…" Beat struggles with the words, searching, scraping for them. It's painful for him to dig, to find the truth he's known for so long, that he's been denying for the sake of his own ego. When he runs out of things he can bring himself to admit, he shudders, covering his eyes with his hand. Boogie moves quickly forward and gently pulls him back, whispering carefully into his ear. Clutch trembles at the sight of it, and at the thought of the things that Beat has just said.

"…What…can we do?" Clutch asks breathlessly. "How can we help…?" The GG's look hard at him.

"You know anything about what's going on?" Garam asks weakly, desperately. "Where they might be? Where we could look?"

There's a long, miserable silence. Then, at long last, the Doom Rider leader raises his head, his face firm and unyielding.

"…I've 'eard they 'ang around the Skyscraper District."


End file.
